


Kelebek Etkisi

by brokeandfurious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Promises, Revenge, Time Travel, Tragedy, Underage Substance Use
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeandfurious/pseuds/brokeandfurious
Summary: Kötülük doğuştan mı gelir, yoksa yetiştirilme tarzından mı?Tom Riddle'ın doğumuna Zaman Döndürücü'yle müdahale edildiği bir zaman diliminde işler ne kadar uzun süre yolunda gidebilir?  Harry, sevgiyle büyütülen Tom'a karşı neler hissediyor? Voldemort'un yokluğu daha karanlık zamanları getirebilir mi? Luna'nın sakladığı sırrın her şeyle ne ilgisi var? Ergenlik hormonları, arkadaşlık, yeminler ve sırların etrafında dönen trajik bir gençlik hikâyesi.





	1. Rakı, Bebe-Ron ve Muggle Uyuşturucuları

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HARRY

Sokak lambalarının aydınlattığı Little Hangleton kasabası, bir kartpostal gibi görünüyordu. Çoğu kasaba sakini Noel’in üzerinden günler geçmiş olmasına rağmen ışıklı süslemelerini hâlâ kaldırmamıştı, tuğla evlerin karla kaplı çatıları rengarenk ışıldıyordu. Beyaz sokaklara sonsuz bir sessizlik hakimdi. Sakin, güzel bir sessizlikti bu, tabii kediyi saymazsanız. Mutlak sessizliği bozan şey yalnızca bir kediydi, ıslak yangın merdiveninde volta atan siyah bir kedi. Dakikalardır karşısındaki pencere pervazına atlamaya çalışıyordu, fakat bir türlü cesaretini toplayamamıştı. Küçük, titrek bedeni her seferinde biraz daha öne eğiliyordu, fakat her seferinde korkuya yenik düşüp geri çekiliyordu.

Kedi, zıplamayı her şeyden çok istediği binayı dikkatle inceleyip tartarken, aşağıdan gelen bir _Pop!_ sesiyle irkildi. Aralarında hâlâ beyaz kar taneleri bulunan ıslak tüyleri havaya dikilmişti, dikkatle sesin kaynağına bakıyordu.

Sesin kaynağı iki kişiydi. İki pelerinli figür. Little Hangleton’ın hiç basılmamış, dümdüz karlı zeminini bozarak aceleyle ilerliyorlardı. Pabuçlarından çıkan haşırtılar, kedinin daha da işkillenmesine sebep oldu. Kulakları dikilen kedi, tüm dikkatini aşağıdaki pelerinli figürlere vermişti, pencere pervazını unutmuş gibiydi.

Pelerinli figürlerden birinin ayağı her iki adımda bir kayıyordu. Lanet okuyarak yürümeye çalışan kadın, en sonunda pes edip duvardan destek alarak yavaş adımlar atmaya başladı. Öndeki pelerinli omzunun üzerinden kadına baktı, homurdanarak yavaşladı.

“Acele etmemiz gerektiğinin farkındasın, değil mi?” diye sordu adam sabırsızca.

“Biliyorum, şu lanet ayakkabılar.”

“Impervius!” dedi pelerinli adam; ince, tahta bir sopayı kadının ayaklarına doğrultmuştu. “Şimdi nasıl?”

Kedinin dikey gözbebekleri inceldi. Çakmak gibi parlayan sapsarı gözler, dikkatle adam ve kadını izliyordu.

“Daha iyi,” dedi kadın. Desteksiz yürümeye başlamıştı. “Ama yine de biraz kayıyorum. Büyüyü tam tutturamamış olmalısın.”

Adam homurdandı. “Biraz dikkatim dağınık.”

Sokağın köşesine geldiklerinde durdular.

“Bu ev,” dedi kadın. Sokaktaki tek ışıksız evin önündeydiler. “Daha sesli olacağını düşünmüştüm. Sence başlamış mıdır?”

“Tam doğum saatini bilmiyoruz. Başlamamış olma ihtimali bitmiş olma ihtimaliyle aynı.”

Kadının, pelerinin altından derin bir nefes aldığı duyuldu. 

“Hastaneye gitmediklerini umalım,” dedi.

“Bu imkansız. Doğumun evde gerçekleştiğine dair belgelerimiz var.” Kadının çantasını işaret etti.

“Belgeler yanılabilir, R-” evden tok ve gürültülü bir ses geldi. Ve ardı arkası kesilmeyen patırtılar başladı. 

İki pelerinli figür de kaskatı kesildi, tuğla evin kapısının önünde rahatsızca duruyorlardı. Evde olduğunu umdukları kişi her kimse evdeydi. İkisi de gözlerini kapıdan ayırmıyordu.

“Zaman Döndürücü’yü doğru tarihe ayarladın mı?”

“İki kez kontrol ettim, doğru tarihe döneceğiz.” dedi adam. Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bunu yapmak üzere olduğumuza inanamıyorum.”

“Tarihin en tehlikeli karanlık büyücüsünün doğumuna müdahale etmek üzere olduğumuza mı?” diye sordu kadın, sesine zorla yerleştirdiği rahatlığın sahteliği hissediliyordu. “Ben de.”

İki pelerinli figür asalarını kapıya yöneltti ve aynı anda bağırdı.

“Alohomora!”

 

Harry Potter gülümseyerek uyandı. Çok güzel bir rüya görmüştü. Birisiyle birlikteydi rüyasında, fakat kim olduğunu hatırlamıyordu. Yüksek bir tepenin yamacında oturuyordu Harry. Ayaklarının altında, çok uzaklarda bir su birikintisi vardı. Bir göl veya deniz... Suyun yüzeyinde ışıkların belirdiğini hatırlıyordu. Rengarenk, parıldayan ışıklar. Ve bir şeyin eşsiz, tarif edilemez tadı... Hatırlamaya çalıştıkça görüntü parçalarına ayrılıyordu sanki. Çabucak gözlerini yumdu ve tekrar rüyasına dönmeye çalıştı.

_Tak. Tak._

“Harry!”

Harry bıkkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldı. Tamam, rüyasına kaldığı yerden devam edemeyeceğini biliyordu. Ağzını şapırdattığında rüyasında hissettiği o garip tadı tekrar ağzında hissetti. _Ne kadar ilginç,_ diye düşündü.

Yataktan kalkıp karanlık odada sendeleyerek kapıyı bulmaya çalıştı. Bu sırada bir sürü kutuyu devirdi. _Lanet olsun!_ Odasındaki perdeler hep kapalıydı. Gün ışığını sevmiyordu Harry.

Banyoya girdi. Gözünün aydınlığa alışması uzun sürdüğü için kısık gözlerle dişlerini fırçalayan Harry, yansımasında bir gariplik sezdi. Zümrüt yeşili gözlerinin üzerinde, tam alnında kırmızı, bulanık bir iz vardı. Gözlükleri olmadan iyi göremiyordu. Daha iyi görebilmek için yansımasına yaklaşan Harry, alnındaki kırmızı ize dokundu ve acıyla inledi. _Ah!_

Bir sivilceydi. 15 yıldır pürüzsüz bir alna sahip olmuştu, ve görünüşe göre artık buna veda etme vakti gelmişti. _İlk sivilcem... Okulun ilk günü alnımda kocaman bir izle dolaşacağım. Harika._

Harry hiçbir zaman dış görünüşüyle ve popülariteyle ilgilenen bir çocuk olmamıştı, fakat alnının ortasında kocaman bir yara iziyle dolaşmayı kimsenin isteyeceğini de düşünmüyordu.

Harry her ne kadar popüler olmakla ilgilenmese de, garip bir şekilde Hogwarts Büyücülük ve Cadılık Okulu’ndaki en çok konuşulan öğrencilerden birisiydi. Hogwarts’taki ilk senesinden beşinci yılına kadar sürekli diğer öğrencilerin onun hakkında fısıldamalarına ve dedikodu yapmalarına maruz kalmıştı. Sanki Harry kalabalığın içine karışmaya çalıştıkça, kalabalık geriliyor ve onu dışarıda bırakıyordu.

_Sende hipogrif tüyü var,_ demişti garip arkadaşı Luna. _Lider ruhlu kişilerde ve sanatçılarda olur. İstesen de istemesen de hep dikkat çekersin._ Harry gülümseyerek Luna’nın bu yıl Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı dersiyle daha az ilgilenip S.B.D.‘lerine daha çok yoğunlaşmasını diledi.

Dersleri müthiş değildi Harry’nin, ondan çok daha iyileri vardı. Okulun en yakışıklısı da değildi, ama onun hakkında bir şey insanların dikkatini çekiyordu. _Belki yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlüklerimdir_ , diye düşündü Harry. _Belki de gerçekten hipogrif tüylüyümdür._

Leziz kahvaltı kokusunu takip ederek merdivenlerden aşağı indi. Lily Potter, oğlunun kafasına bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Yumurta ve pastırma?” diye sordu Harry.

“Yumurta ve pastırma,” diye cevap verdi Lily.

“Mmm...” Harry parıldayan gözlerle Lily’nin tabaklara pastırmaları boşaltmasını izledi. Harry yumurta ve pastırmaya bayılıyordu.

Celestina Warbeck tiz bir notayla Cadılar Saati’ni sonlandırırken James Potter odaya girdi.

“Günaydın, büyük adam,” diye gürleyen James, Harry’i yanağından öptü ve bir sandalye çekti.

“Baba!” diye itiraz etti Harry, yanağını silerek. James göz kırpıp Gelecek Postası’nın hareket eden resimlerinin arkasında kayboldu.

Harry şımarık bir çocuk gibi görünmek istemiyordu, fakat öpücükler için biraz fazla büyük olduğuna emindi.

“Çok! Lezzetli!” dedi Harry, gözleri kapalı ve kendinden geçmiş bir halde. “Çok teşekkür ederim, anne. Hiç baykuş geldi mi?”

Dört mektup gelmişti. Harry hızlıca hepsini inceledi. Sepya tonlarındaki eskimiş zarf Ron’dan gelmişti. Hemen onun altındaki beyaz, sert Muggle zarfı tabii ki Hermione’dendi. Harry’nin en iyi arkadaşlarıydı Ron ve Hermione. Onların okuldaki dostluğu sayesinde aileleri de tanışmıştı, ve hepsini şaşırtarak gayet iyi anlaşmışlardı. Potterlar, Weasleyler ve Grangerlar, vakit bulabildikleri zaman birlikte kısa tatillere çıkmayı seviyorlardı. Harry, bazen arkadaşlarına karşı tarif edilemez bir sevgiyle dolup taşıyordu, sebepsizce onlara sıkıca sarılmak istiyordu. Tabii bunu asla yapmazdı. Sarılmalar için de fazlaca büyüktü Harry.

Aslına bakılırsa, Harry fiziksel temastan tümüyle kaçınıyordu. Bunu geçen sene fark eden Tom olmuştu. Harry gülüp saçmalamamasını söylemişti, fakat bir yandan onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. _Ama neden?_ O günden beridir bu sorunun sebebini bulmaya çalışıyordu Harry. Belki de anne ve babası onu çok fazla öptüğü içindi. Belki de Harry gerçekten şımarık bir çocuktu.

Üçüncü zarf parlak mordu ve daha ağırdı. Üzerine altın sarısı harflerle Luna Lovegood yazılmıştı. Harry gülümsedi. Luna muhtemelen Saptanamaz Genişletme Büyüsü ile zarfın içine Harry’nin görmesini istediği binbir çeşit garip objeyi eklemişti, ve tabii ki Dırdırcı’nın Eylül sayısını. Harry, Luna’ya bayılıyordu. En sonunda, sıra en alttaki zarfa gelmişti. Simsiyahtı zarf, Harry’nin parmaklarıyla bükemeyeceği kadar sertti. Üzerindeki harfler parlak yeşil mürekkeple ve kusursuz bir el yazısıyla yazılmıştı: _T. M. L._

Harry’nin Tom hakkındaki düşünceleri çok karışıktı. Tom, Hogwarts’taki en yakın arkadaşlarından biriydi, ve tabii ki onu seviyordu. Tom ve Harry birçok konuda benziyordu çünkü. Aynı şeyleri seviyorlar, aynı şeyleri sevmiyorlar, ve aynı şeylere gülüyorlardı. Birbirini en çekemeyen iki binada olmalarına rağmen yakın bir bağ kurabilmişlerdi. Fakat, Tom’da inkar edilemez bir şey vardı, ve o şey Harry’i Tom’dan uzak tutuyordu. Bunu ne Harry, ne de düşünceleri ifade etmekte üstüne olmayan Hermione açıklayabilmişti. _Çönkö ö Slythörönlö_ , demişti Ron, sonra elindeki tavuk budundan kocaman bir ısırık daha almıştı.

Harry, Ron’un mektubunu açtı. Ron’un kızıl tonlarındaki sırıtışını düşününce kalbi hızla attı. Onu ve Hermione’yi gerçekten çok özlemişti.  

> _Hey Harry,_
> 
> _Beşinci yılımız. İnanabiliyor musun? Beş. Beş. BEŞ. (Bu kelimeyi art arda yazınca kulağa ne kadar garip geldiğini fark ettin mi? Beş. B-E-Ş.)_
> 
> _Sana söz verdiğim gibi mesajlaşılabilen Muggle telefonlarından alamadığım için üzgünüm. Annem Kovuk’a intenret bağlattırmanın iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüyor. İntenretin sihir gücünü olumsuz etkilediğini iddia ediyor. Bence babamı Muggle icatlarıyla aynı evde bulundurmak istemediği için yalan söylüyor. İntenret gerçekten sihri etkiler mi, Harry?_
> 
> _Babam bana telefon almak için bir Muggle ekeltronik(?) dükkanına gitmeye razı oldu, fakat orada kendini öyle bir kaybetti ki, oradan çıkarken telefon aklımızdaki son şeydi. Ama babam yeniBluetooth Kulaklığını ve kamerasını çok seviyor. Annem ise çıldırıyor. Babam geceleri Bluetooth kulaklığını takarak uyumakta ısrarlı. Annemi, kulaklıkların hem rahat bir sessizlik konforu sunduğuna, hem de yeterince uzun süre takarsa dişlerinin maviye dönüşeceğine ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Bence delirmiş, Harry. Kim hareket etmeyen fotoğraflar çeken bir hurdaya para verir?_
> 
> _En önemli habere gelelim: Fred ve George son senelerinin unutulmaz olmasını istiyor. Söylediklerine göre bu sene gerçekten “eğlencenin dibine vuracaklar”mış. Ve biz de 15. yaşımıza bastığımıza göre artık “Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partiler”e katılabiliriz. Böyle boktan bir parti isminin bu kadar rağbet gördüğüne inanabiliyor musun, Harry? Okuldaki herkes o partilere bayılıyor. Herkes sonsuza kadar bir bebek olduğumu düşünecek. Her neyse, Harry. Ölü ya da diri, o partilere katılıyoruz._
> 
> _Görüşmek üzere,_
> 
> _Ron_
> 
> _Not: İlişikte Percy’nin bir fotoğrafı var. Hoşuna gideceğini düşündüm._

Harry sırıtarak fotoğrafı inceledi. Fotoğraf hareket etmiyordu ve renkliydi, demek ki Arthur Weasley’nin yeni Muggle kamerasıyla çekilmişti. Fred ve George’un bir Muggle kamerasını çalıştırabilmesi Harry’yi gerçekten etkilemişti. Weasleyler Muggle dünyasına Potterlar kadar yakın değildi sonuçta. Fotoğrafın hareket etmemesi gerçekten önemli değil, diye düşündü Harry. Çünkü Fred ve George Weasley hareketsiz bir çerçevede bile sanatlarını konuşturabilmişlerdi.

Fotoğrafın merkezinde, duşta saldırıya uğramış gibi görünen bir Percy vardı. Vücudunda kafasına geçirdiği boneden başka hiçbir şey olmayan Percy, dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle göğüslerini ve erkeklik organını gizlemeye çalışıyordu. En komik olan kısım ise, burnu ve dudaklarının yerine bir ördek gagasının bulunmasıydı.

Harry kıkırdayarak cevap yazdı. 

> _Ron,_
> 
> _Ailenize bayılıyorum. Fred ve George çok zalim. Umarım Percy’i eski haline döndürebilmişsinizdir. Mr. Weasley’e Muggle eşyaları hakkında bilgi almak isterse bana gelebileceğini söyle._
> 
> _Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partiler’e gelince, kafana takma dostum. Herkes sonsuza kadar bir bebek olduğunu düşünmeyecek. Onu düşünenler sadece ben, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George ve değer verdiğin tüm arkadaşların._
> 
> _Sevgilerle,_
> 
> _Harry_

Ron’un mektubu yüzünden hâlâ sırıtan Harry, Hermione’nin mektubunu açtı. Bu düzgün el yazısını nerede görse tanırdı. Gülümsemesi daha da genişledi. 

> _Harry,_
> 
> _Nasılsın? Umarım iyisindir. Seni çok özledim._
> 
> _Beşinci yılımızdayız, Harry. Bunun ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun, değil mi?_

Harry, bir an için Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partiler’i düşündü.  

> _S.B.D.’ler, Harry! Düşününce bile içimin ürpermesine engel olamıyorum. Korkuyor musun? Şimdiden bütün Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma Teoremlerini ezberledim, Beklenenin Üstünde alabilecek kadar İksir bilgisine de sahip olduğumu düşünüyorum. Tılsım konusunda tereddütlerim var, Mr. Flitwick ile konuşmam gereken konulardan biri de -_

Bir süre böyle devam etmişti Hermione. Mektubu da King’s Cross’ta, Peron 9 3/4’e geçmeden önce buluşmalarını isteyerek sonlandırmıştı. Harry, Muggle peronunda buluşmak istemelerinin sebebine anlam verememişti, ama Hermione’ye yine de bir kabul mektubu yazdı.

Luna’nın zarfında mektup yoktu. Sadece bir sürü... şey... vardı. Kolunu zarfın içine sokan Harry, ilk önce Dırdırcı’nın yeni sayısını çıkardı. Kapakta oldukça rahatsız görünen Cornelius Fudge vardı. Haber başlığı “Fudge Gerçekten Ev Cini Dövüşlerine Para Yatırıyor Mu?” olan dergiyi bir kenara bırakan Harry, zarfın derinliklerindeki diğer eşyaları çıkarmaya başladı. Pembe bir gözlük, yumuşak, ne olduğuna anlam veremediği turuncu bir küre, cebe sığabilecek kadar küçük metal bir alet, ve, _Aman Tanrım!_ Gözleri Harry’i yanıltıyor muydu, yoksa Luna Lovegood ona bir _bong_ mu yollamıştı?

Harry çabucak eşyaları tekrar zarfa boşalttı ve Luna’nın kısa notunu okumaya başladı. Okurken onun yumuşak sesini duyar gibiydi. 

> _Merhaba Harry Potter,_
> 
> _Umarım keyifli bir yaz tatili geçirmişsindir. Babamla bu yaz Hırvatistan’a gittik. Bir Buruşuk-Boynuzlu Hırgür yuvası bulduğumuza yemin edebilirim. Çok eğlenceliydi. Aynı zamanda Muggle arkadaşlar edindim. Bana çok garip bir Muggle büyüsü yaptılar. Sana yolladığım cam boruyla yapılıyor, ve bir sürü duman içeriyor. Sanki zihnim açılmıştı ve her şey çok komikti. Muggle çocukları çok kibar, bana bu cam boruyu hediye ettiler, fakat bunu çalıştıramıyorum. Nasıl yapıldığını bana öğretir misin, Harry?_

Harry dehşete düşmek ve eğlenmek arasında kararsız kalmıştı. Kaşlarını çatarak okumaya devam etti. 

> _Pazar günü saat 8’de King’s Cross’taki Muggle kahvehanesinde buluşmak ister misin? Ron ve Hermione de gelecek._
> 
> _Sınırsız sevgi ve ötesiyle,_
> 
> _Luna Lovegood_

Harry, Luna’ya da cevap yazıp yolladı. Tatlı, masum Luna’nın Muggle uyuşturucularını denediğine inanamıyordu. Harry ömrü boyunca sadece bir kez sarhoş olmuştu, o da ailesiyle birlikteyken içtiği birkaç kadeh şarabın etkisiydi. Luna Lovegood’dan daha masum kaldığına inanamıyordu. Harry, bu seneki Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partilerin hepsine katılmaya karar verdi.

Siyah zarfı açan Harry, küçük bir hayal kırıklığı yaşadı. Mektup, Luna’nın notundan da kısaydı. Ve gördüğü kadarıyla zarfın içinde turuncu, yumuşak toplar da yoktu.

> _Merhaba Potter,_
> 
> _Mektubun ve doğum günü hediyen için teşekkür ederim. Geç geri dönüş yaptığım için üzgünüm. Meşgul bir yaz tatili geçirdim. Umarım ilk hafta görüşmek için vaktimiz olur._
> 
> _Saygılar,_
> 
> _T. M. L._

Harry, siyah zarfı ters çevirip, içinden masaya bir şeyler düşmesini beklermiş gibi salladı, ama hiçbir şey yoktu. Tüy kalemini mürekkebe batırdı. 

> _Tom,_
> 
> _Percy Weasley ile ruhlarınızı mı değiştirdiniz? “Umarım ilk hafta görüşmek için vaktimiz olur” mu? Sana yolladığım hediyeyi geri istiyorum._
> 
> _Pazar günü saat 8’de, King’s Cross’taki Kahve Dostu’nda olmazsan Ginny’den sana Yarasa-Umacı Büyüsü yapmasını isterim. Onu sen bile durduramazsın, Tom._
> 
> _Saygılar?_
> 
> _Harry Potter_

Odasına dönüp kapıyı kapatan Harry, itiraf etmek istemese de kırılmıştı. Tüm arkadaşları ona doğum gününde hediye veya mektup yollamıştı. Tom hariç. Harry, Tom’un özgür ruhlu, aldırmaz biri olduğunu biliyordu ve bu hoşuna gidiyordu; Harry de öyleydi sonuçta, fakat Harry asla arkadaşlarını ikinci plana atmazdı. Belki de Slytherin ve Gryffindor hiçbir zaman gerçekten arkadaş olamayacaktı. Yine de, Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı Profesörü Rubeus Hagrid bile zaman bulup Baykuşhane’den üç baykuşun can havliyle eve taşıyabildiği devasa bir pasta yollamıştı. Pastayı Hagrid’in değil de mutfaktaki ev cinlerinin yapmış olduğunu fark eden Harry, hepsini bir günde bitirmişti. Harry, Hagrid’in kulübesinde sıcak çikolata içmeyi çok özlemişti. Harry ve Hagrid o kadar yakınlardı ki, Hagrid, Harry’e ona Profesör diye hitap etmemesini çünkü bunun ona garip hissettirdiğini söylemişti.

Harry, derin bir nefes alıp penceresinden Godric’s Hollow’un sokaklarına baktı. Hava bulutlu ve serindi, fakat uzun süredir ilk kez Eylül’de yağmur yağmıyordu. Harry, bir süre sokakta kol kola turuncu yapraklara basarak yürüyen büyücü ve cadıları izledi. Her şey yolundaydı.

 

Serin ama güneşli bir pazar sabahı, Lily Potter’ın siyah Audi A6‘sıyla King’s Cross’a vardılar. Köklü bir büyücü aileden gelen James, Mugglelara her ne kadar saygı duysa da onların yavaş teknolojilerine pek alışamamıştı, ve yıllardır Lily’i arabasını satması için ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Fakat Lily araba kullanmayı seviyordu işte.

Platform dışarıdan daha serindi. Pelerinsiz Muggle kıyafetleriyle üşüyen üçlü, rahatsız bir şekilde kalabalığın arasından geçerek Peron 9 3/4’i buldu.

“Sizinle trenin orada buluşsak olur mu?” diye sordu Harry anne ve babasına. “Ron ve Hermione ile buluşacağıma söz verdim.”

Kahve Dostu minicik bir kahve dükkanıydı. Kahvenin duvarı bile yoktu, ve tüm Muggleların telaşı ve tren sesleri yüzünden kimse kimseyi duyamıyordu. Oturulacak beş minik masa vardı sadece. Hermione neden burada buluşmak istiyordu ki?

Ron, Hermione ve Luna, yuvarlak, minik bir masanın çevresinde oturmuşlardı. Oldukça rahatsız görünüyorlardı. Harry’i ilk gören Hermione oldu. Yüzü bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı. Onun ardından Ron ve Luna’nın gülen yüzlerini gördü Harry. Sonra da bir sarılma furyasıdır başladı. Harry minnettardı, ama Ron ona o kadar sıkı sarılmıştı ki, Harry istemsizce öksürdü.

“Pardon abi,” dedi Ron utanarak. Elini kızıl saçının arkasına götürdü.

“Ron, kocaman olmuşsun!” diye bağırdı Harry. “Yazın su yerine İske-Büy mü içtin?”

Bunu duymak nedense Ron’un hoşuna gitmişti. Göz ucuyla Hermione’ye bakıyordu, aynı iltifatı ondan da duymak istiyor gibiydi.

Bir süre havadan sudan sohbet ettiler ve yaz anılarını paylaştılar. Hermione, Güney Amerika’da çok eğlenceli bir tura katılmıştı, ve oldukça bronz görünüyordu. Ron Kovuk’tan ve yercücelerinden bahsetti. O da Harry gibi vaktinin çoğunu ailesiyle geçirmişti anlaşılan. En ilginç hikâyeler ise Luna’dan çıktı. Bir sürü keşfedilmemiş sihirli yaratığın fotoğrafını çekmişti, tüm fotoğrafları teker teker gruba gösterdi. Harry çok etkilenmişti. Luna bir Cansarar bile görmüştü. Çok az insan bir Cansarar ile karşılaşıp bunu anlatabilecek kadar yaşayabilirdi. 

Harry, Hermione ile konuşurken o sırada Ron, Luna’ya nasıl bong kullanılacağını öğretiyordu. Harry gözlerine inanamadı. _Ron_ da mı?

Ron, “Hey, ne? Fred ve George’un kardeşiyim, unuttun mu?” diye kendini savundu. Hermione gözlerini devirdi.

“Luna, Ron’u dinleme. Bu madde bağımsızlık yapmasa bile düşünce gücünü etkiliyor, ve sağlıklı düşünen beynin senin en değerli hazinen. Ayrıca belirtmeliyim ki bu yasadışı, ve Hogwarts sözleşmemizde açıkça belirtiliyor ki-”

Ron, Hermione’nin sözünü yarıda kesti. “Hermione, bir kere de eğlenceli ol lütfen!”

Hermione, ihanete uğramış gibi bir ifadeyle Ron’a gözlerini dikti. Sinirden veya şaşkınlıktan kekeliyordu.

“Be-Ben gayet eğlenceli bir insan olduğumu düşünüyorum,” dedi. Kırılmış gibiydi. Kabarık saçları salınarak sertçe Harry’e döndü. “Peki sen bunun hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?”

Harry tam da bunun olmasından korkuyordu. Bu ikisinin artık sevişmesi ya da arkadaşlıklarını bitirmesi gerekiyordu.

“Hermione, bence gayet eğlenceli bir insansın,” diye başladı, bu sırada Ron’a itiraz-edersen-seni-öldürürüm der gibi bakıyordu. “Sanırım Ron’un demek istediği şuydu ki, gençlik yıllarında risk alıp eğlenmezsen, belki ilerde pişman olursun.” Söylediği hiçbir şeyi planlamamıştı. İyi ki hazırcevap bir günümdeyim, diye düşündü Harry. Bir yandan bu konunun kapanmasını bekliyordu ki neden bu gürültülü Muggle mekanında buluşmayı seçtiğini Hermione’ye sorabilsin.

“Tamam,” dedi Hermione. “Senin için bu kadar önemliyse, risk alacağım. O lanet olası şeyi ben de deneyeceğim.”

Harry, Ron ve Luna ağızları açık bir halde Hermione’ye bakakaldılar. Hermione kıkırdadı. “Eğlenceli bir insan olduğumu söylemiştim.”

Ron resmen ışıldıyordu. “Bu en güzel yılımız olacak!” diye bağırdı hevesle.

“Umarım öyle olur,” dedi keskin bir ses arkalarından. Hepsi dönüp parlak gri bir çift gözle karşılaştı.

_Siktir!_ diye küfretti Harry içinden. Okulun en başarılı çocuğu aynı zamanda en yakışıklı çocuğu olma yolunda ilerliyordu. Tom, yazın neredeyse Ron kadar boy atmıştı, ve bu sefer simsiyah dalgalı saçlarını yana yatırmak yerine havaya dikmişti. Ve, daha mı kaslıydı? Slytherin cübbesini iliklememişti ve giydiği dar siyah tişört vücut hatlarını ortaya çıkarıyordu. Harry, artık Tom’un yanında görülmek istemediğini fark etti. Şu uzun, yakışıklı, kaslı Tom Marvolo ve yanındaki yuvarlak gözlüklü sivilceli Potter. _Müthiş._

Tom bir sandalye çekerken Harry, söyleyecek ilginç bir şey bulmak için düşündü. En sonunda, “Neden Muggleların önünde okul cübbeni giydin? Dikkat çekmekten korkmuyor musun?” diye sordu.

Tom yüzünü buruşturdu. “Son zamanlarda Muggleların nasıl giyindiğini fark ettiniz mi? Hogwarts cübbesinden çok daha çılgınca şeyler giyiyorlar. Az önce mavi saçlı, kovboy şapkalı bir kız gördüm. Eminim onun kadar dikkat çekmiyorumdur.”

Tom haklıydı. Neden hep haklıydı?

“Haklısın,” diye cevap verdi Harry. Bugün gerçekten çok hazırcevaptı.

Hermione, onları neden bu Muggle mekanına çağırdığını açıkladı. Okul arkadaşlarının veya başka bir büyücünün anlatacaklarını duymasını istemiyordu çünkü.

“Çok garip şeyler oluyor,” dedi Hermione ciddi bir tonla. “Bu yaz onlarca büyücü ve cadı ortadan kayboldu.” Çantasından birkaç gazete çıkarıp minik masaya yığdı. “Ve bunlar sıradan büyücü ve cadılar değil. Dumbledore’a yakınlığıyla nam salmış büyücü ve cadılar. Dedalus Diggle, Harriet Scamander, Doris Crockford ve Bathilda Bagshot.” Son isim onu derinden yaralamış gibiydi. Harry, Bathilda Bagshot’un okuldaki Sihir Tarihi kitaplarının yazarı olduğunu biliyordu, ve Hermione’nin üzülmesi onu şaşırtmamıştı.

“Birçok büyücü ortadan kaybolur, Hermione,” dedi Ron arkasına yaslanarak. Bu haber onda beklenen etkiyi yaratmamıştı anlaşılan.

“Ama bu şekilde değil,” dedi Hermione usulca. Masadaki kağıt yığınının arasından beş siyah beyaz fotoğrafı ortaya çıkardı. Her biri, duvara alevle kazınmış gibi görünenbir kelimeyi gösteriyordu: _Dehşet_.

“Bunlar, az önce bahsettiğim kişilerin evlerinde çekildi,” dedi Hermione ciddiyetle. Luna ve Tom ciddiyetle fotoğrafları inceliyordu. Ron sandalyesinde doğruldu.

“Bu çılgınlık! Ortada bir seri katil mi var yani? Neden Gelecek Postası’nda bunları yayınlamadılar?” çilli suratı şaşkınlıkla gerilmişti. “Sen bunları nereden buldun?” diye ekledi. Fakat cevap veren Luna oldu.

“Cho’nun annesi bakanlıkta çalışıyor,” dedi sakince. Mavi gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Cho bu resimleri bana da yolladı. Fakat ben kaybolmaların arkasında Cansarar saldırılarının olduğundan şüpheleniyorum.”

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Hermione kaşlarını çatarak devam etti. “Bakanlık, iki sebepten dolayı bu haberin sızmasını istemiyor. İlki tabii ki dehşet yaratmamak ve halkın huzurunu bozmamak. İkincisi, insanlar zaten ekonominin ve yurtdışı ilişkilerinin zedelenmesinden dolayı Fudge’ın beceriksiz olduğunu düşünmeye başladı, Ron. Böyle bir skandalın altından kalkamazsa halkın gözünde itibarının daha da zedeleneceğini düşünüyor. Halkın, doğal olarak onun yerine daha güçlü bir büyücü olan Dumbledore’u Sihir Bakanı olarak görmek isteyeceğini düşünüyor.”

“Bu çılgınlık!” Harry hiddetle fısıldadı. “Ama doğru, değil mi? Eğer Dumbledore bu tür sorunları ondan daha iyi çözebiliyorsa neden koltuğunu ona vermiyor?”

Tom burnundan hafifçe güldü, sesi neredeyse bir yılan tıslaması gibi çıkmıştı.

“İşte Fudge’ın en büyük korkusu da bu, Potter. İnsanların senin gibi düşünmesi,” diye açıkladı basitçe.

Hermione mermer masadan destek alarak daha da öne eğildi. En can alıcı kanıtı sona saklamıştı sanki. “Bunu görmek isteyeceğinizi düşündüm. Bu, üç gün önce kaybolan Elphias Doge’un evinden.”

Elphias Doge, Dumbledore’un en eski arkadaşıydı.

Fotoğraf, yine bir duvara alazlanmış “Dehşet” kelimesini gösteriyordu. Fakat fotoğrafta bir şey daha vardı, duvara yakılarak işlenen bir sembol daha. Harry gözlüğünü düzeltip daha iyi görebilmek için fotoğrafa yaklaştı. Sanki duvara kazınan şekil bir kale veya şatoyu andırıyordu. Sanki-

“Hogwarts!” diye çığlık attı Ron. Hermione, Ron’a sert bir bakış attı.

“Üzgünüm, üzgünüm,” diye sesini alçalttı Ron. Şimdi neredeyse fısıldıyordu. “Dumbledore’a ve insanlara haber vermeliyiz!”

“Hayır,” diye kestirip attı Hermione. “Kimseye söyleyemeyiz. Ve sence Dumbledore arkadaşlarının birer birer yeryüzünden yok oluşunu fark etmiyor mudur? Ortada seri katilden daha ciddi bir şey var, Ron. Ve Hogwarts’ın tehlikede olduğunu gösteren kanıtlar. Fudge’ın gün geçtikçe paranoyaklaşması da duruma yardımcı olmuyor.” Derin bir nefes aldı. Devam ederken sesi tizleşmeye ve kırılmaya başlamıştı. “Fudge, tüm bunları Dumbledore’un kendisinin hazırladığını düşünüyor. Tüm bu gizemi onun yarattığına inanıyor. Ona göre, zamanı geldiğinde Dumbledore bir kahraman gibi bu düzeni sonlandıracak, ve insanların sempatisini kazanarak Sihir Bakanı olacak.”

Harry kulaklarına inanamıyordu. “Bu hayatımda duyduğum en aptalca şey. Aklı başında olan kimse, hiç kimse, böyle bir şeyi düşünemez.”

“Harry, Fudge sağlıklı düşünemiyor,” dedi Hermione. “Cho’nun annesine göre bu yıl Hogwarts’ta bakanlıktan birkaç kişiyi görevlendirecekmiş. Dumbledore’a göz kulak olmaları için.”

 

Harry, Hogwarts Ekspresi’nin önünde annesine ve babasına veda ederken sesi çatallanmıştı. Lily ve James Potter, Dumbledore’a kaybolan diğer kişiler kadar yakındı. Hatta belki bazılarından daha yakındılar. Harry, onların güvenliğinden endişe ediyordu. Birkaç saniyelik tereddütten sonra Hermione’ye verdiği sözü bozup ikisine de olanları anlattı. Tabii Hogwarts şatosunun olduğu fotoğrafı es geçti. Korkup son anda Harry’i okuldan alıp evde eğitime başlatmalarından endişelenmişti. Harry, _o_ tiplerden biri olmak istemiyordu.

“Harry,” dedi James, buharlı trenin ve baykuşların gürültüsünü bastırmaya çalışarak. Gözlüklerinin üzerinden görünen kaşları çatılmıştı. “Aklının bizde kalmasını istemiyorum. İkimiz de kendi başımızın çaresine bakabiliriz.” Lily gülümseyerek kafasını salladı. “Aklın sende, ve geçireceğin güzel yılda olsun.”

Lily, “Ve S.B.D.’lerinde,” diye ekledi, gülümsüyordu. “Başarısız bir büyücü olup geçinmek için arabamı satmanı istemiyorum.”

Harry yine de rahatlamamıştı. Lily bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı. Eğilip Harry’e sımsıkı sarıldı, ve gözlerinin içine baktı.

“Seninle gurur duyuyorum, Harry,” dedi. “Babanla on beş yıl boyunca seni dünyanın tüm kötülüklerinden korumaya çalışarak büyüttük. Harika bir gence dönüştün, ve şimdi _sen_ bizi korumaya çalışıyorsun. Bir ebeveyn için bundan daha gurur verici bir an yok.”

Harry, göz yuvalarının yanmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Çabucak anne ve babasına son kez sarıldı ve hızlı adımlarla trene doğru yürümeye başladı. Birinci sınıf öğrencilerinin önünde ağlamaktansa o büyücüler gibi sırra kadem basmayı tercih ederdi.

Tom, bir sütunun arkasından fırlayıp Harry’nin önünü kesti, kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle sırıtıyordu. İki genç birlikte yürümeye başladı.

“O yüzündeki ifade ne? Korkuyor musun, Potter?” diye sordu alayla. “Merak etme, ben seni korurum. Tabii bana daha nazik davranırsan.”

Harry, Tom’u itti. “Rüyanda görürsün. Ayrıca, ben seni korurum.”

Harry, bugün ağzından çıkan bu olgun ve zekice cevaplara inanamıyordu. Yol boyunca konuşmamaya karar verdi.

Fakat, saniyeler içerisinde Tom, Slytherin’deki arkadaşlarının kompartımanına uçmuştu bile. Ron, Luna ve Hermione de Sınıf Başkanı oldukları için başka kompartımanlara dağılmışlardı. Harry, boş bir kompartıman buldu ve bıkkınlıkla perdeyi çekti. Yine yalnız kalmıştı. Şimdi istese de konuşamazdı. En azından kimsenin önünde aptal gibi görünmeyeceğim, diye düşündü.

Hogwarts Ekspresi serin havayı yararak sapsarı tarlaların arasından hızla ilerlerken, Harry, camdan bakarak havanın yavaşça kararmasını izliyordu. Annesi ve babasını düşündü. Babası haklıydı. Ron haklıydı. Bu yıl, güzel bir yıl olacaktı. Ne tür tehlikelerle karşı karşıya olurlarsa olsun, endişelenmek hiçbir olayın gidişatını değiştirmeyecekti sonuçta. _Bu yıl ne olursa olsun eğleneceğim, ve Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partilerin tadını çıkaracağım..._ Gözünün önünde kaşlarını çatan bir Hermione belirdi. _Ve S.B.D.’lerime çalışacağım._

 

Yolculuk boyunca hiçbir arkadaşından haber alamayan Harry, platforma tek başına indi. Tanıdık bir sesin, “Birinci sınıflar! Birinci sınıflar!” diye bağırdığını duydu, fakat Hagrid’in bu kafalar denizi içinde Harry’i görmesine imkan yoktu. Harry, ikinci sınıf ve üstündeki öğrencileri okula taşıyan büyülü at arabalarından birine binmek için insan nehrini yararak ilerledi.

Boş bir araba bulan Harry, pencereleri sarı ışıklarla parlayan heybetli Hogwarts şatosuna baktı. Şato Harry’nin durduğu yerden, Hermione'nin gösterdiği fotoğraftaki duvara kazınmış ikizi kadar küçük görünüyordu. Düşüncelerini fotoğraflardan uzaklaştırmak isteyen Harry, doğal olarak aynı derecede korkunç bir düşünceye yoğunlaştı: Snape’e. İtiraf etmek istemiyordu Harry, ama Snape’i bile özlemişti. _Eminim ilk İksir dersinde bunu düşündüğüme bin pişman olacağım._

Düşüncelerini sert bir kız sesi bozdu. “Buraya binebilir miyiz?”

Kafasını çeviren Harry, birbirlerinin tıpkısı olan iki kız gördü. Sapsarı saçları vardı ikisinin de, gözleri ciddi, derin ve simsiyahtı. En az 15 yaşında olmalılardı, fakat onları daha önce hiç Hogwarts’ta görmemişti Harry. İkisi de dışarıdan oldukça agresif görünen tiplerdendi.

Yolculuk, kızların buzlarını kırmalarını sağladı. Harry, ikizlerin isimlerinin Savannah ve Sierra olduğunu öğrendi. Durmstrang’tan bu yıl Hogwarts’a transfer olmuşlardı çünkü Muggle haklarını savunan diplomat ailelerinin hayatı tehlikedeydi. Görünüşe göre büyücülerin kadim zamanlardaki görkemine dönmesi için belli başlı geleneklere bağlı kalınmasını savunan karanlık büyücü Grindelwald, Avrupa’nın birçok ülkesinde terör estirmekte ve tutucu kurallarına karşı gelen herkesten oldukça vahşi yöntemlerle kurtulmaktaydı. Kızlar, bu sene birçok ülkedeki büyücülük okulundan Hogwarts’a transfer akını olacağını tahmin ettiklerini söyledi. Harry tüm bunları bilmediğine şaşırdı. Fudge, Gelecek Postası’nı tamamen ele geçirmiş olmalıydı çünkü haftalardır manşette her şeyin ne kadar yolunda olduğu konusunda güvence veren saçmalıklardan başka bir şey çıkmamıştı. Harry bunu düşündüğüne inanamıyordu, fakat artık haberleri Dırdırcı’dan almaya karar verdi. 

“Grindelwald’ın eskiden Dumbledore’un arkadaşı olduğunu duydum,” dedi Savannah. Ya da Sierra. Harry, ikisinin arkadaştan daha fazlası olduğunu neredeyse emindi, fakat yorum yapmamayı tercih etti.

“Saçmalama, Sierra,” dedi Savannah. İki kızın sesi de yıllardır sigara içiyorlarmış gibi puslu ve kalındı. “Arkadaş falan değildiler. Göt dostuydular.” Harry’nin kaşları saçlarının içine girdi. “Eminim her gece sikişiyorlardı. Mmh. Mmh. Mmh...” Savannah, gözlerini kapatıp kalçasını kız kardeşine doğru bastırıyor, ileri geri sallanarak inliyordu. Sierra şuh bir kahkaha attı ve Savannah’nın kalçalarını tokatlıyormuş gibi yaptı. Öndeki arabada kim varsa dönüp onları izlemeye başlamıştı. Harry sırıttı. Fred ve George’un bu ikisini gördüğünde kalp krizi geçireceğini düşünüyordu. İki kız da aynı anda ciddileşti. Bu sefer konuşan Sierra’ydı. “Ama gerçekten trajikomik. Hayatımızın tehlikede olmasının sebebi olan büyücüden bizi korumak isteyen büyücü, o kişinin eski seksgilisinden başkası değil. Hayat gerçekten Binbir Çeşit Fasulye gibi. Tek sorun, bize yıllardır hep bok aroması denk geliyor.”

Harry’nin aklına Hermione’nin gösterdiği fotoğraflar geldi. İçgüdüleri haklıysa bu yıl onları çok daha fazla boklu fasulyenin beklediğini söylemeye içi el vermedi. Onun yerine hangi binaya seçildiklerini sordu.

“Henüz seçilmedik. Fakat Seçmen Şapka hakkında çok şey duyduk. Şapkayı kafamıza koydukları an ikimiz de şapkayı baştan çıkarmayı düşleyeceğiz.”

Şato büyüyüp önlerinde heybetli bir şekilde dikilirken Harry, bu yılın bambaşka olacağını seziyordu.

 

Harry, Savannah ve Sierra’ya veda ettikten sonra Büyük Salon’a girdi. Her zaman görkemli görünen Büyük Salon, yabancı ülkelerden gelen konukları etkilemek için azami özenle dekore edilmişti bugün. Normalde uçuşan mumların ışığıyla sapsarı parlayan salon, bu sefer Hogwarts binalarının rengini temsilen sarı, kırmızı, yeşil ve mavi alevlerle aydınlatılmıştı. Duvardan sarkan goblenler sanki büyülenmişti, ve doğal olmayan bir parlaklıkla ışıldıyorlardı. Hademe Argus Filch bile şık olduğunu düşündüğü kahverengi, mide bulandırıcı bir tüylü resmi cübbe giymişti.

Harry, Neville, Dean ve Seamus sohbet ederken Profesör McGonagall birinci sınıfları Büyük Salon’a eşlik etti. Açlıktan ölüyordu Harry. Seçim Töreni’ni izlemek de istemiyordu doğrusu. Ayrıca, Ron ve Hermione hangi cehennemdeydi? Ravenclaw masasına baktığında Luna’yı da orada göremedi. Tom ise Slytherin masasındaydı, arkadaşlarıyla gülüp eğleniyordu. Tom artık altıncı sınıf olduğu için Sınıf Başkanı rozetini Draco Malfoy’a devretmişti. Herkesin görüşü seneye Tom’un Öğrenciler Başkanı olacağı yönündeydi.

Birinci sınıflar binalarına seçilirken Ron, Hermione ve Luna diğer Sınıf Başkanlarıyla Büyük Salon’a girdi. Yüzleri kül gibiydi. Arkalarından da Severus Snape ve Dumbledore girdi. Dumbledore yorgun, Snape ise ifadesiz görünüyordu.

Ron ve Hermione hemen Harry’nin yanına oturdu.

“Ne oluyor?” diye fısıldadı Harry.

“Harry,” diye başladı Hermione. “Birinci sınıf öğrencilerinden bazılarının valizlerinden paketler çıktı. İleri seviyede karanlık büyüyle lanetlenmiş paketler... Jeremy Stone isminde bir çocuk üşüdüğü için valizinden paltosunu çıkarmak istedi, v-ve lanet o kadar güçlüydü ki, pakete parmağının ucunun değmesiyle birlikte elleri alev almaya başladı. Padam Pomfrey şu an onu tedavi ediyor.”

Harry istemsiz olarak elini ağzına götürdü. Kim birinci sınıf öğrencilerine saldırmak isterdi ki?

Anlatmaya Ron devam etti, mavi gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Sonra Snape, Sınıf Başkanları’ndan ellerini kullanmadan tüm valizleri aramalarını istedi.” Sonra gözlerini devirerek ekledi. “Ve tabii ki kendisi başımızda durup şikayet etmekten başka hiçbir şey yapmadı, bencil ihtiyar. Muhtemelen kendisinin lanetlenmesindense bizim lanetlenmemizi istemiştir.”

Hermione onaylamaz bir ifadeyle Ron’a baktı ve cevabı yapıştırdı. “ _Profesör_ Snape Jeremy’nin hayatını kurtardı. O orada bulunup lanetin yayılmasını engellemeseydi, yardım gelene kadar Jeremy küle dönüşürdü.”

Ron ikna olmamıştı. Harry ve Ron, Snape’ten nefret etmek için her zaman bir sebep bulacaklardı.

Harry, Profesör McGonagall ile konuşan Dumbledore’a baktı. Harry, müdürün bembeyaz kaşlarının altından parlayan açık mavi gözlerin büyük bir endişeyi gizlediğini seziyordu. Gözleri Luna’ya kaydı, Cho ve diğer Ravenclaw öğrencileriyle hararetli bir diyalog içerisindeydiler. Luna muhtemelen onlara lanetli paketlerden bahsediyordu. Harry’nin gözleri, hâlâ Slytherin masasında arkadaşlarıyla gülüşen Tom’u buldu. Gülümsemesi hâlâ yüzünde olan Tom, işaret verilmişçesine kafasını çevirip Harry’e baktı.

_ÇAT!_

Harry dirseğiyle boş bir tabağı yerinden uçurmuştu. Tabak, birkaç çatal ve bıçakla birlikte Dean Thomas’ın kucağına düştü. Harry kıpkırmızı bir suratla Dean’den özür üzerine özür diledi “Önemli değil, Harry!” ve istemeyerek kafasını kaldırıp Tom’a baktı. Tom, kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesiyle uzaktan Harry’i izliyordu. Harry dudaklarını buruşturup boş tabağa baktı. İlgileniyormuş gibi yapabileceği yemeği yoktu. Etrafındaki herkes birbiriyle konuştuğu için Harry onlara da katılamıyordu.

Tom gülümseyerek Harry’i izlemeye devam etti. Harry de meydan okumayı kabul edercesine gözlerini Tom’a dikti.

_İlk saniye._ Keşke masanın altında bir Şeytan Tuzağı olsaydı da onu yerin dibine çekseydi. 

_İkinci saniye._ Hogwarts arazisi içinde Cisimlenilebilmeliydi.

_Üçüncü saniye._ Asasını yukarıda, diğer eşyalarıyla bırakmamış olsaydı kendi şakağına dayayıp _Avada Kedavra_ lanetini uygulardı.

_Dördüncü saniye._ Harry içinden ölüm perisi çığlıkları atıyordu. 

_Beşinci saniye._ Harry, burnunu kaşır gibi yapıp Tom’a orta parmağını gösterdi. Fakat Tom bana mısın demiyordu. Bu işkencenin her saniyesinden zevk aldığı belliydi.

Dumbledore, gür bir sesle konuşmaya başlayarak Harry’i kurtardı.

“Sevgili öğrenciler! Hogwarts’ta yeni bir yıla daha hoş geldiniz!” Dumbledore, her zamanki enerjik ve mutlu haline dönüşmüştü. “Ve tabii ki aramızdaki yeni yüzleri görmekten çok mutluyuz,” dedi birinci sınıflara gülümseyerek.

“Hepinizin kurt gibi aç olduğunu biliyorum,” dedi Dumbledore. Ron’un karnı guruldadı. “Fakat umarım bir ihtiyar adamı gereksiz gevezeliklerinden dolayı affedebilirsiniz.” Sesi pamuk gibiydi şimdi. Dünyada Dumbledore’u sevmeyen insanlar olabileceği düşüncesi Harry’i sinirlendiriyordu.

“Bu yıl, Durmstrang ve Beauxbatons Sihir Akademileri’nden okulumuza transfer olan öğrencilerimiz var. Onları nazikçe karşılayıp dost canlısı bağlar kuracağınıza eminim.” Son cümlesini söylerken Fred ve George’a gülümsemişti.

Birden Dumbledore’un sesi ciddileşti.

“Korkarım ki bu şen birliğin arkasında korkunç bir gerçek yatıyor. Bu öğrenciler, Hogwarts’a hayatları tehlikede oldukları için geldiler. Biz bu güvenli şatonun duvarları içindeyken Avrupa’da çok karanlık bir büyücü terör estirmekte. Bu büyücünün ismi Gellert Grindelwald.”

Tüm salon şaşkınlık içerisinde fısıldamaya başladı. Ron ve Hermione de şaşırmıştı, ama Harry zaten bunu bildiği için gözlerini Dumbledore’dan ayırmadı.

“Bu yüzden,” diye devam etti Dumbledore. “Yeni arkadaşlarımızı daha fazla ayakta bekletmeyelim ve onları içeri çağıralım.” İki kez ellerini çırpmasıyla Büyük Salon’un kapıları açıldı ve içeri her yaştan birkaç düzine öğrenci girdi. Önlerinde onları binalara ayırmak için bekleyen Profesör McGonagall vardı.

Öğrenciler teker teker Seçmen Şapka’nın altına geçip binalarına ayrılmaya başladılar. Harry o kadar açtı ki kimseye dikkat edemiyordu. Bir kız, bir çocuk, bir çok küçük çocuk, bir _çok büyük_ çocuk...

Profesör McGonagall “Ash Grandwilled,” diye seslendiğinde, kalabalığın içinde Harry’nin tek dikkatini çeken çocuk Seçmen Şapka’ya doğru yürümeye başladı. Koyu kumral saçları ve esmere çalan bir teni vardı. Yapılıydı ve son sınıfta gibi görünüyordu.

“Gryffindor” diye gürledi Seçmen Şapka. Harry herkesle birlikte alkışladı.

“Savannah Draven!”

Harry’nin beklediği an gelmişti. Savannah sarı saçlarını savurarak Seçmen Şapka’nın altına oturdu. Seçmen Şapka saniyeler boyunca hiç konuşmadı. Savannah sevimli bir şekilde sırıtıp masumca kalabalığa bakıyordu.

“Oh!” diye bağırdı Seçmen Şapka. Tüm salon sessizliğe gömüldü. “Oh! OH!”

Salonda tek kahkaha atan Harry oldu. Diğerleri ne olduğunun farkında değildi.

“G-Gryffindor!” diye kekeledi Seçmen Şapka. Profesörler bile şok olmuştu. Harry, yüzyıllar boyunca Seçmen Şapka’nın ilk kez kekelediğinden emindi.

“Sierra Draven!”

Seçmen Şapka, Sierra’nın kafasına değdiği saniye “Gryffindor!” diye bağırmıştı. Sesi çaresizce çıkmıştı. Aynı şeyleri bir daha yaşamak istemiyormuş gibiydi.

Gryffindor masasındaki öğrenciler Savannah ve Sierra’ya yer açtı, ve ikizler Harry’nin karşısına oturdu.

Harry, “Az önce Seçmen Şapka’yla seks mi yaptın?” diye sordu Savannah’ya.

Savannah kıkırdadı. Sierra ise somurtuyordu. “Ben ise yapamadım,” dedi Savannah’ya bakarak. “Çünkü _sen_ yatakta kötüsün. Şapkayı tüm olaydan soğuttun.”

“Yalanlarını kendine sakla. Yatakta ne kadar iyi olduğumu herkes biliyor,” diye cevapladı Savannah. “Hatırlatmama gerek var mı? Sen de bir kere şahit oldun. Yaşlı Şapka’yı muhtemelen yordum, o kadar.” Buğulu sesi rahattı ve tüm masanın duyabileceği kadar yüksekti.

Gryffindor öğrencileri yeni kızlara bakakaldı. Fred ve George, gördüklerinin hayal olmadığından emin olmak için birbirlerini çimdikleyip duruyordu. Harry, kızların saf Gryffindor cesaretini takdir etti.

Öğrencilerin geri kalanı binalarına ayrıldıktan sonra Seçim Töreni sona erdi. Dumbledore, iki kez elini çırptı ve düzinelerce çeşit yemek bir anda öğrencilerin tabaklarında belirdi. Kızarmış hindi, sebzeli aperatifler, deniz ürünleri salatası, sıcacık peyniri tüten italyan makarnası... Harry tabaklara öyle şiddetle saldırdı ki, on beş dakikalığına kendinden geçti. Ne yaptığını, ne yediğini ve kimle konuştuğunu hatırlamıyordu. Fakat, limonlu tartından son lokmayı da aldıktan sonra tatmin olmuş bir şekilde gülümsedi.

Harry, Ron’la sohbet ederken yeni çocuk Ash ile göz göze geldi ve kibarca gülümsedi. Çocuk aynı şekilde gülümseyerek hafifçe kafasını eğdi ve cheesecake’ine bir çatal batırdı. Havuçlu patatesli böreğini çiğnemeyi yarıda kesen Ron, kaşlarını çatıp ikisine baktı. Ve Dumbledore konuşarak Harry’i bir zor durumdan daha kurtardı.

“Afiyet olsun! Şimdi, yataklarınıza dönmeden önce size söylemem gereken iki şey daha var. Önce güzel olanla başlayalım.” Fakat yüzündeki ifadenin güzel ile yakından uzaktan ilgisi yoktu. “Bu yıl kadromuza iki yeni öğretmen katıldı. Profesör Quirrel ne yazık ki öğretmenlikten bir süre ayrılıp yazacağı, ee, ansiklopedi için uzun bir keşfe çıkmaya karar verdi. Fakat onun yerine Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Sanatlar dersini Profesör Dolores Umbridge’in vereceğini duymak sizi mutlu edecektir.”

Harry’nin Dolores Umbridge olduğunu düşündüğü pembeler içindeki kadın ayağa kalkıp selam verdi, ve tüm salon isteksizce alkışladı. Kadın, kurbağaya benziyordu. Pembe kostümlü bir kurbağaya benzeyen birinin dikkatinden kaçması Harry’i şaşırtmıştı. Umbridge’in yanında iri, sert görünüşlü esmer bir adam vardı. Harry onu da tanımıyordu.

“Kadromuzdaki bir diğer değişiklik aynı zamanda yeni bir ders ile birlikte geliyor,” dedi Dumbledore. Şimdi biraz daha neşeliydi. Tüm salon tek bir vücut halinde nefesini tutmuştu sanki. Daha önce böyle bir haber duymamışlardı çünkü.

Dumbledore devam etti. “Bu yıl 3. sınıf ve üzeri herkes, Profesör Maximillian Reddingwall’un vereceği Uygulamalı Düello Sanatı dersini alabilir.”

Dolores Umbridge’in yanındaki iri adam ayağa kalktı. Kıpkısa siyah saçları ve kirli sakalı ile oldukça vahşi görünüyordu. Yine de, Düello dersini duyan öğrenciler kendilerini kaybedip gök gürültüsü gibi bir alkış tuttu. Profesör, kibarca gülümseyip kafasıyla selam verdi.

“Harry, bunlar Fudge’ın adamları,” diye fısıldadı Hermione.

Dumbledore, Harry’nin cevap vermesine fırsat vermeden tekrar konuşmaya başladı.

“Şimdi son, üzücü habere gelelim. Bugün, birinci sınıf öğrencilerinin bazılarının bavullarına lanetlenmiş eşyalar yerleştirildiğini fark ettik.” Öğrenciler bir bomba gibi patladı, herkes arkadaşlarıyla konuşmaya başlamıştı. Harry, Dolores Umbridge’in kaskatı kesildiğini fark etti. Bakanlık bu haberin yayılmasını hâlâ istemiyordu anlaşılan. Dumbledore sesleri bastırmak için sesini yükseltmek zorunda kaldı. “Hepinizin güvenliğini sağlamak için Sınıf Başkanlarımız ve Profesör Snape herkesin valizini aradı.” Ron küçümsercesine güldü. Snape’in kendi yaptığı iş için övgü alması hoşuna gitmiyordu. “Şato sınırları içerisinde güvendesiniz. Fakat yine de tanımadığınız insanlara karşı temkinli olmanızı istiyorum.” Belki de yanılıyordu, fakat Dumbledore son cümlesini söylerken Harry’e bakmıştı sanki.

 

Harry’nin ilk haftası tek kelimeyle rezaletti. Cuma sabahı uyandığında gerçek anlamda Hogwarts’ı terk etmeyi düşünüyordu. S.B.D.’ler yüzünden bütün profesörler ilk haftadan onlarca ödev vermişti, fakat iş bununla bitmiyordu. Ödevlerden ve S.B.D.’lerden daha büyük bir sorunu vardı Harry’nin: Dolores Umbridge.

Harry belki de önyargılı davranıyordu, fakat içgüdüsel olarak Umbridge’i gördüğü andan itibaren sevmemişti. Nedenini açıklayamıyordu. Sanki geçmişte, hatırlayamadığı bir dönemde Umbridge ona büyük bir kötülük yapmıştı. Harry, ilk Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersinde hislerinin ne kadar karşılıklı olduğunu öğrenme fırsatını yakaladı.

Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma dersini Gryffindor ve Slytherin öğrencileri birlikte alıyordu. Harry, Draco Malfoy’un muşmula suratını görmeyi istemediği için kahvaltıda bilerek oyalanmış ve derse birkaç dakika geç girmişti. Fakat Umbridge, bunun ne denli büyük bir hata olduğunu ilk saniyelerde kanıtlamıştı.

“Geç kaldınız, Mr. Potter,” dedi Harry sınıfa girer girmez. Rahatsız edici tizlikte bir sesi vardı. “Gryffindor’dan beş puan. Dersliğe girdiğimde öğrencilerin hazır olmalarını beklerim.”

Harry, gözlerini devirerek en arkadaki tek boş sandalyeye yöneldi. _Ne?_ Yanındaki sırada Tom oturuyordu. Umbridge asasıyla tahtaya dokunup bir takım yazılar yazarken Harry, “Burada ne işin var? Sen altıncı sınıfta değil misin?” diye fısıldadı Tom’a.

“Perşembe sabahları boşum, Profesörden derse katılmayı istedim,” diye cevap verdi Tom.

“Tabii ki istedin,” dedi Harry.

“Mr. Potter, Gryffindor’dan beş puan daha,” dedi Umbridge, ve sonra tüm sınıfa bakıp yüzüne tatlı bir gülümseme yerleştirdi. Harry dersin ilk on dakikasında Gryffindor’a 10 puan kaybettirdiğine inanamıyordu. Tom, dudağını ısırıp omzunu silkti. Harry tekrar gözlerini devirdi.

Ders sıkıcı bir monotonlukla ilerliyordu. Umbridge, ilk beş hafta sadece yazı yazacaklarını açıklamıştı. Bu, doğal olarak hiçbir öğrencinin hoşuna gitmemişti.

“Doğru kuramları bildiğiniz takdirde fazla pratik yapmadan S.B.D.’lerinizi geçememeniz için hiçbir sebep yok,” demişti Umbridge tatlı tatlı. “Tabii büyücü kanı daha... zayıf... olan insanlar için aynısı söylenebilir mi bilmiyorum.”

Harry, Hermione’nin yüzünü göremese bile ne kadar gerildiğini fark etmişti. Bu kadın inanılmaz bir şeydi. Harry onun ölmesini istiyordu.

“Ayrıca, dersi sonlandırmadan önce size birkaç şey söylemek istiyorum,” dedi Umbridge kız gibi ince sesiyle. “Profesör Dumbledore’un aklından ne geçiyordu bilmiyorum, fakat sizi Grindelwald ile korkutmaya hiç hakkı yoktu. Sihir Bakanlığı adına sizi temin ederim ki Grindelwald’ın ülkeye girme olasılığı yok.”

Harry kendini tutamadı. “Peki ülkemizin sınırları içerisinde kaybolan onlarca büyücünün sizce Grindelwald’la bir ilgisi yok mu?” diye sordu.

Hermione şahin gibi dönüp Harry’e baktı. Gözleri ayrılmıştı. Umbridge’in bakışı daha da vahşiydi. Harry onun vıraklamasını ve uzayan diliyle ona bir tane çakmasını bekliyordu. Fakat yapmadı.

“Mr. Potter, cezalısınız,” dedi sadece mini mini bir sesle. “Yarın akşam odama gelin.”

 

Tüm herkes yılın ilk Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Partisi için Quidditch Sahası’na giderken Harry, Umbridge’in kapısının önündeydi. Ron, halden anlar bir tavırla ona içki ve abur cubur ayıracaklarını söylemişti. Hermione ise hiç yorum yapmamıştı. Belli ki boşboğazlığı yüzünden cezayı hak ettiğini düşünüyordu. Tom ise onunla konuşmamıştı bile. _Önce doğum günü, şimdi bu. Süper arkadaş,_ diye düşündü Harry.

Harry, Umbridge’in odasına adım attığı an kusmak istedi. Her şey, tepeden tırnağa her şey ya pembe, ya da kedi desenliydi. Bazen de ikisi birden. Harry, köpekleri tercih ediyordu.

Umbridge, Harry’e yarım saat boyunca kaybolan insanlar hakkında ne kadar şey bildiğini, bunları kimden duyduğunu sordu. Harry ısrarla okuldaki herkesin bildiğini söyledi. Bu, Umbridge’in hiç hoşuna gitmedi.

“Bu gizli bir bakanlık bilgisidir, Mr. Potter,” dedi Umbridge. “Bu tür bir bilgiyi ifşa etmenin ağır cezaları olduğunun farkında mısınız?”

Harry cevap vermedi. Umbridge, Harry’nin önüne bir fincan çay koydu. Harry şüpheyle fincana baktı. İçinde Veritaserum olabilirdi. Cho’yu ve annesini tehlikeye atmak istemiyordu. Şimdi Hermione’nin haklı olduğunu düşündü, boşboğazlık ettiğine pişman olmuştu.

“Buyrun, için,” dedi Umbridge.

“Teşekkür ederim, almayayım.”

“Mr. Potter, _çayınızı için._ ” Bu sefer sesi sertti.

Harry, gül desenli fincanı dudaklarına değdirip minicik bir yudum aldı. Belki az içerse Veritaserum etki etmezdi.

_GÜM!_

Harry’nin gözleri karardı. Kalbi sıkıştı. Umbridge’i göremiyordu bile.

_GÜM!_

Kafasının içinden dayanılmaz yükseklikte, rahatsız edici sesler gürlüyordu. Kendi kanında boğularak ölen insanların çıkarttığı öksürme sesi, testere sesleri ve dini ritüellerdeki ulumaların bir karışımı gibiydi. Harry, kollarını hissetmemeye başladı. Ses gittikçe yükseliyordu. Elini çaresizce kulaklarına götüren Harry, nefes alamamaya başladı. Ciğerleri acıyla sıkıştı. _Ölüyorum_ , diye düşündü.

Ve bitti. Harry, şoka uğramış bir ifadeyle Umbridge’e baktı. Elini boğazına götürdü. Kafatası acıyordu ve beyni uğulduyordu.

“Evet?” diye sordu Umbridge. Masmavi gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmıştı.

Başı hâlâ çatlayan Harry dişlerini sıkarak cevabı yapıştırdı. “Beğenmedim. Fazla şeker kullanıyorsunuz.”

Umbridge kafasını eğip gülümsedi. Gözleri tehditkâr bir ifadeyle Harry’nin ağzına odaklandı.

“Çene yapınız ne kadar güzel, bunu size daha önce söyleyen olmuş muydu?”

Harry cevap vermedi, Umbridge devam etti. “Sizin yerinizde olsaydım fazla, ee, _düşürmemeye_ çalışırdım. Bu güzel çeneye kalıcı bir hasar gelmesi büyük bir ziyan olurdu, değil mi?”

Bir profesörden gelen bu denli açık bir tehdidin karşısında afallayan Harry, hafifçe baş salladı ve sandalyeden kalktı.

“Bana vakit ayırdığınız için teşekkür ederim, Mr. Potter,” dedi Umbridge şeker gibi bir sesle. “Yeni tanıştığımız için size nezâket gösterip sadece küçük bir uyarıyla yollamayı tercih ediyorum. Bir dahaki sefere herhangi birinizin dilini çözecek bir şey kullanabilirim, fakat bu benim için büyük bir zahmet demek, size bu bilgileri sızdıran kişiler için ise daha büyük bir belâ. Ben hepimizin işbirliği yapmasını ve arkadaş olmasını istiyorum.” İğrenç gülümsemesi tüm yüzüne yayılırken son sözünü söyledi. “Lütfen diğer arkadaşlarınıza Bakanlığın kanunlarına ve yasalarına uymanın, ve o güzel çenelerinizi sıkı tutmanın, ne kadar önemli olduğunu iletin.”

 

Odadan çıktığında Harry’nin aklındaki son şey partiydi. Vücudunu kontrol edemiyor gibiydi. Ayakları onu 7. kata, Gryffindor Kulesi’ne doğru götürüyordu. Başı hâlâ acı verici bir şekilde zonkluyordu.

“Potter.”

Harry kafasını kaldırınca Şişman Hanım’ın önünde bekleyen Tom’u gördü.

“Hey,” dedi Harry, gülümsemeye çalışarak. Yüz kasları acıyordu. Hâlâ o dehşet verici seslerin birazını duyuyordu.

“Harry!” Tom koşarak Harry’nin yanına geldi ve omzunu tuttu. “O kadın sana ne yaptı? Kendini gördün mü? Berbat bir haldesin!”

Şişman Hanım, Tom’un arkasından bağırdı. “Gözlerinin altı mosmor, ve sapsarı olmuşsun, canım. Ben de ölmeden önce aynı böyle görünüyordum.”

“Sağolun,” dedi Harry kaşlarını çatarak. “Ama iyiyim. Sadece dinlenmeye ihtiyacım var.”

Bir an durakladılar. En iyi arkadaşları sarhoş olup eğlenirken, berbat bir arkadaş olduğunu düşündüğü insanın onu beklemesi Harry’i çok şaşırtmıştı.

“İlgilendiğin için sağol,” dedi Harry, yukarı, Tom’un gözlerine doğru odak almaya çalışıyordu.

“Rica ederim,” dedi Tom ve Şişman Hanım aynı anda.

Harry’nin gözleri, Muggle telefonunun kamerası gibi işlemeye başlamıştı, bir türlü odağı bulamıyordu. Tom’un yüzü bulanık görünüyordu.

Tom’un endişeli sesi uzaktan gelmeye başladı. “Harry, iyi misin? Bir şey içmek ister misin? Çay?”

Çay.

_Çay?_

_BÖĞK!_

Harry, tüm içindekileri Tom’un üzerine boşalttı.

 

_Tom Marvolo’nun üzerine kustum._ İki genç, karanlık, serin arazide yürürken Harry’nin tek düşünebildiği buydu. Ve Harry’nin şu an dünyada olmak istemediği başka bir yer yoktu.

Tom, önce asasıyla Harry’nin yarattığı karmaşayı temizlemişti. Sonra Harry’i en yakın banyoya götürüp yüzünü yıkamış, Umbridge’in ona tam olarak ne yaptığını anlatmaya zorlamıştı. Harry önce konuşmayı reddetmişti, ama Tom anlatana kadar onun baygın ve ıslak yüzüne tokat atmıştı.

“Sana söz veriyorum, Umbridge bunu yaptığına pişman olacak,” dedi Tom sadece, ikisi serin havada yürürken. Uzun bir süre konuşmadılar. Yanakları sızlayan Harry daha iyi hissettiğinde tokat konusunu Tom ile konuşmayı aklının bir kenarına yazdı. Fakat temiz hava ciğerlerine gerçekten iyi geliyordu. Harry, çimenlerle bezenmiş Hogwarts arazisinin daha önce hiç bulunmadığı bir kısmına doğru yürüdüklerini fark etti. Hagrid’in kulübesi ve Yasak Orman’ın tam aksi yönüne gidiyorlardı, ve yol oldukça dikleşmeye başlamıştı. Sık ağaçların arasından geçiyorlardı şimdi, Harry nereye gittiklerini göremiyordu. Soramayacak kadar halsizdi zaten.

On dakika sonra Harry, bir tepenin üstünde olduklarını fark etti. Yokuşu tırmanmak ciğerlerini açmıştı, çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Etrafına baktı. Sadece lacivert, yıldızlı gökyüzü ve yeşil ağaçlar görünüyordu, fakat şu an bulundukları kısım keldi. Hoş bir görüntüydü. Tom, tepenin yamacına gidip oturdu, ve omzunun üzerinden Harry’e bakıp gelmesini işaret etti.

Tom’un yanına oturdu Harry. İkisinin de ayakları uçurumun dışındaydı. Harry, Kara Göl ve tüm arazinin altlarında olduğunu fark etti. Quidditch Sahası ve Yasak Orman’ın bir kısmı da görünüyordu.

“Süper!” dedi Harry. Umbridge’den beri ilk kez gülümsemişti. “Manzaraya bayıldım.”

Tom, her zamanki kibirli, yamuk gülümsemesiyle Harry’e döndü. “Ben de.”

Sonra birden ciddileşti. “Bunları senin için getirdim. Ron, senin için bir sürü yiyecek paketledi.” Çimenlerin üzerine bir sürü çerez kutusu yığdı. Çikolatalı kurbağalar, ilk ısırıkta elektrik şoku veren Krem Şokotop, Fışırdayan Vızvızlar ve Harry'nin en sevdiği olan Balkabaklı Kazan Pastası. “Ve Luna senin için bunu ayırdı.” Kutuların yanına acemice sarılmış bir sigara bıraktı.

“Bu tahmin ettiğim şey mi?” diye sordu Harry.

Tom gülümsedi. “Evet. Bende de bir tane var.” Daha düzgün sarılmış görünen bir sigarayı salladı.

Tom, asasının ucunu sigaranın ucuyla birleştirip, “Incendio!” diye mırıldandı. Sigaranın ucu alev almıştı. Tom sigarayı dudaklarının arasına koyup derin bir nefes çekip ciğerlerinde bekletirken Harry, onun her hareketini dikkatle izliyordu. Bugünlük küçük düşme kotasını fazlasıyla doldurduğu için her ayrıntıyı ezberlemeliydi.

“Kuralları çiğnediğin için cezalandırıldığında moralini en çok ne düzeltir biliyor musun, Harry?” diye sordu Tom. Sonra hatırı sayılır büyüklükte bir duman bulutu üfledi. “Daha fazla kuralı çiğnemek.”

Harry güldü. _Kötü olmak çok eğlenceli. Yani, kafanın içinde testerelerin cirit atmadığı zamanlar..._

Harry kendi sigarasını eline aldı. Kaşlarını çatan Tom, hemen sigarayı onun elinden çekip kaldırdı. Harry’e delirmiş gibi bakıyordu.

“İlk seferinde tek bir tane mi? Saçmalama. Benimkini paylaşabilirsin.” Elindeki joint’i Harry’e uzattı. Gözlerini deviren Harry alıp hafiften yanan sigarayı yüzüne yaklaştırdı ve kaşlarını çatarak inceledi. Sonra hızla ağzına götürüp çekebildiği kadar içine çekti.

_Öksürmeyeceğim. Öksürmeyeceğim. Öksürmeyeceğim._

Acıyla yüzünü buruşturan Harry’nin boğazı ve ciğerleri o kadar yanıyordu ki, bir Macar Boynuzkuyruk gibi alev püskürteceğine emindi. Birkaç saniye dumanı içinde tuttuktan sonra yavaşça dışarı verdi. Öksürmemişti. Bulutu Tom’unki kadar büyük değildi, ama işini görürdü.

Tom etkilenmişti. “Aferin Potter! Doğal yetenek,” dedi Harry’e hafifçe omuz atarak. Ay ışığında çökük yanakları ve elmacık kemikleri çok ilginç görünüyordu. Tablo gibiydi. Gri gözleri simsiyah görünüyordu. Harry bir nefes daha çekti. İkincisi çok daha kolay gelmişti. Bu sefer daha büyük bir duman çıkarmıştı.

Harry, “Peki ne zaman anlayacağım?” diye sordu. Tom’la birkaç saniye bakıştılar. “Oh...” dedi Harry sadece.

_Luna haklıymış,_ diye düşündü Harry ilk önce. Etraftaki her şey netlik kazanmıştı. Zihninin açıldığını hissediyordu. Gökyüzünün, yıldızların ve hatta gölün görüntüsünü yoğun bir şekilde incelemeye başladı. Çevrelerindeki her hayvanın sesini duyuyordu sanki. Böceklerin vızıltısı, Gecekuşlarının şarkıları, hatta Kara Göl Canavarı’nın suyun içindeki hareketi. Ve her şey gerçekten daha komik gelmeye başlamıştı. Harry, gülme isteğiyle doldu, ve kahkahayı patlattı.

“Üzerine kustum, Tom.” Ve tüm gücüyle kahkaha atmaya başladı. Kısık gözlerinin arasından Tom’un şaşkınlıkla gülümseyerek onu izlediğini görüyordu. Küçük bir parçası Harry’e kendine gelmesini, daha fazla rezil olacağını hatırlattı. Ama daha büyük olan parçası o parçayı susturdu. Kimse umrunda değildi Harry’nin. Şu an mutluydu.

Harry’e iki saat gibi gelen bir süre boyunca şekerlemeleri yiyerek evrenden, yıldızlardan, müzisyenlerden ve profesörlerden bahsettiler. Sonra Umbridge’in taklidini yaparak kıs kıs güldüler, ve fırsatını bulurlarsa ona ne tür büyüler yapmak isteyeceklerini tartıştılar. Harry onu gerçek bir kurbağaya dönüştürmek istediğini söylemişti, fakat Tom daha acımasızdı. Umbridge’i Rictusempra Büyüsü ile ölene kadar gıdıklamayı tercih edeceğini söylemişti. Harry Tom’a sadist olduğunu söyleyince Tom muzip ama karanlık bir bakış atarak, “Belki de öyleyimdir, Potter,” dedi. Harry’nin kasıklarında tuhaf bir kıpırtı oldu.

Bir süre sonra ikisi de kafalarını çimenlere yasladı. Ayakları hâlâ uçurumun dışındaydı. “Bir süre hiçbir şey yapmayabilir miyiz?” diye sordu Harry, gözleri kapalı.

“Zevkle,” dedi Tom Marvolo. O da gözlerini kapattı.

Harry, bir süre düşünceleriyle yalnız kaldı, ve çok mutluydu. Arada bir gözlerini açıp yıldızları inceliyor, Tom’un keskin yüz hatlarına kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Sahip olduğu her şeyi düşündü Harry. Güzel şeyleri. Annesini, babasını, Weasleyleri, Grangerları, Luna’yı, ve hatta yanında yatan bu gizemli ama iyi kalpli Slytherin’liyi. Umbridge’in, Snape’in, Draco’nun, hiçbir pisliğin onu üzmesine izin vermeyecekti. 

 

Ani bir patırtıyla uyandılar. Tüm gökyüzü bulanık ve rengarenk parlıyordu. Gözlüğünü takan Harry, tekrar yukarı baktığında havai fişeklerin patladığını gördü. Bebe-Ronsuz Parti devam ediyordu anlaşılan. Harry doğruldu. Yeryüzüne tekrar iniş yapmıştı.

“Bir şey daha var,” dedi Tom. Çantasından yarısı şeffaf suyla dolu bir içki şişesi çıkarttı. “Şimdi aklıma geldi. Bunu da senin için ben yürüttüm. İhtiyacın olabileceğini düşünmüştüm.”

“Bu ne?” diye sordu Harry, karanlıkta şişeyi incelemeye çalışarak. Havai fişeklerin renkli ışığı berrak şişenin üzerinden yansıyordu.

“ _Rakı. Ouzo._ Değişiyor. Akdeniz içkisi olduğunu varsayıyorum. Yeni gelen ikiz kızlar okula birkaç şişe sokmayı başarmış. Çok... değişik... zevkleri var.”

Bugün içtiği en kötü şey olmayacağı kesindi. Harry omzunu silkti ve içkiden koca bir yudum aldı.

Boğazının gözleri olsaydı şu an devirirdi. İçki çok alkollü ve çok acıydı, boğazı aynı gün üçüncü kez alevler içerisinde kaldı. Ama tüm o acının arasında, tatlı, meyanköküne benzeyen bir tadı da vardı. _Ne kadar ilginç_ , diye düşündü Harry.

“Nasıl?” diye sordu Tom. Sonra şişeyi kapıp birkaç yudum aldı ve havai fişekleri izlemeye başladı.

Harry dudaklarını şapırdattı. Tom’a baktı. Havai fişeklerin, Kara Göl’ün yüzeyinde oluşturduğu yansımaya baktı. Ve sonra yutkundu. Rüyasında gördüğü an bu andı. Kalbi hızla atan Harry, bunun ne anlama gelebileceğini düşünmek için kendisine zaman vermeye karar verdi. Yanında oturan, havai fişeklerin aydınlattığı tablovari yakışıklı yüze bir kez daha baktı.

Gerçekler Harry’e bir Bludger kadar ani, Umbridge’in çayı kadar acı verici bir şekilde çarptı.

_Siktir! Tom Marvolo’dan hoşlanıyorum!_

_Siktir! Tom Marvolo’nun üzerine kustum!_

 

Harry, Ortak Salon’a doğru yürürken kendisini çok daha iyi hissediyordu, fakat kafasında şu an ilgilenmek istemediği binbir düşünce vardı. Tom çarpık gülümsemesiyle koluna hafifçe vurarak veda edene kadar şatonun içinde olduğunun farkında bile değildi Harry. Bir anlık tereddütün ardından Slytherin Ortak Salonu’na inen zindanlara doğru yürüyen Tom’un arkasından seslendi.

“Tom.”

Yüzünde hafif bir merak ifadesiyle arkasını dönen Tom, Harry’e doğru birkaç adım attı. Şatonun loş ışığında neredeyse yeşilimsi bir renkle parlayan gözlere dalan Harry’nin söylemek istediği birçok şey vardı. Yapmak istedikleri ise daha fazlaydı. Fakat hislerine iyice kafa yormadan -ve kafasını ayıltmadan- asla bir adım atmaya niyeti yoktu. Tek bildiği, Tom’la geçirdiği vakti uzatabildiği kadar uzatmak istediğiydi.

“Neden Süper-Yetişkin Bebe-Ronsuz Parti’ye dönmüyorsun?” diye sordu Harry. “Seslere bakılırsa herkes hâlâ Quidditch Sahası’nda. Yarın ders de yok.” Sonra bir şey daha hatırlamış gibi kaşlarını çatıp ekledi. “Yani, sonuçta geceni berbat ettim. Hâlâ kurtarma şansın var.” Yenik bir gülümsemeyle Tom’un vereceği cevabı bekledi.

Tom’un yarım gülümsemesi tüm yüzüne yayıldı. “Kötü bir gece geçirdiğimi nereden çıkardın, Potter?”

Sanki biri Harry’nin kalbini Wingardium Leviosa ile boğazına kadar çıkarmıştı. Ama hâlâ aklında birçok soru vardı.

“Benimle vakit geçirmeyi seviyorsan neden yaz boyunca bu kadar uzak davrandın?” 

Tom kaşlarını çatıp yere baktı. Sanki aklındaki şeyi söylemekte tereddüt ediyordu.

“Ailevi bir mesele yüzünden bayağı yoğundum diyebiliriz,” dedi önce. Her kelimesini dikkatle seçiyormuş gibiydi. “Kısacası, Remus ve Nymphadora Lupin’in gerçek ebeveynlerim olmadığı hakkında şüphelerim var.” Tom, bir şey söylemek için ağzını açan Harry’nin sözünü kesti. Sert bakışları Harry’nin gözlerini hançer gibi deliyordu. “Ama şimdilik bunun hakkında konuşmak istemiyorum. Ve bundan kimseye bahsetmezsen sevinirim, en azından ben gerçeği öğrenene kadar.”

Harry kafasını salladı. Tom’un isteğine saygı duyacaktı, ama ona yardım etmek de istiyordu. Remus babasının eski bir arkadaşıydı sonuçta. Harry babasını bu konuda sorguya çekmeyi aklının bir köşesine yazarken iki genç derin bir nefes aldı ve birkaç saniye boyunca konuşmadı.

“Tom,” dedi Harry usulca. “Bu akşam yaptığın her şey için çok teşekkür ederim. Sen iyi bir arkadaşsın.”

Tom gözlerini devirdi, ama yüzü o silik hoşnutluk ifadesini gizleyemiyordu.

“Sakın bana duygusal birine dönüştüğünü söyleme, Potter,” dedi alaylı bir tavırla. “Hadi gidip dinlen.”

Harry tam arkasını dönecekken Tom bir kez daha konuştu. “Ah, bu arada, doğum gününü unuttuğumun farkındayım. Eğer çeneni kapatmanı sağlayacaksa sana özel bir hediye vereceğime söz veriyorum. Tamam mı?”

Bu sefer gülümsemesi tüm yüzüne yayılan Harry oldu.

 

Büyülü merdivenlerin uçmasına gerek bile yok, diye düşündü Harry, çünkü bu mutlulukla ayakları kendiliğinden havalanıp onu yedinci kata çıkarabilirdi. _Tom Marvolo Lupin ile gerçekten bir şansım var mı?_ Hareket eden portrelerin her birine gülücükler saçarak selam verdikten sonra yedinci kata vardı. Liseli Muggle kızları gibi yüzüstü uzandığı yatağında saçlarını parmaklarıyla döndürerek hayaller kurmanın planını yaparken, bu katın koridorunda görmeyi hiç beklemediği birini gördü.

“Luna?” aniden yer değiştirmeye karar veren merdivenden son anda koridora atlayarak zayıf sarışın kıza doğru yürüdü. “Neden partide değilsin?”

Hulyalı bir ifadeyle arkasını dönen Luna’nın gözleri Harry’i gördüğünde kocaman açıldı. “Merhaba Harry Potter.” Biraz düşünceli görünüyordu. Yani, Luna’ya göre bile...

“Benimle yürümek ister misin, Harry?” diye sordu kız. Harry daha cevap veremeden Luna yürümeye başlamıştı bile. Harry de peşine takılmak zorunda kaldı.

“Bazen etrafımda onlarca kişi olmasına rağmen dünyadaki en yalnız insanmışım gibi hissediyorum,” diye başladı Luna o narin sesiyle. Daha önce hiç böyle hissetmemişti Harry. “İşte o zamanlar geldiğim bir yer var. Eğer izin verirsen sana da göstermek isterim.”

Luna Harry’i Gryffindor Kulesi’nin tam aksi yönünde kalan, daha önce keşfetmediği bir koridora getirdi. Boş bir tuğla duvarın önünde durdular. Luna sevgi dolu bir ifadeyle duvara bakarken Harry ister istemez Luna’nın keçileri kaçırıp kaçırmadığını düşünüyordu. Neden boş bir duvarla bakışıyorlardı? Luna’nın yalnızlıkla başa çıkma yöntemi bu muydu? _Tamam, taş işçiliği hiç fena değil,_ diye düşündü Harry; fakat bir cuma akşamında yapmayı tercih edeceği şeyler listesindeki son şey kârgir sanatı incelemesiydi.

Luna, Harry’nin elini tuttu. Kedi gibi irkilen Harry, bu fiziksel temas gösterisinden rahatsız olsa da sesini çıkarmamaya karar verdi. Luna’yı ömür boyu kıracak bir şey söylemektense kısa süreli hafif bir rahatsızlıkla başa çıkabilirdi.

Okuldaki çoğu öğrencinin -hatta Ravenclaw’dakilerin bile- Luna’yı pek anlamadığını biliyordu Harry. Anlamamak hafif bir tabirdi aslında. Okulda Luna’yı deli olarak gören ve her fırsatta onunla dalga geçen, eşyalarını saklayan ve küçük düşürücü şakalar yapan birçok öğrenci vardı. Yuvarlak gözleri duvara kilitlenmiş arkadaşının çocuksu yüz hatlarını incelerken Harry’nin içi sıcak bir merhamet duygusuyla doldu. Popülarite veya anlık bir eğlence uğruna onu kırmayı seçen herkese karşı ise öfkeyle. Cesaret verircesine Luna’nın elini sıktı.

“Burası,” dedi Luna, kaşlarıyla duvarı işaret ederek, “Bazılarının İhtiyaç Odası adını verdikleri yer.” Harry’nin elini bıraktı.

Kafasını tekrar duvara -yani biraz önce duvarın olduğu yere- çeviren Harry’nın ağzı açık kaldı. İki genç, koskocaman bir ahşap kapının önünde duruyordu şimdi. Hogwarts’ta geçirdiği beş yılın ardından şatonun halâ sürprizlerle dolu olduğunu görmek Harry’i çocuksu bir heyecan duygusuyla doldurdu. Luna’nın tüm gücüyle ittiği kapıdan içeri geçerken Harry, “Bunu nasıl yaptın?” diye sorabildi sadece.

İçerisi bir katedral kadar büyük ve aydınlıktı. Şatonun dış hatlarını defalarca inceleyen Harry, yedinci katın kulesinde bu kadar büyük bir odanın varlığının dışardan kesinlikle fark edilebileceğini düşündü, dolayısıyla oda büyüyle gizlenmiş olmalıydı. Düzinelerce dikey vitray pencere ile aydınlatılıyordu bu büyülü oda, ve her bir pencere üst üste binmiş devler kadar uzundu. Renkli camlardan içeri vuran güneş ışığı, siyah-beyaz girift mermer zeminden yansıyor ve tüm salonu rengarenk bir ışıltıyla boyuyordu. Devasa salon neredeyse bomboştu; odanın diğer ucundaki şömineyi, en az on kişinin sığabileceği devasa dağınık yatağı ve büyük ekran televizyonu saymazsanız. _Televizyon?!_

“Luna,” dedi Harry sırıtarak. “Buraya kocaman bir yatakta Muggle dizisi keyfi yapmak için mi geliyorsun? Mr. Weasley ile iyi anlaşmanıza şaşırmamalı.”

Luna gülümsemişti, fakat yüzünde gizleyemediği bir endişe vardı. “Takip ettiğim birkaç Muggle dizisi var,” dedi önce. Şimdi devasa odanın diğer ucuna doğru yürüyorlardı. “Fakat sana göstermek istediğim şey bu değil. Burası -” eliyle tüm odayı gösteren bir hareket yaptı, “o an ihtiyacın olan şey neyse sana onu sağlayacak bir sığınağın şeklini alır. Bazı öğrenciler burayı hoşlandıkları kişiyle özel vakit geçirmek için kullanıyor (Harry istemsiz bir dürtüyle kendisini Tom’la o yatakta hayal etti ama hemen kafasını sallayıp bu düşünceyi uzaklaştırdı.), bazıları büyü pratiğini yalnızken yapmayı tercih ettiği için, bazıları ise sadece kurtulmak istedikleri tehlikeli eşyaları saklamak için kullanıyor. Benim saklamaya çalıştığım şey ise-”

Şömine, yatak ve televizyona gittikçe yaklaşan Harry, bir çadır kadar geniş olan yatak örtüsünün hareket ettiğini fark etti. “- oldukça büyük.”

Harry’nin ensesindeki tüyler havaya kalktı. “Luna, yatağın içinde ne var?”

Luna’nın soruyu cevaplamasına gerek kalmadan yatak örtüsü -ve altında saklanan şey- yavaşça kıvranmaya başladı. Yatağın kenarından önce aslan pençesine benzeyen büyük, beyaz ve tüylü bir yaratık uzvu belirdi. Devasa pençenin devamı Harry’nin bir kadın bacağı olduğunu düşündüğü bir şeye bağlıydı, ve uzundu. Harry, büyülenmiş bir ifadeyle ortaya çıkacak şeyi görmeyi beklerken yaratık ani bir çeviklikle yataktan sıçradı ve çadırımsı örtüyü metrelerce yükseğe uçurdu. Harry panikle gerilerken Luna sakin ama mağrur bir ifadeyle yerinde durmayı seçmişti. Havadan bir paraşüt gibi yavaşça inen örtü, karşılarındaki manzarayı, bir sanat eserini izleyiciye sunmak için çekilen perde gibi ortaya çıkardı. Harry’nin beyni gözlerinin önündeki şeyi işlemeye çalışıyordu, ağzı kocaman açılmış, tüyleri diken diken olmuştu.

Bir kadının vücuduydu bu, dört metreden uzun, kocaman, çıplak bir kadının. Süt beyazı teni, Luna’nınki gibi upuzun, gümüş sarısı saçları vardı. İnsan ayağı yerine tüyleri gümüş gibi parlayan keskin hipogrif pençelerine sahipti. Büyüleyici bir kurşuni tonda ışıldayan tüylü kanatları bir ejderhanınkiler kadar genişti, omuzlarının arkasında tehditkâr bir pozisyonda açılmıştı. Tüysüz uzun kollarının altında iki narin insan eli vardı, fakat tırnakları siyah, sivri ve görünüşe göre jilet kadar keskindi. Beline kadar inen saçları sekiz adet göğsü kapatıyordu. Yüzü bir vitrin mankeni kadar güzel ve kusursuzdu. Renkli pencerelerden sızan ışıkla ilâhi bir tablo gibi görünen yaratığın yuvarlak turuncu gözleri merakla Harry’i izliyordu.

“Bu Pulcherrima,” dedi Luna hüzünlü bir ifadeyle. “Harry. Bu benim kardeşim.”

Muggle uyuşturucuları bayağı fenaymış, diye düşündü Harry. Çünkü bu gördüklerinin ve duyduklarının kafasının hâlâ güzel olmasından başka açıklaması olamazdı. Birazdan uyanacak ve kendisini Tom’la uçurumun kenarında bulacaktı.

İsmini duyduğunda rahatlamış gibi görünen yaratık tırnaklarını geri çekti, kanatlarını katladı ve bağdaş kurarak mermer zemine oturdu. Oturduğunda bile Harry ve Luna’nın iki katı kadar uzundu. Hem yırtıcı hem de merhametle dolu görünen gözleri sorgulayıcı bir bakışla Harry’e kilitlenmişti.

Harry ise Umbridge’i gururla parlatacak bir sessizlikle bakakalmıştı, kelimenin tam anlamıyla dili tutulmuştu. Bir parçası “Memnun oldum,” diyip yaratığın elini sıkmak istiyordu, fakat parmaklarını vücuduna bağlı tutmak isteyen parçası bunun yapılacak doğru şey olmadığı konusunda kararlıydı.

“Luna, yanlış anlamanı istemiyorum ama,” diye başlayan Harry hâlâ göz ucuyla Pulcha-bilmemne’yi inceliyordu. “Açıklar mısın lütfen?”

Luna, sarı saçları boyalı pencerenin renkleriyle dans ederek kardeşinin yanına gitti ve elini yaratığın bacağına koydu. Yaratık, bir insanda gülme eylemi olarak nitelendirilebilecek bir hareketle ağzını açtı, sivri dişlerinin arasından yılan gibi upuzun siyah bir dili çıkardı ve Luna’nın saçlarını yalamaya başladı. Dilinin boyu bile neredeyse Luna kadardı. İkisinin cüssesinin tezatı o kadar komikti ki, Harry gülmemek için kendini zor tutarak ikisinin kardeş olmasının imkansız olduğunu düşündü. Ayrıca bu... şey... insan değildi.

“Sana ilk tanıştığımız sene annemin ölümünden bahsetmiştim, değil mi?” diye sordu Luna. Bir yandan kafasına çarpan güçlü dil darbeleriyle savaşarak ayakta durmaya çalışıyordu. “Ama nasıl öldüğünü anlatmamıştım.” Yaratığın bacağına tırmanıp oturdu. Harry mesafesini korudu.

“Annemle babam ben küçükken ayrıldı. Eskiden annemle yaşıyordum, babamı sadece haftasonları görüyordum. Annem, yatmadan önce her gece bana sihirli yaratıklar ve onlar hakkındaki efsanelerle dolu kitaplar okurdu. Bu ikimizin geleneği gibi bir şeydi. Her hafta yeni bir kitap. Şimdi düşünüyorum da, annemi en mutlu gördüğüm zamanlar yeni bir kitaba başladığımız anlardı. Benim sihirli yaratıklara olan tutkum onu da bir çocuk gibi heyecanlanıyordu.” Elleriyle devasa kardeşinin saçlarını okşuyordu, gözleri ise üzgündü, renkli camlardan uzaklara bakıyordu. “Efsanelerden birinde kelimelerle tarif edilemeyecek kadar güzel ve korkutucu bir kadim halkın hikâyesi vardı. Pulcherrimi. Bir dev kadar büyük, Veela kadar güzel, hipogrif kadar gururlu, ejderha kadar özgür ve güçlü bir halk. Tanıdık geldi mi?” Kafasını kaldırıp kucağında oturduğu yaratığa hüzünle gülümsedi. Yaratık saçlarının okşanmasından hoşnutmuş gibi gözlerini kapatmıştı, hırlıyor ve Luna’nın sesini dinliyordu. Tekrar uzaklara dalan Luna hikâyesine devam etti. “Bu efsane beni o kadar etkilemişti ki, dinledikten sonra bir daha eskisi gibi olamadım. Annemden her akşam Pulcherrimi destanını okumasını istiyordum ve başka kitaplara geçmeyi ısrarla reddediyordum. Artık saplantım öyle bir noktaya gelmişti ki, sürekli ağlayıp bir kardeş istediğimi söylüyordum. İkimizi sırtına bindirecek, güzel kanatlarını çırpıp havalanacak ve bize dünyayı gösterecek bir kardeş. Kötü büyücüler bize saldırmaya kalktığında yukarıdan buz nefesini püskürterek onları donduracak, bizi her şeyden koruyacak bir kardeş. Güzel saçlarını okşayıp örebileceğim bir kardeş. Bir _Pulcherrimi_.” Derin bir nefes aldı. Nefesi de, sesi de titriyordu şimdi. “Annem defalarca bunun imkânsız olduğunu bana anlatmaya çalıştı, ama bir türlü anlamıyordum. Biz büyücüydük sonuçta, büyünün olduğu bir dünyada en büyük hayalim nasıl imkânsız olabilirdi ki?” Harry, bu hikâyenin nereye gideceğini aşağı yukarı tahmin edebiliyordu, fakat yine de kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşının devam etmesine izin verdi.

“Bir süre sonra hayal kırıklığım öfkeye yöneldi. Öfkem de anneme. Ona sürekli yeterince iyi bir cadı olmadığını söylüyordum. ‘Keşke annem sen değil de daha güçlü bir cadı olsaydı’, diyordum, bana istediğimi verebilecek bir cadı.” Gözlerini Harry’e çevirdi. Harry bu soluk mavi gözlerdeki ızdırabı görebiliyordu. “Her gece bana yine aynı destanı okuduktan sonra uyumak yerine evden çıkıp kaybolmaya başladı. Sabaha birkaç saat kala eve geliyordu, sadece birkaç saat dinlenip işe gidiyordu. Ve gece yine aynı hikâye. Bir süre böyle devam etti, zamanla o neşeli yüzü solmaya başladı. Evimizden sürekli eşyalar da eksiliyordu. Mücevherler, aile yâdigarları, uğrunda çok çalıştığı olağandışı icatları. Ben ise içten içe onları sattığını ve gecesini gündüzüne katarak hayalimi gerçekleştirmek için bir yol aradığını hissedebiliyordum, ama yine de onu durdurmuyordum. Onun olağandışı olduğu kadar ben de inatçıydım çünkü.”

Harry, arkadaşının içini dökmesini dinlerken nefesini tuttuğunu fark etti. Derin bir nefes alıp Luna’yı dinlemeye devam etti. Bu sefer onun da nefesi titremişti.

“Birkaç ay gibi bir süre sonra annem uzun süredir yüzünde hiç görmediğim bir neşeyle eve girdi. ‘Lulu!’ diye bağırdı sevinçle. ‘Lulu, başardım!’ Evet, bana Lulu diyordu,” diye kafasını salladı gümüş saçlı üzgün kız gülerek, gözleri nemliydi şimdi. “Elimi karnına götürüp gözlerimin içine gülerek baktığı o an, hayatımın ilk pişmanlığını yaşadım. Yüzüne uzun süredir ilk kez yakından bakmıştım. O görüntüyü hiç unutmuyorum, Harry. Annem eskisi gibi değildi artık. Yüzü kırışmıştı, gözlerinin altı mosmordu, yorulmuştu. Ve o an hiçbir mistik yaratığı, hiçbir efsaneyi istemediğime karar verdim. Annemi istiyordum sadece. Ama inatçılığımdan vazgeçmiştim artık. Şımarık bir çocuk gibi anneme tüm emeklerini bir kenara atıp vazgeçmesini, ne yaptıysa geri almasını söylemeye içim vermedi. Ve ben... Pulcherrima’nın annemi _parçalayarak_ dünyaya gelmesine izin verdim... Bir parçam gerçekten inanmıştı biliyor musun?” Kızarmaya başlayan gözlerindeki ifade boştu şimdi, hâlâ kardeşinin gümüş saçlarını okşuyordu. “Üçümüzün mutlu ve özgürce uçabileceğine... Annem kanlar içinde yatarken çaresizce hastaneye ışınlanması için yalvardığımı hatırlıyorum. O ise kendisini iyileştirebileceğini iddia etmişti. Denedi de. Ama olmadı işte.”

Üzüntüyle kaşlarını kaldıran Harry, bu kanlı hamileliğin detaylarını Luna’ya asla soramazdı. Gözünde canlandırmak istemediği türden bir şeydi zaten.

“Yıllarca her gün o geceyi düşündüm. Neden St. Mungo’ya gitmediğini artık daha iyi anlıyorum. Büyücülüğün en temel kurallarını çiğnemişti annem, ömür boyu Azkaban’a tıkılmanı sağlayabilecek kuralları. Günlüğünü okuduğumda aylar boyunca çeşitli karanlık büyücüler ve simyacıların peşine düştüğünü, istediğim şeye kavuşmam için neleri feda ettiğini öğrendim. Hepsi nankör, inatçı kızını mutlu etmek içindi.”

Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi. Luna’nın elinden tutup kardeşinin kucağından inmesine yardımcı oldu, ve ona sımsıkı sarıldı. Hırlayan Pulcherrima’nın güzel yüzü gerildi, turuncu gözleri koruyucu bir tehditkârlıkla parladı; fakat Harry’nin niyetinin kötü olmadığını anlamış olacak ki, usulca arkasını dönüp uzun parmağıyla televizyonun güç tuşuna bir tane çaktı ve yere uzandı. Yaratığın hareketleri cüssesine göre oldukça nazik olmasına rağmen her bir adımı üçünün üzerinde durduğu zemini titretiyordu resmen.

Lavanta kokan arkadaşını kollarıyla sarmalayan Harry’nin kalbi hızla atıyordu. Ve acıyla. Luna’nın kalp atışını da kendi göğüs kapağında hissedebiliyordu. “Bunca yıl bu yüzden kendini suçladığına inanamıyorum,” dedi Harry arkadaşının kulağına. _Fiziksel temas korkusu, git ve kendini becer._ Harry, Luna’yı iyi hissettirecekse ona saatlerce sarılabilirdi. Bu tatlı kızın hayatının bu kadar acıyla dolu olduğuna inanamıyordu. “Sen sadece bir çocuktun. Annen seni asla suçlamazdı, Luna. Asla.”

Sonra gözünün ucuyla televizyonda Süngerbob Kareşort’un olduğunu gördü ve istemsizce güldü. Hatta hortladı. “Özür dilerim,” dedi hemen yüzünü ciddileştirerek. Luna da önemli-değil dercesine kafasını salladı ve gülümsedi. “Çizgi filmleri gerçekten çok seviyor. Ona konuşmayı ve insan hayatını öğretmeye çalışıyorum. Ama açıkçası çene ve dil yapısının insan seslerine uygun olup olmadığını bile bilmiyorum. Tamamen kaybolmuş durumdayım.”

Luna’nın burnundan neredeyse gülme anlamına gelebilecek bir _hıh_ sesi çıktı. “Şimdi hepsi kötü bir şaka gibi geliyor. Annemle kolayca süpürgeye binip dünyayı gezebilirdim. Birlikte özgür olabilirdik. Onun yerine annemin ölümüne sebep oldum, ve yaradılışı özgürlüğü sembolize eden bu heybetli yaratığı bir odaya hapsetmeyi seçtim.”

Harry ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Ama Luna anlıyordu.

 

Bir süre bu dört metrelik görkemli yaratıkla Muggle çizgi filmleri seyrettiler. Sonra Luna sırt çantasından çıkardığı yiyecekleri Pulcherrima’nın önüne bıraktı. Biftekler, börekler, meyveler ve tartlar vardı. Minik bir Hogwarts ziyafeti. Harry, Pulcherrima’nın hırıl hırıl sesler eşliğinde limonlu tarta saldırmasını izlerken şefkatle gülümsedi. Onun ilk tercihi de limonlu tarttan yana olurdu.

“Şömine Yasak Orman’a bağlı. İstediği zaman çıkıp avlanabiliyor, ama yine de...” Luna omzunu silkti. Harry’nin arazide uçan devasa bir mistik yaratığın hem yaratığın kendisi, hem de şato halkı için ne kadar güvenli olduğu konusunda şüpheleri vardı, ama bunu dile getirmedi. Arkadaşının daha fazla üzülmesini istemiyordu.

İki genç odayı terk etmek için kapıya doğru yürürken Luna, “Harry, burada gördüğün şeyi senden başka kimse bilmiyor,” dedi. “Bunun aramızda kalması çok önemli. Sana yalvarıyorum.” Masum gözleri köpek yavrusu gibi yumuşacık bakıyordu. “O bana annemi hatırlatan tek şey. Annemin bir parçası hâlâ onun içinde yaşıyor. Onu da kaybedersem ne yaparım bilmiyorum... Sana bunu anlatmamın tek sebebi en iyi arkadaşım olman ve sana tamamen güvenmem.”

_En iyi arkadaşım._ Harry, çok değer verdiği Luna’nın güvenine bu şekilde ihanet edebileceği bir durumu hayal bile edemiyordu. Kapının önünde Luna’yı durdurup gözlerinin içine baktı. İki gencin de gözleri nemli, yüzleri olabildiğince ciddiydi.

“Sana tüm değer verdiğim şeyler adına yemin ediyorum Luna, bu sırrı mezara götüreceğim.”

Önündeki yemekleri çoktan silip süpürmüş olan Pulcherrima, Luna’nın omzunun arkasından Harry’e “Yeminini bozarsan dehşet dolu sonuçlarla katlanırsın,” dercesine bakıyordu.

 

Fred ve George’un ünlü havai fişekleri ve ışık oyunlarına bakılırsa Süper-Yetişkin-Bebe-Ronsuz Parti hâlâ devam ediyordu. Harry Gryffindor Kulesi’ndeydi, bomboş yatak odasındaki pencere oyuğunda oturmuş, Hedwig’in karbeyazı tüylerini okşuyordu. Kulenin tepesindeki pencereden karınca gibi görünen gençlerin Quidditch Sahası’nda eğlendiğini görebiliyordu. Bugün yaşadığı sayısız delice olaydan sonra aşağıdaki alkollü ve gürültülü ortama katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordu, fakat gelecek hafta düzenlenecek partiye katılacağına dair kendine söz verdi. _Eğer Umbridge onu da mahvetmezse._

Ne kadar yorgun olduğunu uyumak için başını yastığa koyduğu an fark etti Harry. Yine de kafasındaki çarklar bir süre daha çalışmaya devam etti. Bir gün içerisinde en yakın arkadaşlarının aileleri hakkında bu kadar şaşırtıcı sır öğrendiğine inanamıyordu. _Tom evlatlık, Luna’nın sihirli yaratık kırması bir kardeşi var... Peki sırada ne var? Ron’un odasının üst katında bir gulyabaninin yaşadığını mı öğreneceğim?_


	2. Limon Şato, Hormonlar ve Uğursuz Kehanet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HARRY

Cumartesi sabahı ilk uyanan Harry oldu. Tüm arkadaşları dünkü partinin yorgunluğuyla horul horul uyuyordu. Kırmızı perdeleri aralayıp kasvetli Hogwarts arazisine çabucak bakan Harry, montunu kaptığı gibi kahvaltıya indi.

Haftasonları Büyük Salon’daki kahvaltı self-servisti. Tom’un deyişiyle _elf-servis._ Herkesin aynı saatte yemeğe inmesi imkânsızdı, dolayısıyla boş tabağıyla konuşarak istediği kahvaltıyı sipariş eden öğrencilerin önünde birkaç saniye içinde yiyecekler beliriyordu. Hermione, yemekleri hazırlayıp yollayanların ücretsiz çalıştırılan ev cinleri olduğunu öğrendikten sonra haftasonları sadece meyve gibi pişirilmeyen şeylerle beslenme kararı almıştı. Zavallı yaratıkların fazla mesai yapmasını istemiyordu.

Büyük Salon oldukça boştu. Beşinci sınıf üstü kimsenin olmadığı bile söylenebilirdi. Parti bayağı yorucuydu demek. Harry herkesin bir an evvel kalkmasını diledi, çünkü bugün Hogsmeade’e gitmek istiyordu. Aslına bakılırsa, yarın da… Gezici bir büyücü tiyatrosu bu pazar büyücü kasabası Wigtown’da inanılmaz eğlenceli bir gösteri planlıyordu ve tüm okul -birinci sınıflar dahil- davetliydi. Tüm okul, profesörler eşliğinde Hogsmeade’den bir anahtar aracılığıyla ışınlanacak ve gösteriden sonra oradaki handa konaklayacaktı. Okulun ilk gününden beri herkesin dilindeki olay buydu.

Gryffindor masasında birkaç birinci ve ikinci sınıf, son sınıftan birkaç kişi ile kahvaltı eşliğinde sohbet ediyordu. Aralarında yeni çocuk Ash de vardı. Çocuk, Harry’i görünce hafifçe gülümsedi ve sohbetine geri döndü. Harry, masanın onlardan birkaç metre uzağına kurulup esnedi ve Dırdırcı’nın içindekiler bölümüne göz gezdirdi. _Beş Farklı Aşk Büyüsüyle Onu Geri Kazanın, Doğayı Kontrol Etmenin Püf Noktaları, Siz-de-Kar-Kraliçesi-Olun Seti: Buz Püskürtme Büyüsü Hediyeli, Acayip Kızkardeşler’le Özel Söyleşi, Işıldayan Saç Stilleriyle İlgi Odağı Olun, Herkes Kâhin Olabilir Mi?..._

“Yulaf lapası, bir haşlanmış köy yumurtası, kızarmış tost,” dedi boş gümüş tabağına bakarak. Bir _Pop!_ sesiyle hepsi tabağında belirdi. Harry bir şeyi daha hatırlayarak yüzünü buruşturdu. “Balkabağı suyu.” Anında koca bir bardak balkabağı suyu geldi.

Hermione orada olsaydı Harry, bu zalim hareketi yüzünden kafasına kalın bir kitabı yerdi. _Özür dilerim, ev cinleri._ Balkabağı suyundan koca bir yudum aldı.

Harry yumurtasını kırmak için masaya vurmak üzereyken bir gölge ışığını ve Dırdırcı’yı kapattı. Önünde dikilen kişiye bakmak için kafasını kaldırdığında gördüğü kişi arkadaşlarından biri değildi, siyahlar içerisindeki Snape’ti. Bugün her zamankinden daha huysuz görünüyordu.

Karga sesiyle “Potter,” dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. Kapkara gözleri tehditkâr bir hoşnutsuzlukla parlıyordu. “Duyduğum kadarıyla ilk haftadan başımızı belaya sokmuşuz. Tahammül edilemez kibrinin boyundan daha hızlı uzadığını görmek beni şaşırtmadı.” Ağzından yavaş yavaş dökülen kelimelerin her biri Harry’e hissettiği nefretle zehirlenmişti sanki. “Seni Profesör Umbridge’e gizli bakanlık bilgilerinden haberin olduğunu söylemeye iten delilik miydi, yoksa siz Gryffindorluların cesaret olarak adlandırdığı su katılmamış saf aptallık mı?”

Snape bu sene performansını yükseltmiş olmalıydı, artık Harry’i azarlamak için kahvaltı saatinin bitmesini bile beklemeyecekti anlaşılan. Harry gözlerini devirmek için can atıyordu, fakat Gryffindor kum saatini daha fazla boşaltmamak için ifadesiz bir yüzle profesörü dinlemeye devam etti.

“Babana olan benzerliğin fiziksel görünüşten çok daha derine iniyor, Potter. O da stratejik düşünceden yoksun, duygularıyla anlık karar veren aciz bir avanağın teki.” Harry sinirlenmişti şimdi. Yumruklarını öyle bir sıktı ki, avucunun içindeki yumurta çatlamaya başladı, fakat yine de sesini çıkarmadı. Snape, ellerini masaya koyup yüzünü Harry’ninkine iyice yaklaştırdı. Öfkesi her bir kırışığına kazınmıştı. “Kaybolan büyücüleri nereden duyduğunu bilmiyorum ama seni temin ederim ki Grindelwald ile bir ilgisi yok. Sadece incelikten yoksun bir moron gördüğü iki alâkasız kötü olayın kaynağının aynı şey olduğu kanısına varır, hem de bunu gösteren hiçbir kanıt olmadan... Gryffindor’dan elli puan.” diye ekledi tekrar doğrularak. “Belki çeneni kapatmana teşvik eder.”

Kafasını hane puanlarını gösteren kum saatlerine çeviren Harry, kırmızı kumların hatırı sayılır bir kısmının eksilmesini izledi. Bunu Ash de fark etmiş olmalıydı, göz ucuyla Harry ve Snape’i izliyordu. Snape ise hâlâ olduğu yerdeydi, gözlerini Harry’e dikmişti. Muhtemelen Harry’nin sinirine dokunduğunu biliyordu ve bunun her anından zevk alıyordu. Onu tatmin etmek istemeyen Harry, birkaç saniye sabırla yüzüne baktıktan sonra, “Birlikte kahvaltı yapmak mı istiyorsunuz, Profesör?” diye sordu arsızca. “Dırdırcı’da ışıldayan saç stilleriyle ilgili bir makale okuyordum.” Snape’in yağlı saçlarına baktı. “Sizin bu tavsiyelere ihtiyacınız olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Ama isterseniz yumurtamı paylaşabiliriz.” Çatlak yumurtayı kaldırıp gösterdi. Kaybedecek bir şeyi yoktu artık.

Snape, Harry’i şaşırtarak gülümsedi. Ama daha çok acı çekiyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Komik olduğunu düşünüyorsun, değil mi Potter? Her zaman söyleyecek bir şeyin var. Belki düşük çenen seni içinden çıkılamaz bir belâya soktuğunda kendini kontrol edebilmenin önemini anlarsın. Unutma ki hayatın espri anlayışı seninkinden daha karanlık.” Öğretmenler masasına doğru bir adım attıktan sonra tekrar döndü. “Gryffindor’dan beş puan. Bu da kötü esprin için.” Uzaklaşan Snape’in arkasından bakan Harry sakinleşmek için derin bir nefes aldı. Önce Umbridge, şimdi Snape. _İkisi evlenmeli ve her gece birbirlerine çenelerini kapatmalarını söyleyerek sessiz sakin bir hayat sürmeli._

Harry, Dırdırcı’nın aşk büyüleriyle ilgili kısmını okur ve Tom’u büyülemeden elde edip edemeyeceğini merak ederken içeri Hermione ve Weasleyler girdi. Hepsi yorgun görünüyordu. Esneyerek Harry’nin etrafına oturdular. Anlattıklarına göre gün doğumuna kadar dans etmişler, süpürge üzerinde düello yapmışlar, süpürgesinden düşenleri ceza olarak daha fazla içki içki içmeye zorlamışlardı. Harry, en yorgun görünen kişinin uçmayı pek beceremeyen Hermione olduğunu fark etti.

Kahvaltısını çoktan bitirmiş olan Harry, arkadaşlarının yemek yiyip kendilerine gelmelerini beklerken onlara Umbridge’in cezasından bahsetti. Harry çay kısmına geldiğinde asasıyla meyvelerini dilimleyen Hermione kaskatı kesildi ve asasını bıraktı.

“Harry, bu korkunç!” diye viyakladı. Şişik göz kapakları endişeyle açılmıştı. “Profesör Umbridge’in çayına attığı şeyin ne olduğunu bilmiyorum, ama kulağa yasal gelmiyor.”

Harry gözünün ucuyla dolmaya başlayan Slytherin masasına kaçamak bir bakış attı. Pansy Parkinson neredeyse Tom’un kucağına oturmuştu, kısa siyah saçlarını kulağının arkasına atıp bir kahkaha attı. Tom’un tutkuyla anlattığı bir şeyi koca gözlerle, ve gözlerinden de büyük bir gülümsemeyle dinliyordu. Tom’un yüzünde muzip bir ifade vardı, gözlerini Pansy’ninkilerden ayırmıyordu. Harry’nin iç organları, Ron’un Felaket aldığı İksir ödevi parşömeninin çöpe atılmadan önceki son hali gibi buruşup üzgün bir topa dönüştü.

Mısır gevreğini yemeyi bırakan Ron kaşlarını çatmıştı. “Dumbledore’a söylemelisin.” Ginny de onaylarcasına kafasını salladı.

Hermione iç çekti. “Profesör Dumbledore okulda değil. Profesör McGonagall ve Profesör Reddingwall ile birlikte Londra’ya gittiklerini duydum. Sebebini bilmiyorum ama Profesör Sprout, Profesör Flitwick’e anlatırken kulak misafiri oldum.”

Ron, Hermione’ye öğretmenleri gizlice dinlemeyi bırakmasını söylerken Harry onları dinlemiyordu bile. Dumbledore ve McGonagall okulda değilse Harry’nin bu konuyu konuşacağı biri de yok demekti. Snape’e anlatacak hali yoktu zaten. Muhtemelen Umbridge’e, bir dahaki sefere Harry’e vereceği çayı daha acı verici yapması için malzeme tavsiyesi verirdi. Harry, okul müdürü dönene kadar beklemeye karar verdi. 

Fred ve George ise pek endişeli görünmüyordu. Hatta yüzlerinde sabırsız bir ifade vardı, birbirlerine bakıyorlardı. “Harry, bu iş bizde,” dedi Fred. “Bize güven, o cadı pişman olacak,” diye devam etti George.

Fred ve George, Umbridge’e verecekleri karşılığın acı verici detaylarını planlarken Hermione’nin onları çatık kaşlarla terslememesi hoş bir sürprizdi. Belki de bu yıl gerçekten daha asi birine dönüşüyordu. Kafasını iki yana sallarken kabarık bukleleri salınan kız yine de “Başımızı daha fazla belâya sokmamaya çalışın,” dedi ve ağzına kırmızı elmadan bir dilim attı. Harry onun bir gülümsemeyi sakladığına yemin edebilirdi.

 

Yağmur öyle bir şiddetlendi ki, Harry’nin Hogsmeade hayalleri yalan oldu. Sıcacık Büyük Salon bile büyülenmiş şeffaf tavana çarpan sağanaktan dolayı rahatsız edici görünüyordu. Harry tam bir kupa sıcak çikolata için Hagrid’in kulübesine doğru yol alırken Gryffindor Quidditch takımı kaptanı Angelina Johnson onu Giriş Salonu’nda durdurdu.

“Harry, Quidditch antrenmanını unutmadın, değil mi?”

Harry gergin bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi. “Tabii ki unutmadım.” 

Unutmuştu.

Angelina, yirmi dakika sonra oldukça rahatsız görünen sarı-kırmızı Gryffindor Quidditch takımını yağmurlu araziye çıkarmıştı bile. Pazartesi günü Slytherin’e karşı oynayacakları maçın stratejisini tartışırken yürümeye başladılar. Islak çamurdan sıçrayan çamur üniformalarını kirletiyordu, fakat Angelina hava koşullarının Quidditch’in önüne geçmesine izin verecek biri değildi. Hatta bir keresinde kar yağışı yüzünden antrenmanı iptal etmek isteyen Fred’e, “Havadan ateş okları yağıyor olsa bile umrumda değil, Weasley!” diye bağırmıştı.

Quidditch sahasına girdikleri an nahoş bir sürprizle karşılaştılar. Slytherin takımı oradaydı. Harry’nin kalbi bir anlığına durdu. Tom da orada olmalıydı. Hemen kafasını yukarı kaldırdı. Gözlüğüne çarpan yağmur damlalarıyla savaşarak, kelebekler gibi uçuşan yeşil üniformalar karmaşasını taradı. İşte oradaydı Tom. Diğer iki Slytherin kovalayıcısıyla paslaşarak kuzeydeki kaleye doğru uçuyordu. Marcus Flint’in oldukça uzağa attığı Quaffle’ı yıldırım hızıyla yakalayıp çevik bir manevrayla ortadaki deliğe soktu. Çok iyiydi. _Yaptığı neyde iyi değil ki, diye iç geçirdi Harry._

Gryffindor takımını gören Slytherinliler, alarm verilmiş gibi endişeyle inişe geçti. Marcus o kadar sert inmişti ki, süpürgesini doğrultup eline alırken sendeledi.

“Burada ne işiniz var?” diye sordu Angelina’nın dibine kadar yürüyerek. Slytherin takımı arkasına dizildi. Gryffindor takımı da Angelina’nın arkasına geçti. Yağmur damlaları iki takım kaptanının da yüzünü dövüyordu.

“Asıl sizin burada ne işiniz var, Flint? Profesör McGonagall sahayı bizim için ayırdı.”

“Profesör Snape de bizim için ayırdı! Daha bu sabah konuştuk,” diye hırladı Marcus. Suratı kıpkırmızıydı. Bu sırada Gryffindor takımını desteklemeye gelen kişiler kutu kutu abur cuburla yukarıdaki tırabzanlarda belirdi. Ron ve Hermione’nin orada olmasına şaşırmayan Harry, onlarla birlikte gelen Luna, Ash, Savannah ve Sierra’yı görünce daha da mutlu oldu. Henüz karmaşayı görmemişlerdi belli ki, oturacakları bölgeye yerleşmeye çalışırken kendi aralarında konuşuyorlardı.

Angelina’nın kızgınlığı köreltici sağanak yağışta bile belli oluyordu. “Hafta boyunca sahayı siz kullanacaksınız diye gelmedik, Flint. Tamamen jest olarak. Karşılığını böyle mi ödüyorsunuz?”

Pansy Parkinson, sabırsız ve sert bir kahkaha attı. “Tembelliğinizi bize jest diye yedirebileceğinizi mi sanıyorsunuz?” Harry, onun yüzüne yapışmış küt saçlarıyla ıslak bir sıçana benzediğini düşündü. Sonra kendisinin de muhtemelen harika görünmediğini hatırladı ve içi burkuldu.

Tom öne adım attı. Islanmış saçları yüzüne sadece onun sergileyebileceği doğal bir zarafetle dökülüyordu. Yağmurdan dolayı gözlerini kısmış, kaşlarını çatmıştı. Arazinin aydınlığında buz mavisi görünen gözleri korkutucu bir soğuklukla ışıldıyordu. “Belli ki ortada bir yanlış anlaşılma var. Profesör McGonagall ile konuşup antrenmanınızı erteleyebilirsiniz.”

Sesi neredeyse emir verir gibi gür çıkmıştı. Tom, Quidditch konusunda bayağı tutkuluydu. Bu işi Harry’den daha fazla ciddiye alıyordu. Angelina’yla yarışabilirdi doğrusu.

Cevap veren Ginny oldu. “Profesör McGonagall okulda değil.” Onun safir renkli bakışları de neredeyse Tom’unkiler kadar soğuktu. Tırabzanlardaki izleyiciler de bir sorun olduğunu fark etmişti artık. Hepsi gerginlikle aşağıdaki süpürgeli kafileyi izliyordu. Ron patlamış mısır yiyordu. _Ah, Ron…_

Angelina bıkkınlıkla of çekti. “Merlin aşkına, iki gün sonra maçımız var! Ne yapacağız?”

“Bariz değil mi?” dedi Fred.

“Birlikte oynayacağız,” diye tamamladı George.

 

On dört süpürge de aynı anda havalandı. Görünüşe göre antrenmandan ziyade maç-öncesi-maç yapacaklardı. İki takım da hâliyle stratejilerini rakipleriyle paylaşmak istemiyordu, fakat başka şansları yoktu. Gerekirse yeni stratejiler üretebilirlerdi.

Harry tüm oyuncuları altında bırakacak kadar yükseldi ve Snitch’i aramaya koyuldu. Gözlüklerine çarpan yağmurla işi oldukça zordu doğrusu. Pazartesi yağmur yağmamasını diledi.

Ginny, Marcus Flint’ten kaptığı Quaffle’ı kolunun altında sabitleyerek Slytherin kalesine doğru atağa geçti. Pansy’nin onu durdurmak için fırlattığı Bludger birkaç santimle ıskaladı. Adrian Pucey ve Tom, Ginny’i engellemek için kızı iki yandan sıkıştırdı ve soldaki tırabzanlara doğru yöneltmeye başladı. Ginny, kuğu gibi bir atiklikle süpürgesini yükseltip havada parende attı, iki kovalayıcıyı şaşırtmayı başardıktan sonra doğrulup sert inişe geçti. Ustalıkla tekrar eline aldığı Quaffle’ı tüm gücüyle sağdaki deliğe fırlattı. _Sayı!_ Slytherin tutucusunun böyle bir çevikliğe karşı hiç şansı yoktu.

Gryffindor seyircisi havaya uçtu. “Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!” Hermione ise tezahürata katılmak yerine Harry’nin dikkatini çekmek için çılgınca el sallıyor ve ellerini gözlerine götürüp hayali daireler çiziyordu. _Oh!_ Harry hemen mesajı aldı ve asasını çıkarıp gözlüklerine doğrulttu.

“Impervius,” diye mırıldandı. Yağmur artık Harry’nin gözlüklerini ıskalayıp geçtiği için normal bir insan gibi görebiliyordu. Tekrar Snitch’i aramaya koyulan Harry, bir anda kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesiyle karşısında beliren Draco’nun sarı kafasını görünce durakladı. Slytherinlilerin alaycı gülümsemeye olan yatkınlığı neydi böyle? Draco bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı, fakat Harry hızlı davranarak yanından uçup geçti.

Bu sırada Tom, Pucey’nin fırlattığı Quaffle’ı süpürgenin altından sarkan ayaklarıyla sıkıştırarak yakaladı. Gryffindor kalesine doğru avı için atağa geçen bir şahin gibi hızlanıyordu şimdi. Karşısında Ginny, Angelina ve Katie vardı. Kalede de Alicia. _Sayı yapması imkansız_ , diye düşündü Harry. Tom ise bana mısın demeden karşısındaki dört Gryffindorluya karşı taarruza geçti. Üç kovalayıcı da aynı anda Tom’a doğru atılırken Fred de (veya George) yukarıdan bir Bludger yolladı. Tom, süpürgesiyle sekiz rakamına benzeyen bir şekil çizip hızla hepsinden kurtuldu. Üç kızın süpürgesi birbirine çarptı, Bludger da Alicia’nın süpürgesine. Tom ise yavaşlayıp ortadaki deliğe Quaffle’ı eforsuzca geçirdi. Harry bunu düşündüğü için kendisinden bile utanıyordu, fakat ister istemez Tom’un deliklere bir şeyler sokma konusundaki yeteneğinin tam olarak neleri kapsadığını merak etti.

Slytherin takımı sevinçle bağırırken Tom gülümsemiyordu. Tekrar pozisyona geçmişti bile. Top fırlatılırken kaşları hâlâ çatıktı, kafası yüzde yüz oyundaydı. Harry’nin kafasının yüzde doksanı da Tom’daydı. Oyuna nasıl konsantre olabilirdi ki, Tom’un tüm kaslarını gösteren koyu yeşil üniforması, spor ayakkabıları, süper kahraman edasıyla uçuşan pelerini, yağmur damlacıklarıyla süslenmiş belirgin elmacık kemikleri ve kuzgun siyahı saçlarının üzerindeki altın rengindeki parıltıyla. _Altın rengindeki parıltı mı?_

Harry, hayatı buna bağlıymış gibi atağa geçti. Malfoy’un Snitch’i görüp görmediğini bilmiyordu, umrunda da değildi. O kadar hızlı uçuyordu ki Impervius büyüsü bile hızıyla başa çıkamıyordu, sert yağmur yüzünü ve gözlüklerini kırbaçlamaya başlamıştı. Harry, beklenti ve heyecanla elini uzattı. Snitch parmaklarının ucundaydı. Tam o sırada göz ucuyla Quaffle’ın Tom’a paslandığını gördü, ve Tom da yakalayabilmek için hızla havalandı.

_ÇAT!_

Harry ve Tom’un süpürgesi tok ama gür bir patırtıyla çarpıştı. Harry, ağzında hissettiği feci acıyla yüzünü buruştururken arkasındaki tırabzandan gelen hayret naralarını bu gürültülü yağmurda bile duyabildi. Snitch avucunun içindeydi, biliyordu; fakat süpürgesinin üzerinde de değildi artık, düşüyordu. Tüm gücüyle Tom’a sarılmıştı. O da süpürgesini kaybetmişti. Ne yazık ki yer çekimi hiçbirinin başa çıkamayacağı kadim bir büyüydü. Etraflarındaki tırabzanlar gittikçe yükseliyordu. Öyle hızlı düşüyorlardı ki gökten inen yağmur damlaları bile havada hareketsiz duruyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry, kendisini en kötüsüne hazırladı. _En azından sevdiğim adamın kollarında öleceğim._

Birbirine kenetlenmiş iki genç, ıslak çime tüy gibi bir iniş yaptı. Kırılmayan ayakları sert zemine yavaşça bastığı halde Tom’u bırakmadı Harry. Felç geçirmişti sanki, istemsizce titriyordu. Az önce ne olmuştu öyle?

Harry, kaslı vücuduna ağaç dalına sarılmış bir koala gibi yapıştığı çocuğun kendisi gibi titremediğini fark etti. Sadece biraz koşmuş gibi hızlıca nefes alıp veriyordu. Harry’nin kafası Tom’un göğüs hizasındaydı, dolayısıyla yüzüne bakabilmek için kafasını kaldırmak zorunda kaldı. Tom pek korkmuş görünmüyordu, hatta biraz eğlenmiş gibiydi.

“Hadi ama, Potter. Sence süpürgeden düşerek ölecek biri miyim?” dedi sadece ikisinin duyabileceği bir sesle. Yüzleri o kadar yakındı ki, Harry onun nefesini kendi içinde hissedebiliyordu. Harry de rahatlamıştı şimdi, o kadar rahatlamıştı ki hissini tamamen yitirdiğini düşündüğü yüz kasları koca bir gülümsemeyle onu ele verdi. _Ah!_ Dudağı patlamış olmalıydı. Yağmurun dövdüğü yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu.

“Ne kadar alçakgönüllüsün, Tom,” dedi Harry kesik soluklar arasında. Diğer takım oyuncuları endişeyle inişe geçmişti. Tom maç modundan çıkmıştı belli ki, çünkü Harry’i delip geçen bu açık renkli gözler hiç soğuk ve rekabetçi değildi artık. Harry’nin dudağındaki kanı sildi. “Tebrikler.”

“Hey, ikiniz, gidip bir oda bulun artık!” Yukarıdaki tırabzanlardan gelen bu ses Savannah veya Sierra’ya aitti. Harry, Tom’a sarılmayı bırakmadığını fark etti ve hemen utançla geri çekildi.

“Harry! İyi misin?!” diye bağırdı Ginny. Onlara doğru koşuyordu.

Harry tam ağzını açıp cevap verecekken, dizleri vücudundan ayrıldı. Ya da Harry öyle olduğunu düşündü. Bir anda sırtüstü yere yapışmıştı. Şu ana kadar hissettiği en büyük acıyı yaşayan Harry elleriyle yüzünü kapatıp ıslak çamurun içinde yuvarlanmaya başladı.

“Hey, ne yaptığını sanıyorsun?! Maç bitti!” diye avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı Ron yukarıdan. Hermione ve Luna da bağırıyordu, ama sesleri o kadar tizdi ki Harry ne dediklerini bile duyamadı.

Acılar içerisinde kıvranan Harry’nin anladığı kadarıyla Pansy Parkinson ona bir Bludger fırlatmıştı. Bacakları hem kopmuş gibiydi, hem de ortaçağda kullanılan eklem esneten işkence makinelerine sokulmuş gibi sızlıyordu. Fakat gururundan geriye kalan son parça Harry’nin ses çıkarmasına izin vermiyordu. _Bugün öleceğim, orası artık belli oldu. Ama bunu sessizce yapacağım._

“Oyundan önce arayıcımızı sakatlamaya çalışıyorsun!” diye tısladığını duydu Angelina’nın. Savannah ve Sierra yukarıdan çıkarabildikleri en yüksek sesle Pansy’i yuhalıyor ve ağza alınmayacak küfürler savuruyordu. Yanlış duymuyorsa Fred ve George da aynı şekilde.

Harry, Tom’un da Pansy’e bir şeyler dediğini duyabiliyordu, ama çektiği acının kuvvetinden artık konuşmalara konsantre olamıyordu. Bacakları nasıl hem kırılmış hem de yanmış gibi acıyabilirdi? Kısık gözlerinin arasından Pansy’nin omuz silkip, “Bludger inatçıydı o kadar, kontrol edemedim arkadaşlar,” diye kendisini savunduğunu gördü. _Külahıma anlat, orospu. Ahhh!!!_

Harry, Pansy’nin hâlâ konuştuğunu duyabiliyordu. _Ahhh!!!_ “Bir arayıcıdan daha çevik refleksler beklerdim. Ayrıca az kalsın kovalayıcımızı öldürüyordu.” Kafasını çevirip Harry’e küçümserce baktığında o sosyopat gözlerde sempati kırıntısı bile yoktu. Harry aptal değildi. _Asam nerede?_

Harry asasını cebinden çıkardığı gibi yattığı yerden Pansy’e doğrulttu. Islak vücudu acı ve öfkeyle dolup taştığı için konsantre olmasına bile gerek yoktu. “Flipendo!” diye haykırdı.

İzleyiciler şokla ellerini ağızlarına götürürken, Pansy görünmez bir dev ona tüm gücüyle tekme atmış gibi havalandı ve onlarca takla atarak sahanın öbür ucuna tatmin edici bir sesle düştü. Bu sefer bağırma sırası Slytherin’deydi. _Keşke zemin ıslak çim değil de demir dikenlerle dolu olsaydı,_ diye düşündü Harry. Çektiği ızdırabın etkisiyle kafasını ıslak çamura yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı.

“Burada ne oluyor?”

_Harika, tam şu an ihtiyacım olan şey! Ahhh!!!_ Harry’nin gözlerini açmasına gerek yoktu. Bu karga sesi her yerde tanırdı. Snape nasıl oluyor da Harry’nin düştüğü her zor durumda işleri daha da boka çevirmek için bir köşeden yarasa gibi fırlayabiliyordu?

“Mr. Potter, Ms. Parkinson’a şato sınırları içinde saldırı büyüsü mü yaptınız?”

Harry, ne gözlerini açtı, ne de cevap verdi. Şu an son istediği şey Snape’le uğraşmaktı. Dişlerini sıkarak aynı büyüyü Snape’e de yapmamak için kendisine hakim olmaya çalıştı. Asasını bırakmış, titreyen iki eliyle dizlerini ovuyordu şimdi.

Gryffindor takımı bir ağızdan Harry’i savunurken Slytherin takımı da karşı çıkıyordu. Artık nefes almakta bile zorlanan Harry, Tom’un kimin tarafını tuttuğunu merak ediyordu, fakat merakını gideremeden zayıf düşen zihni Quidditch Sahası’nı terk etti.

 

“Madam Pomfrey bile mi?” “Evet, Hogsmeade’e doğru yola çıktılar.” “Koskoca şatoda bir tek biz mi varız yani?” “Dumbledore ve McGonagall duyunca köpürecek, orası kesin.” “Korkunç, yağlı saçlı nemrut sefil. Pislik.” “Ron! Kelimelerine dikkat eder misin?” “Pazartesi günkü maçı da mı iptal etti?” “Evet, Pansy’nin bacağı oynayacak durumda değilmiş.” “Sakatlandıysa neden geziye gitti o zaman?”

Buğulu konuşmalar kakofonisi, sıcacık yatağında yatan Harry’i uyandırdı. Karanlık dünyası aydınlanırken Hastane Kanadı’nda olduğunu fark etti. Hemen eliyle yatağının yanındaki komidini yoklayıp gözlüğünü buldu.

Etrafındaki sandalyelerde ona hüzünle gülümseyen bir düzine genç vardı. Weasleyler, Gryffindor Quidditch takımı, Hermione, Luna, Savannah, Sierra, Ash, Dean, Neville, Seamus, Tom. _Tom…_ Harry’nin bayılmadan önceki sorusu yanıtlanmıştı. Tom onun yanındaydı, onun tarafını tutmuştu. Uzun camlardan içeri sızan güneş ışığı huzmelerinde dans eden tozlara bakarken Harry’nin içi tarif edilemez bir neşeyle dolup taştı. Bacakları da normale dönmüştü, örtünün altında ikisini de rahatça kıpırdatabiliyordu. Peki neden herkes üzgündü?

Sebebini Luna açıkladı. Snape, tüm Gryffindor takımını, Slytherin’in antrenmanını sabote ettiği için cezalandırıp geziye katılmaktan men etmişti.

Savannah da aldırmaz bir gülüşle ekledi. “İzleyicileri de ‘müstehcen kelimeler kullanarak takım ruhunu demotive etme’ gibi bir saçmalık uydurarak cezalandırdı. Hepimizden de yirmi puan düşürdü.” Hermione’nin neden birisi ölmüş gibi göründüğü anlaşılmıştı şimdi.

Sierra devam etti. “Ash hiçbir şey söylememişti gerçi. Kuruyla birlikte yaş da yandı.”

Harry kendisini kötü hissediyordu. Çekinerek Ash’in yakışıklı yüzüne bakıp halden anlar bir tavırla gülümsedi. “Özür dilerim.”

Uzun boylu çocuk, diktiği kumral saçlarını eliyle geriye itti ve rahat bir ifadeyle omuzlarını silkti. “Hanemdeki öğrencilerle birlikte olmayı gösteriye tercih ederim. Senin iyi olman daha önemli.” Sonra da bir şeyi unutmuş gibi ekledi. “Ayrıca, gördüğüm en yetenekli arayıcılardan birisin, Harry. Snape’in bizden çaldığı puanların hepsini geri kazanacağından adım gibi eminim.” Yeşil gözleri sadece gurur olarak nitelendirilebilecek bir gülümsemeyle aydınlanmıştı.

Son sınıftaki Ash’in bu kadar kişinin önünde ona iltifat etmesi, Harry’nin egosunu üç şişe İske-Büy kadar beslemişti. Tom’un oturduğu sandalyede rahatsızca kıpırdadığını ve gri-yeşil kravatıyla ilgilendiğini fark etti. Bu kıskançlık olabilir miydi? Daha da neşelenmişti şimdi.

Mahçup bir gülümsemeyle siyah saçlarını dağıtan Harry, “Teşekkür ederim,” dedi. Sonra da umursamıyormuş gibi Tom’a kayıtsız bir bakış attı. “Sen neden buradasın peki? Snape, Slytherin’in gurur kaynağını cezalandırmış olamaz herhalde.”

Snape’in gelecek sene Öğrenciler Başkanı olacak Slytherinliyi cezalandırma ihtimali, ponpon kız eteğiyle dans ederek Gryffindor Quidditch takımına tezahürat yapma ihtimalinden daha düşüktü. Tom, kalmayı kendisi istemiş olmalıydı.

Tom, ciddiyetle kafasını kaldırıp Harry’e baktı. “Hayır. Burada kalmayı seçtim çünkü süpürgeme verdiğin zararın acısını senden çıkarmak istiyorum. Yataktan kalkmayı başardığın an seni oraya tekrar yatıracağım.”

Gryffindor için yas tutan Hermione dışında herkes güldü. Neden bilmiyordu Harry, fakat Tom’un esprisini ifade etmek için kullandığı kelimeler kanını hızlandırmış, ensesindeki tüyleri kaldırmıştı. Bir şeyleri gizlemeye çalışır gibi örtüyü toplayıp kabarttı Harry, en az otuz saniye daha yataktan kalkamayacaktı, orası kesindi. Kendisini itici şeyler düşünmeye zorladı. Snape’i ve adaletsiz cezasını düşündü. Evet, işe yarıyordu.

“Pazar günü bomboş bir şatoda ne yapacağız peki?” diye sordu en sonunda, iç çekerek. Pencereden güneşli yemyeşil araziye baktı. Hava bile onunla dalga geçiyordu.

Ron düşünceli düşünceli mermer zemini inceliyordu. “Snape’in odasına gizlice girip malzemelerini karıştırabiliriz,” dedi. Hermione’nin yüzündeki korkutucu ifadeyi görünce ellerini havaya kaldırdı. “Şaka yapıyorum!”

Hermione ödev ve S.B.D.’ler hakkında bir şeyler söylerken, Savannah ve Sierra hepsine delirmiş gibi bakıyordu. Sanki ikisinin dışında hepsinin görmeyi reddettiği apaçık bir çözüm vardı ortada.

“Hayat size limon verdiğinde ne yaparsınız, arkadaşlar? Suyunu yaranıza sıkıp acının tadını mı çıkarırsınız?” diye sordu Sierra kaşlarını kaldırarak.

“Yoksa hepsini dilimleyip tuz ve tekila bardaklarını mı hazırlarsınız?” diye tamamladı Savannah gülümseyerek. İki kız da sarı-kırmızı kravatlarını gevşetti, sarı saçlarını arkaya attı ve gömleklerinin birkaç düğmesini açtı. Fred ve George bacak bacak üstüne attı, şimdi bir şeyleri saklama sırası onlardaydı.

Tom da onaylarcasına başını salladı. 

“Eğlenmek için bir gösteriye ihtiyacımız yok,” dedi muzipçe. “Snape bize şato şeklinde devasa bir limon verdi.”

 

Savannah ve Sierra, Quidditch takımıyla birlikte tüm şato ve araziyi Sonorus büyüsüyle kocaman bir hoparlöre çevirmek üzere dağıldı. Fred ve George, süpürgelerinin üzerine atlayıp şatonun araziye bakan kısmına her renkten büyülü şeritler asmaya başladı. Diğer öğrenciler de mutfaktan içki ve çerez yürütmekle meşguldü. Harry’e hiçbir şey yapmamasını söylemişlerdi, muhtemelen yeterince acı çektiğini düşünüyorlardı. Tom ve diğerleri, kolları çeşitli yiyecek ve içeceklerle dolu bir halde güneşli Hogwarts avlusunda belirirken, Harry oturduğu çimlerden Fred ve George’un eserini inceliyordu.

İkizler, şatoyu sarıp sarmalayan ışıklı süslemelerin tam ortasına her renkten parıldayan harflerle “Sümsükus Snape, Siksir Profesörü,” yazmıştı. O kadar kötüydü ki, komikti. Hermione’nin bunu görünce kalp krizi geçireceğini biliyordu Harry.

Ki haklıydı. Hermione, Harry’nin yanına gelip bir Muggle gece kulübü gibi ışıldayan şato cephesine baktığında hayretle ellerini ağzına götürdü ve taşıdığı paketler yumuşak çimlere saçıldı. Bir anda Savannah’nın derin sesi her taraftan yankılandı, tüm şato ve araziyi inletecek gürlükteydi. “Deneme! Bir, iki… Ah… Saçım… Saçım düğmene takıldı, Sierra. Ayy, kopardın, seni aptal sürtük!”

Herkes kahkahayı bastı. Harry, şimdi çok daha iyi hissediyordu. Buradaki ortamı herhangi bir gösteri grubuna tercih ederdi.

 

_Yaşarım günümü sonuncusuymuş gibi_

_Yaşarım günümü geçmiş yokmuş gibi_

_Yaparım böyle tüm yaz, tüm gece_

_Yaparım istediğimi gönlümce_

Hogwarts arazisinin camları elektronik Muggle şarkısının basıyla bangır bangır sallanıyordu. Asi gençler, yemyeşil ağaçlar ve rengarenk çiçeklerin sarmaladığı avlunun ortasındaki çimlere daire şeklinde oturmuştu, kenarları tuzlu shot bardaklarını tokuşturuyorlardı. Harry, diğer herkesle birlikte tuzu yalayıp bardağındaki tekilayı tek bir dikişte içti ve hiç zaman harcamadan limon dilimini ısırdı. _Of. Fena yakıyor._ Herkes yüzünü buruşturdu. Zavallı Hermione kusacak gibi görünüyordu. Savannah ve Sierra ise içtikleri şey balkabağı suyuymuş gibi ağızlarını şapırdattı ve ikincileri koymaya başladı.

Gençler rahat bir havayla şakalaşırken üçüncü bardağını içen Harry’nin içindeki tüm kuşkular, tüm dertler bir anda maziye karıştı. Mantıklı kararlar vermesini sağlayan iç sesi puslu bulutlar arasında yok olup gidiyordu, ve bu, üzerlerine vuran güneş ışığının tadını tam anlamıyla çıkarmasını sağlıyordu.

_Evet, şafağa kadar kalbimin sınırını zorlayarak dans edeceğim_

_Ama sabah geldiğinde bitmemiş olacak işim_

_Yaparım böyle tüm yaz, tüm gece_

_Bu seferkini hepsinden farklı geçireceğim_

Fred ve George, Sierra ve Savannah’yı ayağa kaldırmıştı, kahkahalar eşliğinde delirmiş gibi hızla dans etmeye başladılar. Kıpkırmızı saçları güneşte alev gibi parlayan Ron, gözleri Ginny tarafından kapatılmış ve oldukça rahatsız görünen Hermione’nin ağzına avuç avuç fasulye şekerlemesi tıkıyordu. Hermione’nin ağzındaki iğrenç binbir çeşit fasulyelerin tadına verdiği tepki çığlığını duyan herkes kahkaha attı.

_İndim aşağı, çıktım yukarı_

_Kuruttum dalgasız suları_

_Dönmeliyim eğlenceli ritmime_

Luna, Quidditch takımına ve beşinci sınıftaki çocuklara Cansararlardan bahsederken, Tom ve Ash, Harry’nin tam karşısında yan yana oturmuş konuşuyordu. Harry onların ne hakkında konuştuğunu duyamayacak kadar uzaktı. 

_Asla olmaz bende kaygı_

_İndim aşağı, çıktım yukarı_

_Yaşadığım andır en önemli olanı_

_Dönmeliyim eski ruh halime_

Savannah, Harry’i ense yakasından tuttuğu gibi çılgın dans hortumuna dahil etti. Harry, reddedebileceğini sanmıyordu. İkizler karmaşası -yoksa dördüzler mi demeliydi- şu Muggle çizgi filmindeki Tazmanya Canavarı gibi hızla dönerek Harry’i bir çember içine aldı ve etrafında dans etmeye başladı. “Hadi, Harry. Bize numaralarını göster!” diye bağırdı Fred. Onlara ayak uydurmaya çalışan Harry, vücudunu çılgınca sallarken poposuna gizemli bir şaplak yedi. Fakat nedense bunun Fred veya George’dan geldiğini düşünmüyordu. Bu yeni kızlar bir acayipti.

Şimdi Ron da Hermione’yi dansa kaldırmıştı. İkizler kadar olmasa da oldukça çılgınca dans ediyorlardı. _Hermione’den beklenmeyecek bir performans,_ diye düşündü Harry, arkadaşları hoplarken. Ginny Dean’i, Neville Luna’yı, Seamus da Angelina’yı kaptı. Şimdi Katie, Alicia ve Ash de yerlerinden kalkıyordu. İkizlerin arasından sıyrılan Harry, Tom’un oturduğu yerden karanlık bir bakışla onu süzdüğünü gördü.

_Sadece bir vurulmaydı_

_Doyamıyordum, doyamıyordum ama_

_Bir heyecan furyasıydı_

_Bıraktım gittim ama_

Harry’nin kalbi sıkıştı. Tom’un her an kalkıp yanına gelebileceğini hissediyordu. Hayır, bunu yapacağını _biliyordu_. Biliyordu işte.  Harry’nin beklentiyle baktığı Tom, bir shot votka attı ve hızla doğruldu. Dans eden gençlere doğru yürüyordu. _Evet, evet, evet…_

_Sadece bir vurulmaydı_

_Söz verip durdum iletişimde kalacağıma_

_Patladı gitti tüm olay ama_

_Bıraktım gittim dolayısıyla_

Fakat Harry’e elini uzatan Ash oldu. Tom da saniyeler içerisinde Alicia ve Katie’ye katılmıştı. Şaşkınlıkla gülümseyen Harry, Ash’le birlikte hızlı bir tempo tutturdu. Aklının bir kısmı Tom’da kalmıştı ama. Acaba Tom gerçekten Harry’le dans etmeye mi niyetlenmişti?

_Oyun olmadan, blöf olmadan_

_Daha iyiyim ben kelepçeler olmadan_

_Evet, güneş doğmayacak üzerimize_

Alkolün etkisinden miydi, bilmiyordu Harry, ama Ash harika görünüyordu. Güneş ışığı kumral saçlarını ve yeşil gözlerini öyle güzel aydınlatıyordu ki, bir Ken bebeği kadar mükemmeldi. _Ve güzel kokuyor, bu da bir artı,_ diye düşündü Harry.

Savannah, minik adımlarla koşarak tüm dans edenlere içki dağıtıyordu şimdi. Kravatı yok olmuştu, dolgun göğüsleri gömleğinden herkese selam veriyordu. “Ellerinizi boş görmeyeceğim!” diye bağırdı ve Fred’in yanına döndü. Harry ve Ash, içi votkayla dolu olan shot bardaklarını tokuşturdu.

_Vuruldum başka birine şimdi_

_Heyecanlandırıyor bu şıpsevdi hayat beni_

_Tek şansın var kızartmak için beni_

_Biraz fazla geç ikincisi_

Savannah, Fred’i elinden yakalayıp zavallı çocuğu kolunun altında topaç gibi döndürüyordu şimdi. Ash, Harry’nin gözlerinin içine bakarak votkasını dikti. Harry de gözlerini onunkilerden ayırmayarak onu takip etti. Ash’in omzunun üzerinden görünen Tom, Alicia ve Katie ile gayet eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Harry’e gözünün ucuyla bile bakmıyordu. Belki de boş yere umutlanmıştı.

Kafasını hızlıca sallayıp kendine gelen Harry, endişelerinden ve hayatındaki tüm negatif düşüncelerden, eski derisini üzerinden atan bir yılan gibi sıyrıldı. Şu an sarhoş olabilirdi, ama iyi hissediyordu. Neden normal hayatında da kafasını böyle boşaltmıyordu ki? Tom ondan hoşlanmıyorsa ne olurdu yani? Eğlenmek varken neden üzülmeyi seçiyordu? Bir şeyleri değiştirmeliydi.

Sıradaki şarkı başlarken Harry, kafasındaki sinyaller işaret vermiş gibi ani bir dürtüyle Ash’i ellerinden yakaladı, ve dönmeye başladı. Zümrüt yeşili gözleri şaşkınlıkla açılan Ash’in kirli sakallı güçlü çenesi bir gülümsemeyle genişledi, fakat hemen Harry’e ayak uydurdu. İki genç birleştirdikleri elleriyle birbirlerinden güç alarak hızla dönüyordu şimdi.

_Yatakta, kal yatakta_

_Teninin hissi kilitli kaldı aklımda_

_İçine çeke çeke beni harca_

_Umrumda değil, ne istersen uygun bana_

Şatonun büyülü ışıkları, dans eden diğer gençler, turuncu ağaçlar, yeşil ağaçlar, çiçekler ve diğer her şey hızlı bir ışık bulamacına dönüşmüştü; çevreleri parlayan bir girdaptı sanki, ve tüm arazi bu girdabın içine çekilip yok oluyordu.

_Sarhoş gündüzden geceye, istiyorum seni burada tutmayı_

_Çünkü siliyorsun gözyaşlarımı_

_Yaz aşkları ve kavgalar, hep böyle bizimki_

_Ve tüm bunun sebebi…_

Tek bir odak noktası vardı Harry’nin: Sarı-kırmızı kravatı gömleğinden düşecek kadar aşağı sarkmış, karışık kumral saçları güneşte parlayan bu kaslı yedinci sınıf öğrencisi.

_Vücutlardan konuşuyorsak şimdi_

_Mükemmel sendeki, koy üzerime bari_

_Uzun sürmeyecek yeminle_

_Beni doğru seversen, sikişiriz ebediyen_

_Yine ve yine ve yine_

Ash dışındaki her şey dönüyordu, Harry’nin tereddütleri sönüyordu, ve görüş alanındaki tek kişiyi arzulayacak kadar sarhoştu. Kafasının içinde Tom’un sesini duyuyordu. _Kuralları çiğnediğin için cezalandırıldığında moralini en çok ne düzeltir biliyor musun, Harry? Daha fazla kuralı çiğnemek._

Diğer gençler sarhoşken yapılmaması gereken bu cesurca hareketten etkilenmişti galiba. Harry onları göremiyordu, fakat endişeli kahkahalarını ve tezahüratlarını duyabiliyordu. Hermione’nin, “Harry, kusacaksınız!” diye bağırdığını duydu. Savannah ve Sierra da aynı anda bağırdı, “İşte gerçek Gryffindorlular!”

Fakat Hermione haklıydı. Bir anda midesi bulanan Harry, dönmeyi bıraktı ve koşa koşa avlunun ortasındaki havuza yöneldi. Bu da bir hataydı tabii, koşarken dünyasının dönmeye devam edeceğini tahmin edememişti. Dengesini kaybedip kendi ayağına takılarak komik bir şekilde yere yuvarlanan Harry, son anda yüzünü havuzun içine gömüp müziği bile bastıran iğrenç bir gürültüyle kusmaya başladı.

_Vücutlar_

_Sadece eğlenceye kullandığımız bebek-yapıcı vücutlar_

Tüm grup gülmekten kendini kaybetti. Harry bile kusma atakları arasında kendine hakim olamayıp kahkahayı patlattı. Kahkahası yarıda kesilip öğürmeye dönüştü, bir kez daha kustu.

_Vücutlar_

_Hadi kullanalım hepsini her bir parçası yok olana kadar_

“Kesin sesinizi,” diye inledi Harry kafasını hafifçe kaldırarak. Görebildiği kadarıyla Ron kasıklarını tutmuştu, gülmekten ağlıyordu. Fred, George, Savannah ve Sierra tüm Quidditch takımıyla yerde yuvarlanıyordu. Hermione, Ginny ve Luna birbirlerini dürtüyorlardı, resmen yarılmışlardı. Tom ve Ash bile yaşlarına ve cüsselerine yakışmayacak bir çocuksulukla kendilerini taş banklara atmıştı, tepiniyorlardı. Harry bir daha kustu. Utanç hissetme kabiliyetini sonsuza kadar bu bulanık havuzun içinde bırakacağını düşünüyordu.

 

Saatler öğleden sonra biri gösterirken içki ve dans faslını geride bırakan gençler, parti oyunlarına geçmeye karar verdi. Luna’nın muhteşem fikriyle başladılar. Asalarını kullanarak birbirlerinin alınlarına parlak harflerle bir ünlünün ismini yazacaklardı, ve her biri alnında yazan ünlüyü temsil edecekti. Doğal olarak kendi alınlarında yazan ismi göremeyen yarışmacılar, diğerlerine sordukları sorularla temsil ettiği ünlüyü tahmin etmeye çalışacaktı. İlk doğru cevabı veren kişi oyunu kazanacak ve bir sonraki oyunun ne olacağına karar verecekti.

Fakat şöyle bir bit yeniği vardı bu oyunda: Her yanlış cevap veren kişi, Muggle çocukların Luna’ya hediye ettiği bongdan bir nefes, ee, Muggle bitkisi, çekmek zorundaydı.

“Ben kimim?” diye sordu Neville. Alnında kırmızı harflerle _Merlin_ yazıyordu.

“Oyun öyle işlemiyor, Neville,” diyip güldü Hermione. Onun alnında da mor harflerle _Gilderoy Lockhart_ yazıyordu. Neville gönülsüzce içine çektiği dumanı üflerken öksürdü. Hermione’nin kahverengi gözleri heyecanla açılmıştı. Sıra ondaydı. “Hmm, ben yazar mıyım?”

Herkes bir ağızdan “Evet!” diye bağırdı. Hermione, “Kitaplarımdan biri derslerde kullanılıyor mu?” diye devam etti. Herkes heyecanla onayladı. “Bathilda Bagshot muyum?” Bütün gençler Hermione’yi yuhaladı. _Sıradaki!_

Hermione, ürkek bir ifadeyle pembe bongu Neville’ın elinden aldı. Hayatında ilk kez kafayı bulacağı için aşırı derecede ürkmüş görünüyordu. Bongdan çektiği nefesi ciğerlerinde tutmaya çalışırken destansı bir başarısızlıkla öksürmeye başladı.

Sıra Ash’teydi. Göz rengine çok benzeyen yeşil bir _Salazar Slytherin_ yazıyordu alnında. “Müzisyen miyim?” diye sordu. Herkes yuhaladı. _Sıradaki!_ Hafifçe öksürerek görevini tamamlayan Ash de bongu Harry’nin kucağına attı.

Sıra Harry’deydi şimdi. Kimin ismini taşıdığı konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. “Hogwarts’ın kurucularından biri miyim?” Herkes yuhaladı. _Sıradaki!_ Harry, elinde tuttuğu cam aletten çekebildiği kadar büyük bir nefes çekti ve yanındaki Luna’ya pasladı.

Ciğerleri yanıyordu, ama öksürmemişti. Tom da bunu fark etmişti görünüşe göre, cesaret verircesine göz kırptı. İkisi de aynı geceyi hatırlıyordu muhtemelen. _Evet, yine bu his._ Yine tüm doğayı kafasının içindeymiş gibi duymaya başlayan Harry, etrafındaki ağaçların ve rengarenk çiçeklerin ne kadar güzel olduğunu fark etti, sanki hepsini ilk kez görüyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı. Hermione de bukleleriyle oynuyor ve kıpkırmızı gözlerle etrafını inceliyordu, yüzünde hulyalı bir gülümseme vardı. Harry kıkırdamamak için kendini zor tuttu. Hermione’yi böyle görmek o kadar garipti ki, paralel bir evrende olup olmadıklarını merak etti.

Şimdi Luna’daydı sıra. Alnındaki isim _Celestina Warbeck_ ’ti. “Acayip Kızkardeşler grubundan biri miyim?” diye sordu Luna. Cesur bir hamleydi, ama gençler yine de yuhaladı. Luna omzunu silkti ve bongdan derin bir nefes çekip, sanki bu işi yıllardır yapıyormuş gibi koca bir duman bulutunu rahatça dışarı saldı. Zaten büyük olan gözleri iyice açılmıştı şimdi. _Sıradaki!_

Ron. Angelina. Dean. Katie. Ginny. Alicia. Seamus. Fred. George. Savannah. Sierra. (Savannah ve Sierra herkesi güldürerek pembe aleti iki kez kullandı.) Sıra Tom’daydı şimdi. Alnında siyah harflerle _Severus Snape_ yazıyordu. Harry gülmemek için vücudunu öyle bir sıktı ki, kaburgalarının çatlayıp çatlamadığını merak etti. Bu ilginç olacaktı.

“Erkek miyim?” diye sordu Tom gruptaki kırmızı gözlü gençleri inceleyerek. Herkes kıkırdayarak onayladı. Tom yanlış cevap vermemesine rağmen bongdan bir nefes çekti. “Kırk yaşın üzerinde miyim?” Herkes yine onayladı, Tom her cevaptan sonra bir nefes çekmeye devam ediyordu. “Öğretmen miyim?” “Evet!” “Saçlarım siyah mı?” “Evet!” “Saçlarım yağlı mı?”

Tüm grup kahkahaya boğuldu. Tom’un onayı duymaya ihtiyacı yoktu bile. Kazandığını biliyordu. “Severus Snape miyim?” diye sordu.

Ron ciddileşmişti. “Evet, ama nasıl bildin? Snape ünlü bile değil,” dedi. Kıpkırmızı göz hatları merakla açılmıştı.

Tom, tüm ağzına yayılan bir gülümsemeyle cevabı yapıştırdı. “Weasley, alnıma ismi yazarken o kadar sinirli görünüyordun ki, o isim Snape’ten başkasına ait olamazdı.”

 

Sıradaki oyuna Tom karar verdi. “Bir tür saklambaç” olarak nitelendirdiği bu oyunda ebe olarak seçilen kişi, büyüyle kör edilecek ve saklanması için şatonun içine salınacaktı. Diğer herkes on beş dakika bekledikten sonra onu bulmak için şatoyu talan edecekti. Şatonun her yerine girmek serbestti, fakat büyü kullanmak yasaktı.

Bir önceki oyunun galibi Tom olduğu için, bu oyunun ebesini -daha doğrusu kurbanını- seçme hakkı da ondaydı.

Tom, seçeneklerini gözden geçirirmiş gibi yaparak sahte bir düşünce ifadesiyle grubu taramaya başladı. Gri gözler Harry’nin üzerinde durdu.

“Seni seçtim, Potter,” dedi aniden. İlginç bir şekilde, bunun olacağını kestirebilmişti Harry. Sanki bu anı daha önce yaşamışlardı. Büyücüler bile şu _deja vu_ saçmalığından muzdaripti demek.

Oyuncular şatonun önünde dizilirken, Harry bu gizemli oyunun bir sakatlığa sebep olmaması için dua ederek giriş kapısına yürüdü. Bacakları daha yeni iyileşmişti sonuçta. Arkadaşları, onu yakalamak için hevesle parlayan kızarmış gözleri ve tehditkâr gülümsemeleriyle oldukça korkutucu görünüyordu doğrusu. Harry, birkaç Muggle korku filminin böyle başladığını hatırlayarak irkildi.

“Sana on beş dakika veriyoruz,” dedi Tom yüksek sesle. Gözlerinin içine bakarken yüzüne kazınmış fesat ifade Harry’nin şu ana kadar gördüğü en karanlık ve en baştan çıkarıcı şeydi. Son kelimesini neredeyse fısıldar gibi söyledi. “Saklan.”

Ve Harry kör oldu. Rock enstrümanlarının gürültüsü tüm şatoyu doldururken Harry hiç vakit kaybetmeden karanlık şatoya girdi, duvarları elleriyle yoklayarak merdivenlere doğru sendelemeye başladı. Elinden geldiğince hızlı olmaya çalışıyordu. Bir çocuk gibi heyecan ve neşeyle atıyordu kalbi.

_Bak şu sendeki şansa, bil ki değil bu boşuna_

_Işıldıyordun daha önce, ama artık değil öyle_

Büyülü merdivenlerin basamaklarına takıla takıla tırmanan Harry, kimse onu bulamazsa ne olacağını sormayı unuttuğunu fark etti. Ama hemen bu düşünceyi kafasından uzaklaştırdı. Kafası oyunda olmalıydı. İkinci merdiven, üçüncü merdiven.

“Oğlum, dur, DUR!”

Dördüncü merdivenin sonundaki hareket eden resimlerden biri, boşluğa adım atmak üzere olan Harry’nin hayatını son anda kurtardı.

_Say bildiğin ruh hallerini, bil ki değil onlar daimi_

_Sabırlıydın daha önce, ama artık değil öyle_

Harry kaprisli beşinci kat merdiveninin gelmesini beklerken, göremediği tabloya teşekkür etti ve nazikçe onu takip eden gençleri yanıltmasını tembihledi. Zaten eğlenceye muhtaç olan bıkkın tablolar hemen heyecanlı seslerle onayladı ve fısıldaşmaya başladı. _Tamam, tablolar da cepte._

Harry, yedinci kata çıktı. Doğal olarak her yer zifir karanlıktı. Luna’nın onu İhtiyaç Odası için hangi koridora götürdüğünü hatırlamaya çalışıyordu. Neyse ki duvardaki taşlara yeterince bakmıştı, kapının tam durduğu yeri elleriyle seçebileceğini düşünüyordu.

_Nedir bu kötü yan, bahsedip durduğun_

_Nedir bu hissiyat, çok emin olduğun_

_Sağ, sol, sol, sağ._ Evet doğru koridorda olmalıydı şimdi. _Off, hayır!_ Bu koridorun duvarları soğuk ve pürüzsüzdü. Bazılarında da kumaş goblenler vardı. Burası değildi. Bir sonraki koridor da değildi. Ondan sonraki de.

“Harry!” Bir kız sesi müziği bastırarak şatoda yankılanırken, Harry bir tavşan gibi kaskatı kesildi ve kulaklarını dikti. Muhtemelen Ginny’di bu.

Harry, eğlenceli olarak nitelendirilebilecek bir korkuyla adımlarını yavaşlattı ve sessizce başka bir koridora girdi. _Sağ, sol, sol, sol._

“Haaa-ryyy!”

Fred veya George’a aitti bu ses. Sesleri oldukça aşağıdan geliyordu. Korku filmlerindeki psikopat katiller gibi bağırıyorlardı. Harry, gülmemek için elini ağzına bastırdı ve duvarları okşayarak yoluna devam etti. Evet, bu koridorun duvarları kesinlikle taştan yapılmıştı, doğru yolda olmalıydı.

_Tüm arkadaşlarını topla, değil ki onlar boşuna_

_Razıydın daha önce, ama değil artık öyle_

Harry’nin karanlık dünyası, onu belinden yakalayıp havaya kaldıran bir çift güçlü el tarafından sarsıldı. Panikle çığlık atmaya çalıştı, ama ağzına bir el bastırılmıştı. Onu yakalayan her kimse, misk eseri taşıyan bir parfüm kullanıyordu, ve ters dönmüş kaplumbağa gibi debelenen Harry’nin başa çıkamayacağı kadar güçlüydü. Gizemli figürün onu bir yere sürüklediğini hissetti.

Harry, buz kesti aniden. Hermione’nin gösterdiği fotoğrafları hatırlamıştı: _Dehşet_. Aklına fotoğraftaki Hogwarts sembolü geldi. İçinden bir ses, onu yakalayan kişinin arkadaşlarından biri olmadığını söylüyordu. Harry sahip olduğu tüm güçle karşı koymaya çalıştı.

_Nedir bu kötü yan, bahsedip durduğun_

_Nedir bu hissiyat, çok emin olduğun_

Bir kapının açıldığını duydu Harry, hâlâ çırpınıyordu. Kapının kapanmasıyla şatonun her yanını sarmalayan müzik sesi anında kesildi. Ve Harry’nin görüşü ona tekrar bahşedildi.

İhtiyaç Odası’ydı burası, ama Luna’yla geldiği günden daha farklıydı. Öncelikle, içeride dört metrelik sihirli bir yaratık yoktu. Renksiz şeffaf pencereler, yanan şömine, kırmızı bir halının üzerine kurulmuş yeşil koltuk takımı ve ahşap kitaplıklarla sıradan bir eve benziyordu.

Yavaşça yere bırakılan Harry, hızla arkasını döndü. Karşısında duran uzun boylu figür, beyaz gömleğinin kolları iliklenmiş, gri-yeşil kravatlı Tom Marvolo Lupin’den başkası değildi. Harry nefes nefeseydi, ve oldukça sinirlenmişti.

“N-Ne? Neden? Nasıl?” diyebildi sadece. Tom, Harry’nin buraya geleceğini nasıl bilebilmişti? Neden onu bir katil gibi kaçırmıştı? En önemlisi, oyunu _yine_ o mu kazanmıştı?

“İstediğim sorudan başlayabilir miyim?” diye sordu Tom, serinkanlı bir gülümsemeyle. Harry’nin endişeli yüzü onu eğlendirmiş gibi görünüyordu. Eliyle odanın ortasındaki koltuklardan birini işaret etti. Hâlâ çileden çıkmış gibi görünüyordu Harry. Birkaç saniye boyunca hareket etmese de, burnundan nefes alarak koltuğa oturdu en sonunda. Gözlerini Tom’dan ayırmıyordu. Tom da karşısındaki koltuğa kuruldu.

“Burası İhtiyaç Odası,” dedi Tom.

“Biliyorum.”

Tom kaşlarını kaldırdı. Harry de _“Ne sandın?”_ der gibi bir ifadeyle ona baktı. Harry de bir şeyler biliyordu sonuçta.

“Buraya ne için geliyorsun, Potter?” Tom’un sesinde hakiki bir merak vardı.

Harry, Luna’nın sırrını ele verecek bir şey söylemektense ölürdü. Kaşlarını çattı. “Bu odayı karanlıkta beni gasp etmeye çalışan manyaklardan saklanmak için kullanıyorum.”

Tom baştan çıkarıcı gülümsemesiyle koltuğunda doğruldu. Hâlâ Harry’den alamayacağı bir cevabı bekliyordu.

Harry konuyu değiştirdi. “Burada soruları ben sorarım, Tom. Bu gizemin sebebi neydi? Buraya geleceğimi nerden bildin?” Yanan şömineye baktı. “Neden diğerlerinin yanında değiliz?” Kendi içinden de _“Babam böyle pasta yapmayı nerden öğrendi?”_ diye ekledi. Bir insanın kendi kendine espri yapması normal bir şeydi, değil mi?

Yüzünün bir kısmı şöminede dans eden ateşin ışığıyla parlayan Tom etrafına baktı, düşünceli görünüyordu. “Burada zaman kuralları biraz farklı işliyor,” dedi. “Bu odanın kendine ait kadim bir… bilinci… var. Bu odada saatler boyunca kalıp, çıktığımızda sadece beş dakika geçmiş gibi arkadaşlarının yanına dönebiliriz. Veya beş dakika kalırız, ama çıktığımızda dışarıda yıllar geçmiş olur.”

Harry’nin gerildiğini görünce rahatlatmak için ekledi. “Merak etme Harry, odayı açan kişinin isteğine bağlı bu.” Aytaşı grisi gözler, Harry’nin zümrüt yeşili gözlerine kenetlenmişti. “Ve şu an zamanı olabildiği kadar yavaşlatma niyetindeyim.”

Harry kızarmaya başladı. Tom konuşmaya devam etti.

“Buradayız, çünkü seninle yalnız kalmak istiyorum.”

Zaten kızarmış olan Harry, şimdi de ürpertiyle sararmaya başladı. Hanesinin renklerini gerçek bir Gryffindorlu gibi taşıyor olmalıydı. Tom, gözlerini Harry’ninkilerden ayırmıyordu. Biraz rahatsız görünüyordu şimdi. Söyleyeceklerini kelimelere nasıl dökeceğini bilmiyor gibiydi.

“Burada olacağını nasıl bildiğime gelirsek… Açıklaması biraz zor.” diye başladı. Yeşil koltuktan kalktı ve yavaşça şöminenin önüne yürüdü. Sırtını şöminedeki alevlerin turuncu ışığıyla dalgalanan gri taş duvara yasladı ve kollarını birleştirdi. “Açıklamaya, boş vakitlerimde Zihinbend pratiği yaptığımı söyleyerek başlamam gerekiyor.”

Harry’nin Zihinbend’in ne olduğu konusunda en ufak bir fikri yoktu. Tom da bunu anlamış olacaktı ki, hızlıca ekledi. “Zihinbend, sihrin zor ve nadir kullanılan bir dalı. Zihnin anlaşılması güç doğasını keşfetmekle ilgileniyor. Zihinbend’e senin yüzünden başladım, Harry.”

Harry nasıl oluyor da bir soru soruyordu, ama aldığı cevaplar kafasını daha da karıştırıyordu? Koltuğunda doğruldu ve tüm dikkatiyle Tom’u dinlemeye başladı.

“Seninle iki yıl önce gerçek anlamda dost olduk. Hatırlıyor musun? Malfoy, McGonagall’ın arkasından gülünç yüz ifadeleri yaparak dalga geçiyordu. Sen de yüzündeki ifade donup kalsın diye onu lanetlemiştin. Malfoy’un yüzü, Madam Pomfrey onu düzeltene kadar keseli sıçan gibi kalakalmıştı.” Kafasını iki yana sallayarak güldü.

Harry nasıl unutabilirdi? Snape kendi rekorunu kırarak o yıl Gryffindor’dan iki yüz puan düşürmüştü. O lanete karşılık aldığı ceza yüzünden yıl sonu kupasını kaybetmişlerdi. Ama Harry de güldü. Panikleyen Malfoy’un ‘üüü, üüü’ sesleriyle yardım istemesi, hatırlaması zevk veren bir görüntüydü.

“Sen cezadayken yanına gelmiştim, ve ilk kez gerçek anlamda konuşmuştuk,” dedi Tom tekrar ciddileşerek. “Birbirimizle zevklerimizi, korkularımızı, tutkularımızı ve sevdiğimiz müzikleri paylaştık. Klasik ergen muhabbeti.”

Harry kaşlarını çattı. “Keşke iş gücünü de paylaşsaydık, Tom. Ben aç karnımla sihir kullanmadan yerleri silerken kılını bile kıpırdatmadan geveleyip durmuştun. Aslında dürüst olmak gerekirse, o gün sana biraz gıcık olmuştum.”

Tom yaramaz bir bakış attı Harry’e. “Öyle mi? Ama ben ise seni çok sevdiğime karar vermiştim.” Harry, heyecandan ısınmaya başlayan yüzünün girebileceği başka bir rengin kalıp kalmadığını merak ederken, Tom konuşmaya devam etti.

“Senin hayranlık uyandıran biri olduğunu düşünüyordum. Sevdiklerine karşı sadıktın çünkü, komiktin, alımlıydın, akıllıydın. Ama seninle vakit geçirmek istememi sağlayan başka bir şey vardı…” Harry, bu lafları Tom’dan duymayı hiç beklemiyordu. İç organları alev almaya başlamıştı sanki. Karşısında ciddiyetle konuşan bu mükemmel çocuğun üzerine atlayıp gömleğini parçalayarak çıkarmak istiyordu. Ama bu iltifatları her gün duyuyormuş gibi kayıtsız bir yüzle dinlemeye devam etti.

“Bunu nasıl ifade edebileceğimi bilmiyorum, Harry. Ama seninleyken yaşadığım her şey… Hepsini daha önce yaşamışım gibi hissediyorum. Hatta bazen ağzından çıkacak cümleleri saniyeler öncesinden tahmin edebiliyorum. Seninle vakit geçirmek, dopinglenmiş bir deja vu fırtınasına girmek gibi. İtiraf etmeliyim ki, bazen ağır geliyor. Kafa karıştırıcı bir durum.”

Harry, biraz önce şatonun girişinde hissettiği benzer şeyi hatırladı. Ama bunu Tom’a söylemedi. Henüz bu duyduklarına nasıl tepki vereceğini bile bilmiyordu.

“Bu yüzden Zihinbend’e başladım. Bilinçaltımın derinliklerinde gizlenen, ulaşılması zor köşelerde cevaplar aramak için. Ama erişebildiğim görüntüler hep bir pus perdesinin ardında gibi. Hepsi anlık ve bulanık. Quidditch pratiğinde süpürgelerimizin çarpışacağını bu yüzden biliyordum, senin buraya geleceğini de. Hatta seninle bu odada geçirdiğimiz bu anın birkaç farklı versiyonunu gördüğüme eminim.”

Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı. Tüm bunların ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu. _Belki de Tom’un sandığı kadar akıllı değilimdir,_ diye düşündü.

“Vardığın kanı ne peki?” diye sordu Harry.

Tom omuzlarını silkti. “Seninle milyonlarca paralel evrende dost olmamız?” dedi gülümseyerek. “O kadar da kötü bir ihtimal değil, değil mi?”

“Değil,” dedi Harry, o da gülümsedi. “Sahi, yıllardır arkadaşız, ama sana bunu hiç sormadığımı fark ettim. Okul bittikten sonra ne olmayı planlıyorsun, Tom? Muhtemelen iki milyon ödül ve dereceyle falan mezun olacaksın.”

Tom hiç düşünmeden cevap verdi. “Astronot.”

Sihir Bakanı gibi bir cevap bekleyen Harry, şaşkınlıkla kahkahayı patlattı. “Astronot mu?”

“Astronot,” diye onayladı Tom.

Hogwarts’ın muhtemelen yüzyıllardır gördüğü en başarılı öğrenci bir Muggle mesleğine geçiş yapacaktı. Salazar Slytherin’in kemikleri mezarında fıldır fıldır dönüyor olmalıydı.

“Uzay ilgimi çekiyor, Potter,” diye kendisini savundu Tom. “Bence evren, bildiğimiz büyülerden çok daha etkileyici. Peki sen ne olmak istiyorsun?”

“Otuz yaşında karaciğer iflasından ölen bir alkolik,” diye geçiştirdi Harry. Onun astronot gibi havalı bir cevabı yoktu.

“Hadi ama! Ben benimkini söyledim,” dedi Tom sahte bir somurtma ifadesiyle. Harry bu mükemmel yüze nasıl hayır diyebilirdi ki.

“Tamam, ama dalga geçmeyeceğine söz ver,” dedi Harry. Derin bir nefes aldı. “Seherbaz olsam fena olmaz diyordum.” 

Tom dalga geçmedi. “Nymphadora gibi yani?” diye sordu ciddiyetle. Doğru ya, Tom’un annesi de Seherbazdı.

Harry, Tom’un _annem_ demediğini fark etti. Kaşlarını çatarak kırmızı halıya baktı. “Remus ve Nymphadora’nın oğlu olmadığını düşünmeni sağlayan şey de Zihinbend mi?”

Tom başıyla onayladı. “Henüz Zihinbend’de yeteri kadar iyi değilim. Kendimi geliştirmeye çalışıyorum. Ama başkalarının yalan söyleyip söylemediğini anlayabilecek kadar ilerledim. Veya benden bir şeyler saklayıp saklamadıklarını.”

Harry, Tom’un olağanüstü yetenekli bir büyücü olduğunu biliyordu. Herkes biliyordu bunu. Dolayısıyla Zihinbend denilen şeyde usta olması an meselesi demekti. İçi ani bir korkuyla doldu.

“Benim zihnim yasak bölge, Marvolo! Sakın içeri girip bir şeyleri karıştırayım deme.”

Tom kahkaha attı. “Benden ne saklıyor olabilirsin ki, Potter?” Merakla bakıyordu Harry’e.

_Ah bir bilsen,_ diye düşündü Harry.

“Korkunç Potter aile sırları. Dolabımızda görmek istemeyeceğin iskeletler var, Tom. Zihnini sonsuza kadar yaralayacak şeyler.”

Tom, “Bu resmen içine girmem için bir davetiye!” dedi karanlık ama muzip bir ifadeyle. “Yani kafanın,” diye ekledi.

Kızaran Harry, bu imaların bitmesini istiyordu. Ya da somut bir sonuca varmasını. Bu kadarı zihnine bir işkenceydi çünkü.

“Bu odadaki anımızın birkaç çeşidini gördüğünü söylemiştin,” dedi Harry. “Hepsi aynı mı?”

“Bilmiyorum,” diye itiraf etti Tom. “Sanırım küçük değişiklikler var. Bir tanesinde pencerenin kenarında konuşuyorduk, bir tanesinde de şöminenin önündeydik sanırım.”

Harry ani bir dürtüyle ayağa kalktı ve yavaşça şöminenin yanındaki Tom’a doğru yürümeye başladı.

“O zaman bu sefer farklı bir şey yapalım mı?” diye sordu. Attığı her adımda kalbi hızlanıyordu. Tom’un gözleri de merakla açılmıştı. Aralarındaki mesafe kapandıkça Harry’nin vücudundaki tüm hücreler, beynindeki tüm nöronlar Tom’un dudaklarına yapışmak için can atıyordu. Tom da birleştirdiği kollarını indirmişti şimdi, beklentiyle Harry’e bakıyordu.

“Mesela…” dedi Harry yürürken, titremeye başlamıştı. Tom harika görünüyor ve kokuyordu, fakat içindeki reddedilme korkusu savaşılamayacak kadar güçlüydü. Yapacağı anlık bir hata, bu mükemmel çocuğu ömrü boyunca kaybetmesine, ve daha kötüsü, ömrünün rezilliğini yaşamasına sebep olurdu. Bir an Tom’un onu ittiğini ve “Harry, üzgünüm, seni o şekilde görmüyorum,” dediğini hayal etti. Bu düşünce Cruciatus laneti kadar acı vericiydi. Harry’nin anlık heyecanı bir balon gibi söndü. Aralarında sadece birkaç santim vardı şimdi.

“… sana şarkı söylesem?” dedi Harry, kendisi bile ne dediğine inanamayarak. Sesi güzel değildi ki Harry’nin.

Tom da şaşırmış görünüyordu. “Ee, tamam?” dedi yüzüne her zamanki yamuk gülümsemesini yerleştirmeye çalışarak.

Harry, Tom’a arkasını dönüp salonun ortasına doğru yürürken kendisini zihnen tokatladı ve acilen bir şarkı düşünmeye başladı. Bildiği her şarkıyı unutmuştu sanki. Eh, yapacak bir şey yoktu artık. _Battı balık yan gider,_ diye düşündü Harry. Yıllardır tiyatroda rol alan profesyonel bir sanatçı gibi hızla arkasını döndü kollarını gösteri havasıyla açtı. Yüzüne muzip bir ifade yerleştirmeye çalıştı, ama başarıp başarmadığını bile bilmiyordu. Derin bir nefes aldı ve başladı.

“Parlak, mutlu, görüyorum dünyamı yeni renklerle,

Ateşi yükseltir, gezerim evreni roketimle,”

Harry, Yer çekimsiz ortamdaki bir astronot gibi ağır çekimde yürümeye başladı. Ağlamak istiyordu. Tom tüm dikkatiyle onu izliyordu, en azından eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Uçurtmalarlayım yükseklerde ve rüyalarım mavi,

Yaşarım göklerde, gel sen de yaşa burada,”

Elleriyle Tom’a gelmesini işaret etti. Tüm bu olay onun seviyesinin aşağısındaymış gibi başını iki yana sallayıp güldü Tom, ama yine de geldi. Şimdi hiç edemedikleri dansı etmenin vaktiydi.

“Şarkı söylerim geceye, bırak söyleyeyim sana da.”

Harry, sevimli olduğunu umduğu bir ifadeyle cübbesini üzerinden attı ve olduğu yerde döndü.

“Bebeğim lütfen dinle,

Kafam güzel değil, kafam güzel değil,

Aşığım sadece.”

Tom, kahkahasına engel olamadı. Evet, Harry en azından şarkı seçimini doğru yapmıştı. Bu ezik durumdan komedi bahanesiyle sıyrılabilirdi. Sesi de tahmin ettiği kadar kötü çıkmıyordu.

“Görmüyor musun bebeğim?

Kafam güzel değil, kafam güzel değil,

Aşığım sadece,

Sen benim için güzelsin yeterince.”

Şimdi Tom da hafiften dans etmeye başlamıştı. Tom, Harry’i valtz yapar gibi kolunun altında çevirdi. İster istemez heyecanlanmıştı Harry. Burada baş başa dans etmeleri, aşağıdaki partide dans etmelerinden çok daha samimi ve tatmin ediciydi.

“Daha aydınlık, daha parlak, bulduğum en büyük yıldızları seçerim,”

Harry, Tom’un başarılı bir astronot olacağından emindi. Bu sefer de o Tom’u çevirdi.

Ve zihnimin en zirve mevkiinde sende-sende-sendelerim,”

Harry sendeleme taklidi yaparken gerçekten sendeleyip koltuğa düştü. “Görmüyor musun bebeğim? Kafam güzel değil, kafam güzel değil, aşığım sadece. Sen benim için güzelsin yeterince!” Harry şarkıyı bitirirken iki genç de kahkaha krizine girdi.

Tom yavaşça alkışladı ve yerden Harry’nin cübbesini aldı.

“Sıradışı bir performans. Ama yanılıyorsun, kafan hâlâ güzel,” dedi. Şapşal gibi sırıtarak birbirlerine baktılar.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı. Artık kendisini daha fazla küçük düşürmek istemediği için kalkıp kapıya doğru yöneldi. Mesajı alan Tom, onu takip etmeye başladı.

“Kafandaki sahnelerden birinde böyle bir şey yapmış mıydım?” diye sordu Harry yanında yürüyen uzun boylu çocuğa bakarak.

Tom çarpık gülümsemesiyle Harry’e döndü. “Kesinlikle hayır. Daha önce hiçbir evrende böyle bir şey yaşadığımı sanmıyorum.” Harry’nin geçmesi için kapıyı açtı.

Harry imalı bir biçimde kaşını kaldırdı. “Bu da kanıtlıyor ki ben, daha önce tanıştığın tüm Harrylerden daha özelim.”

Harry yedinci kat koridoruna çıkarken, Tom’un arkasından sessizce “Öylesin,” dediğini duydu.

 

Hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Ertesi sabah şato sakinleri okula dönecekti, dolayısıyla gençler yarattıkları dağınıklığı toplamakla meşguldü.

“Bu kadar çöp nereden çıktı?” diye sordu Ginny alnını silerek.

George asasıyla binanın üzerindeki ışıkları kaldırıyordu. “Sümsükus Snape yazısını bıraksak olmaz mı?”

Hermione, George’un yanından geçerken gözlerini devirdi ve asasını yerdeki boş şişelere doğrulttu. “Evanesco!” Şişelerin hepsi tıngırtılı sesler eşliğinde yok oldu.

Angelina ve Ash, geniş giriş kapısından çıkarak avluya indi. Onlar da içerideki dağınıklığı temizlemişti. Ash, avludaki öğrenci panosunun önünden geçerken durakladı.

“Bu nedir?” diye sordu. Panoya sabitlenmiş bir broşürü eline alıp merakla incelemeye başladı. Beyaz kağıdın üzerinde rengarenk dans eden harflerle “Muggle Hakları Farkındalık Günü - Kalbi Olan Herkes Davetli!” yazıyordu, altına da gelecek perşembenin tarihi atılmıştı.

Luna gülümsedi. “Onları ben astım. Hogwarts’ta her yıl düzenlediğimiz bir etkinlik bu. 1939’da Londra’da bir alana toplanan, asaları kırılan ve ateşe verilen Muggle doğumlu büyücü ve cadıları anmak için düzenliyoruz. İngiltere’nin karanlık bir geçmişi var, ama bu korkunç olayları geride bırakmamız beni mutlu ediyor. Tekrar olmaması için de elimizden geleni yapıyoruz. Dumbledore her yıl bizzat katılıyor. Muggle haklarını koruma konusunda çok hassastır.” Okul müdürüyle ne kadar gurur duyduğu sesinden belli oluyordu.

Kaşlarını çatan Ash broşürü okumaya devam etti. “Anlıyorum.”

Neville üzüntüyle nefesini verdi. “Keşke Cornelius Fudge da Dumbledore kadar hassas olsaydı. Son zamanlarda Mugglelara karşı işlenen nefret suçlarının ne kadar arttığını fark ettiniz mi? Sanki o eski karanlık zamanlara dönüyoruz, ve hiç kimse bir şeyleri değiştirmek için harekete geçmiyor.”

“Grindelwald’ı kim durdurabilir ki?” diye sordu Ash, Neville’a. “Gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü büyücü olduğunu söylüyorlar.”

Hermione yanlarına geldi. Ellerini birbirine çarparak temizliğin bittiğini belirten bir hareket yaptıktan sonra taş banklardan birine oturdu. Broşürü okuyan Ash’e baktı.

“Fransa’daki durum nasıl, Ash?” Hermione’nin sesi temkinli çıkmıştı.

Ash broşürü tekrar panoya astı, yüzündeki ifade anlaşılmazdı. “Şimdiki durum mu? Rezâlet. O yüzden buradayım.” Derin bir nefes aldı. “Bizim geçmişimiz de sizinkinden pek farklı değil. Tarih kitaplarının yazmayı reddettiği, geçmişe gömülmeye çalışılan olaylar var. 1915’teki Bulanık soykırımı bunlardan biri. Ülkenin çoğu bu olayın hiç gerçekleşmediğini iddia ediyor. Kurbanların kaçmayı başaran çocukları ve torunlarının anlattıklarını hiçe sayıyorlar. Sanki yeterince inkâr ederlerse söyledikleri gerçek olacakmış gibi…”

Bir sessizlik oldu. Bu olaydan hiçbirinin haberi yoktu, ama Ash’in söylediklerine bakılırsa bu şaşılacak bir şey değildi.

“Peki bu etkinlikte neler yapıyorsunuz?” diye sordu Ash.

“Çok heyecanlı değil. Muggle-Büyücü kardeşliğiyle ilgili hikayeler ve şarkılar,” dedi Ginny. “Ama istersen gelebilirsin.”

“Memnuniyetle,” dedi Ash. “Muggle ilişkileri tutkulu olduğum bir konu.”

Hepsi şatonun girişinden gelen ani bir sesle irkildi ve korkuyla yerinden sıçradı. Kehanet Profesörü Sybill Trelawney’di bu. Her zamanki gibi rengarenk örgü şallarını kuşanmıştı, vücudunun her uzvundan onlarca boncuklu aksesuar sallanıyordu. Profesör Trelawney, Astronomi Kulesi’ndeki odasını nadiren terk ederdi. Geziye katılmayacağını nasıl tahmin edememişlerdi? _Neyse ki tüm yasadışı parti malzemelerini yok ettik,_ diye düşündü Harry.

“Duyduğumun müzik sesi olduğunu tahmin etmiştim,” dedi Trelawney, dalgın bir ifadeyle onlara doğru yürürken kolyeleri şıkır şıkır sesler çıkarıyordu. Koca gözlüklerinin ardındaki gözler hepsini endişeyle süzüyordu. “Canımı almak için gelen ölüm meleğinin şarkısı sanmıştım,” dedi hazin bir sesle.

“Ölüm meleği İsveçli bir elektropop şarkıcısı mı?” diye sordu Savannah boş bir ifadeyle. Harry gülmemek için midesini sıktı. Kahvaltı sırasında onlar da Hermione gibi kehanet sanatını pek ciddiye almadıklarını söylemişlerdi. Hatta Sierra, tüm kâhinlerin sahtekâr olduğunu iddia edecek kadar ileri gitmişti.

“Kuledeki odamdan sesleri ayırt etmek zor oluyor,” diye kendisini savundu Trelawney. Şimdi o da taş banklardan birine oturmuştu. Her hareketi konuşması gibi yavaştı ve buram buram drama kokuyordu. Bir süre koca gözleriyle karşılarındaki öğrencileri birer birer süzdü.

“Cam kürem bana burada büyük bir parti yapıldığını söyledi,” dedi titrek, derin bir sesle. “Zararlı dumanlar! Bardaklardan taşan yasadışı sıvılar! Öğretmenlerin dedikodusunu yapan asi gençler!”

Bir sessizlik oldu. Tüm gençler korkuyla kaskatı kesildi.

“Pencereden gördüm, çocuklar! Sadece bir espriydi,” dedi Trelawney gülerek. Sesi bile daha normaldi şimdi. Rahatlayan gençler derin bir nefes aldı.

“Ne yani, benim hiç genç olmadığımı mı sanıyorsunuz?” diye sordu Trelawney kaşlarını kaldırarak. Renkli şallarını ve şıkırdayan bilekliklerini gösterdi. “Eğlenen gençlere kızacak bir tip gibi mi görünüyorum? Eğer kızacak olsaydım sebebi beni davet etmemeniz olurdu.”

Herkes güldü, Savannah ve Sierra bile. Şimdi hafta boyunca arkasından konuştukları profesöre biraz daha sempatiyle bakıyorlardı.

“Eh, o zaman sizi bizimle bir kadeh şarap içmeye ikna edebilir miyiz, profesör?” diye sordu Sierra.

Trelawney, evlilik teklifi alan genç bir kız gibi heyecanla elini ağzına götürdü. “Hiç sormayacaksın sanmıştım!” Zaten kocaman olan gözleri şu tropik yavaş loris hayvanının gözleri gibi açılmıştı.

Bir süre Profesör Trelawney ile oturup sohbet ettiler. Birkaç kadehten sonra çakırkeyif olan profesör, onlara yeni gelen profesörleri hiç gözünün tutmadığını, ve bakanlığın okul yönetimine karışmaktansa parçalara dağılan ülkeyi düzene sokması gerektiğini düşündüğünü itiraf etti. Harry ister istemez Trelawney’i yanlış değerlendirdiğini düşünüyordu şimdi, belki de kadıncağız sandığı kadar deli ve sahtekâr değildi.

Quidditch takımı esneyip yatmaya gideceğini bildirdi. Yorucu bir gün geçirmişlerdi. Angelina, Katie ve Alicia’nın ardından Neville da geniş şato kapısından geçerek kayboldu. Onların ardından da Fred ve George.

Ginny, Seamus, Dean ve Luna ile bir bankta sohbet ediyordu. Savannah ve Sierra, Trelawney’i oldukça sevmeye başlamış olmalıydı, kadını aralarına almışlardı ve kıkırdayarak bir şeyler konuşuyorlardı. Kadehlerindeki şarap, gülmelerinin sarsıntısıyla arazinin karanlık toprağına dökülüyordu. Ron ve Hermione de başka bir banktaydı, oldukça samimi görünüyorlardı. Harry’nin içi bu manzara karşısında mutlulukla doldu. İkisi birbirini hak ediyordu gerçekten.

Ash de Harry’nin yanında oturuyordu, Holyhead Harpileri’nin yakalayıcısı hakkında tartışıyorlardı. Tom, herkesten biraz uzaktaydı, bir ağacın altına oturmuştu. Asasıyla çimenleri koparıyor, sonra tekrar toprağa gömüyordu. Harry, kimseyle sosyalleşmeyecekse Tom’un neden yatmaya gitmediğini merak etti. Tom, sanki Harry’nin onu düşündüğünü hissetmiş gibi aniden kafasını kaldırıp ona karanlık bir bakış attı.

Ve bir çığlık duyuldu.

“Aah! Arkadaşlar!” Savannah ve Sierra, oturdukları banktan sıçrayarak kalkmıştı. Dört ayak üstü yere kapanmış Trelawney’e endişeyle bakıyorlardı. Herkes kadının etrafına toplandı, boş şarap kadehi çimenlerin üzerinde yatıyordu.

“İçkiyi fazla mı kaçırdı?” diye sordu Ron. Bembeyaz kesilmişti.

Trelawney, kafasını kaldırdı ve acı dolu bir ifadeyle yıldızlara baktı. Sıkılmış yumrukları çimenleri koparacak gibiydi. Sanki hiçbirini görmüyordu.

“Karanlık gece çöküyor!” diye feryad etti Trelawney. Sesi daha önce Harry’nin duyduğundan çok farklıydı, ağlayan küçük bir kız gibi geliyordu sanki. “Dehşet! Vahşet! Acı zamanı delip geçiyor, çok acıyor, biri durdursun! İhanet yakıyor! Nedenini öğrenmek istiyor! Yok olmasını istiyor. Yok olmak istiyor! Çok acıyor, çok…” Gözlüğünün altından süzülen yaşlar çenesinden kara toprağa akıyordu. Tuttuğu çimenleri koparmıştı, elleri toprak içindeydi. Trelawney’nin etrafındaki herkes ellerini ağzına götürmüştü, şok ifadesiyle izliyorlardı. Kimse ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

Trelawney doğruldu, göz bebekleri yuvalarının arkasına kaydı, neredeyse bembeyazlardı şimdi. Bu sefer daha derinden, kalın ve korkutucu bir sesle konuştu. “Karanlık gece çöküyor! Yeşiller terk ettiğinde dehşet her yanı saracak! Siyahlar beyazların kılığına girecek! Uçan yeşil alevler altında dans eden yüzlerce ışık bir anda sönecek! Bir ömür binlerce ömür yaşayacak karanlıkta, deri çürüyecek, zihin altüst olacak, öfke katlanacak! Yeşiller dönüp uzlaştığında dehşet sonsuzlukta kaybolacak! İntikam toprağı beslediğinde karanlık huzurla dolacak! Ama yeşiller için çok geç olacak, onun cezası sonsuzlukta kaybolmak! O kişi şu an bu avluda, aramızda!”

Profesör, son cümlesinden sonra tekrar çöktü. Vücudu baştan aşağı titriyordu. Gençler endişeyle birbirlerine baktı. Luna, korkuyla Ginny’e sarılmıştı. Ron ve Hermione kaşlarını çatmıştı. Ash’in yüzü kül gibiydi. Yerdeki kadına bakan Tom’un yüzü ifadesizdi. Savannah, Sierra, Dean ve Seamus, bir şeyler yapmasını bekliyormuş gibi Harry’e bakıyordu. Harry, yavaşça profesöre doğru yürüdü.

“Profesör?” Elini derin nefesler alan kadının omzuna koydu.

Trelawney, yavaşça doğruldu ve elbisesini düzeltti. Herkesten daha şaşkın görünüyordu.

“Ço-çocuklar? Kendimden mi geçtim?” Elini boğazına götürdü, sesi eski haline dönmüştü. Az önce olanları hatırlamıyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Şarabı fazla kaçırdım galiba. Alkol toleransım biraz düşüktür. Özür dilerim çocuklar, biraz dinlensem iyi olur.” Şaşkınlık içerisinde şatoya sendeleyip gözden kayboldu.

Uzun bir sessizlik oldu. Az önce ne olmuştu öyle? Bu gerçek bir kehanet miydi?

Hermione kaşlarını çattı. “Teatral bir şov. Neden şaşırmadım?”

Ginny, Hermione'ye katılıyormuş gibi başıyla onayladı.

“Bence de,” dedi Ash. “Kehanet saçmalıktan ibaret.” Fakat yine de derinden etkilenmiş gibi bir hali vardı.

“Kaçık dramatik ihtiyar, gecemizi mahvetti,” diye şikayet etti Ron. “Ona birazcık sempati duymaya başlayayım dedim, tabii ki beni hemen pişman etmeyi başardı.”

Sinirleri bozulan öğrenciler yavaş yavaş Ortak Salonlarına dağılmaya başladı. Harry, sadece Hermione’nin duyabileceği bir sesle, “Peki neden ‘Dehşet’ kelimesini bu kadar sık kullandı sence?” diye sordu.

“Harry, profesörlerin hepsinin fotoğraflardan haberi var,” diye fısıldadı. “Bu, sadece bir performanstı. Kehanet denilen şey gerçek değil. Kafamızı meşgul eden bu kadar şeyin arasında bir de bunu düşünme lütfen. İyi geceler.”

Hermione, Ron ve Ginny’e yetişip yatakhanenin yolunu tutarken Harry olduğu yerde kaldı. İlk kez arkadaşlarına katılmıyordu. İki yıldır Trelawney’nin dersini alıyordu Harry, onu hiç böyle görmemişti.

_O kişi şu an bu avluda, aramızda!_ Kaybolan büyücülerin sorumlusu burada kafayı bulup eğlenen öğrencilerden biri miydi yani? Weasleyler ve Hermione olamazdı. Dean ve Seamus da olamazdı. Buradaki herkesi çok iyi tanıyordu. Yani Ash, Savannah ve Sierra dışında, fakat onlar da seri katil çıkacak tiplere benzemiyordu. Şu yeşil olayı da neydi öyle? Harry, Tom’un Slytherinli olduğunu hatırlayınca irkildi. Ama o da olamazdı. Çözmeye çalıştığı bu kadar sorun arasında neden büyücüleri kaçırsın? Luna da iyi geceler dileyip giriş kapısından şatoya girerken, Harry derin bir nefes aldı. Luna’dan bahsediyor olacak hali yoktu ya…

Tom, Harry’nin yanında belirdi. Harry, birden bir şeyi hatırladı.

“Trelawney transa geçmeden önce kafanı kaldırıp bana baktın,” dedi kaşlarını çatarak. “Bunun olacağını biliyor muydun?”

Tom karanlık bir ifadeyle Harry’nin gözlerinin içine baktı. Hiçbir şey söylemedi. Hayır dememesi Harry için yeterli bir cevaptı.

“Peki bu sence gerçek bir kehanet miydi?”

Tom yine cevap vermedi. Harry sinirlenmeye başlıyordu ama.

“Tom, eğer bildiklerini benimle paylaşmaya niyetin yoksa hiçbir şey anlatma,” diye şikayet etti. “Hiçbir şey bilmemek az şey bilmekten daha iyi.”

Tom’un yoğun, karanlık ifadesi değişmedi. “Ben de az şey biliyorum, Harry,” dedi sadece.

Harry iç çekti. “Peki Trelawney’nin bahsettiği kişinin hangimiz olduğu konusunda bir fikrin var mı? Girift zihninin derin köşelerinden bunu da çıkarabilir misin?” Son cümlesini dalga geçer gibi söylemişti, ama bu Tom’un hoşuna gitmiş gibi görünmüyordu.

“Ulaştığımda sana söylerim,” dedi sinirli bir tonla. “Belki de söylemem. İyi geceler.”

Harry, derin bir nefes alarak Tom’un gitmesini izledi. Neden bu kadar gizemli olmak zorundaydı? Ve onun gizemliliği Harry’i neden bu denli cezbetmek zorundaydı?

 

Pazartesi sabahı geziden dönen şato halkı, izledikleri şovun mükemmelliği hakkında çenesini kapatamıyordu bir türlü. Birinci sınıflar, yedinci sınıflar, yabancı öğrenciler, hatta profesörler bile sanki Wigtown’da hayatlarının en güzel gününü geçirmişti. Slytherinliler en kötüsüydü, ne zaman cezalandırılan Gryffindorluların yanından geçseler, ciğerlerinin izin verdiği kadar yüksek seslerle gösterinin ve kasabanın güzelliğiyle ilgili hava atıp duruyorlardı. Ama hiçbirinin bilmediği bir şey vardı, Harry ve arkadaşları onların hayal bile edemeyeceği kadar güzel bir gün geçirmişti. Yani, geceyi saymazsak.

“Biz yokken neler yaptınız bakalım?” diye sordu Hagrid, Ron’un kupasına sıcak çikolata doldururken. Kehanet’ten önceki öğle arasında Hagrid’i ziyaret etmeye karar vermişlerdi.

“Oh, hiç… Ders çalıştık,” dedi Harry, bardağıyla gülümsemesini bastırarak.

Koca sakalının ardından muzipçe gülümseyen Hagrid, hiç de ikna olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.

“Heh. Hiç sanmıyorum. Boş şatoya kapatılmış bir avuç ergen Gryffindorlu ders çalışacak, ha? Beni diğerleri gibi aptal mı sandınız?”

Hermione kıkırdadı. “Tamam, birazcık eğlenmiş olabiliriz,” dedi. Sonra merakla Hagrid’e baktı. “Wigtown gerçekten anlattıkları kadar güzel miydi, Hagrid?”

“Merlin’in sakalı, hayır! Hayatımın en sıkıcı günüydü, en sıkıcı günü diyorum size! Gösteri de saçmalığın daniskasıydı, en fazla yarım saat sürmüştür. Bütün profesörlerle birlikte yaramaz birinci sınıfların peşinden koşup durduk. Beş kilo vermişimdir,” dedi koca göbeğine iki şaplak atarak.

Ron, “Biliyordum,” dedi. “Sürü psikolojisi işte! İnsanlar abartılan bir şeyi daha da abartmaya bayılıyor. İntenret kültürü bize ne yaptı böyle?” Abartılı bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi.

“O _internet_ , Ron,” dedi Hermione. “Ama temelde haklısın.”

Harry, sıcak çikolatasından bir yudum aldı. “Hagrid,” dedi merakla. “Dumbledore ve McGonagall nerede? Neden şu yeni profesörle apar topar gittiler?”

Hagrid rahatsızca kıpırdandı. “Bunu size söyleyemem çocuklar. Sizi severim, ama bazı sınırları korumak gerek, ha? Size tek söyleyebileceğim şu, Dumbledore ciddi bir iş olmadığı takdirde okulu bırakıp gezmeye çıkacak bir adam değil. Siz kafanızı böyle şeylere takmayın. Derslerinize çalışmaya bakın.”

Hagrid dağınık kulübeyi toplarken Harry düşüncelere daldı. Sormak istediği çok soru vardı, ama Hagrid’in Dumbledore’a olan sadakati sorgulanamazdı. Eğer Dumbledore konuşmamasını istediyse, Hagrid konuşmayacak demekti. Dalgın bir ifadeyle Fang’in boynunu okşarken Hagrid’in kulübesine göz gezdirdi Harry. Tertipliliğiyle tanınan biri değildi Hagrid. Dolayısıyla kulübenin kasırgaya kurban gitmiş gibi görünmesi de şaşırtıcı değildi. Şöminenin etrafındaki Sihirli Yaratıkların Bakımı kitabı açıktı ve sayfaların köşeleri katlanmıştı, patates ve soğan çuvalları açıktı ve etrafa saçılmıştı, şöminenin arkasındaki duvarda birkaç yamuk tablo vardı, önündeki açık valizde ise birkaç pelerin, Luna’nın Harry’e zarfta yolladığı alete çok benzeyen metal bir obje, ve bir çay seti…

“Umbridge hakkında ne düşünüyorsun?” diye sordu Harry.

Hagrid derin bir iç çekti ve valizi kapatıp köşedeki masanın altına itti. Arkasını döndüğünde öfkeli görünüyordu.

“Irkçı ve sihirkayırıcının teki. İstediği kadar kibar gülümsemesinin arkasına saklansın. Mugglelardan ve kırmalardan nefret ettiği belli,” dedi tek bir nefeste. Onu çekiştirmek için can atıyormuş gibiydi. “Gençlerin kafasına böyle zehirli insanların girmesi için hiç hoş zamanlar değil bunlar, Harry. İçinde bulunduğumuz tehlikeli siyasi vaziyet belli… Şu Reddingwall denilen adamın da farklı olduğunu sanmıyorum. Ketum herifin teki. Benimle tek kelime konuşmadı.”

Kimse yorum yapmadı. Henüz Profesör Reddingwall ile tanışmamışlardı. Öğrenci sayısının fazlalığından dolayı düello dersini ilk dönem sadece altıncı ve yedinci sınıfların almasına izin verilmişti. Harry, onun nasıl biri olduğunu öğrenmek için ikinci dönemi beklemek zorundaydı. _Belki de okula dönmez,_ diye düşündü umutla.

 

Harry, Ron ve Hermione, Hagrid’e veda edip şatoya çıkan yokuşun yolunu tuttu. Hava güneşliydi, fakat tadını çıkaramıyordu Harry. Aklı hâlâ Trelawney’nin kehanetindeydi. Hermione de bunu fark etmiş olmalıydı.

“Harry, hâlâ o geceyi mi düşünüyorsun? Kaç kere söylemem gerekiyor? O kadın bir sahtekâr.”

Tepeye yerleştirilmiş derme çatma taş basamakları tırmanan Harry hiçbir şey söylemedi.

“Bunu söyleyeceğimi düşünmezdim abi, ama Hermione haklı,” dedi Ron. Hermione, Ron’un koluna hafif bir tokat attı.

Şatonun önündeki avluya geldiler. Avlu, taş banklara kurulup sohbet eden, ağaçların gölgesinde dinlenen ve avluyu çevreleyen yarı kapalı mekanda hızla derslerine yetişmeye çalışan öğrencilerle doluydu. Üçlü, tam şatoya girecekken arkalarından tanıdık bir ses geldi.

“Potter!” 

Draco Malfoy’du bu. Güneş ışığının altında idrar sarısı renginde parlayan saçlarının altındaki bakış oldukça kızgındı bugün. Arkasında her zamanki gibi Crabbe ve Goyle vardı.

“Ne var, Malfoy?” diye sordu Ron. Derse yetişmeleri gerekiyordu, ve vaktini Malfoy’la harcamak istemediği belliydi.

“Seninle konuşan yok, sefil Muggle-sevici,” dedi Malfoy, Ron’a aşağılayıcı bir bakış atarak. “Sorunumuz seninle,” dedi Harry’e bakarak. Crabbe iki elini birleştirip yumruğundaki eklemleri çıtlattı.

Harry gözlerini devirdi. Bu sert görünüşlü çete tavırları eskimişti artık. “Ne istiyorsun, Malfoy? Dersimiz var.”

“Pansy’e yaptığın büyüyü duyduk,” dedi Crabbe. Kısık gözleri tehditkâr görünmeye çalıştığı için daha da kısılmıştı.

“Bizden birine saldırırsan, sizden birine saldırırız. Kural bu,” dedi Goyle.

Harry, _“Ne kuralı?”_ diye soramadan Crabbe asasını çıkarmış ve Hermione’ye doğrultmuştu bile.

“Genus Circumago!” diye bağırdı.

Panikle haykıran Ron, tereddüt bile etmeden Hermione’nin önüne atladı. Crabbe’in asasından çıkan beyaz ışık Ron’u göğsünden vurdu.

Avludaki öğrenciler hayretle nefesini tutup etraflarına toplanırken, Ron yere kapaklandı.

“D-dizlerim!” diye bağırdı. Çilli yüzü hayret ve acıyla gerilmişti. “Dizlerim ters döndü!”

Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle kahkahayı bastı. Birkaç saniye yerde kıvranan Ron’u izledikten sonra, işlerini başarıyla tamamlamış gibi arkalarını dönüp uzaklaşmaya başladılar. Hermione, Ron’la ilgilenmek için yanına eğilmişti, ama ayrılan üçlünün arkasından attığı bakış, Harry’nin bir daha asla görmek istemediği türden bir şeydi. Çileden çıkmış gibi görünüyordu, biraz korkutucuydu doğrusu.

Şaşırtıcı bir çeviklikle asasını çıkardı Hermione, ve ayrılmakta olan üçlüye doğrulttu.

“Nereye gittiğinizi sanıyorsunuz?” diye fısıldadı öfkeyle. “Colloshoo! Accio asalar!”

Malfoy, Crabbe ve Goyle, görünmez bir güç onları yere bağlamış gibi kalakaldı. Ayakkabıları zemine yapışmış gibiydi. Dizlerini kaldırmaya çalışıyorlar, ama ayakları yerden havalanmıyordu bir türlü. Goyle, dengesini kaybedip yere dizüstü kapaklandı, ama güçbela geri doğrulabildi. Bu sırada ceplerinden fırlayan asaları Hermione’nin önüne düştü.

“Ne yapıyorsun? Hemen beni çöz, Bulanık!” diye bağırdı Malfoy. Arkasını bile dönemiyordu. Sesindeki panik seziliyordu.

Avludaki öğrencilerden bazıları Malfoy’un kullandığı kelimeyi duyunca hayretle ve öfkeyle bağırdı. “Bu ne cüret?!” “Bok ye, Malfoy!” “Pis sihirkayırıcı!”

Öğrencilerden birkaçı da Ron’a yardım etmeye gelmişti.

“Harry, biz Ron’u Hastane Kanadı’na götürürken sen Profesör Snape’i çağır,” dedi Hermione. “Acele edersek derse yetişebiliriz.”

Harry, Hermione’nin böyle bir durumda bile derse yetişme çabasında olduğuna inanamıyordu. Hem de ciddiye almadığı bir derse. _Takdire şayan biri,_ diye düşündü arkadaşının gür kahverengi saçlarının şatonun içinde kaybolmasını izlerken. Ama onu lanetlemeye çalışan kişilere gelirsek…

Harry, yere sabitlenmiş üç zavallı Slytherinlinin önüne geçti. Avludaki birkaç kişi hâlâ merakla onları izliyordu.

“Ne duruyorsun, Potter?!” diye bağırdı Malfoy. “Bulanık arkadaşını dinle, Snape’i çağır. Gryffindor’un kum saatindeki son puanları da düşürmesini izlemek istiyorum.”

“Kibarca sormalıydın, Malfoy,” dedi Harry zalim bir gülümsemeyle. Asasını çıkarıp Malfoy’un yüzüne doğrulttu. “Pungo!”

Acıyla çığlık atan Malfoy’un yüzü, yüzlerce arı tarafından sokulmuş gibi kızarmaya ve şişmeye başladı. Harry asasını hemen diğer iki yardakçıya doğrulttu. “Pungo! Pungo!”

Üç Slytherinli de tanınmayacak hale gelen yüzlerini tutarak acı içinde haykırıyordu. Harry, eserini zevkle inceledi. Domates soslu bir hamurişi tabağına bakıyordu sanki. “Daha yakışıklı görünüyorsunuz,” dedi. Slytherinliler acıyla dolu çığlıklar atmakla meşguldü, cevap veremediler bile.

“Bizden birine saldırırsan, _hepinize_ saldırırız. Kural bu,” diye son lafını söyledi Harry, ve zaferle gülümseyerek şatoya doğru yürümeye başladı. Adımlarını bilerek yavaş tutuyordu, arkasından gelen çığlıkları duymak hoşuna gidiyordu. Kafasında Tom’un sesi vardı. _Sevdiklerine karşı sadıktın çünkü…_

 

Hermione, Astronomi Kulesi merdivenlerinin başında Harry’e yetişti ve Ron’un yarın akşama kadar düzeleceğini bildirdi. Harry rahatlamıştı, fakat yaptıklarını anlatınca, ve bir de üstüne Snape’i çağırmadığını söyleyince Hermione fena kızdı.

“Senin yüzünden Gryffindor eksi puana düşecek, Harry!” diye bağırdı. Ama o kadar puan kaybetmişlerdi ki, artık önemi yoktu bile. O da bunun farkında olmalıydı.

Gryffindorlu gençler, Astronomi Kulesi’nin tepesine vardığında nefes nefese kalmıştı.

“ _Yemin ederim_ , bir gün bu merdivenlerde can vereceğim,” dedi Neville son basamağa tırmanırken. Bayılacak gibi görünüyordu.

Tam o sırada dersliğe açılan el merdiveninden koca bir çift ayağın indiğini gördüler. Yedinci sınıftaki Ash’in burada ne işi vardı? 

“Ash? Burada ne işin var?” diye sordu Harry.

Ash, onu gördüğüne biraz şaşırmış gibiydi.

“Profesöre bakmaya geldim,” dedi kafasıyla yukarıyı işaret ederek. “Dünkü olaydan herhangi bir şeyi hatırlayıp hatırlamadığını merak ediyordum.”

“Hatırlıyor muymuş?” diye sordu Hermione. Ash kafasını iki yana salladı ve sarmal merdivenlerden aşağı inerek gözden kayboldu.

“Ne olayı? Dün ne oldu ki?” diye sordu Neville merakla. Harry, bu olayın duyulmasını istemiyordu nedense. Profesörün şarabı fazla kaçırdığını ve yere düştüğünü söyleyerek geçiştirdi.

Neville el merdivenine tırmanıp sınıfa girerken Hermione, Harry’nin kolunu tuttu.

“Ash dün kehaneti ciddiye almadığını söylememiş miydi?” diye sordu ciddiyetle.

Harry, boş merdivenlere baktı. Kuşkucu biri ciddiye almadığı bir kehanet için bu kadar merdiveni tırmanır mıydı? Hermione haklıydı. Ash’ten şüphelenmeye başlaması mı gerekiyordu yani? Gözleri yeşildi sonuçta.

 

Ders, dün geceki kehanetin yanında sıkıcı bir pembe dizi gibi kalırdı. Trelawney, öğrencilerden birbirlerinin çay fincanlarını okumalarını istiyordu. Harry, doğal olarak Hermione’yle eşleşmişti. Sembolleri deşifre etmelerini sağlayan kitaptan yardım alarak birbirlerinin çay yapraklarını okumaya başladılar.

“Hmm. Sence bu hilâl mi, yoksa bir fasulye mi?” diye sordu Harry, fincanı Hermione’ye göstererek.

“Benim görmemem gerekiyor, Harry!” dedi Hermione, fincanı iterek. “Ayrıca o ısırılmış bir elma,” diye ekledi sabırsızca.

Harry, kitabın sayfalarını karıştırdı. “Isırılmış elma,” diye okumaya başladı. “Baştan çıkarmayı veya çıkarılmayı sembolize eder. Kötü alâmet belirtisidir. Fincanında ısırılmış elma çıkan kişinin zehirlenerek ölmesi veya intihar etmesi yüksek ihtimaldir. Of. İyi görünmüyor, Hermione.”

Hermione abartılı bir şekilde gözlerini devirdi ve fısıldadı. “Kitapları da öğretmenin kendisi gibi dramaya yatkın.”

Kıkırdayan Harry, arkasına yaslandı ve Hermione’nin kaşlarını çatarak onun fincanına bakmasını izlemeye başladı. Kızın burnu neredeyse Harry’nin fincanına girecekti.

“Bir düğüm görüyorum,” dedi. “Yanındaki de sanırım… ateş… Ne yani, düğümleri mi yakacaksın?” Şaşkın bir şekilde kitabın sayfalarını karıştırmaya başladı. “Düğüm. Sonsuzluğu sembolize eder. Fincanında düğüm çıkan kişinin sonuçlandırması gereken bir mücadelesi olması muhtemeldir. Düğümü çözmeden ölmesi, ruhunun arafta hapsolmasına sebep olabilir.” Hermione huysuzca burnundan soludu. “Araf diye bir şey yok,” diye kestirip attı. “Ruh diye bir şey de…”

Sayfaları tekrar çevirdi ve devam etti. “Ateş. Acı ve ızdırabı sembolize eder. Dehşet verici bir alâmet belirtisidir. Fincanında ateş çıkan kişinin dayanılmaz acılar çekeceği, işlerinin asla yolunda gi- Ay, Harry, yapamayacağım gerçekten.” Fincanı sertçe masaya bıraktı. “Bu kitapta güzel bir şey yazmıyor. Fincanında pamuk şeker çıksa bile dayanılmaz acılar içinde can vereceğini söyleyecek. Bu saçmalığa inanıyor musun gerçekten?”

Harry omuz silkti. Yan masadaki Neville ve Dean’e doğru eğildi. “Nasıl gidiyor?” diye sordu.

“Benimki güzel,” dedi Dean gülümseyerek. “Kalp ve yüzük var. Görünüşe göre tutkulu bir aşk beni bekliyor.”

“Benimki de fena değil,” dedi Neville. “Fincanımda kanatlar var. Uçacağımı söylüyor, yani güzel bir şey. Ama kuzgun da çıktı. Kötü bir sürprizi sembolize ediyormuş. Umarım büyükannemin sağlığı yerindedir.”

Hermione ikna olmuş gibi görünmüyordu.

 

_Yine yorucu bir gündü,_ diye düşündü Harry sıcak yatağında. Ama hiç uykusu yoktu. Hermione’nin gösterdiği fotoğrafları, Trelawney’nin kehanetini ve ister istemez çay fincanında çıkan sembolleri kafasından çıkaramıyordu. Dumbledore’un okulda olmaması da hissettiği endişe duygusunu yoğunlaştırıyordu. Dumbledore’suz bir Hogwarts’ta uyumaya çalışmak, tipi varken çatısız bir evde uyumaya çalışmaktan farksızdı. Hastane Kanadı’ndaki Ron’u ziyaret etmeye karar verdi.

Ortak Salon’da Fred ve George vardı. Savannah ve Sierra’yla şöminenin etrafında bağdaş kurmuş, ellerindeki kupalardan sıcak bir şeyler içiyorlardı. Harry onlara Ron’un yanına gideceğini söyleyince Fred, “Küçük Weasley’e iyi dileklerimizi ilet,” dedi. “Ayrıca yarın iyileşeceğini hatırlat, üzüntüden dizini dövmesin.”

“Evet, bu lanet onu fena dize getirdi,” dedi George.

“Biz de çok üzüldük,” dedi Savannah. “Duyunca dizlerimizin bağı çözüldü.”

Herkes gülerken Harry, “Sizden nefret ediyorum,” dedi.

“Bir dakika Harry,” dedi George, şimdi ifadesi ciddiydi. “Şimdiden haber vereyim. Snape sana çok pis kızdı, dostum. Biz de Ron’un yanından geliyoruz. Madam Pomfrey yaraladığın üç işe yaramaz Slytherinliyi tedavi etti, ama Snape’in öfkesiyle karşılaştıktan sonra senin hastanede kaç gün geçireceğin meçhul.”

Harry bunu tahmin edebiliyordu zaten. Ama artık Gryffindor’un kırılacak puanı kalmamıştı. Snape ne yapabilirdi ki? Puanları gösteren kum saatini kapıp Harry’nin üzerinde mi parçalayacaktı? Serinkanlılıkla kafasını sallayan Harry, Şişman Hanım’ın portresine doğru yürümeye başladı.

“Harry!” diye bağırdı Sierra. Harry tekrar arkasını döndü.

“Sen iyi bir arkadaşsın, Harry,” dedi Sierra. “Arkadaşının kötü gününde dizinin dibinden ayrılmıyorsun. Gece boyunca diz dize oturup sohbet edin.”

Fred ve George bağırdı. “Vay canına, Sierra! Kombo yaptın!”

Harry tekrar etti. “Sizden. Nefret. Ediyorum.”

 

Harry, Hastane Kanadı’nın bulunduğu kuleye dördüncü kattaki kestirmeden gitmeye karar verdi. Kış yaklaşıyordu, ve gecenin bu saatinde soğuk araziye çıkmak istediği son şeydi. Mesleğini sağlığa adayan çeşitli azizleri resmeden goblenlerle süslenmiş Hastane Koridoru’nun bir duvarı açıktı ve araziye bakıyordu. Taş koridor düzinelerce meşaleyle aydınlatılmıştı, fakat buna rağmen şato dışından esen serin hava Harry’nin tüylerini ürpertiyordu.

Ron’a geçmiş olsun hediyesi olarak getirdiği Binbir Çeşit Fasulye kutusunu inceleyerek Hastane Kanadı’na yürürken, ayağına takılan sert bir şey ani ve büyük bir gürültüyle yere kapaklanmasına sebep oldu. Bu arbede sırasında hem asasını, hem de fasulye kutusunu yere düşürmüştü. Gözlüğü de uçup gitmişti. Taş zemine çarpan asadan birkaç küçük patırtı ve renkli kıvılcım çıktı. Rengarenk fasulyelerin tüm koridora saçıldığını duyabiliyordu. 

Dünyası bir anda bulanık bir karmaşaya dönüşen Harry, şaşkınlık ve endişe içinde zemini yoklayarak gözlüğünü bulmaya çalıştı ki neye takılıp düştüğünü görebilsin. Gözlüğünü taktığında her şey netleşti ve Harry takıldığı şeyi gördü, fakat görmemiş olmayı diledi.

Vincent Crabbe rengarenk fasulyelerle dolu taş zeminde, Harry’nin ayaklarının dibinde sırtüstü yatıyordu. Yüzü patlıcan rengine çalan bir mora dönüşmüş ve şişmişti. Cansız gözleri ardına kadar açıktı, ve dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle boşluğa kilitlenmişti. Harry, boğazını baştan sona kaplayan ince bir yara izi gördü. _Boğulmuş._

Harry’nin kanı dondu. Vücudunun her yeri titremeye başladı. Kalbi göğüs kafesini parçalayacak gibiydi. Bu bir şaka olamazdı, değil mi? Birkaç adım geriledi, koşup yardım çağırmalıydı. Sonra durdu. Bacakları titriyordu. Nereye gideceğini bilmiyordu bile. Dumbledore yoktu, McGonagall yoktu. Harry, çaresizlik içinde düşündü. Gözlerini yerdeki korkunç manzaradan ayıramıyordu. Snape… Evet, Snape’e gidecekti.

Harry’nin önündeki koridordan telaşlı ayak sesleri gelmeye başladı. Ve bir tanıdık erkeğin sesi. “Bilmiyorum, Profesör. Karnı ağrıyordu, yürüyüşe çıkmıştı. Sizce buraya dönmüş ola-”

Köşedeki koridordan Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson ve Tom belirdi. Hepsinin üzerinde gece kıyafetleri vardı, ve Harry’i görünce ani bir duraksamayla birbirlerine çarptılar. Gözleri önce budala gibi dikilen Harry’e, sonra da arkadaşlarının yerde yatan cansız bedenine kaydı.

Pansy tüm şatoyu ayağa kaldıran bir çığlık atarken olayı daha da kötüleştirebilecek tek şey oldu. Dörtlünün arkasından siyahlar içindeki Snape ortaya çıktı, gördüğü manzarayı idrak etmesi birkaç saniye sürdü. Snape, Harry’e hiçbir zaman şefkatle bakmamıştı, fakat bu seferki bakışında daha farklı bir şey vardı. Harry’nin ensesindeki tüylerin dikilmesini sağlayan bir şey. Snape, ondan korkmuş gibi görünüyordu.

Malfoy ve Goyle, arkadaşlarının cesedinin önüne çöktü ve Harry’nin içini parçalayan bir hüzünle ağlamaya başladı. Harry, onları ağlarken görünce üzüleceğini asla düşünmemişti. Pansy’nin çığlığı hıçkırıklara dönüşmüştü, Tom’un yüzündeki ifadeyi okuyamıyordu Harry. Tom’a bununla ilgisi olmadığını söylemek istiyordu, bağırmak istiyordu. Ama dili tutulmuştu.

“Potter, ne yaptın sen?” diye sordu Snape, serinkanlılığını korumaya çalışmış, ama başaramamıştı. Harry’e değil de, Harry’nin arkasındaki duvara bakıyordu sanki.

Birkaç adım gerileyip arkasını dönen Harry, gecenin ikinci şokunu yaşadı. Meşale alevlerinin gölgesinin dans ettiği taş duvarda bir mesaj vardı. Ateşle duvara alazlanmış gibi görünüyordu.

_Mugglelar Asla Diz Çökmeyecek! Sihirkayırıcılar, Hepinizin Kökünü Kurutacağız!_

Pansy yutkundu, yanakları kıpkırmızı gözlerinden akan gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmıştı. Yüzündeki nefret ve öfke ifadesi korkutucuydu. Yataklarından fırlayan şato ahalisi, yarı uyanık bir vaziyette etraflarında toplanmaya başladı, hepsi kargaşanın kaynağını merak ediyordu. Manzarayı gören herkes gürültüyle nefesini tutuyor veya çığlık atıyordu. Kalabalık büyürken, Pansy titreyen parmağıyla Harry’i işaret etti.

“Arkadaşımızı öldürdü! Bulanık arkadaşının intikamını almak için! Arkadaşımızı bir MUGGLE GİBİ ÖLDÜRDÜ!”

Parmağını, boynunda telle boğulmuş gibi bir iz bulunan Crabbe’e çevirdi. Fısıldaşmaların dalgalarla yayıldığı kalabalık gittikçe büyümeye başlamıştı. Öndekiler arkadakilere neler olduğunu anlatırken, bembeyaz kesilmiş tüm yüzler Harry’e kafesinden kaçmış tehlikeli bir vahşi hayvanmış gibi bakıyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zara Larsson - Lush Life  
> Tove Lo - Talking Body  
> The High Strung - The Luck You Got  
> Tove Lo - Not On Drugs


	3. Sihis, Klişeler ve Fincandaki Kanatlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIRAYLA: MINERVA | LUNA | MINERVA | HARRY | LUNA | HARRY | HERMIONE | HARRY | LUNA | HARRY

 

**MINERVA**

Minerva McGonagall yaşlanıyordu. Kaldığı hanın odasındaki makyaj aynasının önünde otururken düşündüğü tek şey buydu. İnce parmaklarıyla yüzünü çevreleyen sayısız kırışığa dokundu. Yansımasının mavi gözlerini sorgulayıcı bir bakışla inceliyordu. Gözleri düzgün, sert topuzuna kaydı. Beyazlar kahverengilerden sayıca üstündü artık, savaşı kazanmaları an meselesiydi. Gözünün önüne birkaç onyıl önceki halini getirmeye çalıştı. Dalgalı kahverengi saçları omzuna dökülen, gözleri genç bir merakla dolu olan Minerva’nın maceracı bir gülümsemesi vardı, bu aynadaki bitkin kadına hiç benzemiyordu. _Zaman ne ilginç bir büyü,_ diye düşündü yansımasındaki esaslı değişikliği incelerken. Yaşlanmanın getirdiği kademeli bozunumu sürecin içindeyken fark etmek niçin bu kadar zordu? Gerçeklerin, zihne Hızır Otobüs kadar ani çarpmak gibi üzücü bir alışkanlığı vardı. Minerva narin boynunu okşadı. Erkekler eskiden uzun boynu yüzünden ne kadar soylu göründüğünü söylerdi ona. Şimdi orası bile kırışıklıklardan geçilmiyordu, sarkmaya başlamıştı. _Kırmızı olsa neredeyse hindi ibiğine benzeyecek,_ diye düşündü Minerva.

Minerva Biçim Değiştirme Profesörü olabilirdi, fakat kendi biçimini hayatla dolu olan eski haline çeviremiyordu. Bu da hayatın en büyük ironisiydi.

Pencereden dışarı baktı bitkinlikle. Sağanak yağışlı Londra sokakları kasvetliydi. _Ne şaşırtıcı._ Albus onu bekliyor olmalıydı. Sivri uçlu şapkasını kafasına yerleştirip kara parkeli odayı terk etti.

 

Albus’la pencere kenarındaki bir masaya kuruldular. Dublin’deki toplantıları için hâlâ oldukça erkendi. _Bir fincan çay için her zaman vakit bırak,_ derdi Albus hep. Ve bu kurala göre yaşardı.

Albus ve Minerva çaylarını yudumlarken masalarına bir sessizlik hakimdi. Çatlak Kazan’ın radyosu felâket tellalı gibi son yaşanan talihsizliklerden bahsediyordu çünkü. Birkaç haftadır aynı haberler okunuyordu sanki, sadece isimler değişiyordu, konu hep aynıydı. Anti-Muggle cinayetleri, anti-büyücü cinayetleri, toplu katliamlar, protestolar… Artık daha fazla dayanamayacaktı Minerva.

“Hogwarts’ı özledim,” dedi birden. Gözleri kocaman açılmıştı. “Öğrencilerimi özledim. Bizim yerimiz burası değil, Albus. Siyaset, politika, suçlar, cinayet… Merlin aşkına, hâlâ ne işimiz var burada? Yeni dönem başladığından bu yana bir kez bile şatoda uyuyamadık. Şimdi de dersleri aksatıyoruz.”

Albus derin bir nefes aldığında, Minerva arkadaşının da kendisi gibi yaşlandığını ilk kez fark etti. “İnan bana Minerva,” dedi beyaz saçlı adam hüzünle, “Dünyada daha fazla istediğim bir şey yok. Aylardır odama girme fırsatı bulamadığımı söylesem inanır mısın?”

Minerva inanabiliyordu. Cornelius Fudge, Büyüceşura’nın sıkıştırmaları sonucu Dumbledore’a gönülsüzce yazıp ona ihtiyaçları olduğunu söylemiş, yardımını istemişti. Fakat koskoca Albus Dumbledore’u bir haberci baykuşu gibi şehirden şehre, toplantıdan toplantıya sürükleyeceklerini kimse tahmin edememişti. Onlar fark edemiyor olabilirdi, fakat Dumbledore bir ölümlüydü, ve bu düşünce her ne kadar Minerva’nın içini yaksa da itiraf etmeliydi, arkadaşı güçten düşmeye başlamıştı.

“O zaman bırak da kendi batırdıkları ülkeyi kendileri kurtarsın,” dedi Minerva hiddetle. “Senin yerin Hogwarts, Albus. Benim de.”

“Büyüceşura, Cornelius’un bu sefer ağzına yutamayacağı kadar büyük bir lokma aldığını iddia ediyor,” dedi Albus. “Tek başlarına başa çıkabileceklerinden çok daha büyük sorunlar var ortada. Onlara şimdi sırtımı dönemem.”

“Kimse sırtını dön demiyor ki! Mektup aracılığıyla fikirlerini isteyebilirlerdi! Yorulduğunu görebiliyorum, Albus. Endişelenmeye başladım.”

“Göründüğümden daha güçlüyüm,” dedi Albus gülümseyerek, fakat Minerva ikna olmadı. Arkadaşının yalan söylediğini anlamak için Zihinbend’e ihtiyacı yoktu.

“Batık ekonomi, yıkılmakta olan uluslararası ilişkiler, güvensizlik ortamı ve paranoya, yaklaşan yeni bir iç savaş,” diye saydı Minerva, “Bunların hangi birini sen düzeltebilirsin?”

“Sanırım Cornelius onlarla kendisinin başa çıkabileceğini düşünüyor,” diye başladı Albus. “Bana göz kulak olmak istemesinin asıl sebebi, yeryüzünden bir anda yok oluyormuş gibi görünen değerli arkadaşlarım. Bu gizemli kaybolmaların arkasında benim olduğumu düşünüyor. Sihir Bakanı olmak için düzenlediğim şu dahice plan var ya…”

Minerva güldü, ama sinirliydi. “Şapşallar sürüsü. Sana üzülmen veya yas tutman için vakit bile vermiyorlar, Albus. İnanamıyorum.”

Birkaç saniyelik sessizliğin ardından Minerva tekrar konuştu. “Peki ne düşünüyorsun? Bu kadar deneyimli yetişkinin hiçbir iz olmadan teker teker ortadan kaybolması… Görülmüş şey değil.”

Albus pencereden dışarı baktı. Pamuk gibi sesi yorgun geliyordu. “Hepsinin evini inceledik, Minerva. Bazıları paranoyak olma derecesinde temkinli büyücülerdi. Evleri çeşitli ve aşamalı büyülerle korunan büyücüler. Hiçbir izinsiz giriş veya çatışma izi yok.” Bu konuda onun da en az Minerva kadar karanlıkta kaldığı belli oluyordu.

Radyo, bir Muggle ailesinin fanatik Grindelwald destekçileri tarafından katledilmesinden bahsederken, Çatlak Kazan’ın hancısı Tom bir anda müzik kanalına geçti. Minerva şöyle bir etrafına bakınca nedenini hemen anladı. Haberler o kadar trajik ve detaylıydı ki, bunları duymaktan sıkılan müşteriler resmen handan kaçmaya başlamıştı.

Sivri şapkalı kadın, kafasını pencereye çevirdi ve kaşlarını çatarak uzaklara daldı. Çatlak Kazan’ı sevmiyordu Minerva. Çok fazla anı vardı. On sekiz yaşı aklına geldi, ilk kez aşık olduğu zaman, gerçek aşkı ilk tattığı zaman. Dougal McGregor isminde bir Muggle çocuktu hayatının aşkı. Harap edici bir güzelliği vardı Doug’ın, Minerva’nın hayatında gördüğü en yakışıklı gülümsemeye sahipti. Bir o kadar da zekiydi. Minerva ona ilk gördüğü an vurulmuştu, ve hisleri de karşılıklıydı. O kadar uyumlulardı ki birlikte, evlilik teklifinin gelmesi sadece birkaç ayı bulmuştu. Minerva, parmağındaki yüzüğü görünce sevinçten nasıl zıpladığını hatırladı ve içi burkuldu.

Derin bir nefes aldı, hikâyenin geri kalanını hatırlamak hâlâ ilk günkü gibi acı veriyordu. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi’nde harika bir pozisyona kabul edilmişti Minerva, bir Bakanlık çalışanı olarak kurallara karşı gelip Doug’a bir cadı olduğunu itiraf etmesi ihtimaller dahilinde değildi. Bir seçim yapması gerekmişti dolayısıyla. Ya annesi gibi asasını saklayıp emellerine veda ederek yarı mutlu bir hayat yaşayacak, ya da kariyerini ön plana alarak hayatının aşkına veda edecekti. Minerva, Doug’dan ayrılırken nedenini bile söyleyememişti. Apar topar veda edip Londra’ya cisimlenmiş, Çatlak Kazan’da tuttuğu odada üç gün boyunca ağlamıştı. Yukarıda, şu an kaldığı odada. Yıllar sonra ise Doug’ın, karısı ve çocuklarıyla birlikte bir anti-Muggle saldırısında vahşice öldürüldüğünü öğrenmişti. Merak etmeden duramıyordu Minerva, acaba onunla evlenmiş olsaydı Doug şu an hayatta olur muydu?

Minerva’nın içindeki buruk hüzün, yağmurun gri şehirdeki rahatsız edici görüntüsünü izlerken yerini öfkeye bıraktı. Doug, karısı ve çocukları gözünün önünde katledilirken nasıl çaresiz hissetmişti kim bilir. Hepsi masumdu. Ve masum insanlar tekrar öldürülüyordu şimdi. O karanlık zamanları geride bıraktıklarını sanmıştı Minerva. İnsanlığa neler oluyordu böyle? Çocukları gibi sevdiği öğrencileri nasıl bir dünyada büyüyecekti? İnsanlar daimi barışı seçene kadar kaç Dougal McGregor daha ölecekti?

Albus’un gözlüğünün ardından bakan buz mavisi gözler, sıcak bir şefkatle parlıyordu. Minerva’nın masadaki elinin üzerine koydu elini, kanal değiştirilmeden önceki haberden etkilendiğini anlamış olmalıydı.

“Hala o mu, Minerva? Bunca yıldan sonra?”

Başıyla onaylayan Minerva, güçlü görünmeye çalışarak gülümsedi. Onu rahatsız eden bir sineği kovmaya çalışır gibi gözünün kenarından bir damla yaşı sildi. Bazı aşklar yıllar geçse de unutulmuyordu işte. Hiçbir büyü de ölüyü geri getirmiyordu.

Albus’un ifadesi de buruk bir hüznü gizliyordu. Doug Minerva için ne ise, Gellert Grindelwald da Albus için oydu. Dünyadaki en güçlü büyücü olabilirdi Albus, ama yine de konu sevgi denilen şey olduğunda bir çocuk kadar zayıftı. Düşünmeden edemiyordu Minerva, bıçak kemiğe dayanırsa Albus hayatının ilk ve tek aşkını öldürebilecek kadar güçlü müydü? Herhangi bir insan buna hazır olabilir miydi? Yoksa sevgili arkadaşı Albus’un tek zaafı sonu mu olacaktı?

“Haziran’da bana küçük bir paket yollamıştın, Albus,” dedi Minerva aniden. Konuyu değiştirmek istiyordu. “O kadar meşguldük ki, içine bakmaya fırsatım olmadı. Şatoya getirmeyi de unuttum. West Sussex’taki evimde, baykuşun bıraktığı yerde duruyor. Neydi o?”

“Ah…” Albus, çok düşkün olduğu bir anıyı hatırlamış gibi sevgiyle gülümsedi. “Sihis denilen küçük, dahice bir alet. Ms. Lovegood bana bir kutu dolusu yollamıştı. Annesinin ölmeden önce icat ettiği, hatta yanlış hatırlamıyorsam karşılığında birkaç ödüle layık görüldüğü bir buluş. İki farklı gücünü keşfettim. Cihazı alıp kalbine dayadığın zaman -”

Fakat Albus sözünü bitiremeden bekledikleri kişi geldi.

“Merhaba Profesör Dumbledore,” dedi Maximillian Reddingwall elini uzatarak.

“Merhaba Maximillian,” dedi Albus, ve kalkıp adamın elini sıktı.

Maximillian, Minerva’nın elini öptü. “Bugün çok güzel görünüyorsunuz, Profesör.”

“Teşekkür ederim,” dedi Minerva soğuk bir sesle. Gelen iltifatın içten olmadığının farkındaydı. Yeşil paltosunu eline alıp ayağa kalktı.

Maximillian Reddingwall korkutucu bir adamdı. Kısa, siyah saçları, kirli sakalı, haşin görünüşlü kaba yüzü ve sürekli giydiği siyah cübbe ile baştan aşağı Minerva’nın sinirlerine dokunuyordu. O ve Umbridge, Hogwarts’ta istenmeyen iki misafirdi. Bakanlığın ikisini neden Hogwarts’a zorla soktuğunu hâlâ anlayamıyordu Minerva. Albus’a göz kulak olmak için miydi? Öğrencileri belli bir siyasi yöne çekmeye mi çalışacaklardı? Minerva emin olamıyordu, fakat ortada Albus’un da, kendisinin de bilmediği daha büyük bir şeylerin döndüğünü hissediyordu. Ayrıca, bu Maximillian denilen adam, Bakanlık’ta çok kısa bir sürede yükselmişti. Tüm bu olay şüphe ve sahtekârlık kokuyordu, bir şeyler doğru değildi.

“Üzülerek bildirmeliyim ki Dublin’deki toplantıyı iptal etmek zorundayız,” dedi Maximillian, elinde sarı bir parşömen vardı. Yüzünde de kara bir ifade. “Kötü haberlerle geldim.”

“Ne oldu?” diye sordu Minerva, sesi titremişti. Duyacağı şeye hazırlanmak için eliyle masadan destek aldı.

“Dolores Umbridge’den acil bir baykuş geldi. Hogwarts’ta bir cinayet işlenmiş. Bir öğrenci öldürülmüş.”

Ayak parmaklarından topuzuna kadar sarsıldı Minerva, ve sandalyesine çöktü. Elini hızla atan kalbine götürdü. Nefes almakta zorlanıyordu. En büyük korkusu gerçekleşmişti. _Öğrencilerim, çocuklarım…_ Gözleri yanmaya başladı, dudakları titriyordu, ama ağlayamazdı. Güçlü görünmek zorundaydı.

“Kim?” diye sordu Albus sadece. Gözlükleri parlayan arkadaşının yüzünü okuyamıyordu Minerva, ama soğukkanlılığını koruma konusunda Albus’un ondan kat be kat daha iyi olduğunu biliyordu.

“Vincent Crabbe,” dedi Maximillian. Gür kaşları çatılmıştı. “Harry Potter isimli bir beşinci sınıf öğrencisinin yaptığını düşünüyorlar. Şimdi onun duruşmasına gidiyoruz.”

 

**LUNA**

Vincent Crabbe’in ölümünün üzerinden sadece birkaç saat geçmiş olmasına rağmen tüm şato bu konuyu defalarca konuşmuş, mümkün olan tüm teoriler ve açıklamalar tartışılmıştı. Genel fikir birliği cinayetin arkasında Harry’nin olduğuydu, fakat Harry’i biraz da olsa tanıyan kişiler onun masum olduğunu biliyor ve her fırsatta onu savunuyordu.

Derslerin de durdurulmasına izin vermemişti profesörler. Luna, McGonagall’ın yokluğunda Flitwick’in üstlendiği Biçim Değiştirme’ye giden koridorda çeşitli dedikodular duydu, artık hangisine kulak asacağını bilmiyordu bile. Birkaç öğrenci, iki Seherbaz’ın Harry’i hırpalayarak Azkaban’a götürdüğünü söylemişti. Bir grup yedinci sınıf öğrencisi de Sihir Bakanlığında bir duruşmaya çıkarılacağını. İkincisi daha büyük bir ihtimal olmalıydı, çünkü sabah Snape de birkaç öğrenciyle birlikte şatoyu terk etmişti. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson ve Tom Lupin. Sahneye bizzat şahit oldukları için muhtemelen Harry’nin duruşmasında bulunmak zorundaydılar. Tom, Luna’nın güvendiği tek Slytherinliydi. Bu zor saatlerde Harry’nin yanında olamadığı için kötü hissediyordu Luna, fakat Tom’un arkadaşını koruyacağını biliyordu. İçi rahattı.

 

“Harry’le konuşmamıza bile izin vermediler,” dedi Ron, Büyük Salon’daki uzun Gryffindor masasında somurtuyor, çatalıyla oynadığı makarnasından bir lokma bile yemiyordu. Ron’u ilk kez iştahsız gören Luna oldukça şaşırmıştı.

Aslına bakılırsa tüm Gryffindor masası sessiz ve iştahsızdı. Luna, onları bu zorlu günde yalnız bırakmak istemediği için Ravenclaw masasına geçmemişti. Zaten artık bir gelenek haline gelmeye başlamıştı bu, Ravenclaw’da hiç arkadaşı yoktu Luna’nın. O masada yalnız hissediyordu.

“Keşke ne hissettiğini bilebilseydim,” dedi Luna dalgın bir ifadeyle. O da bir şey yemiyordu. “Veya yanında olduğumuzu söyleyebilseydim. Ona yolladığım Sihis’i yanına aldığını sanmıyorum.”

Ron, Ginny ve Hermione, Luna’nın neden bahsettiğini bilmiyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Sihis?” dedi Luna, ve cübbesinin cebinden küçük, dört köşeli metal aleti çıkardı. “Yazın hepinize bir tane yollamıştım. Annemin en gurur duyduğu icatlarından biriydi. Hiçbiriniz yanında getirmedi mi?”

Sessizlikleri cevabı fazlasıyla belli ediyordu. Hatta, yüzlerindeki ifadeden hiçbirinin yolladığı şeyi bir kez bile çalıştırmayı denemediğini anladı Luna. Normalde kırılmazdı, arkadaşlarının yolladığı şeyleri ciddiye almayıp bir kenara veya çöpe atmasına alışkındı, fakat bu seferki annesinin gözdesiydi, ve özeldi.

“His günlüğü gibi bir şey,” dedi, “Kalbinize koyduğunuz zaman birbirinizle hissettiğiniz şeyleri paylaşabiliyorsunuz,” dedi Luna, sesi titriyordu ama ağlamayacaktı. “Harry’e yalnız olmadığını hissettirebilmek için iyi olurdu. Neyse.” Hava kaçıran bir balon gibi söndü ve tabağıyla ilgilenmeye başladı.

Dünyada sadece bir kutu Sihis vardı, ve annesi projenin tarifini kimseyle paylaşmadan vefat etmişti. Luna tüm Sihisleri yakın arkadaşlarına, geri kalanları da Profesör Dumbledore’a yollamıştı. Evde annesinden kalan bir şeyi görmeye tahammül edemiyordu artık. Fakat okul müdürü bile Luna’ya bir baykuş yollayıp ne kadar etkilendiğini, tüm dostlarına birer tane dağıtacağını söylemişti. Luna’nın arkadaşları ise…

“Luna, çok özür dilerim,” dedi Hermione, hakikaten üzgün görünüyordu. “Gerçekten bilmiyordum. S.B.D.’lere çalışmaya kafayı o kadar takmıştım ki, denemek aklıma bile gelmedi. Benimkisi evde, dolabımda duruyor.”

Weasleyler de kendilerininkini üst üste koyarak yer cücelerinin kırdığı sığınak dolabının eksik ayağı için destek niyetine kullandıklarını itiraf etti.

“Lütfen affet bizi Luna,” dedi Ginny. “Söz veriyoruz, eve döner dönmez kullanmaya başlayacağız.”

Luna daha iyi hissediyordu şimdi. En azından kimse çöpe atmamıştı.

“Önemli değil,” dedi içten bir gülümsemeyle. Hain arkadaşlarıyla _Hisleşmek_ için bol bol fırsatları olacaktı mutlaka.

Masanın biraz ilerisinden bir ıslık sesi duyuldu. Seamus ve Neville, rulo haline getirilmiş bir Gelecek Postası’nı Ron’a fırlattı. İkisi de oldukça sarsılmış görünüyordu. İlk sayfaya göz gezdiren Ron’un okuduğu her satırda kaşları daha da çatılıyordu.

“Bu insanlar delirmiş! Dünyanın çivisi çıktı!” dedi en sonunda, ve elindeki gazeteyi masaya fırlattı. Manşetteki haberlerin hepsi korkutucuydu. _Hogwarts’ta Korkunç Soylu Büyücü Cinayeti: Melez Öğrenci Yargılanıyor, Knockturn Yolu’nda Anti-Muggle Protestosu: Yüzlerce Gösterici Sihir Bakanı’ndan Mugglelara Karşı Daha Sıkı Önlemler Almasını Talep Ediyor, Yorkshire’da Muggle Vahşeti: Çiftçi Muggle ve Ailesi Kazığa Bağlanıp Yakıldı, West Sussex’da Bir Muggle Çetesi Masum Cadıyı Tabancayla Kafasından Vurdu…_

Hermione ağlamaklı görünüyordu. Gazeteki haberleri okuyunca elleri titremeye başlamıştı. Annesi ve babasıyla yaşadığı ev, Yorkshire’a çok da uzak olmayan bir yerdeydi. Luna, elini Hermione’nin sırtına koydu ve derdini paylaşmak istermiş gibi sıvazladı. Bir ebeveyni kaybetmek kadar kötü bir şey olamazdı, Luna biliyordu bunu.

 

Luna, Muggle Bilimleri dersine gideceği için herkese veda edip beşinci kattaki dersliğin yolunu tuttu. Harry için endişeleniyordu, fakat aklında daha büyük bir sorun vardı. Pulcherrima birkaç gündür oldukça garip davranıyordu, hırçındı, bunalımdaydı. Artık odaya hapsedilmekten sıkılmış olabilir miydi? _Merlin’e şükürler olsun ki şu ana kadar hiç yanımdan ayrılmadı,_ diye düşündü Luna, _fakat ya sıkıldıysa? Ya artık özgürce yaşamak istiyorsa? Ya avlanmaya çıkar ve bir daha dönmezse?_ Luna kardeşi olmadan yaşayamazdı. 

Tek kelime bile konuşamadığı bir yaratığa bu denli karşılıksız sevgi beslemesini kimsenin anlamayacağını biliyordu. İnsanların kardeşini asla kabullenmeyeceğini de biliyordu, kimse zararsız olduğuna inanmazdı ki. İnsanların bilmediği her şeye saldırmak gibi ilkel bir huyu vardı. _Önce vur, sonra sor…_ Kardeşinin ülkenin kırsal bir kesiminde uçarken görülmesinin, korkmuş bir halk tarafından linç edilmesinin, veya daha kötüsü, bir yere kapatılıp üzerinde deneyler yapılmasının düşüncesi Luna’nın kalbini bir bıçak gibi deliyordu. Annesinin değerini kaybettikten sonra anlamıştı, fakat aynı hatayı kardeşinde yapmayacaktı.

Beşinci kat panosunun yanından geçerken rahatsız edici bir görüntüyle karşılaştı Luna. Muggle Hakları Farkındalık Günü için astığı tüm broşürler saldırıya uğramıştı. Birkaçı yırtılmış ve parçalanmıştı, geri kalanlarının üzerine de kırmızı kurukafalar çizilmişti. Üzüntüyle kaşlarını kaldıran Luna, parçalanmış beyaz broşürü eline alıp yakından baktı. _Sadece masumlara yardım etmek istiyorduk,_ diye düşünüyordu ki, arkasından gelen bir sesle irkildi.

“Yiyorsa o etkinliği düzenle, MUGGI sürtüğü!”

Arkasını döner dönmez tüm görüşünü kaplayan, kocaman kırmızı bir huzmeyi görebildi sadece. Ve tüm vücuduna çarpan akışkan bir maddenin sarsıcı soğuğunu hissetti.

“Bir dahaki sefere bu kan olacak,” dedi başka bir ses.

Baştan aşağı kırmızı boyaya bulanan Luna, ona saldıran öğrencilerin asalarını ceplerine sokup hızla uzaklaştığını gördü, fakat saçındaki boyalar gözlerine de akmaya başladığı için ona kimlerin saldırdığını göremedi. Titreyen elleri hâlâ broşürü tutuyordu, kağıt da baştan aşağı kırmızıydı şimdi.

Luna bir süre hareketsiz kalakaldı. Her yerinden dökülen kıvamlı sıvı, şapırtılı sesler eşliğinde taş zemine çarpıyordu. Yanından geçip giden birkaç öğrencinin kıkırdadığını duydu, birkaçının da fısıldaştığını.

“Üzücü aslında, acıyorum.”

“Saf deli. Potter’la düşüp kalkması hayatının pişmanlığı olacak.”

 

**MINERVA**

Sihir Bakanlığı’nın birkaç cadde aşağısındaki boş bir arka sokağa cisimlendiler. Kötü haberle sarsılan Minerva, yanında getirdiği tek Muggle elbisesini hızlıca üzerine geçirmiş ve endişeyle handaki odasından fırlamıştı. Elbise klasikti ve griydi. Süslenecek vakit yoktu.

“Sihir Bakanlığı’na neden cisimlenemiyoruz?” diye sordu Minerva, arabalarla dolu geniş Muggle caddesinde hızlıca yürürlerken.

“Artık hiçbir şey eskisi gibi değil,” dedi Cornelius Fudge, “Mugglelar dışında büyücülerle de sorunlarımız var. Güvenlik hiç olmadığı kadar sıkı. Şömine Hattı’nı da kapatmak zorunda kaldık.”

En önde Cornelius Fudge ve Albus Dumbledore yürüyordu, arkalarında da Dolores Umbridge, Maximillian Reddingwall ve Minerva. Albus, uzun beyaz saçı ve sakalıyla giydiği kahverengi Muggle takım elbisesinin içinde oldukça komik görünüyordu, fakat siyah takım elbisesini her zamanki limon yeşili fötr şapkasıyla tamamlamış olan Cornelius Fudge kadar olamazdı.

“Mr. ve Mrs. Crabbe nasıl karşıladı?” diye sordu Minerva yanındaki pembe tayyörlü kadına.

“İyi değil,” diye itiraf etti Umbridge, kısa bacaklarıyla diğerlerine yetişmekte zorlanıyordu. “Oğullarının bedeninin onlara derhâl teslim edilmesini istediler, sonra da kederle ülkeyi terk ettiler. Zavallı adam ve kadın. Oğullarına geleneklerine uygun bir biçimde veda edeceklermiş. Yakarak.”

Minerva kaşlarını çattı.

“Nasıl yani? Çocuk büyüyle öldürülmedi ki kimin yaptığını asalardan bulalım,” dedi hışımla. “Veritaserum da yeterince güvenilir değil, duruşmalarda kullanılmasını yasaklayan Bakanlığın kendisiydi. Katili bulmak için Muggle yöntemlerine başvurmak zorundayız.”

Bu durumda kuşku uyandıran bir şey vardı. Vincent’in anne ve babasının ülkeyi terk etmesi Minerva’ya normal gelmiyordu.

“DNA testinden mi bahsediyorsunuz?” diye sordu Umbridge. Sesinden Minerva’yı ciddiye bile almadığı belli oluyordu. “Oh, bunu kesinlikle reddettiler. Oğullarının cesedinin daha fazla alay konusu olmasına izin vermeyeceklermiş. Fakat Potter’ın ve ona yardım eden her radikal terörist arkadaşının en ağır şekilde cezalandırılmalarında ısrar ettiler.”

“Tekrar söylüyorum,” dedi Minerva sabırsızca. “Potter’ı çok iyi tanırım, ondan iyi kalplisini bulamazsınız. Bu işte parmağı olmadığından adım gibi eminim.”

“Belki de fazla saf ve iyi kalpli?” dedi Cornelius önden. “Muggleların davasına kendisini kaptıracak kadar?”

Albus hiçbiriyle konuşmuyordu, adımları hepsinden hızlı ve kararlıydı. Minerva, onun kafasında fırtınalar döndüğünü ve bu işi çözmek için çoktan birkaç plan yaptığını tahmin ediyordu.

“Muggleların davası mı?” diye sordu Minerva çaresizce. “Muggleların hayatta kalmak dışında ne davası olabilir?”

“Haberleri takip etmiyor musunuz, Profesör?” bu sefer konuşan Maximillian’dı. Sesi temkinli ve soğuktu. Tabancayla öldürülen cadıdan bahsettiği barizdi.

“Takip ediyorum,” diye cevapladı Minerva. “Öldürülen her bir büyücüye karşılık bir düzine masum Muggle katlediliyor. Çoğu varlığımıza bile inanmıyor zaten. Bu savaşta Mugglelardan korkmanız için hiçbir sebep yok.”

“Yanılıyorsun Minerva,” diye bağırdı Cornelius önden. Şimdi Bakanlığın bulunduğu, plazalarla dolu ana caddeye çıkmışlardı. Arabaların sesinden ve rüzgardan birbirlerini duymakta zorlanıyorlardı. “Teknolojilerinin ne kadar ilerlediğini görmüyor musun? Şu lanet testten az önce siz bahsettiniz, yapabildikleri şeyler neredeyse büyü seviyesine ulaştı! Bunlar dışında ulaşım, elektrik, internet, ve bir de nükleer silah zımbırtısı çıktı başımıza. Bir gün uykumuzda hepimizi havaya uçurmayacakları ne malum? Belki gerçekten de kökümüz kurutulmadan bir aksiyon alınması gerek.”

Minerva neler duyduğuna inanamıyordu. “Grindelwald’ın ideallerine sıcak baktığınızı mı ima ediyorsunuz, Bakanım?”

“Bir şey ima ettiğim falan yok,” diye tersledi Cornelius. “Sadece ortadaki cinayetin sorumlusunun Azkaban’a tıkılmasını sağlamaya çalışıyorum. Dolores, şu Potter denilen çocuk hakkında ne biliyorsun?”

Umbridge pıtı pıtı adımlarla Bakan’a yetişti. “Tehlikeli ve asi bir tip olduğunu düşünüyorum,” dedi. Sahne ışığını kaptığı için ince sesine işlenen heyecan gizlenemiyordu. Minerva’nın, önündeki kadını iğrenç pembe şapkasından ve saçlarından tutup kaldırımda sürüklememek için kendisine hakim olması gerekti. “Kaybolan büyücüler hakkında konuşup duruyordu ayrıca. Bir şebekeyle bağlantısı olması ihtimaller dahilinde, MUGGI’nin genç beyinler arayışında olduğu söyleniyordu,” diye devam etti. Sonda da bir şey hatırlamış gibi ekledi. “ _Ah,_ ve Gryffindorlu.”

Minerva sinirden kızarmaya başladı. “Gryffindorlu olmasının herhangi bir şeyle ne ilgisi var?!”

Sesi tahmin ettiğinden daha sert çıkmıştı.

Cornelius’un sesi aldırmazdı. “Hadi ama, Minerva. Gryffindor Hane Başkanı olduğun için onları koruman doğal. Ama inkar edemezsin ki Gryffindorluların kurallara karşı çıkmaya doğal bir, ee… yatkınlığı var. Bunu istatistikler bile kanıtlıyor.”

“İstatistikler aynı zamanda sinsice işlenmiş cinayetlerin arkasından genelde Slytherinlilerin çıktığını söylüyor, Cornelius,” diye cevabı yapıştırdı Minerva. “Ama hiçbirimiz cinayet davalarında zanlıların Slytherin’den çıkıp çıkmadığını kontrol etmiyoruz.”

“İyi de canım, öldürülen çocuk Slytherinli zaten,” dedi Umbridge, kafasını arkaya çevirerek Minerva’ya küçümseyici bir bakış atmış, ortadaki bariz gerçeği bir çocuğa anlatır gibi konuşmuştu. Minerva, bu kadına ne kadar süre tahammül etmek zorunda olduğunu merak etti.

“Size dikkat etmenizi öneririm,” dedi yanında yürüyen Maximillian sessizce. Bakanlık binasının önündeydiler şimdi. “Korumaya çalıştığınız Mugglelardan biri sonunuz olabilir. Kendi kıçlarını kurtarmak için gırtlağınızı kesmekten çekinmezler, bir saniyelik tereddüt olmadan.”

 

Karanlık duruşma salonuna indiklerinde Minerva’nın gözleri direk Harry’i aradı. İşte oradaydı, Büyüceşura ve duruşma görevlilerinin oturduğu dairesel sandalyeler denizinin ortasında, onların oldukça aşağısına konumlandırılmış bir sandalyedeydi, bembeyaz kesilmişti. _Zavallı çocuk,_ diye düşündü Minerva. Sanığı karanlıkta ve alçakta tutarak psikolojik olarak çökertmek, tam da Sihir Bakanlığı’na yaraşır bir gelenekti. Ve üzerinde hala gece kıyafetleri vardı. Merlin aşkına, çocuğun kendisine çeki düzen vermelerine bile izin vermemişlerdi!

Albus diğer Büyüceşura üyeleriyle birlikte konsey sandalyelerindeki yerini alırken, Cornelius, Umbridge ve Maximillian da sanığın karşısındaki yüksek sandalyelere geçti. Minerva, duruşmada sözü geçmeyeceği için arkada, izleyicilerin arasında oturuyordu. Harry onu görmemişti henüz. En azından Minerva’nın burada olduğunu ve ona destek olacağını görmesini istiyordu. Sandalyeleri hızlıca tarayan Minerva, Lily ve James Potter’ı da gördü. İkisi de sarsılmış görünüyordu, bir kabusun içinde gibiydiler.

“Mahkeme tarihi, Ekim’in Yedi’si,” dedi Cornelius Fudge sert bir sesle, Harry’e tepeden bakarak. Minerva, adamın yüzünde şefkate dair eser bile olmadığını fark etti. “Yargıçlar: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Sihir Bakanı; Amelia Susan Bones, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı; Dolores Jane Umbridge ve Maximillian Kieran Reddingwall, Bakanlık Müsteşarları; bir telle boğularak öldürülen Vincent Crabbe cinayetinin tek sanığı Harry James Potter’ın duruşmasına çağrılmış bulunmaktadır.”

“Harry James Potter, buraya ne için çağrıldığını biliyor musun?” diye sordu Amelia Bones. Minerva nefesini tuttu, onun tek umuduydu Amelia. İkisi okuldan arkadaşlardı bu kırmızı şapkalı, çatık kaşlı kadınla; Minerva onu hep adalete aşırı önem veren bir Hufflepufflı olarak tanırdı.

“Biliyorum,” dedi Harry. Çocuğun gözlükleri bile titriyordu.

“Buraya gelmeden önce herhangi bir şekilde etkilendin, büyülendin veya herhangi bir iksir içtin mi? Veritaserum’un tesiri altında mısın?”

“Hayır,” diye cevap verdi Harry.

“Dün gece neredeydin ve ne yapıyordun?”

Harry yutkundu ve boğazını temizledi. Minerva’nın içi acıdı. Yüksek sandalyelerdeki düzinelerce yetişkin çatık kaşlı yetişkinin arasında o kadar küçük ve savunmasız görünüyordu ki. “Arkadaşım Ron Weasley’i Hastane Kanadı’nda ziyaret etmek için dördüncü kat koridorunda yürüyordum. Crabbe’in bedenine takıldım ve yere düştüm. Tam o sırada diğerleri beni buldu.”

“Anlıyorum,” dedi Cornelius, şimdi gözlüğünü takmıştı, önündeki bir dosyayı okuyordu. “Mr. Crabbe gibi, ee, cüsseli bir bedeni yerde yatarken görmemiş olmanız çok doğal. Olaydan önceki gün Mr. Crabbe’i tehdit etmiş olabilir misiniz, Mr. Potter?”

“Hayır,” dedi Harry otomatik olarak.

Cornelius, sırtını sandalyesine yasladı ve asasıyla duruşma salonunun kapısını açtı. İçeri beş kişi girdi. Önlerinde Severus vardı, onu takip edenler de Tom, Pansy, Draco ve Gregory.

“Mahkeme ifadede bulunması için Ms. Pansy Parkinson’u öne çağırıyor,” dedi Cornelius.

Minerva tedirginlikle önündeki tahtalıkları kavradı. Kafasında tehlike çanları çalmaya başlamıştı. Neler oluyordu? Pansy’i oldukça iyi tanıyordu Minerva, sadece eğlence için yalan söylediği zamanları bile görmüştü.

Pansy, Harry’nin yanına geçti ve yüzüne ağlamaklı bir ifade yerleştirdi. Direkt olarak konseye bakıyordu.

“Yanımdaki şahıs, zalim, soğukkanlı bir katildir,” dedi Harry’i işaret ederek. “Arkadaşımızı öldürdü. Hem de küçük bir şaka yüzünden.”

Gözleri şokla açılan Harry, “Yapmadım!” diye bağırdı, ama Cornelius onu hemen susturdu. Pansy’e devam etmesi için eliyle işaret verdi.

“Ayrıca öfke sorunları var,” diye devam etti Pansy. “Cinayeti işlemeden bir gün önce de bana saldırmıştı. O ve çetesi Quidditch antrenmanımızı kabaca gasp etti. Maç sırasında süpürgesinden düşünce de öfkeden köpürdü, kendisini yerlere attı. Sonra da sinirini benden çıkardı. Asasıyla beni sahanın öbür ucuna uçurdu.”

Harry inanamamazlıkla kafasını sallarken, sandalyedeki yetişkinler aralarında fısıldamaya başladı. Minerva bütün bunlar olurken okulda değildi, fakat içinden bir ses bunların tamamen kurmaca veya abartılmış gerçek olduğunu söylüyordu. Harry Potter böyle biri değildi.

“Sayın yargıçlar, okulda böyle biri varken bir daha asla gözüme uyku girmeyecek. Size yalvarıyorum, Harry Potter’ı bizden uzak tutun!” Ağlamaya başlamıştı. _Ah, işte, sahtelik muslukları._ Minerva’nın, tüm bunların düzmece olduğunu anlaması için tek gereken şey buydu.

Göz ucuyla Lily ve James’e baktı. James kaşlarını çatmıştı, hayalet gibi görünen Lily’nin elini tutuyordu. Minerva, onların yanına gidip rahatlatacak bir şeyler söylemek istiyordu, fakat yerinden kalkamazdı. _Albus, bir şeyler yap…_

“Teşekkür ederiz, Ms. Parkinson,” dedi Cornelius sertçe. _Hadi ama, bu gösteriye inanıyor olamazsın, Cornelius. Sen bile…_

“Mahkeme ifadede bulunması için Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy’u çağırıyor,” dedi Cornelius, ve Draco öne çıktı.

Harry’e kısaca bakan Draco, soğuk bakışlarını salonda gezdirerek konuşmaya başladı. Her zamanki gibi kelimelerini uzata uzata konuşuyordu, fakat Minerva çocuğun gerçekten harap bir durumda olduğunu görebiliyordu. “Arkadaşımız Crabbe, Potter tarafından vahşice katledilmeden bir gün önce, Muggle Doğumlu olan arkadaşına küçük bir şaka yapmaya çalıştı. Basit bir diz çevirme büyüsü. Yaptığı kesinlikle yanlıştı, kabul ediyorum, fakat bu yüzden öldürülmeyi hak etmiyordu Crabbe. Potter’ın arkadaşı Granger bizleri yere bağladıktan sonra Potter yanımıza geldi ve yüzümüzü sokma lanetiyle tanınmaz hale getirdi. Ve sonra,” Derin bir nefes aldı. “‘Birimize saldırırsanız, hepinize saldırırız’ dedi. Ertesi günü de arkadaşımız, duvara kazınmış benzer bir mesajla ölü bulundu.”

“Anlattıkları doğru mu, Potter?” diye sordu Amelia Bones merakla. “Onlara saldırdın mı?”

Harry, sandalyesinde doğrulmaya çalıştı. “Evet, ama-”

Cornelius Fudge, koca sandalyede eriyen tereyağı gibi görünen çocuğun sözünü kesti. “Mahkeme ifadede bulunması için Mr. Gregory Goyle’u çağırıyor,” dedi.

Tüm salon fısıldaşmaya başlamıştı. Minerva ne düşüneceğini bile bilemiyordu artık. Karşı koltuktaki Lily Potter gibi bembeyaz kesilmiş, titremeye başlamıştı. Bu zavallı çocuğu işlemediği bir suçtan dolayı okuldan alıp Azkaban’a mı atacaklardı yani?

Gregory, tedirgin bir şekilde kürsüye yürüdü. Boş bir ifadeyle sandalyedeki yetkilileri süzdü. Derin bir nefes alıp, “Draco’nun söylediklerine harfiyen katılıyorum,” dedi, ve arkasını dönüp yavaşça geldiği yere döndü. Minerva gözlerini devirdi. _Moron…_

Cornelius, Gregory’nin ifadesinden pek memnun olmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Amelia Bones ise şimdi iyice kuşkulanmaya başlamıştı. _Evet, sen bunlara kanmayacak kadar akıllı birisin, Amelia. Lütfen. Çocuklar her zaman kavga eder._

Cornelius bir kez daha konuştu. “Mahkeme ifade vermesi için Mr. Thomas Marvolo Lupin’i öne çağırıyor.”

Minerva, Harry’nin ilk kez umutlanır gibi olduğunu gördü. Potter ve Lupin yakın dostlardı. Minerva, Tom’un asla yalan söylemeyeceğini biliyordu. Heyecanla sandalyesinde doğruldu.

Tom, jilet gibi görünüyordu. Bir Muggle takım elbisesiyle Büyüceşura’nın karşısına çıkmak ne kadar mantıklıydı, emin olamıyordu Minerva, fakat Tom’un bu duruşmada kilit bir rol oynayacağından emindi. Her ne kadar genç bir delikanlı olsa da, yetişkin gibi davranmayı biliyordu çünkü. Harry’nin yanına geçti Tom, ve serinkanlı bir ifadeyle konuşmaya başladı.

“Sayın Sihir Bakanı, Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi Başkanı, Büyüceşura, Bakanlık Müsteşarları ve Duruşma Memurları, sizi temin ediyorum ki,” dedi, ve gözlerini Harry’e çevirdi. “Harry James Potter tamamen suçsuzdur.”

Minerva’nın heyecanla atan kalbi yavaşladı, ve ısındı. Tom’un, Harry’e bakan gözlerindeki şeyi tanıyordu Minerva. Sevgiydi bu. Doug ona her baktığında gördüğü ifadenin aynısıydı.

“Aslına bakarsanız,” diye devam etti Tom, gözleriyle tüm sandalyeleri teker teker tarıyor, konuşmasıyla hepsini hapsediyordu. “Harry Potter soğukkanlı bir katilin tam tersi. Bunu bilmek için onunla birkaç saat geçirmeniz yeterli. Harry barışçıldır, hümanisttir ve gördüğüm en iyi kalpli büyücüdür. İnsanlara yardım etmeyi sever, kendisinden ödün vermesi gerekse bile. Ayrıca,” dedi ve hafifçe arkaya dönüp diğer üç Slytherinliye kısa bir bakış attı ve tekrar konseye döndü. “Ms. Parkinson’un ifadesinde yalanlar var. Arkası dönük olan Harry’e antrenman bittikten sonra fırlattığı bir Bludger ile bacaklarını kırdı. Harry’nin büyüsü sadece nefsi müdafaaydı. Karşılığında ceza aldığı anlık bir tepki. Ve Mr. Malfoy’un, Harry ve Ms. Granger’a beslediği kökleşmiş düşmanlık duyguları yargısını gölgelendirdiği için bu mahkemede verdiği ifade kabul edilmemelidir. Kendisinin, seneler boyunca Ms. Granger’a karşı ‘B’ ile başlayan hakaret sözcüğünü kullandığına bizzat şahit oldum. Bunu okuldaki herhangi bir öğrenciye sorabilirsiniz.”

Tüm salon kaşlarını çatarak hızla konuşmaya başladı. Minerva, birkaç kişinin Draco’yu kızgın bir suratla incelediğini görebiliyordu. Draco, Pansy, ve Gregory ise bembeyaz kesilmişti.

Harry kocaman, minnettar gözlerle Tom’u süzerken Minerva şefkatle gülümsedi. Lily ve James de ışıldıyordu. İlk kez doğruyu söyleyen biri çıkmıştı kürsüye.

Amelia Bones baş sallayarak hızlıca not alıyordu. Cornelius Fudge ise hiç memnun görünmeyen bir tavırla sandalyesinde doğruldu. Birkaç katmanlı çenesi hiddetle gerilmişti.

“Teşekkür ederiz, Mr. Lupin,” dedi, Tom yerine dönerken. “Mahkeme ifade vermesi için Mr. Severus Snape’i çağırıyor,” diye devam etti.

Severus, siyah cübbesi arkasında dalgalanarak yavaşça Harry’nin yanındaki kürsüye geldi. Gözlerini Cornelius’unkilerden ayırmıyordu. Severus’un her zaman kararlı ve kendisinden emin görünmek gibi bir özelliği vardı, fakat bir Gryffindorluyu üç Slytherinliye karşı savunduğunu da hiç görmemişti Minerva. _Severus, lütfen…_

“Mr. Potter,” dedi Severus sıkılı dişlerin arasından. Kafasını kaldırıp Lily Potter’a baktı, ve tekrar Cornelius’a döndü. Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Minerva’nın kalbi her an durabilirdi… “Suçsuzdur. Hanemdeki yalan ifade veren öğrencilerin okula dönünce cezalandırılmasını bizzat sağlayacağım.”

Minerva zıplayıp alkışlamak istiyordu, veya Severus’a sarılmak. Yüzünü ifadesiz tutmaya çalışarak, ıslak gözlerle Harry’e baktı. Çocuk da şaşkınlıkla Severus’a bakıyordu. Az önce olanları idrak edememişti belli ki.

Cornelius kızarmaya başlamıştı. “Merlin aşkına, ortada bir cinayet var!” diye bağırdı. “Sizce sorumlusu kim peki? Gelecek Postası’nın manşetine çıktı bile. Birinin yakalanması gerekiyor!”

Minerva, böyle bir tepkiyle karşılaşacağını biliyordu. Amelia Bones bile Bakan’ın bu çocuksu tavrından dolayı şaşırmış, ona küçümser bir bakış atmıştı. Cornelius’un her zamanki gibi ilgilendiği tek şey dış görünüştü, ölen zavallı çocuğa acıdığı veya katili doğru sebeplerden dolayı bulma isteği yoktu.

Büyüceşura’nın tam ortasında oturan Albus ayağa kalktı. Tüm Büyüceşura üyeleri de hemen onu taklit etti.

“Cornelius,” dedi Albus. Başını hafifçe öne eğmiş, yarım ay şeklindeki gözlüklerinin üzerinden Sihir Bakanı’na bakıyordu. Sesi çok pürüzlü ve yaşlı çıkmıştı. Kırmızı Büyüceşura cübbesinin içinde ayaklı bir ceset gibi görünen solgun arkadaşına bakarken Minerva’nın kalbi sızladı. “Hiçbir radikal terör grubu üyesi, veya duvarlara mesaj yazacak kadar soğukkanlı hiçbir katil, kurbanının etrafına şekerler saçıp cesedin önünde avanak gibi beklemez. Bunu sen de iyi biliyorsun.” Sesi yumuşacıktı, fakat mavi gözleri Cornelius’u yaramazlık yapmış bir çocuğa bakar gibi azarlıyordu. “Seni temin ederim ki bu cinayetin arkasındaki gerçeği çıkarmak için tüm gücümüzle çalışacağız. Fakat Harry James Potter suçsuzdur. Ona bizzat kefilim.”

Tüm salon sessizdi şimdi. Not almakla meşgul olan birkaç Bakanlık görevlisi dışında.

Albus, mavi gözleriyle sandalyeleri taramaya başladı. “Sanığı suçsuz bulanlar?” diye sordu, ve elini kaldırdı yavaşça. Amelia Bones ve tüm Büyüceşura üyeleri de hemen onu takip etti. Maximillian Reddingwall da Minerva’yı şaşırtarak elini kaldırmıştı. Bakanlık görevlilerinin çoğunun bile eli havadaydı, fakat Minerva yine de hepsini saymayı bitirene kadar kaskatı ifadesinden ödün vermedi. Otuz yedi, otuz sekiz… Evet, çocuk kesinlikle aklanmıştı. Harry’e şöyle bir bakınca, onun da elinin havada olduğunu gördü. Titrek, derin bir nefesle sandalyesine yaslandı Minerva, istemsizce kıkırdadı. Artık rahatlayabilirdi. _Gryffindorlular hakkında ne dersen de, Cornelius, ama itiraf etmelisin ki espri anlayışımız var._

 

**HARRY**

Hogwarts’ın yemyeşil arazisine adım atan Harry, uzun süredir hiç hissetmediği kadar mutlu hissediyordu. Çimenler daha yeşildi sanki, güneş daha parlaktı, çiçekler daha renkliydi. Görkemli şatoyu hafızasına kazımak istiyormuş gibi incelemeye başladı. Karşısında bir avuç dev gibi dikilip onu küçük ve önemsiz hissettiren bu zarif minareleri ve koyu yeşil kubbeleri ilk kez görüyordu sanki. Hogwarts’a veda etme korkusu sahip olduğu her güzel şeyin kıymetini anlamasını sağlamıştı. Şatonun her penceresini, avludaki her bir taş bankı öpmek istiyordu. Tabii böyle bir şeyi asla yapmayacaktı, Argus Filch’in “temizlik” adını verdiği toz bulama seansına bir kez şahit olmuştu çünkü. Yine de gülümsedi, tozlu ya da değil, her şeyini seviyordu bu şatonun. Uzun bir süre ayrılmaya niyeti yoktu.

Duruşma bahanesiyle de anne ve babasına bir kez daha sarılma fırsatı bulmuştu Harry; Tom onun hakkında harika şeyler söylemiş, ve hatta Snape bile onun suçsuz olduğunu iddia etmişti. Ortada kimliği belirsiz bir katil, uğursuz kehanetler ve patlak vermek üzere olan bir iç savaş olabilirdi, fakat hayat olabildiğince güzeldi.

Normalde katılığından ve kuralcılığından ödün vermeyen McGonagall bile duruşma salonundan çıktıklarında Harry’nin omzunu güven verircesine sıkmış, “Hadi Potter,” demişti çatık kaşlarının arasından. “Koş ve kaçırdığın derslere çalış. S.B.D.’lerinde Uygun’un altında bir ders bile görürsem sana söz verdiğim tavsiye mektubuna veda edersin.” Fakat yüzündeki şefkat dolu gülümsemeyi gizleyememişti. 

Tam bu sırada Sihir Bakanı gelip Dumbledore’u kaptığı gibi bir kelime etmeden uzaklaşmıştı. McGonagall da Harry’nin omzunu son bir kez sıkıp, “Yakında döneceğiz Potter, merak etme,” demişti ağlamaklı bir ifadeyle, ve ikisinin peşine takılmıştı. Yine gidiyorlardı anlaşılan. McGonagall’ın gözden kaybolmasını izlerken Harry’nin içi hüzünle dolmuştu, kadının yüzündeki özlem dolu ifadeyi aklından çıkaramıyordu bir türlü. Onun da bir an evvel okula dönmek istediğini anlayabiliyordu. _Demek ki ülke güvenliği ile ilgili bir şeylere yardım ediyorlar,_ diye düşündü Harry. Fakat yine de, ortada şiddete meyilli bir manyak varken şatoda en güvendiği iki koruyucunun olmaması tüyler ürpertici bir durumdu.

Görünüşe göre okulun geri kalanı Harry’e karşı McGonagall’ın hissettiği sıcak duyguları hissetmiyordu. Harry bir karşılama töreni beklemiyordu zaten, ama şatonun yarısının ona cüzamlı gibi davranacağını da düşünmemişti doğrusu.

Harry, şatoya doğru yürürken avlunun yarısı ona dik dik bakıyordu, diğer yarısı da gözlerini onunkilerden kaçırmaya çalışıyordu. Harry, adımlarını hızlandırırken hiçbiriyle göz göze gelmemeye çalıştı. Tüm ilgi üzerindeyken yürümek bile zor bir aktiviteye dönüşüyordu, Harry kollarıyla ne yapacağını bilemediğini fark etti. Fazla mı sallıyordu? Ellerini cübbesinin cebine soktu hemen. Hufflepufflı bir öğrenci grubu arkasından fısıldamaya başladı. “Pis katil,” dedi bir kız. “Salmışlar. Artık şatoda yalnız dolaşamayacağız.” “Duyduğum kadarıyla bir MUGGI üyesiymiş.” “Ne, gerçekten mi? Kelly’nin teyzesini öldürenlerden mi?”

Harry, MUGGI’nin ne olduğunu sormak istedi, fakat onlarla muhattap olmayacaktı. Tarafsızlığı ve adalete düşkünlüğüyle bilinen Hufflepuff’ın bile kutuplaşmaya bu denli hazır olduğunu görünce, şatonun geri kalanının -ve daha kötüsü tüm ülkenin- ne kadar zehirlendiğini düşünmek istemiyordu.

 

“Merlin adına! Geldi!” “Harry!” “İşte bu! Aklanacağını biliyordum!” “Tebrikler, dostum!”

Harry, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu’na adım attığı anda üzerine çullanan bir düzine öğrencinin ağırlığıyla yere düştü. Fiziksel temastan korkan iç sesi çığlıklar atarken bir el saçlarını karıştırıyor, birkaç kişi yerdeki vücuduna bastırıp kollarıyla onu sıkıyor, ona dokunamayan arkadaşları da gülüyordu. Bu karmaşanın arasında Savannah ve Sierra her bir popo yanağını sıkmayı ihmal etmedi.

“Sağ olun çocuklar,” dedi doğrulmaya çalışarak. Gözlüğü yamulmuştu.

“Duruşma nasıldı? Snape ifade verdi mi?” diye sordu Fred.

“Anlatsana!” diye bağırdı George.

Harry onlara hem duruşmayı anlattı, hem de Dumbledore ve McGonagall’ın Bakanlık tarafından neredeyse zorla alıkonulduğunu söyledi. Hermione pek şaşırmış gibi görünmüyordu.

“Şu anki durum göz önüne alındığında Dumbledore gibi güçlü bir büyücüyü her daim yanlarında istemelerine şaşırmamalı,” dedi kız, bayağı düşünceli görünüyordu.

“Okuldaki güvenlik sistemini de bayağı yükselttiler,” dedi Ron. “Geceleri koridorlarda Seherbazlar geziyor artık. Yalnız dolaşmamızı istemiyorlar. Hastane Kanadı’ndan ayrılırken birkaç müfettişi de olay yerini incelerken gördüm.”

Harry biraz rahatladı. En azından Dumbledore ve McGonagall dönene kadar tamamen savunmasız olmayacaklardı.

“Bir şeyi hatırladım,” dedi Harry birden. “Birkaç Hufflepufflı öğrenci beni bir örgüte üye olmakla itham etti. MUGGI dediler sanırım. O ne?”

Ron nefesini tuttu. Ginny elini şokla ağzına götürdü, hatta Savannah ve Sierra bile her zamanki hallerine göre oldukça kasvetli görünüyordu şimdi.

“Muggle Üstünlüğünü Geri Getirecek İnfazcılar,” dedi Savannah karanlık bir ses tonuyla. “Bir terörist örgütü. Büyücü düşmanları. Bizleri ortaçağdaki gibi toplayıp yakmak falan istiyorlar. Berbat bir şey…”

_Yok artık,_ dedi Harry içinden. Yuvarlak çerçeveli gözlüklü Harry Potter’ın böyle bir terörist örgütünde yer aldığını hayal edebiliyorlar mıydı yani? Harry edemiyordu çünkü, komik bir görüntüydü.

“Peki asıl soruya gelirsek,” dedi Sierra. Koyu sarı kaşları çatılmıştı. “Cinayeti kim işledi?”

Kimse cevap veremedi. Hiçbirinin en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu, fakat ortada serbestçe dolaşan bir katilin olduğunu hatırlayınca hepsinin yüzü kül kesildi.

 

Yılın ilk karı çarşamba günü düştü. Oldukça eğlenceli bir Tılsım dersinden çıkarlarken hepsinin yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı. Sanki okuldaki tüm profesörler, öğrencilerin morallerini yüksek tutmak ve elle tutulabilir düşmanlık havasını yok etmek için dersleri olabildiğince eğlenceli geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Profesör Flitwick, Hufflepuff ile aldıkları derste onlardan birbirlerine Neşe Büyüsü yapmalarını istemişti. Öğrenciler ders boyunca kıkırdayıp durmuş, gülmekten kasları ağrıdıktan sonra da pencereden karın düşüşünü izlemişlerdi. Bulundukları şatoda dün gece cinayet işlenmemiş gibi rahattı herkes.

Harry, derslikten çıkan öğrenciler denizi arasında onu bekleyen birini gördü. Tom, kapının karşısındaki duvara yaslanmış, ona bakıyordu. Yeşil Slytherin kravatını sonuna kadar çekmiş, dalgalı siyah saçlarını dikmişti. Harry, Tom’u gördüğünde içinde hissettiği kasırgayı tarif bile edemiyordu. Anlık bir kalp sıkışması, hayranlık, ve bu mükemmel yaratığın sınıfın önünde _onu_ bekliyor olmasının verdiği bunaltıcı inanamamazlık duygusu birleşimişti sanki. Tom’un onunla vakit geçirmek istiyor olması Harry’i önemli ve özelmiş gibi hissettiriyordu. Koridorda yürüyen tüm öğrencilere seslenip, _“Hey! Tom Marvolo Lupin beni bekliyor, beni. Çatlayın!”_ gibi şeyler söylemek istiyordu.

“Hey,” dedi ürkekçe Tom’un yanına giderek. Tom mahkemede onu bir kahraman gibi kurtarmış olabilirdi, fakat aralarında hâlâ kırılmayı bekleyen bir buz dağı vardı. Baş başa yaptıkları son konuşma pek iyi geçmemişti. Harry, yaptığı hırçın yorumlardan dolayı pişmandı. Tom’un da kafası kendisininki kadar karışık olmalıydı sonuçta. Ona sinirlenmekle haksızlık ettiğini biliyordu.

Tom selam verircesine başını salladı. Gülümsememişti. Sonra koridorun en ucundaki devasa pencereye baktı. Araziye lapa lapa kar yağıyordu.

“Öğleden sonram boş,” dedi tekrar Harry’e dönerek. “Dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

 

Arazi çoktan kar tutmuştu, her yer bembeyaz görünüyordu. Hışırdayan seslerle basılmamış karları yararak yürüyen iki genç hiç konuşmuyordu. Neyse ki hava göründüğü kadar soğuk değildi. Harry, _benden özür dilememi falan mı bekliyor acaba,_ diye düşündü sessizce yürürken. Fakat Tom böyle şeyleri takan biri değildi, hiç olmamıştı.

Yasak Orman’ın kıyısındaki Kara Göl’ün kenarına geldiler. Gölün yüzeyi henüz buz tutmamıştı, Harry biraz ileride avlanan kuşların buz gibi soğuk suya dalıp çıktığını görebiliyordu. Tom, Harry’e oturmasını istediğini belirten bir işaret yaptı. Harry itaat etti.

Bir süre yan yana oturarak gölü izlediler. Arazi bomboştu, aklı başında olan öğrenciler şömineyi kara tercih ediyordu görünüşe göre. Aç martıların çığlıkları dışında bıçakla kesilebilecek bir sessizlik hakimdi ortama. Artık sıkılmaya başlayan Harry, sessizliği bozmak için aklına ilk gelen şeyi söyledi.

“Hediyem nerede, Marvolo? Söz vermiştin.” Gülümseyerek Tom’a baktı.

“Üzerinde çalışıyorum,” dedi Tom ciddiyetle. Harry’e bakmamıştı bile. Kısık gözleriyle gölü izliyordu, havaya kaldırılmış dalgalı saçlarının arasında kar taneleri vardı. Yüksek yakalı siyah paltosu yüzünün yarısını gizliyordu. Harry’nin gülümsemesi silindi.

_Ne oluyor, neden böyle davranıyor?_

“Tom,” dedi Harry ihtiyatla. “Her şey yolunda mı?”

Bir süre cevap vermedi Tom. Derin bir nefes alıp cebinden çıkarttığı şişe yeşili bir kesenin ağzını açtı.

“Zihinbend’e devam ediyorum,” dedi sadece. Saptanamaz Genişletme Büyüsü’yle genişletilmiş kesenin içine kolunu soktu ve Harry’i şaşırtarak bir avuç çiğ et çıkarttı.

“Evet?” dedi Harry teşvik edercesine.

Tom, koca bir et parçasını bir cep bıçağıyla kesti ve parçaları tüm gücüyle göle fırlattı. Bir şapırtıyla göl yüzeyine çarpan etler suya gömülürken, Harry pembe bir yaratık uzvunun suyun yüzeyine çıkıp hemen geri indiğini gördü. _Kara Göl Canavarı…_

Tom bir et parçası daha fırlattı. Canavarın dokunaçlarından biri bu sefer daha yakına fırlatılan eti havada kaptı, ve devasa uzuv şapırtılar eşliğinde tekrar suyun içine gömüldü.

“Daha derinlere inmeye başladım. Artık zihnimi daha iyi kontrol edebiliyorum,” dedi Tom. Başını Harry’e çevirdi, yüzünde neredeyse acı çeker gibi bir ifade vardı. “Ama gördüğüm şeylerden bazılarını görmemiş olmayı dilerdim.”

Harry’nin tüyleri ürperdi, ama soğuktan değildi bu.

“Neler gördün, Tom?” diye sordu. “Bana her şeyi anlatabileceğini biliyorsun.” Kafasını dalgınlıkla göle çeviren Harry, ani bir panikle havaya sıçrayıp geriledi. Kenarında durdukları kıyı oldukça derin olduğu için Göl Canavarı diplerine kadar gelebilmişti. Devasa pembe dokunaçların birkaç tanesi suyun dışında çılgınca sallanıyordu, her bir parlak kol neredeyse beş metre uzunluğundaydı, ve taş sütunlar kadar kalındı. Dairesel vantuzların her biri merakla açılıp kapanıyordu. _Bize selam vermeye çalışıyor,_ diye düşündü Harry. Fakat yine de korkutucu bir manzaraydı bu. Göl Canavarı’nın bahsini çok duymuştu, fakat bizzat görmek bambaşka bir şeydi.

Tom, Harry’e damarlı bir et parçası uzattı. Harry, tereddütle ete bakıyordu. “Korkma, ısırmaz,” dedi Tom cesaret verircesine.

Harry, titreyen ellerle tuttuğu eti hemen göle fırlattı ve elini cübbesine sildi. Canavarın kolları, Harry’i ürkütecek kadar ani bir hareketle eti kapıp suyun derinliklerinde gizlenen ağzına götürdü. Fakat kollarından birisi hâlâ suyun dışındaydı, kör birinin elleriyle yol bulmasına benzer bir hareketle karlı zemini yokluyordu. Tom, Harry’nin irkilmesine sebep olarak onu hafifçe göle doğru itti, yaratığa yaklaşmasını istiyordu belli ki.

“Dokunabilirsin,” dedi Harry’nin arkasından. Tom’un sesini ve nefesini kulağının oldukça yakınında hissedince irkilen Harry, huylanıp omzunu hafifçe havaya kaldırdı. _O kadar yakın durma Lupin. Eğer beni şuracıkta yere yatırıp bu karları eritecek bir şeyler yapmayı düşünmüyorsan benden fersah fersah uzak dur._

Harry’nin tereddütle titreyen eli canavarın ıslak pembe uzvuna değdi. Tek bir kolu bile kendi bedeninden daha kalın olan ıslak bir yaratığı okşamak hiç rahatlatıcı bir his değildi. Tom’a güveniyordu, fakat bir parçası düşünmeden edemiyordu, bu koca yaratık yeterince beslenmediği zaman yetişkin bir insanı olduğu gibi yutabilirdi.

Canavar, kolunun ucuyla Harry’nin elini sarmaladı ve vantuzlarıyla tenini emmeye başladı. _Memnun oldum,_ dedi Harry içinden. Tom konuşmaya devam etti.

“Gördüklerimin başka gerçekliklerden kesitler olduğunu düşünmeye başladım.”

Eli hala emilmekte olan Harry, kafasını şaşkınlıkla Tom’a çevirdi. “Zaten bunu düşünmüyor muyduk?” diye sordu.

“Emin değildim,” diye cevap verdi Tom. Gri gözlerindeki bakış bugün neden bu kadar korkutucuydu? “Artık eminim.”

“Ne gördün, Tom?” diye tekrar etti Harry. Vantuzlar kol yakasını sıyırmış, koluna doğru çıkmaya başlamıştı.

“Bahsi geçen senaryoların hepsi şu an içinde yaşadığımız gerçeklik kadar güzel değil, Harry,” dedi Tom karamsar bir ses tonuyla. “Bazıları yaşadığımız her şeyin tıpatıp aynısı. Bazıları ise… Yaptığım şeyler…”

Harry yutkundu. “Korkunç şeyler?”

“Tahmin edemeyeceğin kadar.” Tom da yutkundu. “O gerçekliklerde neyin ters gittiğini bilmiyorum, Harry, ama ben kötü kalpli biri değilim.”

Harry’den ziyade kendisini ikna etmeye çalışıyormuş gibiydi.

“Tom, biliyorum,” dedi Harry. Eli meşgul olmasaydı Tom’un elini tutardı.

Bir sessizlik oldu. Harry’nin kolunu ıslak şapırtılarla öpen Göl Canavarı’nın sesleri dışında. Tom derin bir nefes alıp devam etti.

“Tom Riddle ismi sana bir şeyleri çağrıştırıyor mu?” diye sordu. Gözleri hararetli bir merakla parlıyordu. “Voldemort?”

Neden bilmiyordu Harry, fakat bu ismi duyunca tüyleri ürperdi. 

“Hayır,” dedi sadece. Göl Canavarı sıkılmış olmalıydı, Harry’nin kolunu serbest bıraktı ve yavaşça suyun derinliklerine döndü.

Tom’un gözleri son derece delici bir bakışla Harry’ninkilere kilitlendi. “Harry, az önce bahsettiklerimden kimseye söz etmemeni isteyebilir miyim?”

“Tabii ki, Tom,” dedi Harry hemen. “Asla söz etmem.”

Tom hafifçe başını salladı ve gölü izlemeye devam etti. Harry, çocuğun yakışıklı yüzündeki gergin ifadeden ne anlam çıkaracağını bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği, daha fazla soru sormak istemediğiydi. Ansızın içinde beliren kasvetli bulut nefes almayı bile zorlaştırmıştı. Sanki tepelerinde bir Ruh Emici duruyordu. Bir süre sessizce oturdular, sonra Tom hiçbir şey söylemeden kalktı ve gözden kayboldu. Derin bir nefes aldı Harry, bir süre yalnız kalmak istiyordu. Tılsım’da yerine gelen neşesinden eser kalmamıştı.

 

Bitkibilim’i Ravenclaw ile birlikte alan Gryffindorlular, oldukça inatçı bir grup Zehirli Tentakula’yla zorbela başa çıktıktan dersi toprağa bulanmış bir şekilde terk etti. Ders boyunca saldırgan dokunaçlardan kaçmaya çalışan Harry, Göl Canavarı’nın nazik kollarının değerini biraz geç de olsa anlamıştı.

İksir’den önceki arada ne yapacağını düşünürken Luna onu durdurdu. Yüzünde oldukça neşeli bir ifade vardı.

“Harry Potter!” diye fısıldadı. Sesindeki heyecana engel olamıyordu.

Luna’nın saldırıya uğradığını hatırladı Harry bir an, kalbi merhametle sızladı.

“Luna, şu kırmızı boya olayını duydum. Çok üzgünüm.”

Luna umursamazca iki yana salladı başını. Mavi gözleri boncuk gibi açılmıştı, sevinçle parlıyordu. “Harry! Çok güzel bir şey oldu. Benimle gelmen gerekiyor.”

 

Tekrar İhtiyaç Odası’na gelmişlerdi. Oda, Luna’yla ilk geldiği günkü gibiydi. Renkli pencereler, kocaman yatak ve televizyon, devasa kanatlarını katlayıp şöminenin önüne uzanmış süt beyazı Pulcherrima’nın ürkütücü güzelliğiyle birleşince, ortamı postmodern bir sanat eseri gibi gösteriyordu. Luna, koşar adımlarla kardeşine doğru yürürken Harry onu takip etti. Ne olmuş olabilirdi ki?

Harry ne olduğunu Pulcherrima’ya yaklaştığında anladı, ve bu küçük çaplı bir şok geçirmesine sebep oldu. Seslerin kaynağını görmek için hafifçe doğrulan muazzam yaratık, güzel yüzünü merakla Harry ve Luna’ya çevirdi. Sakince hırlıyordu. Harry’nin gövdesinden daha büyük olan suratında neredeyse gurur denilebilecek hoşnut bir ifade vardı. Katlanmış kurşuni tüylü kanatların altında hareket eden bir şeyler gördü Harry, ve hemen anladı ki…

“Yavrular!” diye bağırdı Luna neşeyle. “Kendi kendine çoğalabiliyor!”

Pulcherrima’nın sekiz yavrusu ateş verilmiş gibi havaya fırladı ve pıtı pıtı ayak sesleriyle ortalıkta koşuşturmaya başladı. Harry, kendisini beyaz, bulanık bir kaosun içinde buldu. O kadar hızlılardı ki, onları görmekte zorlanıyordu Harry. Minik tüylü kanatları ve kıpkısa gümüş saçları vardı hepsinin. Gözleri aynı annelerininki gibi dikey bebekli ve turuncuydu, fakat tombul yanakları, boğumlu kol ve bacaklarıyla insan bebeğinden farksızlardı. Boyutlarını saymazsanız…

Her biri bir buçuk metreydi. Harry’nin hayatı boyunca görmeyeceğini düşündüğü bir manzaraydı bu: Neredeyse kendi boyutunda koşuşturan kanatlı bebekler sürüsü… Birbirlerini kovalarken ağızları kahkaha atıyorlarmış izlenimini verecek bir şekilde açılmıştı, fakat çıkan sesler yavru köpek ağlamalarına benziyordu. Harry, Rönesans dönemindeki aşk meleği tablolarını hatırladı. Bebekler aynı onlara benziyordu işte. Luna’nın neden bu kadar mutlu olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Gerçekten çok tatlılardı.

Bebeklerden biri tiz bir viyaklamayla aniden Harry’nin üzerine atladı. O kadar güçlüydü ki, Harry yere düştü. Hemen ardından diğer bebekler de Harry’nin etrafına çullanıp siyah dilleriyle coşkulu bir şekilde Harry’nin saçını ve yüzünü yalamaya başladı. Kendisine hakim olamayan Harry kahkahayı patlattı. Bebeklerin gücüyle başa çıkıp ayağa kalkamıyordu, fakat kalkmak istediğini de sanmıyordu. Çok eğleniyordu, dünyada olmak istediği başka bir yer yoktu.

Anne Pulcherrima sivri dişlerini göstererek gürültüyle kükredi. Turuncu gözleri yaramaz bebekleri azarlar gibi açılmıştı. Zavallı Harry’i öldürmeden geri çekilmelerini istiyordu anlaşılan. Bebekler, hemen mini mini adımlarla koşarak annelerinin geniş kanatlarının altına sokuldu. Harry, mutlulukla ışıldayan Luna’ya büyülenmiş gözlerle baktı. Az önce olan şeylerin hiçbiri gerçek değilmiş gibi geliyordu.

“Bir Pulcherrimi ailemiz var, Harry,” dedi sarışın kız heyecanla. O da en az Harry kadar sersemlemiş görünüyordu.

Bebekler Pulcherrima’nın memelerine saldırırken Harry, Luna’ya tekinsiz bir bakış attı. Luna’nın mutluluğunu bozmak istemiyordu, fakat ortaya atılması gereken acil bir konu vardı artık. Pulcherrimiler eşsiz çoğalabiliyorsa, bu bebekler büyüdüğünde ortaya eşi benzeri görülmemiş muazzam bir yaratık ırkı ortaya çıkacak demekti. Ve Harry’nin içinden bir ses hepsini birden saklayamayacaklarını söylüyordu.

Luna, Harry’nin yüzündeki ifadeden ne düşündüğünü anlamış gibiydi. Onun gülümsemesi de söndü.

“Biliyorum,” dedi mahçup bir tavırla. “Merak etme. Onları salabileceğim yerleri düşünüyorum.” Sonra mavi gözlerini kardeşine -ve yeğenlerine?- çevirdi. Kızın yüzündeki özlem Harry’nin kalbini acıtıyordu. Luna, asla onlarla birlikte yaşayamayacaktı.

“Sadece onların biraz büyüdüğünü görmek istiyorum,” dedi incecik bir sesle. Harry elini Luna’nın omzuna koydu, Luna da kendi elini Harry’ninkinin üzerine.

“Onların vaftiz babası olur musun Harry?” diye sordu Luna aniden. Gözleri merakla açılmıştı.

Harry kıkırdadı. “Benim için bir şeref olur, Luna.”

Luna, tüm gücüyle Harry’e sarıldı. Her zamanki gibi lavanta kokuyordu.

“Sen çok iyi bir arkadaşsın, Harry,” dedi gözünün kenarındaki yaşı silerek. Kısa bir süre düşüncelere dalmış gibi göründü, sonra tekrar konuştu. Oldukça ciddiydi şimdi.

“Eğer bana bir şey olursa,” diye başladı. “Buraya girmek ve onlara ulaşabilmek için tek yapman gereken şey kapının önünde durmak, ve şunu düşünmek: _‘Ms. Lovegood’un affına ihtiyacım var.’_ ”

Luna’nın kapı için belirlediği şifre buysa, annesi yüzünden hâlâ suçluluk duygusuyla kavruluyordu demek. Harry’nin gözyaşlarına hakim olması gerekti. Yutkunarak kafasını iki yana salladı sadece.

“Sana hiçbir şey olmayacak, Luna,” dedi güven verici bir sesle. “Önünde uzun bir hayat var. Özgürce yaşayacağın bir hayat.”

 

İksir’e on dakika vardı. Harry, zindanlardaki erkekler tuvaletinde elini yıkarken duruşmayı hatırladı, ve Snape’in onu savunmasını. Bu konuda ne hissettiğini hâlâ çözememişti. Her ne kadar huysuz ve tahammül edilemez bir pislik olsa da, kalbi doğru yerde miydi acaba? _Eminim derste eski manyak haline dönecek,_ diye düşündü. 

Arkasındaki tuvaletlerden birinin kapısı aniden açıldı. Aynadan Malfoy’un yansımasını gören Harry, sarışın çocuğun onu görünce bir an durakladığını gördü. Birkaç saniye sessizce Harry’nin yansımadaki gözlerine bakan Malfoy, hışımla arkasını dönerek uzaklaşmaya başladı.

“Malfoy,” diye seslendi Harry arkasından.

Malfoy tereddütle dönüp baktı. Harry’e tahammül bile edemiyor gibiydi. Kısa bir sessizlik oldu.

“Elini yıkamayacak mısın?” diye sordu Harry kaşlarını kaldırarak. Malfoy sinirle kaşlarını çattı.

“Siktir git, Potter!” dedi ve tekrar kapıya doğru yöneldi.

Harry koşar adımlarla ona yetişti, ve Malfoy’un açtığı kapıyı eliyle itip kapattı. Malfoy, asasını hışımla çıkarıp Harry’nin çenesinin altına dayadı, yüzü öfkeyle kasılmıştı. Harry, çocuğun göz altlarının mor olduğunu fark etti. İçi suçluluk duygusuyla kavruldu. Malfoy ve çetesini hiç sevmiyor olabilirdi, fakat Crabbe’le ilk seneden beri ne kadar yakın olduklarını inkâr edemezdi. Ron veya Hermione öldürülse ne kadar üzüleceğini düşündü bir an. Ve katilinin özgürce ortalıkta dolaştığını. Harry, Malfoy’un neler yaşadığını hayal bile edemiyordu.

“Malfoy,” dedi tekrar, ama sesi oldukça yumuşak çıkmıştı. Diğer eliyle çenesine yaslanmış asayı yavaşça aşağı indirdi. “Crabbe için çok, çok üzgünüm.” Malfoy kafasını iki yana sallayarak yeşil ahşap kapıyı tekrar açmaya çalıştı. Bunları duymak istemediği belliydi. Harry, tüm gücüyle kapıyı tekrar itti.

“Neler hissettiğini hayal bile edemiyorum, Malfoy,” diye başladı Harry. Sesi onu utandıracak bir tonda kırılmış ve titremişti. “Ama onu ben öldürmedim. Yemin ediyorum ki ben yapmadım.”

“Ne istiyorsun, madalya mı?” diye sordu Malfoy. Sulanan gözlerini Harry’den saklamak için kapıya bakıyordu. “Geçmeme izin ver, Potter. Yoksa yemin ederim kafanı uçururum.”

Harry, ne istediğini kendisi bile bilmiyordu. Sadece içinden atmak istediği bir suçluluk duygusu vardı. Hanesi aslan gururunu temsil ediyor olabilirdi, fakat Harry’nin şu an taşımak istemediği bir gururdu bu.

“Sadece,” diye başladı Harry, elini kapıdan çekti. Malfoy hala kapıya bakıyordu, ama titriyordu. “Bilmiyorum… K-konuşmak falan istersen…”

Kaldırdığı elini Malfoy’un omzuna dokundurur gibi oldu, ama kısa bir tereddütten sonra geri çekti. Aklına çocukken izlediği bir belgesel geldi. Savunma modundaki tehditkâr görünüşlü yılana pençesiyle vurmaya çalışan meraklı aslan, korkusuna yenik düşüp geri çekiliyordu ve yılan sürünerek uzaklaşıyordu. Malfoy, hiçbir şey söylemeden kapıyı çarpıp çıktı.

 

“Sayfa yüz atmış beş,” dedi Snape kazanların arasında yavaşça yürürken. Çevrilen sayfaların şakırtısı tüm sınıfı doldurdu. Snape’in siyah pelerini, taş zemini bir gelinliğin kuyruğu gibi süpürüyordu. Kalın sesli konuşması her zamanki gibi yavaştı, fakat kelimeleri taramalı tüfek gibi hızlıydı. “Bugün hazırlayacağımız İksir oldukça komplike bir yapıya sahip bir karışım, o yüzden batırmamak için elinizden gelen özeni gösterin. _Nectare est Desiderii,_ ” dedi ve hızla dönüp öğrencilere baktı. “Arzunun en saf hali.”

Tüm öğrenciler şaşkınlıkla birbirlerine baktı. Snape ve… arzu? Sırada ne vardı, Bitkibilim Dersi’nde hindi mi keseceklerdi? Harry, Malfoy’un kafasını kitabından kaldırmadığını fark etti. Fakat Pansy ve Goyle için aynı şeyi söyleyemezdi, buldukları her fırsatta ölümcül bakışlar atıyorlardı Harry’e.

“Yaşadığımız bunaltıcı olayların ardından hepimizin ihtiyacı olan şeyin biraz gevşeyip… eğlenmek… olduğuna karar verdim,” dedi Snape çenesini bile oynatmayarak. Kapkara gözlerindeki ifadesiz bakış, eğlence kelimesinin anlamını bile bilmediği izlenimini uyandırıyordu. “Yirmi dakikanız var. Başlayın.” Pelerinini bir vampir gibi sallayarak masasına geçti.

Hermione başlamıştı bile. Boş boş kazanına baktı Harry. Ron’un da onun gibi afalladığını görebiliyordu. Kitabının yüz atmış beşinci sayfasını açan Harry, tarifi gelişigüzel inceledi. _Of, gerçekten zor görünüyor…_

“Incendio,” diye mırıldandı. Kazanın içindeki su ısınırken tarifi birkaç kez okudu. _Tamam, başlayalım…_ Önce Habeşistan büzüşmüşincirini bıçağıyla sekiz eşit parçaya bölüp iki tanesini kazana attı ve üç kere saat yönünde, iki kez de ters yönde karıştırdı; ardından da iki orta boy defne yaprağı ve hemen ardından bir düzine Pirşakır tüyü attı. Kazandaki sıvı açık lila rengindeydi şimdi. Şöyle bir etrafına bakınca Hermione’nin iksirinin de aynı renkte olduğunu gördü ve rahatladı. Ron’un iksiri kırmızı, Neville’ınki ise kahverengiydi. İkisi de kaşlarını çatmış, neyi yanlış yaptıklarını bulmaya çalışıyordu.

Harry, yirmi gram tırtılı, on gram sapboynuzu ve dört çift arı gözünü havanda döverek toz haline getirdi ve kazana döküp hemen on iki kez hızlıca karıştırdı. Liladan inci beyazına dönüyordu iksiri, doğru yolda olmalıydı.

Şimdi işin en can alıcı kısmına gelmişti, dondurulmuş Ashwinder yumurtaları ve aytozunu birleştirerek hazırladığı karışımı kazana beş eşit parçaya bölerek dökmesi gerekiyordu, son olarak da kendi saçından beş tel atması. Harry, saçından istemsizce bir avuç kopardı.

Snape tekrar ayaklanmıştı. “Süreniz sona erdi,” dedi hoşnutsuz bir ifadeyle sınıfı süzerken. “Tamamen beceriksiz olmayanlarınız saç tellerini eklediklerinde, iksirin dumanının hayatta en çok arzuladıkları şeyin şeklini alması gerekiyor. Eğer iksiri içmeye karar verirseniz,” diye devam etti her birinin yüzünü teker teker inceleyerek, “Arzuladığınız şeyi gerçekliğe dönüştürmeyi arzularsınız.” Yüzünde, neredeyse gülümseme olabilecek bir ifade belirdi. “Bu yüzden yaptığınız şeyin bir diğer adı da Döngü İksiri.”

Harry’nin kafası karışmıştı. Arzuladığı şeyi gerçekleştirmeyi arzulamak da ne demek oluyordu? İksiri içtiğinde arzuladığı şeyi elde edebilmek için elinden gelen her şeyi yapacağı anlamına mı geliyordu bu? Elindeki beş adet saç telini atmadan önce hafifçe tereddüt etti, etrafındakilerin onun arzuladığı herhangi bir şeyi görmesini istemiyordu. Fakat Seherbaz olmak için İksir’den geçmesi de gerekiyordu. Derin bir nefes alıp saç tellerini kazana serpiştirdi.

Kazandaki yoğun beyaz sıvıdan yükselen duman bulutu, havaya uçmak yerine kazanın biraz yukarısında sabitlenip bir yapboz gibi birleşmeye ve bir resim oluşturmaya başladı. Kendi “arzu resmi” oluşurken geriye yaslanıp sınıfa hızlıca baktı Harry. Ron ve Neville rezalet durumdaydı, becerememişlerdi. Kazanlarından kapkara dumanlar süzülüyordu. Aslına bakılırsa, koskoca sınıfta iksiri sadece dört kişi yapabilmişti. Snape hepsinin yanından geçerek yorumlarını sunmaya başladı.

“Mr. Zabini, görünüşe göre en çok arzuladığınız şey zengin olmak,” dedi eğlenmiş bir ses tonuyla. Blaise’in kazanının üzerindeki duman altın külçelerinin şeklini almıştı. “Fakat zaten zengin değil misiniz? Saçınız koparamayacak kadar kısa olduğu için kazana tükürmeyi akıl etmeniz takdire şayan. Slytherin’e on puan.”

İksiri berbat etmiş olanları direk geçiyordu Snape. “Ms. Granger, yazar olmak istiyorsunuz demek,” dedi. Hermione’nin kazanının üzerinde üst üste dizilmiş kitaplar ve bir tüy kalem vardı. “Gryffindor’a on puan.” Hermione gururla kabardı.

Snape, ona yaklaşırken Harry kendi dumanını gördü ve neredeyse kalp krizi geçirdi. Dumanların çizdiği resim bir yüzü gösteriyordu, tartışmaya ihtimal vermeyecek kadar net görünen bir Tom’u. Hemen elleriyle dumanı dağıtmaya çalıştı, fakat bu suyun şeklini değiştirmek gibiydi, işe yaramıyordu. Harry’nin dağıttığı dumanlar tekrar birleşiyor ve inatçı resmi eski haline getiriyordu. Harry’nin iç organları panikle çığlık atmaya başladı.

“Arzulardan kurtulmak hiçbir zaman o kadar kolay değildir, Mr. Potter,” dedi Snape, Harry’nin boş çabasını zevkle izliyordu. Başını yavaşça odanın diğer yanına çevirdi. “Fakat sanırım tuhaf bir durum söz konusu,” dedi tüyler ürpertici bir keyifle. “Görünüşe göre Ms. Parkinson’la sandığınızdan çok daha fazla ortak yönünüz varmış. Başarılı iksirleriniz için ikinize de on puan.”

Harry, hızla kafasını Pansy’e çevirdi. Onun kazanının üstündeki resim de Tom’un yakışıklı yüz hatlarını resmediyordu. Harry’nin kazanını gören kızın suratındaki öfkeli ifade ise destansıydı. Eğer bakışlar birinin kafasını kaynar kazana sokabilseydi, Pansy’nin bakışları Harry’e işte tam da onu yapardı. Daha kötüsü, tüm sınıf şaşkınlıkla ve merakla ikisinin kazanına bakıyordu.

“İşte bu sefer beni eğlendirmeyi başardın, Potter,” dedi tepesinde dikilen Snape, sadece Harry’nin duyabileceği bir sesle. “Gryffindor’a beş puan.” Ve kendinden memnun bir tavırla uzaklaşıp yok oldu.

Harry başını kitabına gömerken, bir genç için bundan daha korkunç bir durum olamayacağını düşünüyordu. Hogwarts Katili bir köşeden fırlayıp onu boğazlamadığı sürece kaderinden kaçması imkansızdı, kısa süre içinde bütün okul hayatta en çok arzuladığı şeyin Tom olduğunu öğrenecekti.

 

Perşembe sabahı yağmur tekrar dönmüştü. Gryffindor Ortak Salonu, şömineden yayılan güven verici turuncu ışığın etrafında toplanıp ders çalışan öğrencilerin görüntüsü ve pencereye vuran yağmurun takırtısı ile çok davetkârdı. Bugün beşinci sınıfların dersleri yoktu, o yüzden hepsi oldukça rahattı.

“Hayır, Ron. Profesör Snape vezirden falan bahsetmedi. O bezir,” dedi Hermione kıkırdayarak. Şöminenin önünde yüzüstü uzanmış, tam karşısında aynı pozisyonda yatan Ron’un ödevini yapmasına yardımcı oluyordu. Beşinci Sınıf İksir kitapları, parşömenler, tüy kalemler, mürekkep şişeleri ve abur cuburlar her yere saçılmıştı. Ron, derste Snape’i dinlemekten daha önemli işlerinin olduğunu mırıldanırken Harry, bağdaş kurduğu koltukta Muggle kalemiyle bir şeyler çiziktiriyordu. Yazdıklarını kalabalık salondaki kimse göremesin diye iki büklüm olmuştu.

“Yardıma ihtiyacın var mı, Harry?” diye sordu Neville köşedeki masadan. Zavallı Neville bu sene tüm derslerden dökülüyordu. Dean ve Seamus’ın yardımıyla hırıl hırıl bir şeyler yazıyordu. İksir’den “Snape’in Sürtüğü” lakabını alacak kadar korkan birine göre oldukça gayretliydi doğrusu. İsmini duyunca irkilen Harry, şaşkınlıkla baktıktan birkaç saniye sonra, “Yo, iyiyim. Sağol Neville,” dedi ve tekrar defterine gömüldü.

Ödev falan yapmıyordu Harry. Akademik başarıya Hermione kadar önem vermeyen Ron, Harry’nin İksir ödevinden kopya çekmesine mutlaka izin verirdi. Bu da Harry’nin daha önemli konulara yoğunlaşması için bir fırsattı. Aşk gibi...

Tom’la yaptıkları son konuşma Harry’nin ağzında kötü bir tat bırakmıştı. Bir şeylerin düzelmesi gerekiyordu, ve Harry zamanla yarışıyordu. Tom, Harry’nin ondan hoşlandığını başkalarından duymadan önce kendisinin itiraf edebilmesi çok önemliydi. Harry, Muggle romantik komedilerindeki bütün klişeleri not almakla meşguldü. Bu maddelerden kaçınarak Tom’la nasıl bir bağ kurabileceğini kestirmeye çalışıyordu.

Çaresiz bir duruma düşmek ve kendi başına yapabileceğin bir konuda ondan yardım istemek. _Merhaba Tom, cübbemin önünü ilikleyebilir misin? Süpürgemin üzerinde kalmayı öğretir misin? Eziğin teki olmayı bırakmamı sağlayabilir misin, Tom?_

Aşk üçgeni draması yaşamak. _Ash bana karşı boş değil gibi, ve gayet çekici aslında. Ama tamam, üçüncü kişilerden uzak duruyoruz._

Havalı görünmek için diğer kişiye zalim davranmak, hatta bu işi abartıp kavgaya kadar götürmek. _Tom’un mükemmel çökük yanaklarını görünce dizlerim tereyağı gibi erirken ona nasıl zalim davranabilirim?_

Fiziksel bir değişimden geçmek. _Tam da gözlüklerimden kurtulmak ve saçımı boyamak için Dırdırcı’ya başvurmayı düşünürken… Neyse, başka zamana artık._

Kütüphanede sakarca çarpışmak ve etrafa saçılan kitapları toplamaya çalışırken yüzleri rahatsız edici yakınlıkta tutmak. _En son yere düşürdüğüm kitap ayağımı ısırmıştı. Başka bir tanesi de avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmıştı. Zaten bu okulda romantik bir an yaşamamıza izin verecek bir kitap olduğunu sanmıyorum._

Yağmurda ağlamalı bir öpüşme veya sarılma sahnesi yaşamak. _Ağlama kısmı tamam da, öpüşme ve sarılma zor._

Liste yapmak. Harry, yenilgiyle yüzünü defterinin içine gömdü. _Kimi kandırıyorum, yalnız öleceğim. En azından Mızmız Myrtle var._

Harry, çaresizlik içinde nefes verdi defterinin içine. Ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. Fakat bilmediği daha önemli bir şey vardı Harry’nin, o da yirmi dört saat geçmeden bu maddelerin her birini yaşayacağı gerçeğiydi.

 

**LUNA**

Bugün birkaç sebepten dolayı önemli bir gündü. Öğleden sonra Gryffindor ve Slytherin’in ertelenen Quidditch maçı vardı, akşam ise Muggle Hakları Farkındalık Günü Partisi. Luna, uğradığı saldırı ve aldığı tehditten sonra Profesör Dumbledore’un bulunmayacağı bu partiyi iptal etmeyi ciddi anlamda düşünmüştü. Fakat bu tehlikeli siyasi iklimde insanların bilinçlendirilmesi Luna’dan daha önemliydi, dolayısıyla parti devam edecekti. Muggleların dediği gibi, _şov devam etmeli…_

Partinin gerçekleşeceği boş derslik, Hogwarts Arazisi’ndeki kullanılmayan ücra kulelerden birindeydi. Dersliği süsleme işini bitiren Luna, ona yardım etmeyi kabul eden öğrencilere teşekkür etti ve akşam görüşmek üzere vedalaştı. Tezahüratına hazırlanması gereken bir Quidditch maçı, kafasına geçirmesi gereken bir aslan şapkası vardı.

Ravenclaw Kulesi’ne dönerken büyülü merdivenlerde biri ona seslendi.

“Luna.”

Arkasını dönünce Tom’u gören Luna, “Merhaba Lupin,” dedi. Tom dalgın görünüyordu. “Bugün oldukça düşünceli görünüyorsun Tom. Mahfıştların saldırısına mı uğradın?”

Tom, Luna’nın neden bahsettiğini anlamıyormuş gibi boş bir ifadeyle baktı. Luna, bu bakışa alışmıştı artık.

“Ee, sanmıyorum,” dedi Tom. “Aslında yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

“Tabii,” dedi Luna, gözlerini merakla açarak. “Neye ihtiyacın var?”

Tom kaşını kaldırdı. “Harry’nin en sevdiği rengi öğrenmem gerekiyor,” dedi hızlıca. “Bir hediye sözüm var. Ama sorduğumu ona söyleme.”

Tahmin ettiği şey doğruydu demek. Luna’nın altıncı hissi oldukça kuvvetliydi. Tom, Harry’den hoşlanıyordu. Geniş bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi Luna. “Kırmızı. İyi şanslar.”

Tom da gülümsedi. Fakat hâlâ düşünceli ve _uzak_ görünüyordu.

“Her şey yolunda mı, Tom?”

“Ah, evet,” diye cevap verdi Tom, yüzüne bir gülümseme yerleştirmeye çalışmıştı, fakat Luna sahte gülümsemeleri tanıyabilecek yaşa gelmişti artık. Yine de üstelememeye karar verdi. İnsanların sınırlarına saygı duyması gerektiğini biliyordu.

Tom’un gri gözleri Luna’nın ince zincirli yakut kolyesine kaydı. “Güzel kolye,” dedi.

Luna heyecanla kolyesini tuttu. “Teşekkür ederim! Annemin bana son hediyesiydi,” dedi. Teknik olarak annesinin son hediyesi şu an yedinci katta sekiz yavruyu emziriyordu, fakat ondan önceki son hediye buydu.

Tom halden anlar bir ifadeyle bakıyordu ona. Luna kolyesini okşayarak konuşmaya devam etti. “Bu kolye üzerinde çok uğraştığını söylemişti. İçine tüm sevgisini katmış, o yüzden asla çıkarmamamı tembihlemişti. Söylediğine göre beni ölümden bile koruyabilirmiş, ama sadece bir kez.” Kısa bir duraklamanın ardından gülümsedi. “Henüz deneme fırsatım olmadı.”

Tom, “Çoğunun ölümü bir kez yenmeye bile fırsatı olmuyor, Luna,” dedi karanlık bir gülümsemeyle. “O yüzden kıymetini bil. Annen kulağa olağanüstü bir cadı gibi geliyor gerçekten.”

Luna koca bir gülümsemeyle teşekkür etti. Tom çok tatlıydı gerçekten. Kısa bir sessizlik oldu.

“Maç için iyi şanslar, Tom,” dedi Luna birden. Sonra üzüntüyle kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Fakat Gryffindor’u destekleyeceğim. Kusura bakma.”

Tom, “Sorun değil,” dedi. Sonra muzip bir ifadeyle Luna’ya baktı. “Aramızda kalsın, ama ben de Gryffindor’u tutuyorum.”

 

Maça hala birkaç saat vardı. Aslan şapkasını çoktan kafasına geçirmiş olan Luna, günün anlam ve önemine uygun olarak sarı bir kazak ve kırmızı bir pantolon giymişti. Vaktini geçirmek için Büyük Salon’daki Ravenclaw masasında babasının yolladığı Dırdırcı’yı okuyordu. _Kısa Süreli Aşk İksiri Tarifi: Sevdiğiniz Kişi Size Koca Bir Gün Boyunca Çaresizce Bağlansın, Her İstediğinizi Yapsın. Oldukça Basit Tarif Sayfa 69’da!_

Kaşlarını çatan Luna, babasına bir mektup yazmaya karar verdi. Bu iksir hiç de etik görünmüyordu, birilerinin başını fena halde belâya sokabilirdi.

Derin bir nefes alıp etrafına baktı Luna. Gryffindorlular ortada yoktu, Hufflepuff masası da oldukça boştu. Luna’nın kafasındaki şapkayı gören tüm Ravenclawlular da ondan uzağa oturmuştu, ona bakıp kıs kıs gülüyorlardı. Gözlerini Slytherin masasına çevirdi. Slytherin Quidditch takımı buradaydı, yüksek sesle maç öncesi moral konuşması yapıyorlardı. Pansy Parkinson bir pon pon kız gibi ellerini sağa sola sallıyor ve zıplıyordu.

“Korkuturlar çalıdaki aslanı, gökteki kuzgunu, topraktaki porsuğu! Kimdir bunlar?” diye bağırdı tiz bir sesle. Luna yüzünü buruştururken tüm Slytherin takımı aynı anda bağırdı. “Yılanlar! Yılanlar! Yılanlar!”

“Sürünürler fakat en kudretlisini de süründürürler. Kimdir bunlar?!” “YILANLAR! YILANLAR! YILANLAR!”

Salondaki Slytherin destekçileri de bağırıp alkışlamaya başladı. Draco izin veren herkesin yüzüne yeşil ve siyah boya sürüyordu. Pansy, maç öncesi cesaret versin diye bir kadehi zorla Tom’un ağzına dayarken Luna bu manzaraya daha fazla katlanamayacağını fark etti, ve Quidditch Sahası’na doğru yol aldı.

 

Saat öğleden sonra biri gösterirken yağmur dinmişti, Lee Jordan’ın sesi tüm Quidditch Sahası’nı doldurarak ses yükseltme büyüsünü test ediyordu. Seyircilerin dörtte üçünün yeşil rozetler takmış olduğunu fark etti Luna. Kale direklerindeki yeşil seyirciler denizinin arasında taktığı aslan şapkasıyla yırtık dondan çıkmış gibi duruyordu. En azından yanında diğer Gryffindorlular vardı, kendisini yalnız hissetmeyecekti.

“İşte Gryffindor sahaya çıkıyor!” diye bağırdı Lee Jordan. Quidditch Sahası alkışlamaya başladı, ama yuhalamalar da duyuldu. “Johnson! Spinnet! Bell! Weasley! Weasley! Weasley! Potter!”

Kırmızılar içindeki Gryffindor takımı, uçarak sahanın kendilerine ait kısmında yerlerini aldı. Angelina Johnson takım kaptanı olduğu için en öne geçti.

“Ve işte Slytherin takımı geliyor. Flint! Lupin! Pucey! Bole! Parkinson! Derrick! Malfoy!”

Gök gürültüsü gibi bir alkış tüm sahayı inletti.

“Evet, takım kaptanları el sıkışıyor… Ve maç… BAŞLADI! Gryffindor’dan Angelina Johnson, Quaffle’ı hemen yakaladı. Topları avuçlama konusunda üstüne yoktur Johnson’ın -”

“JORDAN!”

“Özür dilerim, Profesör!”

Profesör Sprout, McGonagall’ın yokluğunda Lee Jordan’ın maç yorumunu teftişe gelmişti anlaşılan. Aylaklık etmesine izin vermeyecekti.

“Slytherin atağa geçiyor! Quaffle, Slytherin’den Marcus Flint’te, hızla Gryffindor kalesine doğru atağa geçti, lanet olsun - Tom Lupin’e pasladı. Lupin şahin gibi süzülüyor, hayır, hayır, hayır - EVET! George Weasley’den harika bir Bludger hamlesi, Quaffle şimdi - Alicia Spinnet’ta. Haydi Alicia, başarabilirsin! Alicia Spinnet Lupin ve Pucey’nin etrafından dönerek Slytherin kalecisi Bole’a doğru hızla uçuyor - uçuyor ve… SAYI! GRYFFINDOR ON - SIFIR ÖNDE!”

Luna tüm gücüyle haykırırken kafasındaki aslan şapkası da kükreyerek Slytherinlilerin yuhalamalarını bastırdı. Ron ve Hermione zıplıyordu. Savannah ve Sierra, Fred ve George’a özel bir pankart hazırlamışlardı. “VUR FRED! KIR GEORGE!” Luna, yukarıya baktığında Draco ve Harry’nin izci gibi dönüp durarak Snitch’i aradığını gördü.

Arkadaşının onu duyamayacağını bilmesine rağmen, “Sana güveniyorum, Harry!” diye haykırdı.

Quaffle tekrar fırlatıldığında bu sefer yakalayan Flint oldu, fakat Fred’in yolladığı Bludger, Quaffle’ı düşürmesini sağladı ve Katie hemen yakaladı. Kolunun altında sabitlediği Quaffle’ı Slytherin’in kalesine götürüyordu Katie, şahin gibiydi. Pansy, Katie’nin koluna çarpıp Quaffle’ı düşürmesini sağlayan oldukça sert bir Bludger’la onu engelledi. Katie acıyla yüzünü buruşturup süpürgesinde sabit durmaya çalışırken, Tom herkesten sıyrılıp Quaffle’ı deliğe geçirmeyi başardı.

“SAYI! GRYFFINDOR ON - SLYTHERIN ON!”

Quaffle’ı yine Angelina yakaladı. Fakat henüz Alicia’ya fırlatma şansı bulamadan Tom hızla uçup süpürgesinin ucuyla Angelina’ya çarptı ve Quaffle’ı düşürmesini sağladı, neredeyse kızı da süpürgeden düşürecekti. Şimdi Adrian Pucey’deydi.

“Tom Lupin’den kurallara aykırı bir hareket!” diye bağırdı Lee. “Şaşılacak olay!”

Madam Hooch, atmaca gibi gözlerle Tom’a bağırırken Luna kaşlarını çattı. Tom bunu yanlışlıkla yapmış olmalıydı, değil mi? Harry onun Quidditch’i fazla ciddiye aldığını söylerdi, fakat bu kadarı biraz fazla değil miydi?

“Ve SAYI! Yılanlar bu sefer sinsi taktikler üretmiş olmalı. Gryffindor on - Slytherin yirmi!”

“Jordan!”

“Tamam, tamam… Şimdi Quaffle, Flint’te - umarım süpürgesinden düşer - şaka yapıyorum Profesör! Bir dakika - Potter atağa geçti… İnanılmaz! Oyunun henüz başındayız!”

Harry, kale direklerinin biraz aşağısında uçuşan Snitch’i görmüş ve hemen atağa geçmişti. Draco çok gerisindeydi, ona yetişmesi imkansızdı. Luna tüm Gryffindor seyircisiyle birlikte ayağa fırladı. Harry Snitch’i yakalamak için elini uzattı.

Harry’nin süpürgesine yandan çarpıp geçen yeşil bir huzme, Harry’i üç kez kendi etrafında döndürdü ve tırabzanlara çarpmasını sağladı. Luna elini ağzına götürdü, Tom’du bu.

“LUPIN POTTER’A SALDIRIYOR! LUPIN VURUCU BİLE DEĞİL! AŞAĞILIK PİSLİK - ”

“Jordan, kişisel yorumlarını duymak istemiyoruz!” diye bağırdı Sprout. Fakat o bile bu bariz haksızlığa sinirlenmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Gryffindorluların sinirli yuhalamaları eşliğinde Madam Hooch, Gryffindor lehine bir penaltı verdi, fakat bu karmaşada Snitch kaybolup gitmişti. Luna, zavallı Harry’nin uçarak uzaklaşan Tom’a şaşkın gözlerle baktığını gördü. Tom’a neler oluyordu böyle?

Takım motivasyonunu kaybeden Gryffindor, penaltıyı sayıya çeviremedi. Slytherin tutucusu Bole, Quaffle’ı pis bir gülümsemeyle yakalayıp sarı-kırmızı takıma hareket çekti.

Luna, Harry’e baktı. Sinirli görünüyordu, fakat aynı zamanda yüzünde kararlı bir ifade vardı. Deli gibi Snitch’i arıyordu.

“Quaffle Pucey’de, Lupin’e pasladı - Lupin tekrar Pucey’e - Pucey tekrar Lupin’e - Lupin de Flint’e… Bir dakika! POTTER’DAN EŞİ BENZERİ GÖRÜLMEMİŞ BİR AZİM! HAYDİ, POTTER! GÖSTER ŞUNLARA!”

Harry yine atağa geçmişti. Luna onun yüzündeki hırsı oturduğu yerden bile görebiliyordu. İşte oradaydı Snitch, kırmızı-beyaz kareli kale direğinin tam ortasında. Harry avını kovalayan bir kartal gibi inişe geçti, yine elini uzattı.

_Yok. Artık._ Tom, yine yıldırım gibi uçmuş ve Harry’e öyle bir çarpmıştı ki, Harry ters takla attı ve gerçekten süpürgesinden uçtu. Tek eliyle süpürgeye yapışan Harry, havada sallanmaya başladı.

“İNANILMAZ! LUPIN’İN NESİ VAR BÖYLE?! LANET OLSUN! BU MAÇ SABAHA KADAR SÜRER!”

Harry, boşta kalan elini Tom’a uzatmıştı, süpürgesine çıkabilmek için açıkça yardım istiyordu. Tom, Harry’e birkaç saniye boyunca baktıktan sonra onu olduğu gibi bıraktı ve uçup gitti.

Öfkeden kıpkırmızı olmuş bir Harry, Fred ve George’un yardımıyla tekrar süpürgesine bindi. İkizler de sinirlenmişti, artık her fırsatta Bludger’ı Tom’a fırlatıyorlardı, fakat çocuk hepsinden sıyrılıveriyordu. Ron’un sıktığı yumrukları morarmaya başlamıştı artık. Hermione’nin yüzünde tırnak izleri vardı.

Luna düşünmeye başladı. Bu, Tom’un Harry’le flörtleşme şekli miydi? _Olamaz,_ diye düşündü. Bu şekilde Harry’i sakatlayabilir veya öldürebilirdi. Quidditch konusunda gerçekten bu denli fanatik miydi yani? _“Aramızda kalsın, ama ben de Gryffindor’u tutuyorum.”_ Luna kaşlarını çattı. Ortada şüpheli bir durum vardı.

Luna henüz kafasını tekrar oyuna veremeden her şey olup bitmişti bile. Harry Snitch’i tekrar bulmuş, fakat bu sefer kovalamacaya Draco ile yan yana başlamıştı. İki arayıcı baş başa ilerlerken Tom yine Harry’nin karşısına çıkmıştı. Tom’a çarpmak istemeyen Harry, çaresizce çevirdiği süpürgesini soldaki tırabzanlara yöneltmiş, Draco ise küçük topu kolayca yakalayıvermişti.

“Maç sona erdi. Slytherin yüz yetmiş - Gryffindor yirmi,” dedi Lee Jordan bezmiş bir sesle. “Tebrikler çocuklar, çok adil bir oyundu.”

Fakat seyirciler adaleti umursamıyordu. Luna şapkasını hayal kırıklığıyla büzüştürürken tüm Quidditch Sahası tezahüratlarla inliyordu. “YILANLAR! YILANLAR! YILANLAR!”

 

**HARRY**

Önce seyirciler şatoya dağıldı, sonra da oyuncular. Terk edilmiş sahada sadece üç kişi kalmıştı şimdi. Yuvarlak gözlüklü siyah saçlı çocuk, çimleri ezerek hışımla yürüyordu. Herkesten onu yalnız bırakmalarını istemişti. Hesaplaşma vaktiydi. Tırabzanların kenarında sohbet eden ikilinin arasına girdi. Öfkeden köpürüyordu.

“Neyin var senin?!” diye bağırdı. Sorgulayıcı bakışları Tom’un kendinden memnun yüzünü tarıyordu.

Tom kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Neyim mi var? Aşkta ve savaşta her şey mübahtır, Potter.” Tom’un yanında kazulet gibi dikilen Pansy kahkaha attı.

“İzin verir misin?” diye sordu Harry sabırsızca. Sorusunu Pansy’e yöneltmişti. Fakat Pansy kımıldamadı, tam aksine kolunu Tom’unkine geçirdi. Harry tekrar Tom’a döndü.

“Aptal bir spor maçını savaş olarak mı görüyorsun, Tom? Beni yaralayabilirdin.”

Cevap veren Pansy oldu.

“Antrenmanda ona yaptığın şeyden hiçbir farkı yoktu, Potter.”

Harry kenardan parazit yapan bu sürtüğe sinir olmaya başlıyordu. Mahkemede yaptığı şeyi asla unutmayacaktı. Öfkeyle titreyen vücuduna hakim olmaya çalıştı, yoksa ona bir lanet daha yollayabilirdi. Başını tekrar belâya sokmak istemiyordu.

“Pansy, bir şey sorabilir miyim?” dedi elinden geldiğince sakin bir sesle. Hatta gülümsemeye bile çalışmıştı.

Pansy hoşnutsuz bir yüz ifadesiyle “Evet?” dedi.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı ve avazı çıktığı kadar bağırdı. “SANA NE, OROSPU?!”

_Ah,_ işte bu çok iyi gelmişti.

Tom, Harry’i çok şaşırtacak bir şey yaptı. Onu oldukça sert bir şekilde itti. Harry, uzun boylu çocuğun fiziksel güç gösterisi karşısında birkaç adım gerilemek zorunda kaldı.

“Laflarına dikkat et, Potter!” diye uyardı Tom. Harry’nin ismini tükürür gibi söylemişti.

Sanki keskin bir kılıç Harry’nin sırtından girmiş ve kalbinin tam ortasına saplanmıştı. Birkaç saniye kalakaldı. Bir Pansy’nin kendini beğenmiş gülümsemesine, bir de oldukça sinirli görünen Tom’a bakıyordu. Harry, kızgınlık ve hayal kırıklığına ek olarak kendisini inanılmaz derecede küçük düşmüş ve aşağılanmış hissediyordu şimdi.

“Biliyor musun, Tom?” dedi önce. Sonra duraksadı. Ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu bile. “İkinizin de canı cehenneme,” dedi sadece, ve hızla uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Harry ikisinin arkasından gülüştüğünü duyabiliyordu. Yürürken görüşü bulanıklaşmaya başladı. _Ağlama, salak Potter. Ağlama…_ Tüm bunlar Tom’un Zihinbend’den öğrendiği korkunç gerçeklerle mi ilgiliydi yani? Yoksa İksir dersindeki fiyaskoyu duymuş, Harry’nin ondan hoşlandığını öğrenince ona bir şaka gözüyle mi bakmaya başlamıştı? _Her neyse,_ diye düşündü Harry, _Tom Marvolo Lupin artık benim için bir hikâyeden ibaret._

 

“Harry, iyi misin?” diye sordu Hermione.

Harry, neredeyse yarım saat boyunca gözlerini şöminedeki ateşten ayırmadığını fark etti ve kafasını hızlıca iki yana sallayıp ayıldı.

“Oh, iyiyim,” dedi gülümseyerek. Sesi o kadar doğal çıkmıştı ki, kendisi bile şaşırdı. Sahada az önce olanları hiçbirine anlatmamıştı.

“Lanet olası pislik,” dedi Fred. “Slytherinlilerle arkadaş olunmayacağını bilmemiz gerekirdi.”

George buruk bir ifadeyle Harry’e baktı. “Kafana takma dostum.”

“Takmıyorum zaten,” dedi Harry. Moral bozukluğunun Tom’la ilgisi olduğunu düşünmelerini istemiyordu. Tüm okulun ondan hoşlandığını öğrenmesi yeterince utanç vericiydi zaten. “Snitch’i az kalsın üç kez yakalıyordum. Gryffindor’un Quidditch Kupası’nı kazanamayacak olmasına sinirlendim, o kadar.”

“Ehem ehem…”

Hepsi dönüp sesin kaynağına baktı. Tüylü pembeler içindeki Umbridge’in ta kendisiydi bu. Bu kadının Gryffindor Ortak Salonu’nda ne işi vardı? Arkasında iki sert görünüşlü yetişkin büyücü duruyordu.

“Sizlere Mr. Crabbe’in katilini yakalamak için emin adımlarla çalıştığımızı bildirmek istiyorum,” dedi Umbridge tiz sesiyle. Soğuk mavi gözleriyle hepsini şöyle bir taradı. “Dolayısıyla siz delikanlılardan ve genç hanımlardan bir ricam olacak. Herhangi bir şey biliyorsanız, veya şüphelendiğiniz bir şey varsa lütfen odama gelin. Benimle konuşmaktan çekinmek için hiçbir sebebiniz olmadığını bilmenizi istiyorum. Bu tatsızlığı geride bırakmak istediğimiz konusunda hepimiz hemfikiriz, değil mi?”

Harry başıyla onayladı. Bu kadından her ne kadar nefret etse de, başka bir öğrencinin öldürülmesini kesinlikle istemiyordu. _Düşmanımın düşmanı dostumdur,_ diye düşündü. 

 

Muggle Hakları Farkındalık Günü Partisi, bu stresli zamanında Harry’nin ihtiyacının olduğunu bilmediği, fakat tam da ihtiyacı olan şeydi. Partiye varır varmaz anladı bunu, kendisini çok rahat hissediyordu. Öncelikle, Luna bu yılın dekorasyonunda iyi iş çıkarmıştı. Taş tavan ve duvarlar rengarenk kıvılcımlarla kaplıydı, sıralar kenarlara çekilmişti ve ortaya kocaman mor bir masa yerleştirilmişti. Üzerine de konuklar için çeşit çeşit çerez ve meşrubatlar dizilmişti. Her bir köşede el ele tutuşmuş çöp adamları resmeden goblenler vardı. Arkaplanda klasik Muggle müzikleri çalıyordu. Tüm ortam oldukça rahatlatıcıydı doğrusu. En güzeli de, ne Tom vardı, ne de başka bir Slytherinli.

“Tebrikler Luna, harika bir iş çıkarmışsınız,” dedi Harry.

Luna, konuklara broşürler dağıtıp hepsiyle ilgilenirken masmavi elbisesinin içinde neredeyse dans ediyor gibi görünüyordu. Luna’yı doğal habitatında görmek çok eğlenceliydi. Harry, gülümsemesine engel olamadı. Luna her zaman birilerine yardım etmeye çalışırdı, bencillikten tamamen uzak bir insandı. _İnsanlara yardım etmeyi sever, kendisinden ödün vermesi gerekse bile,_ dedi kafasındaki inatçı Tom sesi. _Siktir git Tom,_ dedi Harry kendi kendine, ve kocaman sahte bir gülümsemeyle bir grup Ravenclawluyu içeri davet etti. “Hoş geldin Padma! Hoş geldin Michael!”

Bir süre sonra diğer Gryffindorlular Ron ve Hermione eşliğinde geldi. Ron, kahverengi bir resmi cübbe giymişti, muhtemelen büyük büyük amcasına aitti. Hermione dizlerine kadar inen fırfırlı bir turuncu elbiseyi tercih etmişti. Saçlarıyla da bayağı uğraşmıştı anlaşılan, büyüleyici görünüyordu. Bu gece bir prensese benziyordu Hermione, ve bir prenses gibi davranılmayı hak ediyordu. _Ona iyi bak Ron,_ dedi içinden.

Harry, simsiyah resmi cübbesi ve beyaz uzun yakalı gömleğiyle oldukça etkileyici görünen Ash ile selamlaşıyordu ki, kapıdan içeri herkesin nefesini kesen bir çift girdi: Sierra ve Savannah. İki kız da kocaman elbiseler giymişti; pembe, tüylü, gösterişli ve tarlatanlı. Kafalarında abartılı tüylü bir şapka vardı, kıyafetlerini fileli eldivenler ve yelpazeyle tamamlamışlardı. Harry, onları ilk kez toplu saçla gördüğünü fark etti.

“Haaaarry!” diye bağırdı Savannah, dudaklarını büzüştürerek sesli harflerini uzatıyordu. Aşırı zengin sosyetik kadınların taklidini yapıyordu belli ki. Harry’i, yanaklarına değmeyen iki sahte öpücükle karşıladı.

“Oh, Haaa-ryyyy!” Sierra da temassız bir şekilde öptü Harry’i, ve yüzünü buruşturdu. Hoşnutsuzlukla etrafını inceliyormuş gibi yaparken yelpazesiyle kendisini havalıyordu. “Ne kadar bayağı bir mekan… mmm…”

Harry hem güldü, hem de kafasını iki yana salladı. Bu kızlarla sadece bir hafta geçirmişti, fakat onlar olmadan yaşayabileceğini düşünmüyordu.

“Umarım gözde bekârlar vardır Sierra,” dedi Savannah yelpazesiyle ağzını kapatarak. Fıldır fıldır etrafa bakan gözleri arayış içerisindeydi.

“Birinin gözde bekâr dediğini mi duydum, Frederick?” dedi arkalarından gelen derin bir ses. Fred ve George gelmişti; frak giymişlerdi ve ellerindeki bastonlarla kasıla kasıla onlara doğru yürüyorlardı. İkisi de silindir şapka takmıştı.

“Doğru duydun, Georgius,” dedi Fred. Gösterişli bir şekilde bastonunu yere vurdu. Harry’e küçümser bir bakış attı. “Bizi ha’mfendilerle tanıştırmayacak mısın, yamak?”

Harry utançla elini yüzüne götürdü. “Siz, dördünüz,” dedi. “Gerçekten birbirinizi hak ediyorsunuz.”

George, Harry’nin eline bir knut sıkıştırdı. Gözlerini Sierra’nınkilerden ayırmıyordu. “Bizi yalnız bırak, yaver!” diye emretti sertçe.

Harry, bir süre partidekilerle sosyalleştikten sonra Ron, Seamus, Dean ve Neville’ın yanına geçti. Ron, fırsat bulduğu her an masadaki kazan pastalarından ağzına birkaç tane sıkıştırmayı ihmal etmiyordu.

Birden yanlarında kafası karışmış gibi görünen bir Hermione belirdi. Elinde bir parşömen vardı.

“O ne, Hermione?” diye sordu Ron.

“Profesör Trelawney bana yollamış,” dedi kaşlarını kaldırarak. “Derse devam edemeyeceğimi söylüyor. Acilen kuledeki odasına gitmemi istiyor.”

Hepsi şaşkın bir şekilde birbirlerine baktı. Hermione bir derse devam edemeyecekti, ha? Hermione Granger?

“Ben de seninle geleceğim,” dedi Ron. “Ortada bir katil varken yalnız başına dolaşmanı istemiyorum.”

Hermione itiraz etti. “Kendimi koruyabilirim!” Bir erkeğin onu korumasının düşüncesi bile onu iğrendirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Koskocaman Crabbe bile kendisini koruyamadı,” dedi Ron.

“Ron, katilin hedefi Muggle doğumlular değil.”

“Ron, bırak ben gideyim,” dedi Neville. “Zaten verdiği destansı ödevle ilgili profesöre sormak istediğim birkaç şey vardı.” Neville da oldukça şık görünüyordu. Gri resmi cübbesini kırmızı bir papyonla tamamlamıştı.

Ron ikna olmamış gibi görünüyordu, fakat en sonunda razı oldu.

Hermione ve Neville partiyi terk ederken, bir kadeh çıngırtısı tüm konukların sesini fişi çekilen bir radyo gibi susturdu. Şimdi sadece arkaplanda çalan enstrümental müzik vardı. Herkes beklentiyle kafasını mavi elbiseli Luna’ya çevirdi. Oldukça duygulu görünen kız, narin sesiyle konuşmaya başladı.

“Öncelikle geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür etmek istiyorum,” dedi. Gözlerindeki tutkulu ifade, bu etkinliğe ne kadar önem verdiğinin en büyük göstergesiydi. “Profesör Dumbledore ne yazık ki bugün bizimle olmayacak, fakat yine de programımıza sadık kalıp eğitici ve eğlenceli bir gece geçireceğimizi düşünüyorum. Birazdan Ernie Macmillian ve Justin Finch-Fletchley tarihin en kanlı Muggle soykırımlarından bahsedecek, ardından Susan Bones büyücü-Muggle kardeşliğini sağlamanın en etkili yollarını açıklayan on beş maddelik bir sunum yapacak. Sonra da Leanne Chesterfield sözlerini kendi yazdığı bir kardeşlik şarkısını seslendirecek. Ama…” Sabırsız bir ifadeyle gülümsedi. “Önce dansla başlamak ister misiniz?”

Derslikteki tüm öğrenciler alkışlarken Muggle müzisyen Shakira’dan bir dans parçası çalmaya başladı. Birkaç kişi ıslık çaldı.

Harry, vücudunun istemsizce hareket ettiğini hissediyordu. Bu partide alkol yoktu, fakat yine de müzik büyüleyiciydi ve Harry dertlerini unutmak için ağlamaktansa dans etmeyi tercih eden biriydi.

Ron, dansa katılmak yerine bir köşede balkabağı suyu içiyor ve kraker yiyordu. Altıncı sınıftan birkaç Ravenclawlu çocuk, Gryffindor Quidditch takımı yıldızları Angelina, Alicia ve Katie’yı kapmıştı, hemen delice dans etmeye başladılar. Fred ve George, kimseyi şaşırtmayan bir şekilde Savannah ve Sierra’yla dans ediyordu, dördü de çalan hareketli şarkıya hiç uymayan bir yavaşlıkla birbirlerinin etrafında döndükleri bir tür kur raksı yapıyorlardı. Dans eden Gryffindorlular, kahkaha atan Ravenclawlular, zıplayan Hufflepufflılar… Herkes mutluydu. Harry yalnız dans ediyordu, fakat şikayeti yoktu. Yine de göz ucuyla Ash’i aradı, ama resmi cübbeli insanlar denizi arasında onu göremedi.

Dean ve Ginny kalabalığın tam ortasındaydı, birbirlerine oldukça yakın görünüyorlardı ve şimdiden terlemişlerdi. Duvarlardan yansıyan kıvılcımların rengarenk ışıltısı yüzlerine vuruyordu. İkisi de oldukça mutlu görünüyordu. Harry, Ron’un karanlık bakışlarla ikisini süzdüğünü fark etti, bir yandan da ağzına tıktığı Fışırdayan Vızvızları öfkeyle çiğniyordu. _Küçük kız kardeşin büyüyor, Ronald, bunu durduramazsın._

Müziğin enstrümanları arasında zayıf bir çığlık duyuldu. Merakla etrafına bakan Harry, çığlığın geldiği yere yöneldi hızla. Kafasında alarm çanları çalıyordu. _Lütfen, kötü bir şey olmasın artık._

Kör edici bir ışık patladı aniden. Bulundukları oda, baştan aşağı yoğun bir sisle kaplanmaya başladı. Gözleri yanmaya başlayan Harry’nin görüşü neredeyse tamamıyla gri bir pustan ibaretti şu an. Hemen cübbesinin cebinden asasını çıkardı. Müzik hâlâ devam ediyordu, fakat bir şeyler kesinlikle ters gidiyordu. Şiddetle gözlerini ovuşturdu Harry.

“Luna! Ne oluyor?!” diye bağırdı çaresizce, fakat müzik o kadar gürültülüydü ki kendi sesini bile duyamadı Harry. Müziğin bastırdığı panik çığlıklarını duyuyordu sadece, önünü göremeyen insanların ona çarpmasıyla da sendeliyordu.

Harry, elleriyle duvarları yoklayarak kapıyı bulmaya çalıştı. Tom’un kör edici oyununu hatırladı istemsizce, kalbi o günkü gibi atıyordu. Fakat içindeki heyecan çocuksu değildi bu sefer, kan dondurucu ve korkutucuydu. Kan dolaşımı hızlandı Harry’nin, güçlükle nefes alıyordu; büyülü sis göz yuvalarını o kadar yakıyordu ki gözyaşları şakır şakır yanaklarına akıyordu. Müzik hiç eğlenceli gelmiyordu artık, bitmesini istiyordu. _Lütfen arkadaşlarıma bir şey olmasın._

Sonunda kapıyı buldu ve sis bulutundan kurtulup geniş koridora adım attı.

“Geri çekil, Harry!”

Son anda sıçradı Harry. Kırmızı bir ışık huzmesi burnunun ucunu sıyırıp hızla yanındaki duvara çarptı ve bir _Pat!_ sesiyle dağıldı. Aniden bir düzine lanet daha yağdı üzerine. Adrenalin ve panikle dolan Harry, kafasını eğip duvarın karşısına koştu ve gördüğü ilk zırhlı heykelin arkasına saklandı. Hızla nefes alıp veriyordu. Havada ağır bir yanık kokusu vardı. Tereddütle kafasını çıkarıp baktı Harry; arkadaşlarından bazıları koridorun sol tarafındaydı, hepsinin asaları havada, yüzleri kan içindeydi. Sağ tarafta ise…

En az on beş tane maskeli ve kapüşonlu karanlık figür duruyordu. Onların asaları da havadaydı. Harry ani bir cesaretle doldu. Zırhtan destek alarak asasını gizemli figürlere doğrulttu.

“Expelliarmus!” diye bağırdı ve hemen geri çekildi. Üç farklı lanet onu ıskaladı. Arkadaşlarının maskeli gruba yolladığı büyülerin rengarenk ışıkları önünden geçti. Harry suratında bir ıslaklık hissediyordu. Yüzüne değdirdiği eline baktı, kan içindeydi.

“DIŞARI KAÇIN!” diye haykırdı Harry. “ARAZİYE ÇIKIN!”

Ayak sesleri onu yanıltmıyorsa arkadaşları koridoru hızla terk ediyordu, fakat Harry zırhın bulunduğu duvar oyuğuna hapsolmuştu. Sırtını duvara yasladı ve kaçmak için doğru anı beklemeye başladı. Gizemli figürlerin ona doğru yürüdüğünü duyabiliyordu.

Kısa bir sessizlik ardından tanıdık bir ses duydu.

“Expulso.”

Harry’nin arkasına saklandığı zırh öyle bir şiddetle patladı ki, Harry patlamanın kuvvetiyle bir bez bebek gibi uçup karşı duvara kafasını çarptı. Kafasının çarptığı yerde kan izi çıkmıştı. Gözlüğü de uçmuştu. Başını ve alnını kavurup geçen acı tarif edilemezdi. Kulaklarındaki çınlamadan başka hiçbir şey duyamıyordu. Panikle arkasına baktı Harry, bir düzine bulanık figür ona doğru yürüyordu.

“PROTEGO!” diye bağırdı toplamaya çalıştığı kuvvetiyle. Bir düzine lanet son anda etrafından sekerek dağıldı. Camının kırıldığını düşündüğü gözlüğünü yerden kaptı ve koridorun diğer ucuna koşmaya başladı.

“Pefto!” diye bağırdı arkasından bir kız sesi. Ayağına görünmez biri çekme takmış gibi yere yapıştı Harry. Dizinin acısıyla inledi, ama pes etmeyecekti. “Protego!” diye bağırdı bir daha, ve yine koşmaya başladı. Arkasından sayısızca lanet yağıyordu üzerine. “Protego! Protego! Protego! Protego!”

Harry, Slytherinli öğrenciler grubu olduğunu tahmin ettiği kişilerin arkasından güldüğünü duydu. Kendisini serin araziye attı.

“Harry, yanımıza gel!”

Ginny’nin sesiydi bu. Camı çatlamış gözlüğünü taktı Harry, onu milim farkla ıskalayan renkli lanetler fırtınasından sıyrılarak koşmaya başladı. Hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Açık arazi, saldırı büyülerinin parlak ışıklarıyla yanıp sönüyordu. Parti halkı parçalara bölünmüştü, gruplaşmış öğrenciler ve saldırganları geniş çukur araziye dağılmış, gayretle savaşıyordu. Harry, bir öğrencinin metrelerce havaya uçup yanından hızla geçtiğini gördü. Kalbi hızla attı. _Lütfen bizden biri olmasın…_

Ortam, uçuşan lanetler ve çaresiz çığlıklarla bir savaş filminden fırlamış gibiydi.

Ron, Ginny, Seamus ve Dean’in yanına geldi Harry. Hepsi sis büyüsü yüzünden kan ağlamış gibiydi, gözlerinden çenelerine inen kuru, kırmızı bir nehir vardı. Çaresizce etraflarına baktılar, bulundukları açıklık şatoya oldukça uzak bir göçükte bulunduğu için şatodaki yetkililerin ve Seherbazların onları görmesi imkânsızdı. _Biri yardım etsin, herhangi biri, lütfen…_

Harry’i kovalayan maskeli saldırganlar da kuleden çıkmıştı şimdi, onlara doğru hızla koşuyorlardı. Bir savaş çığlığı atan Ron, düşmanlarına rastgele büyüler yollamaya başladı. Lanetlerinden biri oldukça iri bir tanesine çarptı ve uçup kulenin taş duvarına çarpmasını sağladı.

Ginny ve Seamus da onu takip edip saldırıya geçti. Bir kıvılcımlar nehri Dean’i göğsünden vurdu ve çocuğu bir ceset gibi düşürdü. Hareketsizce yerde yatıyordu Dean.

Harry’nin alnından akan kan gözlerine inmeye başlamıştı. Adrenalin yükselmesi yüzünden acı bile hissetmiyordu artık. Aklında tek bir şey vardı, bu saçmalığı sonlandırmak ve arkadaşlarını kurtarmak.

“YETER ARTIK! YETER!” diye bağırdı çaresizce, ama kimse duymadı. Yanından beyaz bir ışık huzmesi geçti.

Saldırganlar arayı açmayı başlamıştı, neredeyse on tane vardı. Sayıları üçünün başa çıkamayacağı kadar fazlaydı. Harry, göz ucuyla baktığında partideki diğer öğrencilerin birleşmiş olduğunu gördü, Harrylere katılmak için koşuyorlardı. Harry’nin içi bir anlığına umutla doldu. Fakat Fred, George, Savannah ve Sierra ortalıkta yoktu. Bu sefer korkuyla kasıldı Harry. _Lütfen kimseye bir şey olmasın._

Harry’nin grubu birleşirken, diğer saldırganlar da onlara yaklaşmakta olan gruba katıldı. Şimdi iki büyük taraf karşı karşıya duruyordu. Herkes asasını kaldırdı. Yüzü kanlı parti kurbanları endişeyle geri adım atıyor, karanlık saldırganlar da hızlı adımlarla üzerlerine yürüyordu. Sayıları Harrylere göre o kadar fazlaydı ki, adımlarında tereddütten eser yoktu.

Harry, ani bir çeviklikle asasını yaklaşmakta olan saldırganların önündeki çim alana doğrulttu.

“Bombarda!”

Çimenlik alan, devasa bir mayına basılmış gibi gürültüyle patladı. Maskeli figürler patlamanın şiddetiyle etrafa savruldu. Çimenler alev alıp yanmaya başlarken siyahlar içerisindeki grup bana mısın demedi, birkaç saniye içinde doğrulmaya başlamışlardı bile.

“ŞATOYA!” diye bağırdı Ron, ve hepsi ani bir gayretle şatoya doğru koşmaya başladı. Tüm kuvvetiyle bacaklarını çalıştıran Harry’nin vücudu baştan aşağı sızlıyor, kalbi göğsünden fırlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. Luna ve Seamus arkadan gelen lanetleri savuştururken, Ron asasını kaldırıp yardım çağırmak için gökyüzüne kıvılcımlar yolladı.

Saldırganlardan birkaçı çıldırmış gibi yanındakini dürttü, Ron’un yolladığı kıvılcımları işaret ediyorlardı. Başlarının belâya girmesinden korkan kara maskelilerin bir kısmı panikle dağıldı ve yok oldu, fakat geri kalanları fazlasıyla azimliydi. Harry, saklandığı zırhı patlatan o tanıdık sesi bir kez daha duydu.

“Bombarda Maxima!”

Bu sefer Harrylerin koştuğu çimen alan daha büyük bir patlamayla sarsıldı, ve acıyla çığlık atan gençler her yana savruldu. Yanan çimenlerin dumanından göz gözü görmüyordu artık. Bir tek Luna yatıyordu Harry’nin yanında, kanlı yüzü korkuyla gerilmişti. Harry, can havliyle doğruldu ve Luna’yı kolundan tuttuğu gibi soldaki ağaçlık alana daldı. İkili, Yasak Orman’ın uzun gövdeli ağaçlarının arasında kaybolurken, saldırganlardan dört tanesi de onların peşine düştü.

Ağaçların arasında çalıları çıtırdatarak koşuyorlardı. Harry ve Luna el eleydi, birbirlerinden ayrılmayacaklardı. Arkalarından gelen lanetler gittikçe sıklaşan ağaçların sert gövdelerine çarpıyor, bir türlü kaçan ikiliye isabet etmiyordu. Harry’e yirmi dakika gibi gelen bir süre boyunca koştular.

“Etraflarından dolaş, hızlı ol!” diye bağırdı bir kız sesi arkalarından. _Bu ses Pansy’e ait,_ diye düşündü Harry.

Harry’nin ciğerleri tükenmişti artık, daha ne kadar dayanabileceğini bilmiyordu. Luna’nın nefesleri de kesikleşmeye başlamıştı. Aklı geride bıraktıkları gruptaydı, herhangi birinin yaralanıp yaralanmadığını bilmiyordu. Bu lanet olası maskelilerin ne istediğini de. İkizler neredeydi? Dean iyi miydi?

Luna ani bir çığlık atarak Harry’i durdurdu. Kara cübbelilerden iki tanesi Harry ve Luna’nın önündeki ağaçlardan fırlayıp onları şaşırtmıştı. Hemen panikle dönen çift, iki maskeliyle daha karşılaştı. Hepsinin asası havadaydı, altı kişi de saldırmaya hazırdı. Fakat söz konusu büyüye gelince, dörde karşı ikinin hiç kazanma şansı yoktu.

Ormanın bayağı içindeydiler artık, bulundukları daire şeklindeki açıklık şatoya o kadar uzaktı ki, böceklerin vızıltısı dışında hiçbir ses duyulmuyordu.

“Asaları öne atın!” diye emretti arkalarından gelen bir kız sesi. “Yoksa ikinizi de buraya gömeriz!”

Harry ve Luna tedirginlikle birbirlerinin kırmızı yüzüne baktı. Bu sosyopatların blöf yapmıyor olma ihtimali vardı. Yasak Orman’a girecek kadar salaklık eden ve sırra kadem basan öğrencilerden biri olmak istemiyorlardı.

İkili, asalarını gönülsüzce öndeki iki figüre fırlattı.

“Eller yukarı,” dedi arkalarında dikilen çocuk. Asasını Harry’nin sırtına yaslamıştı.

İki genç ellerini yukarı kaldırdı.

“Ne istiyorsunuz?” diye sordu Harry aniden. Sesini olabildiğince cesur tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Önlerinde duran Pansy, yüzünü gizleyen maskenin ardından cevap verdi. “İntikam.”

“Arkadaşınızı ben öldürmedim!” diye bağırdı Harry.

“Kimsenin senden bahsettiği yok, Potter!”

Luna gerildi. “Crabbe’i ben öldürmedim,” dedi sadece.

Harry ve Luna’nın arkasındaki çocuk cevap verdi. “Onu bizzat öldürmemiş olabilirsin, MUGGI sürtüğü. Ama ölümünde hem senin, hem de bütün kan haini arkadaşlarının parmağı var. Hepiniz suçlusunuz!”

“Ne demek istiyorsunuz?” diye sordu Luna.

Arkalarındaki kız konuştu bu sefer. “Soylu büyücüler her yerde katlediliyor, yakılıyor, çocuklarına işkence ediliyor, ve siz katillerinin propogandasını yapıyorsunuz. SOYUMUZU TÜKETMEYE ÇALIŞANLARIN İŞİNİ YAPIYORSUNUZ!”

Harry, “İki tarafın radikal tutucuları da diğer tarafı tamamen yok etmeye çalışıyor!” dedi hiddetle. “Bizim tek yapmaya çalıştığımız şu aptalca düşmanlığın son bulmasını sağlamak!”

“Büyücülerin ve Muggleların birlikte yaşamaması için hiçbir sebep yok,” dedi Luna. Arkasındaki kızla konuşuyormuş gibi kafasını hafifçe sola çevirmişti. Saldırganları sakinleştirmeye çalışır gibi bir hali vardı.

“Sizi küçük aptal çocuklar,” dedi Pansy önlerinden. “Gerçekten buna inanıyor musunuz yani? Hepimizin bir arada var olabileceğine? Huzurla dolu kocaman bir aile gibi?”

Harry ve Luna aynı anda, “Evet!” dedi.

Dört maskeli de gülerken, Harry yukarıdan bir ses duydu. Kükreme ve çığlık karışımı bir sesti bu, fakat bir yerden tanıdık geliyordu, sanki daha önce duyduğu bir şeydi. Göz ucuyla Luna’ya baktı, sesi o da duymuş olmalıydı. Koca gözlerle Harry’e bakıyordu.

“Pansy, çıkar şu siktiğimin maskesini!” diye hırladı Harry birden. “Sen olduğunu biliyorum.”

Pansy hiç tereddüt etmeden maskesini çıkarttı. Delice bir gülümseme vardı yüzünde. Yanındaki uzun boylu figüre döndü, ve maskesini çıkarmasını istediğini belirten bir işaret verdi ona da. Yanındaki kişi, operasyon liderinden emir alan bir asker gibi başıyla onayladı ve maskesini çıkardı.

Harry bugün üç kez süpürgesinden düşme tehlikesiyle karşılaşmış, kendi göz yuvalarından akan kanların çenesinden göğsüne akmasını hissetmiş, iki patlamadan sağ kurtulmuş ve kafasını beyin sarsıntısı geçirecek bir kuvvetle bir taş duvara çarpmıştı, fakat bunlardan hiçbiri şu an yaşadığı acıya eşdeğer değildi, hiçbiri Tom’u burada görmek kadar kötü olamazdı. Arkasına saklandığı zırhı Tom patlatmıştı, arkadaşlarını havaya uçurmaya çalışan oydu.

Luna inanamamazlıkla kafasını iki yana sallıyordu. Tom’un ihaneti onu da Harry kadar hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı anlaşılan.

Tom’un yüzünde her zamanki çarpık gülümsemesi vardı. Asası havadaydı, Harry ve Luna’ya doğrultulmuştu. Harry’nin dünyası altüst durumdaydı, Tom’un çılgınca açılmış gri gözlerine hüsranla bakıyordu.

“Merhaba arkadaşlar,” dedi Tom. Neredeyse eğleniyormuş gibi görünüyordu. “Böyle olması gerektiği için üzgünüm. Sizi severim, bilirsiniz. Ama Pansy’e, ait olduğum haneye ve kaderime ihanet edemem.”

“Böyle olması gerektiği için?” diye sordu Harry sabırsızca. Sesi neredeyse güler gibi çıkmıştı. Artık Tom’dan gelecek her sürprize hazırdı çünkü. Ne kalmıştı ki zaten, ikisini de burada öldürecek ve gömecek miydi? _Keşke daha zekice seçimler yapsaydım,_ diye düşündü. _Seni seviyorum anne, affet._

“Crabbe öldüğünde Pansy’nin ne kadar ağladığını biliyor musunuz?” diye sordu Tom. Pansy’nin duyguları hayatta en değer verdiği şeymiş gibi gözlerini kocaman açmıştı. “Günlerce.” Derin bir nefes aldı, yavaşça gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kararlı bir ifadeyle çenesini kaldırdı. “Aynı acıyı sizin de çekmenizi istiyor.”

“Ne yani, birimizi öldürecek misiniz?” diye sordu Harry hiddetle. Kanı kaynıyordu, hala acıyan kafası ve ihanetle sızlayan kalbi pervasız bir öfkeyle dolmasını sağlıyordu. “Diğeri izlerken! Muggleları sevmediğinizi iddia ediyorsunuz, fakat yaptığınız her lanet olası klişe hareket Muggle korku filmlerinden fırlamış gibi!”

Bu sefer Pansy konuştu. “Ne? Öldürmek mi?” dedi gülerek. Sonra kafasını iki yana salladı. “Yo, yo… Acınası hayatlarınızı sonlandırmak büyük zevk olurdu, yanlış anlamayın, ama o kadar gayret ve strese değmezsiniz. Tom’un dediği gibi…” Manyakça bakan gözleri Luna’dan Harry’e döndü. “Acı çektiğinizi görmek istiyorum… Katkıda bulunduğunuz Muggle güçlendirme kampanyası yüzünden acı çekerek ölen arkadaşımın öcünün alınmasını istiyorum. Katil ortaya çıkana kadar benim kitabımda sorumlu sizsiniz, ve sizin gibi olan herkes.”

Muggle güçlendirme kampanyası mı? Harry bıkkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldı. Bu kalın kafalılar bir türlü AN-LA-MI-YOR-DU. Tom, bu kadar akıllı ve başarılı birine göre nasıl bu kadar aptal olabiliyordu böyle?

“Çocuklar, bence az sonra olacaklara şahit olmak istemezsiniz,” dedi Pansy diğer iki kişiye. “Bizim işimiz bitene kadar eminim yapacak eğlenceli bir şeyler bulursunuz. Sonuçta kocaman bir orman…” Bir an duraksadı ve Luna’ya baktı. “Şu sarı şıllığı da götürün.” Maskeleri hala takılı olan kızla çocuk, Luna’yı kollarından kaptığı gibi ağaçların arasında kayboldu.

“Eğer Luna’nın saçının bir teline zarar gelirse gerçekten katil olurum!” diye bağırdı Harry. Sesi tahmin ettiğinden daha tehditkâr çıkmıştı. İçindeki Gryffindor aslanı hafifçe kükredi.

Pansy öfkeli gözlerini Harry’e çevirdi. Birkaç saniye bakıştılar.

“Tamam,” dedi Harry en sonunda. Ellerini iki yana açtı ve ikisine baktı. “Ne yaparsanız yapın, hazırım. Yeter ki bitsin. Sizi daha fazla görmek istemiyorum.”

Pansy düşünceyle parmağını dudağına götürdü. “Tommy,” dedi iğrenç bir küçük kız taklidiyle. “Harry’nin hiçbir anı kaçırmamasını sağlar mısın?”

Tom’un asasından çıkan ani bir ışık Harry’e şimşek gibi çarptı. Harry’nin iki yana açtığı kolları donakaldı. Vücudunun tek bir kasını hareket ettiremiyordu, felç geçirmişti sanki. Gözünü bile kırpamıyordu.

Pansy bir süre Harry’nin hareketsiz vücuduna baktı, ve sonra kollarını Tom’a doladı. İkili, oldukça gürültülü şapırtılar eşliğinde öpüşmeye başladı. Harry, ömrü boyunca Tom’u hiç bu kadar arzulu bakarken gördüğünü sanmıyordu, çocuğun gözbebekleri tutkuyla büyümüştü sanki. Bir eliyle Pansy’i saçından tuttu Tom, ve öpücüklerini haşin bir edayla boynuna doğru indirmeye başladı, diğer eliyle de kızın göğsünü hevesli bir şekilde okşuyordu. Pansy zevkle inliyordu, fakat suratı ifadesizdi, gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmış, Harry’nin tepkisiz yüzünü izliyordu.

Harry yutkundu, hiçbir şey söyleyemedi. Gözlerini ikisinden kaçırmaya çalıştı, ama yapamıyordu. İfadesiz bir yüzle, aşık olduğu çocuğun en büyük düşmanını ücretsiz bir açık büfe gibi mideye indirmesini izlemeye başladı. Tom, çevik ve agresif bir manevrayla Pansy’i ağacın gövdesine dayadı ve cübbesini çıkartıp bir kenara fırlattı. Kalbi heyecanla durakladı Harry’nin, onun ve Luna’nın asası Pansy’nin cübbesinin cebindeydi. Ama hareket edemiyordu ki fırlayıp alsın…

Tom, Pansy’i iç çamaşırlarına kadar soydu. Pansy kıkırdıyordu. Kızın dudaklarına tekrar yapışan Tom ise resmen hırlıyordu. Harry, çaresizlik içinde ikisini izlerken fark etti ki, Tom’la hiçbir zaman şansı olmamıştı. Çok geçmeden çırılçıplak kalmıştı Pansy. Harry, kızın vücudunun ne kadar güzel ve biçimli olduğunu fark etti, ve kendisini daha da kötü hissetti. Göğüsleri dik ve diriydi, vücudunda hiç tüy yoktu, yani aşağıyı saymazsanız. Midyeye benzeyen dişilik organındaki tüyler bir şerit şeklinde kesilmişti, ve Tom kafasını oraya indiriyordu şimdi.

Tom’un Pansy’nin içine attığı her dil darbesi, Harry’nin kalbine bir hançer gibi saplanıyordu. Pansy zevkle inlerken, Harry çaresizliği, kalp kırıklığını ve iğrenme duygusunu bir arada hissediyordu. Başka bir yere bakmaya çalışmaktan, oynatamadığı göz kasları bile yorulmuştu. Fakat yine de isteği dışında izlemeye devam etti. Tom’un ona böyle bir şey yapmayı kabul ettiğine inanamıyordu. Midesindeki kaslar çalışsaydı kusardı.

Pansy titreyerek kasılırken, yaslandığı ağacın kabuklarını tırnaklarıyla soyuyordu. Minik bir çığlık koyverdi en sonunda, ve gözlerini tekrar Harry’e çevirdi. Hayatının en güzel gününü geçiriyormuş gibi görünüyordu. Saçları dağılan, yüzü ıslak Tom da aynı şekilde.

“Hadi gel, Tommy,” dedi ve Tom’u elinden kaptığı gibi Harry’nin yanına getirdi. Tom şapşal gibi sırıtıyordu, yapacakları bir sonraki eğlenceli aktiviteyi bekleyen hevesli bir çocuk gibiydi. _Vay canına,_ diye düşündü Harry, _beyin ve penis arasındaki sona ermeyen savaşta beklenmedik bir gelişme: Hormonlar takviyesi son anda savaşa yetişip beyni mağlup ediyor, ve deneğimiz bir gerizekalıya dönüşüyor._

Pansy, ağaç kabuğu gibi kokan parmağıyla Harry’nin yanağını okşadı, göz altlarından çenesine kadar indi. “Kan ağlamış olman ne kadar hoş bir rastlantı oldu,” dedi gülümseyerek. Gözlerinde heyecanlı bir parıltı vardı. “Hep Tom’la öpüşmek istemiştin, değil mi?” diye sordu birden.

Korkuluk gibi hareketsiz duran Harry cevap veremedi. Pansy, Harry’nin çenesindeki parmağı tekrar yukarı çıkardı ve saçlarıyla oynamaya başladı. “Seni saçlarından tuttuğu gibi ele geçirmesini ve sahip olmasını istiyordun. Hmm?” Harry’nin saçını sertçe çekti. Sorgularca Harry’e bakan yüzü bir an durakladı, ve sonra kahkahayı bastı. “Ah, pardon, konuşamadığını unutmuşum.” Tekrar ciddileşti. “Ama evet, istediğini biliyorum.”

“Tommy,” dedi tekrar o iğrenç ince sesle. “Ne kadar kabayız. Misafirimize tek istediği ikramı vermeyecek miyiz?”

Tom başıyla onayladı ve Harry’e döndü. Harry dayanamayacaktı artık. Tüm gücüyle kafasını çevirmek istiyordu. Kendi vücudu üzerinde bir kontrole sahip olmaması o kadar berbat bir histi ki, _keşke bunu yapacağınıza beni öldürüp gömseydiniz,_ derken buldu kendisini.

Tom’un Pansy’nin sıvılarıyla ıslanmış suratı Harry’ninkine yaklaşıyordu şimdi. Harry inanamıyordu, Tom gerçekten eğleniyor gibi görünüyordu. Bunun yavru bir köpeğe işkence yapmaktan ne farkı vardı? Tom’un güzel dudakları onunkilerle birleşirken Harry içinden yüzünü buruşturdu, kafasını çılgınca iki yana salladı, tüm gücüyle bağırdı, fakat et ve kemikten Harry hiçbir şey yapamadı. Tom’un yüzü am gibi kokuyordu, dudaklarının tadı Harry’nin midesini bulandırdı. Tom ile ilk ve son öpüşmelerinin böyle olacağını asla hayal edemezdi Harry. Tom, Harry’nin dudaklarını diliyle araladı ve içine soktu. Gözlerinin kenarlarından yaşların aktığını hissetti Harry.

“Ağlıyor musun, Potter?” diye sordu Pansy keyifle. “O kadar zevk mi aldın yani? Başka yerlerden de akıtıyor musun yoksa?” Kontrol etmek istermiş gibi Harry’nin erkeklik organını avuçladı ve sıktı. Gözleri sahte bir hayal kırıklığı ifadesiyle açıldı. “Yumuşak mı? Ama neden? Yoksa tadımı mı beğenmedin?”

Harry ağlamaya devam etti. En azından yaptıkları büyü yüzünden gözlerini suratının dibindeki Tom’a odaklayamıyordu. Çocuk, Harry için iri, bulanık bir gölgeden ibaretti sadece. Pansy’nin iğrenç suratını görmek zorunda kaldığına ilk kez sevindi. Şu an Tom’a bakmaya katlanabileceğini düşünmüyordu çünkü.

“Yeter,” dedi Pansy birden. Tom geri çekildi, gri gözleri Harry’i terk etmemişti. Harry ifadesiz yüzüyle ikisine bakarken eğlence saatinin ne zaman biteceğini merak etti. Gözyaşları çenesinden boğazına iniyordu. Harry ağlamaktan bitkin düşmüştü, ama gözleri açık uyuyamazdı ki, derste değildi.

Pansy, Harry ve Tom’un arasına geçti. En güzelini sona saklamış gibi sabırsız bir ifade vardı yüzünde. Yavaşça Tom’un pantolonunun fermuarını açtı. Soğuk hava, Harry’nin ıslak yanaklarının üşümesine sebep oluyordu, fakat Pansy soğuğu dert ediyormuş gibi görünmüyordu hiç. Onu ısıtacak bir aktivite bulmuştu.

“İzle Potter,” dedi Pansy. “Tom bana sahip olurken görmeni istiyorum. Her bir saniyesini. Her bir detayını.”

Harry, bakmayacaktı. Gözbebekleri kilitlenmiş olabilirdi, fakat düşüncelerini kilitleyemezlerdi. Gözünün önünde gerçekleşen ayrıntılı ve net sahneyi bir perde çeker gibi uzaklaştırdı, tüm iradesini dolup taşan endişelerine yoğunlaştırdı. Luna’nın akibetini düşündü çaresizce, patlamadan sonra ayrı düştüğü arkadaşları hakkında endişelendi, ikizlerin nerede olduklarını merak etti. Crabbe’in patlıcana dönmüş suratını düşündü, Dumbledore’un kaybolan arkadaşlarını ve duvarlara kazınmış _Dehşet_ yazısını gözünün önüne getirmeye çalıştı. Karşısındaki dehşet dolu sahneye konsantre olmasını engelliyordu en azından.

Önündeki gençler ses çıkarmaya başladığında Harry’nin girdiği trans bir su köpüğü gibi patladı, ve Harry tekrar kabusun içine düştü. Gördüğü manzara, düşündüğü şeylerden bile daha korkunçtu.

Pansy tam önünde ve dibindeydi, Harry’nin gözlerinin içine bakarak zevkle bağırıyordu. Domalmış Pansy’nin arkasında da Tom vardı, hızlı darbelerle ileri geri giderken Pansy’nin çıplak vücudunu okşuyor, saçlarıyla oynuyordu. Bunun ne kadar devam ettiğini bilmiyordu Harry, on dakika? Yirmi dakika? Yarım saat? Tom, en sonunda bittiğini belirten bir hareketle Pansy’nin derinliklerine kadar kökledi ve kükredi. Tom, Pansy’i doldururken, Harry’nin gözyaşları resmi cübbesinden içeri akıp göğüs boşluğunu doldurdu.

Tom fermuarını çekerken Pansy, derin, tatmin dolu bir nefes verdi. Yerdeki cübbesini alıp üzerine geçirdi.

“Evet,” dedi Harry’nin yüzündeki gözyaşı izlerini dikkatle inceleyerek. “Bence en az benim kadar ağlamışsın. Yeterince acı verici miydi, Potter?”

Harry’nin ifadesiz yüzüne biraz daha baktı. Her anın tadını çıkarıyormuş gibi görünüyordu.

Birden kafasını çevirdi ve ormanın derinliklerine bağırdı, diğer ikisinin dönme vaktiydi. Tom’a bakıp Harry’i çözmesini istediğini belirten bir el hareketi yaptı.

Vücudunun kontrolünü tekrar kazanan Harry, ani his yoğunluğu sebebiyle yere yığıldı. Hiç oynatmadığı kasları nasıl bu kadar sızlayabilirdi? Bir daha kalkmak istemiyordu, burada yatıp uyumak istiyordu. Hava kusuyormuş gibi derin derin öğürüyordu sadece. Tom ve Pansy’nin üzerine atlayıp gözlerini oymak isteyen parçası fazla güçsüzdü.

Ani bir çığlık gecenin sessizliğini bıçak gibi kesti. Üç öğrenci de kaskatı kesildi. Tom ve Pansy hemen asalarını çıkarıp sırt sırta verdi. Harry biraz ileride, dört ayak üstündeydi. Hemen ayağa fırladı, ama dizleri titriyordu hâlâ.

Bir çığlık daha duyuldu. Harry’nin kalbi endişeyle kasılmaya başladı. _Lütfen Luna iyi olsun… Lütfen Luna iyi olsun…_

“Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!”

Tom ve Pansy’nin asaları ellerinden uçup gitti. Hızla döndü Harry, ve karşısında Luna’yı gördü. Dudağı patlamıştı, gözlerinin altından dökülmüş kanın kuru lekeleri bir savaş boyasını anımsatıyordu. Diğer ikisini bir şekilde atlatmış olmalıydı.

“Hadi Harry!” diye bağırdı kız. Fakat Harry ona gidemeden bir el onu saçından tuttuğu gibi geri çekti. Kafa derisi yüzülmüş gibi hissediyordu Harry, acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu. Aniden boğazına soğuk ve keskin bir obje bastırıldı.

“Asalarımızı geri ver!” diye bağırdı Tom. Bıçağı Harry’nin gırtlağına bastırdı.

_Siktir!_

Luna ağlamak üzere gibi görünüyordu. Titreyen bacaklarla ikisine yaklaştı, ve asayı Tom’un bıçağı tutmayan eline doğru götürdü. Harry, işte tam da bu durumdan kurtulmak için birçok manevra öğrenmişti yıllar önce, ‘ya birisi boğazıma bıçak dayarsa’ herkesin aklına en az bir kez gelen bir senaryoydu çünkü. Fakat bu senaryonun hayalinin gerçeğiyle alâkası bile yoktu. Harry, yapacağı en ufak hareket keskin bıçağın gırtlağına saplanmasına sebep olacakmış gibi hissediyordu. Tom asaları geri alırken kuzu gibi izlemek zorunda kaldı.

Pansy asasını tekrar alırken, Luna’nın atlattığı iki öğrenci de geri gelmişti. Maskeleri düşmüştü, nefes nefeseydiler. Harry hemen tanıdı onları. Birisi Hufflepufflı yedinci sınıf öğrencisi Nathan Miller’dı, diğeri de Slytherinli beşinci sınıf öğrencisi Millicent Bulstrode. Harry, onların bir çift olduğunu biliyordu. Demek boş vakitlerinde diğer çiftler gibi sinemaya gitmek yerine kriminal aktivitelerle ilgileniyorlardı.

Millicent, oldukça çaresiz görünen Luna’yı saçından tuttuğu gibi kafakola aldı. Harry’nin kalbi acıyla sızladı. Arkadaşını böyle bir durumda görmeyi istemiyordu. Keşke Luna oradan yok olabilseydi, sadece Harry kalsaydı.

“Luna’yı bırakın,” dedi sakince. Tom bıçağı indirmişti, fakat Harry’nin bir tutam saçı hala avucunun içindeydi.

“Bu sürtüğü mü?” diye sordu Millicent. Kızcağızı boğuyormuş gibi duruyordu. “Amcığıma tekme attı! Hala acıyor!”

_Keşke parçalasaydı,_ diye bağırmak istedi Harry, ama durumu daha kötü bir hale getirmek istemiyordu.

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu.

Harry, “Yeterince eğlenmediniz mi?” diye sordu sabırla. “Bizi öldürmeyeceğinizi söylüyorsunuz, o zaman bırakın da gidelim.”

Millicent, “Bu sarı karının acı çektiğini görmeden şurdan şuraya gitmem!” diye bağırdı. Asasının ucunu Luna’nın şakağına bastırdı. “Crucio!”

Harry ve Luna aynı anda haykırdı. Harry, yere kapaklanıp acıyla kasılan arkadaşına koşmak için tepiniyordu, fakat Tom’un saçını tutan güçlü eli engel oluyordu. Luna ağlarken Harry de ağlıyor, bir yandan arkadaşını bırakmaları için yalvarıyordu.

Pansy tüm karmaşayı bastıran gür bir sesle konuştu. “Yüzümüzü gördünüz, Potter,” dedi. “Hafızanızı silmeden sizi bırakacağımızı mı düşünüyorsun gerçekten?”

İşkence kesildi. Luna ormanın zemininde titreyerek hıçkırmaya başladı. O acı kükreyişi tekrar duydu Harry, ağaçların tepesinden bir yerden geliyordu.

Kaderini kabullenmişti artık Harry. Hem fiziksel, hem ruhsal olarak tükenmişti artık. Her şeyin bitmesini istiyordu. _Özür dilerim, Luna,_ dedi içinden.

Pansy aniden önünde belirdi. Harry, ifadesiz bir yüzle kıza baktı. Tüm anılarına veda etmeye bir insanın olabileceği kadar hazırdı.

Asasını kaldırdı Pansy, Harry’nin yüzüne doğrulttu. “Obliv-”

_GÜM!_

Bulundukları açıklık öyle bir titredi ki, Harry deprem olduğunu sandı. Muazzam bir göktaşı düşmüştü sanki yanlarına. Darbenin kuvvetiyle sendeleyen Pansy asasını düşürdü ve yere kapaklandı. Tom ise Harry’nin saçından bir tutam kopararak arkaya uçtu. Nathan ve Millicent’ın hayretle bağırdığını duydu Harry.

“BU DA NE?!”

Heybetli Pulcherrima’nın ta kendisiydi. Korkudan taş kesilmiş Nathan ve Millicent’ın önüne bir gülle gibi inmişti. Havaya uçuşan toz ve toprak bulutunun arasında Harry’i şaşırtan bir çeviklikle doğrulup ayağa kalktı yaratık, ve tüylü kanatlarını genleştirdi. Neredeyse devasa ağaçlara yetişiyordu boyu, her bir bacağı önündeki gençlerin iki katı kadar uzundu. Narin yüzü gergindi, onlara tepeden bakan dikey turuncu gözbebekleri Harry’nin tüylerini ürperten bir öfkeyle genişlemişti. Harry’nin dibe çöken kalbi saatlerdir hissetmediği kadar hafifti şimdi.

Tom ve Pansy çoktan ağaçların arasına karışmış ve toz olmuştu bile. Fakat yerde bir çift asa duruyordu, Harry ve Luna’nın asalarını bu karmaşada düşürmüş olmalılardı.

Luna, “RIMA!” diye haykırdı, fakat sesi oldukça endişeli geliyordu. O da ayağa kalkmıştı, yüzündeki ifade dehşet doluydu. Harry, bir an Luna’nın neden rahatlamadığını merak etti, fakat sorusu hemen cevaplandı.

Her şey çok hızlı olmuştu. Nathan ve Millicent haşere gibi iki yana dağılırken, devasa yaratık derin bir nefes aldı ve Nathan’ın kaçtığı yöne doğru tüm gücüyle üfledi. Pulcherrima’nın püskürttüğü buz beyazı huzme çocuğun kaçmayı hayal bile edemeyeceği kadar geniş bir alanı yaktı geçti aniden. Tüm ağaçlık çatır çatır sesler eşliğinde mavi-beyaz parlıyordu şimdi, kadim ağaçların bir kısmı buz demetinin basıncıyla eğilmişti.

Ve aniden bitti. Eğilmiş ağaçlar artık açık maviydi, dumanları tütüyordu. Bir zamanlar Nathan olan şey artık sadece bir heykelden ibaretti artık; kaçmaya çalışırken donmuştu anlaşılan. Tek bir bacağının üzerinde dengede kalamayan heykel Nathan, devrilip bir şangırtıyla ağacın kenarındaki kayaya çarptı ve onlarca küçük parçaya ayrıldı.

Sevgilisi gözlerinin önünde donmuş şarküteri dolabına dönen Millicent, ellerini yanaklarına götürdü ve Harry’nin hayatında duyduğu en kan dondurucu feryadı bastı. Luna tekrar, “Rima!” diye bağırmıştı çaresizce, fakat Pulcherrima cinnet geçirmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Sivri dişlerini göstererek hırlayan meleğimsi yaratık, seri bir manevrayla Millicent’a doğru atağa geçti. Kızın vücudunun üst yarısı bir milisaniyede Pulcherrima’nın ağzının içinde yok olmuştu sanki. Rima doğrulup tekrar ayağa kalktığında Millicent’tan geriye kalan tek şey bacaklarıydı. Uçlarından kanlar fışkıran bağımsız bir çift bacak, donmuş ormanın zeminine bovling lobutları gibi devrildi, ve donmuş parlak zemini kırmızıya boyamaya başladı.

Hızla kafasını salladı Rima, Millicent’in vücudunun üst kısmını kanlı bir çarşaf gibi kenardaki ağaçlara fırlattı. Harry’nin göğsü hızla inip kalkıyordu. Şahit olduğu olayı beyni idrak edemiyordu bir türlü. Harry’nin hissettiği şok hissi, Luna’nın kırmızı yüzüne de kazınmıştı. İki genç ne yapacaklarını bilmeyerek birbirlerine bakarken Rima’nın dev kafası onların seviyesine indi, turuncu gözleri şefkatle açılıp kapanıyor, bir ödül beklermiş gibi ikisine bakıyordu.

Harry ve Luna, titreyen ellerle Pulcherrima’nın kafasını ve saçlarını okşamaya başladı. Yaratık, kendisinden hoşnut bir şekilde gözlerini kapatmıştı, kedi mırlamasına benzeyen sesler çıkarıyordu. _Devasa bir güzel kadın kafasını okşamak çok garip bir his,_ diye düşündü Harry, _özellikle de sivri dişlerinden düşmanlarınızın kanı damlıyorken._

 

**HERMIONE**

Hermione biraz sinirliydi. Hayır, _bayağı_ sinirliydi. On beş yıllık hayatı boyunca ilk kez bir dersten kaldığını öğrenmişti. Ona Trelawney’nin notunu teslim eden birinci sınıf öğrencisi taşıdığı not hakkında hiçbir şey bilmiyormuş gibiydi. Sadece profesörün onu acilen odasına çağırdığını söylemiş ve koşarak uzaklaşmıştı. Hermione, o yaşlı sahtekârın odasının kapısını çarparak açıp böyle bir kararı neye dayanarak verdiğini soracak, ve onu tatmin eden bir cevap alana kadar da odayı terk etmeyecekti.

Kimseye söylememişti bunu, fakat birkaç yıldır Bakanlık’taki pozisyonları kolluyordu. Sihirli Yasal Yaptırım Dairesi’ndeki birkaç müsteşarla yazışmaya başlamıştı bile. Eğer dünyayı daha yaşanılabilir, daha barışçıl bir hale getirmeye niyetleri varsa, değişimin bir parçası olmak zorundaydılar. Ve bunun için Bakanlık’tan daha uygun bir yer düşünemiyordu Hermione.

_S.B.D.’lerin hepsinden Beklenenin Üstünde veya Olağanüstü almak,_ diyordu başvuru mektubunda, ve _okuldan onur ödülüyle mezun olmak_. Hermione, çay içip puslu küreleri okşamaktan başka hiçbir işe yaramayan bir zırtapozun hayallerini yıkmasına izin vermeyecekti, vermeyecekti işte.

“İyi de, sen hepimizden daha iyisin,” dedi Neville, kafası karışmış görünüyordu.

Hermione, Neville ile birlikte Astronomi Kulesi’nin bitmek bilmeyen merdivenlerindeydi şimdi. Giydiği dar elbiseyle merdivenleri tırmanmak oldukça zordu doğrusu. Hemen işini bitirip partiye dönmek istiyordu. Bu kadar saat boyunca Trelawney için süslenmemişti. _Ron_ için süslenmişti.

“Hepinizden daha iyi olduğum falan yok,” diye kestirip attı Hermione. “Sadece detaylara daha fazla dikkat ediyorum.”

“Eminim bir yanlışlık olmuştur Hermione,” dedi Neville rahatlatıcı bir ses tonuyla. Hermione’nin gazabından korkmuş gibi görünüyordu.

“Tamam, Kehanet’i dünyada en ciddiye alan insan olmadığım doğru,” diye söylendi Hermione, hışımla merdivenleri çıkarken halka küpeleri çılgınca sallanıyordu, öfkeden sesi tizleşmişti. “Ama hayatımda girdiğim hiçbir dersin yükümlülüklerini yerine tamamıyla getirmediğim olmadı. Böyle bir saygısızlığı hak etmiyorum. Bunu ona da söyleyeceğim.”

“Arkandayım Hermione,” dedi Neville cesaret verircesine. “Ah, bir de Rüya Günlüğü Tabiri ödevi için hangi ek kitaptan yardım alacağımı bilmiyorum. Sence ‘Puslu Gölgeler’ mı daha iyi yoksa ‘Yüksek Durugörü Ağacı’ mi? Rüyamda dört gün üst üste uçurum gördüm, ama okul kitabımızda tekrar eden rüyalar hakkında hiçbir şey yok. Kehanet notumu yükseltmem lazım, Hermione. Bu derste de ortalama altına düşersem hayatım biter.”

“Sana tek bir tavsiyem var,” dedi Hermione kulenin son basamaklarını tırmanırken. “Puslu Gölgeler’den uzak dur. O zaman düşmezsin.”

Dersliğe bağlanan el merdiveninin önünde durdular. Neville normalde bayanlara öncelik verecek kadar eski kafalı bir çocuktu, fakat Hermione’nin şu anki kısa elbiseyle bunun uygunsuz olacağını düşünmüş olacak ki, kısa bir münasebetsiz tereddütün ardından merdivenlere kendisi tırmanmaya başladı. Hermione gözlerini devirdi. _Erkekler ve bir türlü kurtulamadıkları derine işlemiş cinsiyetçi olguları…_

Derslik kapısını açamadı Neville.

“Kilitli,” dedi el merdiveninin en üst basamağından. Kapıya birkaç kez vurdu. Hiçbir şey olmadı. 

“Nasıl yani?” diye parladı Hermione. “Beni buraya çağırıyor ve kapıyı mı kilitliyor?”

Bir an duraksadı. Boğazında bir düğüm oluşmaya başlamıştı, hızla filizlenip büyüyordu. Kalbi, şüpheyle şişirilen bir balon gibi genişliyordu. Kafasını soldaki duvara çevirdi, ve omuriliğini baştan aşağı sarsan bir şey gördü. Bir mesaj vardı, duvara yakılarak işlenmişti.

_MUGGI Yükseliyor!_

Vücudunun hızla pompaladığı adrenalin başını döndürdü. 

“NEVILLE!” diye bağırdı asasını çıkararak. “TUZAK!”

Neville el merdiveninden çabucak inerken tüyler ürpertici bir şey gördü Hermione. Önce devasa bir kuşun gölgesi olduğunu sandı, fakat dikkatli bakınca siyah bir bulut huzmesi olduğunu gördü, ya da zift karası yoğun bir dumandı bu; hızla dönüyordu etraflarında. Hermione asasını çıkarıp “Sersemlet!” diye bağırdı.

Iskaladı.

Bulut, gözleriyle bile takip edemeyeceği kadar hızlı hareket ediyordu. Herhangi bir büyüyü isabet ettirmesi imkansıza yakındı.

“Hadi Neville!” diye bağırdı panikle, ve sarmal merdivenlere doğru koşmaya başladılar.

Kara bulut, merdiven korkuluklarının önündeki Hermione’ye doğru ani bir atağa geçti. Karanlık pus her yerini sarmaladı Hermione’nin. Asası elinden kayıp gitti, taş basamaklardan aşağı yuvarlanmaya başladı. Umutsuz bir çığlık koyveren Neville, Hermione’yi kurtarmak için süratle araya atladı. Siyah dumanlar ikisinin de görüşünü kapatarak genleşti ve yoğunlaştı. Başa çıkılması güç bir rüzgarla dövüşüyorlardı sanki, bu vahşi gölge fırtınasının içinde ikisinin de saçları uçuşuyordu. Hermione, topuklu ayakkabılarının kaymaya başladığını hissetti, tüm vücudu karşı konulamaz bir güçle itiliyordu.

“Neville dikkat et!” diye haykırdı Hermione, fakat çok geçti. Kuvvetle demir korkuluklara bastırılan Neville’ın sırtı, aniden merdiven boşluğundan dışarı çıktı. Hermione ellerini çaresizce öne attı, Neville’ın çırpınan elleri son anda parmaklarının arasından kaydı.

Yüksek kuleden sırt üstü düşüyordu Neville. Hermione, tombul yüzü korkuyla gerilen arkadaşının sarmal merdiven boşluğunda hızla küçülmesini izlerken ellerini yüzüne götürdü ve gözlerini kapattı. Çarpma anına bakamadı, fakat uzaklardan gelen tok sesi duydu. Ömrü boyunca unutmayacaktı bu sesi.

Ayakları boşaldı Hermione’nin. Kontrolü dışında çöktü ve basamaklara yığıldı. Her yeri zangır zangır titriyordu. Az önce saldıran kara bulut huzmesinden ise eser yoktu.

 

“Bütün parmaklar sizi gösteriyor, tatlım,” dedi pembe bir Dolores Umbridge pembe odasındaki pembe sandalyesinde. Omuzlarının arkasında ızbandut gibi iki Seherbaz duruyordu. İkisi de vahşi bir ifadeyle Hermione’yi süzüyordu.

“Neville benim arkadaşımdı,” diye itiraz etti Hermione, ağlamaktan sesi çatallı çıkıyordu artık. “Ona zarar verebileceğimi mi düşünüyorsunuz?”

Umbridge arkasına yaslandı. Derin bir nefes alıp çakmak çakmak Hermione’ye baktı.

“Vincent Crabbe size saldırdı ve öldürüldü. Şimdi de Mr. Longbottom öldürüldü, sizinle baş başayken. Ve,” dedi, vahşi bir kedi gibi bakıyordu, “Duvardaki şu yazılar var… Sizin Muggle doğumlu olduğunuz gerçeğini de hesaba katınca ortaya çirkin bir tablo çıkıyor, Ms. Granger. Belki de Mr. Potter’dan şüphelenmekle hata ettik. Sizin MUGGI üyesi olmanız çok daha büyük bir ihtimal.”

Umbridge durakladı, parmaklarıyla masayı dövüyordu. Kafasını kaldırıp devam etti sonra. “Mr. Crabbe’in öldüğü gece belki de Hastane Kanadı’na gitmiştiniz. Hoşlandığınız arkadaşınızı görmeye… Sizi korumak için öne atlayan Mr. Weasley’nin çektiği acıları gördünüz. İçiniz öfkeyle ve intikam ateşiyle dolup taştı. Ve bir taşla iki kuşu vurayım dediniz? Hm?”

Hermione duyduklarına inanamıyordu.

“Profesör,” dedi sakin kalmaya çalışarak. “Her zaman alçakgönüllü olmayı tercih ederim, fakat şu an bu prensibimi bozmam gerekiyor. Ben Hogwarts’ın son on yıldır gördüğü en başarılı kız öğrenciyim. Bu söylediğiniz şeylerden herhangi birini yapmam için aptalın önde gideni olmam gerekirdi. Merlin adına! Motifi bu kadar bariz olan cinayetleri neden işleyeyim ki? Neden avanak gibi duvarlara mesajlar yazayım? Neden baş başayken bir arkadaşımı öldürüp sonra cinayeti ihbar edeyim? Bunlardan hangisi size mantıklı geliyor?”

“Zeki olduğunuzu iddia ediyorsunuz, Mr. Granger, ama uçuşan cani kara bulutlardan bahsediyorsunuz. Belki de ait olduğunuz yer Azkaban değil de St. Mungo’dur.” Sonra bir şeyi hatırlamış gibi gözlerini açtı aniden, ve tekrar konuştu. “Size parşömeni verdiğini iddia ettiğiniz şu birinci sınıf öğrencisi, Dan Nutter var bir de. Çocuk hiçbir şey hatırlamıyor. Sizinle ömrü boyunca bir kez bile konuşmadığını söyledi.”

_Imperius Laneti,_ diye düşündü Hermione. Birisi zavallı çocuğu büyülemiş olmalıydı. Ona tuzak kuran her kimse Hermione’yi fena köşeye kıstırmıştı. Karşısındaki üç yetişkin ona öyle bakışlar atıyordu ki, Hermione ağzından çıkan her kelimeyle daha da dibe battığını hissetti. Duruşmaya çıkana kadar konuşmamaya karar verdi.

“Sihir Bakanı şu an meşgul olduğu için duruşmanız iki gün sonra gerçekleşecek,” dedi Umbridge hızla. “Fakat üzülerek belirtiyorum ki o zamana kadar şatoda serbestçe dolaşmanıza izin verilmeyecek. Duruşmanıza kadar oda hapsindesiniz, Ms. Granger.”

“Kimin odasında?” diye sormasına gerek yoktu Hermione’nin. Cevabı biliyordu. _En azından pembeyi seviyorum,_ diye düşündü.

Pencereden dışarıya baktı kasvetle. Bu durumdan kendisini bir şekilde kurtaracaktı, orası kesindi. Duruşmada bu cinayetlerin arkasında neden başka birinin olduğu konusunda uzun bir tirada girişmeyi planlıyordu. Neville, diye düşündü iç çekerek. Yanaklarından bir damla yaş daha aktı. _Zavallı Neville… Bunu yapan her kimse hesap verecek, sana söz veriyorum._ Ama yine de yükselmeye başlayan endişesini bastıramadı, başa çıkmak zorunda oldukları kişi her kimse resmen gaz halini alabiliyordu. Hayatında hiç böyle bir büyü görmemişti, ve bayağı büyü biliyordu Hermione.

 

**HARRY**

Bir güne kaç kötü olay sığabilirdi? _Talihsiz serüvenler mıknatıs gibidir,_ derdi annesi hep, _bir tane meydana geldi mi ardı arkası kesilmez._ Ne kadar haklıydı.

Her şey çok ağır geliyordu. Kelimenin tam anlamıyla aklını yitirmek üzereydi Harry. Herkese yalnız kalmak istediğini söylemiş ve Baykuşhane’nin yolunu tutmuştu. Baykuş yollamak için değil, birine yakalanmadan sigara içebilmek için.

“Incendio.” İki titreyen parmağın arasında zangırdayan sigarayı dudaklarına götürdü ve derin bir nefes çekti.

Neville ölmüştü. Öldürülmüştü. Neville. Beş yıldır tanıdığı, Bitkibilim’de yanında durup ona yardım eden iyi kalpli, masum Neville Longbottom. Haberi de daha kötü bir zamanda alamazlardı doğrusu. Arkadaşlarının yarısının Hastane Kanadı’na kaldırıldığını öğrenip -neyse ki kimsede kalıcı bir hasar yoktu- saldırıyı Umbridge’e şikayet ederlerken olmuştu her şey. Umbridge, partiye saldıranların isimlerini bilmiyorlarsa onlara yardımcı olamayacağını söylemişti yarım ağızla. Tom ve Pansy’nin yüzünü sadece Harry ve Luna görmüştü, fakat ormanda olan hiçbir şeyin dışarı çıkmasını istemedikleri için şimdilik çenelerini sıkı tutma kararı almışlardı.

Tam bu sırada kan ter içindeki Hermione dalmıştı odaya, elbisesi yırtılmış, saçı başı dağılmıştı. Bulutumsu siyah bir “şey”in saldırısına uğradıklarını söylemişti.

Doğal olarak cinayetlerin esas şüphelisi Hermione’ydi şimdi. Umbridge’in duruşmaya kadar onu oda hapsinde tuttuğu söyleniyordu. Harry’nin başı çatlayacak gibiydi, hem düşüncelerden, hem de kafatasının çeşitli yerlerine aldığı sayısız darbeden.

Hermione’nin bahsettiği şu uçuşan siyah duman zımbırtısı da neydi? Harry, Hermione’nin asla yalan söylemeyeceğini biliyordu. Ayrıca, Nathan ve Millicent’ın başına gelenleri gördükten sonra kana susamış gölge yaratıklar kulağa gerçeklikten çok da uzak gelmiyordu. Harry korkuyla gerildi bir an, acaba Nathan ve Millicent’ın yok olması da mı Hermione’de patlayacaktı? İkisinin ortalıktan kaybolduğu ve yatakhaneye dönmediği gece yarısı fark edilmişti, fakat ilginç bir şekilde kaçıp evlendiklerine dair söylentiler dolaşıyordu.

Harry, Tom’un gösterdiği gerçek yüzünü düşündü. Pansy’le birleşip ona yaptıklarını…

_Pist!_

Harry hemen sigarasını yere atıp ayakkabısıyla söndürdü ve endişeyle etrafına baktı. Kimse yoktu.

“Harry!”

Silindir şeklindeki Baykuşhane’nin arkasından Harry’nin bugün görmeyi beklediği son iki kişi çıktı: Remus ve Nymphadora Lupin. Harry, onları görmeyeli en az iki yıl olmuştu. Neden katil palyaçolar gibi saklanıp Harry’nin ismini fısıldıyorlardı?

“Mr. Lupin! Mrs. Lupin!” dedi Harry şaşkınlıkla. Bir an tereddüt etti, onlara sarılmalı mıydı yoksa ellerini mi sıkmalıydı? Üvey oğulları birkaç saat önce Harry’e hayatının en travmatik cinsel olayını yaşatmıştı, her şey o kadar garipti ki.

“Harry, bizimle gel,” dedi Mrs. Lupin ve Harry’i yakasından tuttuğu gibi Baykuşhane’ye soktu. _Merlin şahidim olsun ki eğer bugün bir Lupin tarafından daha tacize uğrarsam…_

Lupin çifti Harry’i pis bir merdivene oturttu. İçeri giren insanlardan rahatsız olan birkaç baykuş, şikayet dolu ötüşlerle yukarıya uçtu.

“Longbottom’a çok üzüldük,” dedi adam. Bakışları gergin ve hararetliydi. “Alice ve Frank avutulamaz bir şok içinde.”

Harry anlıyordu. O da aynı şeyleri hissediyordu. Başını salladı sadece.

“Her şey yolunda mı?” diye sordu Harry. “Tom’u mu arıyorsunuz?”

“Değil,” dedi Mr. Lupin sadece. “Ve hayır… Buraya senin için geldik, Harry. Seninle yapmak zorunda kalmamayı dilediğimiz bir konuşmayı artık yapmamız gerekiyor.”

Mrs. Lupin adamın yanına gelip durdu, Harry’nin hayranı olduğu mor saçları sıkıcı bir kahverengiydi artık. Mr. Lupin’in saçlarındaki beyazların sayısı Harry onu görmeyeli bayağı artmıştı. İkisinin suratı da beş karıştı.

Harry, “Endişelenmemi gerektiren bir şey mi var?” diye sordu.

Yüzlerindeki ifadeye bakılırsa vardı.

“Sana anlatacağımız şey Harry,” dedi kadın, yutkundu. “Senin hayatın. Gerçek hayat hikâyen.”

Harry kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Neyim?”

Remus ve Nymphadora Lupin birbirlerine karanlık bir bakış attı. Derin bir nefes aldı kahverengi saçlı kadın, ve anlatmaya başladı…

Beş dakika, on dakika, yirmi dakika… Kadın anlattıkça Harry’nin kaşları daha da yükseliyordu, bir yandan da kafasının şiştiğini hissediyordu. Sağır olmuş gibiydi Harry, kadın konuşuyordu, konuşuyordu, konuşuyordu; ama kulağından giren ses titreşimleri beynine ulaşmıyordu. Sanki kafası patlamak üzereydi. Aşırı yükleme tamlamasının anlamı tam olarak şu an yaşadıklarıydı. Hem duygu, hem de bilgi konusunda aşırı yükleme yapılıyordu bugün Harry’e.

Zaman Döndürücü, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ölüm Yiyenler, Kehanet, Harry’nin öldürülen annesi, babası ve vaftiz babası; Sırlar Odası, Zümrüdüanka Yoldaşlığı, Hortkuluklar, Seçilmiş Kişi, hepsinin Lord Voldemort’a karşı kaybetmek üzere olduğu nihai savaş… Hepsi kocaman bir kazanın içinde dönüyordu sanki, Ron’un sevdiği çok malzemeli çorbalara benziyordu.

“Hermione’nin verdiği ifadedeki kara bulutu duyunca ikimiz de kaskatı kesildik. Bu öğrenmesi oldukça zor ve yasak bir Tılsım büyüsüdür, Harry. Ve bir o kadar da nadir. Bizim geldiğimiz yerde Ölüm Yiyenlerin imzasıydı. Voldemort yaygınlaştırmıştı…” bir an durakladı Nymphadora. “Artık bu cinayetleri Tom’un işlediğini düşünüyoruz, Mugglelar ve büyücülerin arasını daha da açmak için… Cinayetleri Muggle yanlıları işlemiş gibi göstermek ve ülkeyi kaosa sokmak için… Aynı geldiğimiz yerde yaptığı gibi…”

Kadın anlatmayı bitirdikten sonra Harry, karşısında ciddiyetle dikilen iki yetişkine boş boş baktı. Ve kahkahayı patlattı. Zaman yolculuklu ucuz bir bilim kurgu hikayesi gibiydi. Anlattıkları tamamen mantıksız değildi, fakat Harry inanamıyordu. Çizgi romanlarındaki hikâyelere benziyordu.

Remus ve Nymphadora hiç eğlenmiş gibi görünmüyordu ama. Remus kaşlarını çattı.

“Senin güvenliğin için neleri feda ettiğimizden haberin var mı?” diye çıkıştı hiddetle. “Bu gerçeklikteki benliklerimizin hafızalarını silip bomboş bir hayat yaşamaları için Ekvator’a yolladık. Bir gecede on beş yıl yaşlandığımızı kimse fark etmesin diye herkesi hayatımızdan sildik ve inzivaya çekildik. Hayatımızı seni uzaktan kollamaya adadık, Harry! Ve Tom’un kaderine yazılmış kişiye dönüşmesine engel olmaya…”

Harry bir ürperti hissetti. Başını iki kolunun arasına aldı ve ayakkabılarına bakmaya başladı. Tom’un anlattıklarını düşündü. _“Korkunç şeyler?” “Tahmin edemeyeceğin kadar… Tom Riddle ismi sana bir şeyleri çağrıştırıyor mu? Voldemort?”_

“Biliyor!” dedi Harry birden heyecanla. “Tom da bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını hissediyordu. Zihinbend’e başlamıştı bu yüzden. Ebeveynlerinin siz olmadığını biliyordu. Voldemort’u da gördü… Ve o günden beri sosyopat bir manyak gibi davranıyor!”

Nymphadora Lupin bir iç çekti ve Harry’nin yanındaki merdivene çöktü. Gözlerinde yaşlar birikmişti.

“Hepsi boşuna mıydı yani?” dedi kocasına bakarak. “Hepsi engelleyemeyeceğimiz bir şeyi oyalama çabası mıydı?”

Burnunu çekti ve Harry’e döndü. Hüzün, kadının güzel yüzündeki her bir kareye işlemişti.

“Onu gerçekten sevdik, biliyor musun?” dedi, ağlıyordu şimdi. “Hâlâ seviyoruz. Küçük, tatlı bir bohçaydı. Gözümüzün önünde başarılı, karizmatik bir gence dönüşmesini izlemiştik. Bizim gözleri sevgiyle dolu oğlumuzdu o, karanlık lord falan değildi…”

Kederle buruşan yüzünü iki yana salladı dizlerine yasladığı kollarına gömdü. Remus da Baykuşhane’nin camsız pencerelerinden biriyle ilgileniyormuş gibi görünüyordu, ama gözleri ıslaktı. Harry dayanamayacaktı artık. Yanında ağlayan kadın, Tom’un ihaneti, ona karşı hissettiği karmaşık duygular, zavallı Neville ve Hermione… Tüm hisleri, göğüs kapağının hapşırmadan önceki son dramatik anları gibi şişti, büyüdü, genişledi, ve patladı. Öyle bir patladı ki, Harry yüzünün neresinde gözyaşı, neresinde sümük olduğunu bile fark edemeyecek kadar şiddetle ağlıyordu şimdi.

“Bu histen nefret ediyorum,” dedi sadece.

Remus tekrar ikisine döndü.

“Harry, bir şey daha var,” dedi ihtiyatla. Harry ıslak gözlerini adama çevirdi ciddiyetle.

“Nymphadora’ya çıtlatılan istihbarata göre bu yıl okula Bakanlık müsteşarlarının atanmasının tek bir sebebi var, o da Esrar Dairesi’nde çalışanların tespit ettiği bir sinyalin peşine düşmeleri… Hogwarts’tan gelen ve eşi benzeri görülmemiş bir güç kaynağının sinyali, Harry. Söylediklerine göre her geçen gün daha da yükseliyormuş.”

Harry yutkundu. Adamın ne demek istediğini anlıyordu. Zihninin derinliklerinde yolculuğa çıkıp tüm benlikleri hakkında bilgi kazanan Tom gittikçe güçleniyor, tüm zamanların en karanlık büyücüsüne dönüşme yolunda tekrar ilerliyordu demek ki.

“Bir süre ortadan kaybolacağız,” dedi Remus Lupin. “Tom hakkımızdaki gerçeği öğrendiyse, üçümüzü Gelecek Postası ve mısır gevreği eşliğinde huzurla kahvaltı yaparken hayal etmekte zorlanıyorum.”

“Dumbledore geri dönene kadar Tom’dan uzak dur, Harry. Ve bunları bildiğini ona belli etme. Kendi güvenliğin için,” dedi Nymphadora. “Dumbledore’u bekle. O ne yapacağını bilir…”

 

Harry tüm gücüyle koşuyordu. Nefes nefeseydi. İç sesi bir haftadır sayısız kötü seçim yapmasını sağlamıştı, o lanet sesi kısma zamanıydı şimdi. Bu sefer içindeki Hermione sesini dinlemeye karar verdi: _Şüphede kalınca kütüphaneye git…_

Gece çöküyordu. Şu an içinde bulunduğu duygu karmaşası göz önüne alındığında Harry’nin uyuması imkânsızdı. Umbridge’e gidip Tom’un yaptığı her şeyi anlatmak ve Hermione’yi kurtarmak istiyordu, fakat ani bir karar vermeden önce içindeki son şüphe kırıntısını da gidermeye karar verdi.

Onun için önce Kısıtlı Bölüm’e giriş olayını halletmeliydi.

“Kütüphane’deki Kısıtlı Bölüm’e girmem gerekiyor,” dedi Harry tek bir nefeste. İkiz kızlar hasta yataklarında yorgunca gülümsemiş ve doğru yere geldiğini söylemişti, zira geç saatlerde evden kaçmak ve geri girmek konusunda ikisinin üzerine yoktu.

“Asanı kendi başının üzerinde çeviriyorsun ve ‘Talpa’ diyorsun,” dedi Savannah. “Ve sinsi bir bukalemun kadar özgür oluyorsun.”

 

Kütüphaneye koşarken de Luna’yla karşılaştı. O da uyuyamamıştı belli ki. Mor paltosu üzerindeydi, hüzünlü bir ifadeyle avludaki bankta oturmuş, meşale direklerinin ışığıyla aydınlanan Dırdırcı’yı okuyordu.

“Merhaba Harry Potter,” dedi kız dalgınca.

“Luna, Tom veya Pansy’i gördün mü?” diye sordu Harry nefes nefese.

Luna, “Görmedim,” diye itiraf etti.

Harry derin bir nefes aldı. “Güzel…” Etrafına baktı. Luna’ya her şeyi anlatamazdı, ama bir şeyler söylemesi gerekiyordu. “Luna, okuldaki katilin Tom olduğundan neredeyse eminim.”

Arkadan bir yerden bir çıtırtı duyuldu. İkisi de irkilip baktı, fakat muhtemelen bir gelincik falandı.

Luna’nın ağzı hayretle açılmıştı, ama bir şey demedi. Harry konuşmaya devam etti.

“Emin olmak için bir şeyi kontrol etmeye, kütüphaneye gidiyorum. Lütfen dikkatli ol ve Ortak Salon’a dön.”

Luna cevap veremeden Harry koşarak uzaklaştı.

 

“Talpa!”

Neredeyse-Görünmez-Harry, sudan yapılmış gibiydi şimdi, tamamen şeffaftı. Karanlığı hesaba katınca tamamen görünmez olduğu bile iddia edilebilirdi. _Teşekkürler, ikizler._

“Alohomora,” diye fısıldadı. Kısıtlı Bölüm’ün takırdayarak açılan kilidini sessizce kaldırdı ve yavaşça içeri girdi.

Harry, Madam Pince’in kütüphanede uyukluyor olmadığını görünce çok şaşırdı. Şanslı gününde olmalıydı.

“Lumos.”

Asasının ucunda beliren ışık huzmesi, iki yanındaki sıralanmış uzun kitap raflarını bir fener gibi aydınlattı birden. Aradığı kitabı bilmiyor olabilirdi Harry, fakat en azından gitmesi gereken bölümü biliyordu. Koşmaya başladı. Fazla vakti yoktu. Seherbazlar Hermione’yi duruşmaya götürmeden önce bu işi halletmesi ve arkadaşını kurtarması gerekiyordu.

Tılsım bölümüne gelene kadar bir düzine kitaplığın arasından geçti. Eğer şu kara-bulut-duman bilmemesini kullanan gerçekten Tom ise, buradaki yasaklı kitaplardan birinden öğrenmiş olmalıydı. Ve Madam Pince her bir değerli kitaba değen elin kaydını tutardı.

Tılsım ve Karanlık Sanatlar birbirlerine pek uyuşan temalar olmadıklarından dolayı, Kısıtlı Bölüm’ün Tılsım’a ayrılan sekmesinde sadece iki kitaplık vardı. Harry rahat bir nefes aldı. Eğer aradığı şey bir iksir olsaydı sabaha kadar uğraşması gerekecekti, çünkü en az otuz tane İksir rafı görüyordu.

Asasıyla kitap sırtlarını aydınlattı ve tüm kitapları teker teker incelemeye başladı. Beto Batmo’nun Bin Bahtsız Büyü’sünde yoktu, Phoenix Matters’ın Fısıltılı Tılsım’ında ve Ateş-Yutan Serçe’nin Patır Kütür’ünde de… Fakat birden içi hopladı Harry’nin. Simsiyah bir kitap vardı, kapağında yaldızlı gri harflerle Yasak İşler, Alçak Güçler yazıyordu.

Kitabı açıp içindekiler bölümünü taramaya başladı hemen. Her bir sayfada bir büyünün açıklaması vardı. Toprağa Gömme Büyüsü, Suyu Kana Çevirme Büyüsü, Sivri-Diş Büyüsü, Deriyi Ağaç Kabuğuna Çevirme Büyüsü, İç Organları Binlerce Böceğe Dönüştürme Büyüsü, Limbo-Yarat Büyüsü, Buluta-Bat Büyüsü. _Aha!_ Bu olmalıydı! Hemen gösterilen sayfayı açtı Harry. 

_Buluta-Bat Büyüsü: Kara Bir Bulut Şeklini Alın, En Beklenmedik Yerlerde Ortaya Çıkın! Kanat sıkıntısı ve tüy zımbırtısı olmadan uçmak isteyenlerin, fark edilmeden küçük deliklerden geçmek isteyenlerin, süpürge sevmeyenlerin en büyük dostu! Erbabı olması oldukça zor olan bu büyünün kökeni, 1767 yılında Afrika’nın güneyindeki…_

Harry heyecanlandı. Evet, buydu. 

Kitabı kapatmadan önce göz ucuyla soldaki sayfaya da baktı. _Limbo-Yarat Büyüsü: Etik Değil, Fakat Sentetik ve Egzotik! Küçük objelerin içinde mikro-evrenler yaratmanızı sağlayan bu büyü, Varoluşçuluk Dönemi’nde oldukça büyük bir sansasyon yaratmıştı. Büyüyle yaratılan evrenlerde yaşamın meydana gelip gelmeyeceği sorunsalı yüzünden dünyanın her yerinde ahlâki sebeplerden dolayı yasaklanan bu büyü…_

İlginçti, fakat Harry’nin harcayacak vakti yoktu. Hemen kitabın sonundaki sekmeyi açtı ve bu kitabı kimlerin aldığını gösteren listeye göz gezdirdi. Madam Pince’in el yazısı kuşkuya yer vermeyecek kadar düzgündü:

_Thompsson, L. / 19 Eylül_

_Grandwilled, A. / 20 Eylül_

_Smith, H. / 1 Ekim_

_Lupin, T. M. / 6 Ekim_

Harry’nin tüm ihtiyacı olan teyit, Hermione’yi kurtarmak için gerekli olan kanıt buradaydı işte. Tom, bu kitabı Crabbe öldürülmeden bir gün önce almıştı. İçi ağır bir hüzünle dolup taştı. Tom’u ele vermek çok zor olacaktı. Derin bir nefes alıp kitabı sertçe kapattı ve kolunun altına sıkıştırdı.

Aniden bir şey hissetti Harry, ensesindeki garip bir ürpertiydi bu. Sanki biri onu izliyormuş gibi…

Asasını kaptığı gibi hışımla arkasını dönen Harry, Madam Pince’in çatık kaşlarını göreceğini sandı; fakat karşısındaki şey asasının ışığıyla aydınlatılmış kocaman, kara bir duman bulutuydu.

Korkudan nefesi kesildi, ama fişek gibi fırladı Harry. Hayatta kalma içgüdüsü vücudundaki tüm organlarını turbo moduna sokmuştu sanki, hayatında hiç koşmadığı kadar hızlı koşuyordu. Geçtiği her kitaplık koridorunu aydınlatıyordu, yanında taşıdığı aydınlık sayesinde omzunun üzerinden onu takip eden kara bulut huzmesini de görebiliyordu. Duman gittikçe hızlanıyordu, neredeyse kara bir oka dönüşmüştü artık, ve Harry’nin önünü kesmeye hazırlanıyordu. _Lanet olsun!_

Ani bir şaşırtmaca manevrasıyla stop verip taş zeminde kayarak yavaşladı Harry, ve gördüğü ilk sola sapıp bir kitaplık bölmesine girdi. Kara duman bulutu durmayı başaramadı ve dümdüz devam etti.

“Nox!” diye bağırdı koşmaya devam ederken, asasındaki ışık söndü. Arkadaşını kurtaracak kitap hâlâ kolunun altındaydı. Yavaşladı Harry, ayak parmaklarının üzerinde yürümeye başladı. Karanlık koridorlarda izini kaybettirmeye çalışacaktı. _Sağ, sol, sağ, sol…_

Sessiz spor ayakkabılarını giydiğine şükreden Harry, bir labirent gibi görünen kapkaranlık kütüphanede cani bir dumanla saklambaç oynuyordu şimdi. _Oyunu kaybedersen hayatını da kaybedersin_ _Harry_ , dedi kendi kendine. Rakibine karşı sahip olduğu tek avantaj neredeyse görünmez olmasıydı. Asasını tuttuğu eliyle ağzını kapattı ve nefeslerini sessizleştirmeye çalıştı. Kulak kesilmişti. Adrenalin ve korkudan çenesi titriyordu.

_Sol, sağ, sol, düz…_

Küçükken izlediği belgeseller geldi yine aklına. Avlanan yırtıcıların değil de kurbanlarının tarafını tutardı Harry her zaman, hep zavallı hayvanların kaçabilmelerini dilerken bulurdu kendisini. Şimdi bizzat o duruma düşmüştü.

_Sol, düz, sol, düz…_

Komik bir durumdu aslında, Harry’nin bir Gryffindor aslanını teslim etmesi gerekiyordu, fakat Harry sadece bir antiloptu şu an. Bir avdan ibaretti. Bu sefer aslan Tom’du. Harry’nin vücudunda gurur veya cesaretten eser bile kalmamıştı.

Seçebildiği en dolaylı rotadan kütüphanenin tüm köşelerini dolaşmıştı Harry, en azından müstakbel katilinin kafasını karıştırarak çıkış kapısına yanaşabilmişti. Kısıtlı Bölüm’ü kütüphanenin geri kalanından ayıran demir kapıyı görebiliyordu şimdi. Bir köşeye çöktü ve cesaretini toplamaya çalıştı.

Şu an yardım istemesi imkânsızdı, kütüphanedeki susturma büyüsü yüzünden yardım çığlıkları asla şatoya ulaşmazdı. Ama yeterince hızlı hareket ederse birinci kat koridoruna fırlayabilir, tüm şatoyu ayağa kaldırabilirdi. Belki o öldürülmeden birisi gelip kurtarırdı.

Beklemenin bir anlamı yoktu. Sessiz ama derin bir nefes aldı. _Hadi bakalım…_

Bir antilop gibi hissediyor olabilirdi, ama bir çita gibi fırladı yerinden. Koca bir gürültüyle çarpıp açtığı Kısıtlı Bölüm kapısından geçti. Birinci kat koridorunun ışığını gördü, tam hız ışığın kaynağına doğru koşuyordu şimdi…

_PAT!_

Çelme büyüsüne kurban giden Harry yerde buldu kendisini. Kolunun altındaki kitap uçtu gitti. Asasına can havliyle tutunmuştu ama. Tepesine çöktüğünü hissettiği karanlık buluta doğrulttu asasını, ve tereddüt bile etmeden bağırdı, “IMPEDIMENTA!”

Bulut, yaydan fırlamış ok gibi yüksek kütüphane tavanına çarptı ve dağıldı. Harry yerdeki kitabı kaptığı gibi doğruldu ve tekrar kapıya yöneldi çaresizce. Her uzvu sızlıyordu, yaptığı görünmezlik büyüsü sönüp gitmişti. Ama yaklaşıyordu ışığa… Yetişecekti…

Onu boğazından yakalayan bir çift el durdurdu Harry’i, ve kaba bir güçle geri çekti. Harry nefes alamıyordu; zıplamaya çalıştı, çılgınca sağa sola sallandı, bir yandan da geriye abanmaya çalışıyordu ki, cismani bir şekle bürünmeye başlayan katili kütüphane raflarından birine çarptırabilsin.

Görmediği düşmanına kafasının arkasıyla bir tane geçirdi Harry. Bir erkek inlemesi duydu, boğazındaki eller geri çekildi, ama daha arkasını dönemeden dizinin arkasına bir darbe indi. Çöküşe geçen Harry, kitap raflarından destek alarak sakarca doğrulmaya çalıştı.

Harry’nin destek aldığı raf kırıldı. Ağır kitaplar yağmuru, can havliyle cebelleşen ikilinin kısa bir süreliğine ayrılmasına sebep oldu. Harry düşmanıyla karşılaşmak için hızla arkasını döndü ve asasını kaldırdı.

_Vıjt!_

Harry henüz ciğerlerini tam dolduramamışken, incecik bir şey dolandı boynuna. _Boğma teli…_

Çaresizce ağzını açtı Harry, asası istemsizce açılan parmaklarının arasından kayıp yere düştü. Tırnaklarıyla boğazına bastırılan teli indirmeye çalışıyordu, ama fazla sıkıydı. Saldırgan, Harry’nin zayıf düşen vücudunu karşı koyamayacağı bir kuvvetle yere bastırdı. 

Sırtüstü yatıyordu şimdi. Boş ciğerleri acıyla çığlık atıyordu. Kararmaya başlayan gözlerinden görebildiği kadarıyla onu boğan bulut-insan figürü üzerine yatmıştı, dans eden dumanların sakladığı yüzü Harry’ninkinin dibindeydi, ama kim olduğu belli olmuyordu. Harry’nin kolları ve bacakları sudan çıkmış balık gibi sağa sola çarpmaya başladı.

Gözleri kararıyordu Harry’nin. Ciğerleri nefessizliğe alışmaya başlamıştı. _Artık biraz önceki kadar acıtmıyor bile,_ diye düşündü. Belgeseller film veya dizi gibi değildi. Belgeseller gerçek hayatın en gaddar temsiliydi, ve tıpkı gerçek hayat gibi hiçbir zaman mutlu sonla bitmiyordu. Zavallı antilobu düşündü Harry son kez. Ne kadar iyi savaş çıkarırsa çıkarsın, çabası sonucu değiştirmiyordu. Kaderi çoktan yazılmıştı. _Ölmeye hazırım,_ diye düşündü Harry. _En azından Hermione aklanacak._

“Sectumsempra!”

“IAGHH!”

Harry’nin boğazı serbest kaldı. _Ah, lezzetli oksijen!_ Harry’nin vücudu hakim olamadığı acı bir feryatla ciğerlerini doldurup sarsılırken, üzerindeki karanlık figürün kesilen göğsünden fışkıran sımsıcak kan Harry’nin yüzünü ıslattı.

“Potter, yanıma gel!”

Snape’in sesiydi bu. Snape, hayatını kurtarmıştı. İkinci kez.

Harry yerinden fırladı ve derin nefesler alıp vererek Snape’in arkasına geçti, fakat Snape asasını tekrar kaldırana kadar saldırgan uçup gitmişti bile. Kitabı da kendisiyle birlikte götürmüştü. _Tom,_ diye düşündü Harry bir ürpertiyle, göğüs kafesi şiddetle inip kalkıyordu. _Tom beni öldürmeye çalıştı._

 

_Hala Tom’a aşık mıyım? Evet. Ama anne ve babamı öldürdü! Ama buradaki Tom hiçbir şey yapmadı. Annem ve babam hayatta. Hiç yapmadığı bir şey için Tom’a nasıl kızabilirim ki? Ama Tom Lupin, Tom Riddle’a dönüşüyor, bunu kendi gözlerimle gördüğümü inkâr edemem. Bana yaptığı korkunç şeyleri inkâr edemem._

Harry’nin kafasındaki çarklar kasırga hızıyla dönüyordu, düşüncelerini ve tereddütlerini susturamıyordu. Umbridge’in odasını terk ederken hiç rahat değildi, hatta kendi duruşmasına girmeden önceki halinden bile daha tedirgindi. Az önce Bakanlık’ta çalışan hiç güvenmediği bir kadına sevdiği adamın gelmiş geçmiş en güçlü karanlık büyücü olduğunu, Grindelwald’ı bile sollayacağını söylemişti. Kadının gözleri fal taşı gibi açılmış, yarım saat boyunca felç geçirmiş gibi dinlemişti Harry’in hikâyesini.

“Esrar Dairesi’ndekilerin Hogwarts Arazisi’nde tespit ettiği sinyal Tom’dan geliyor,” diye sonlandırmıştı Harry. Korkuyla kasılıp konuşma yetisini kaybeden Umbridge, Harry’e sinyali nereden duyduğunu bile soramamıştı. Harry son sözünü söylerken hızlı trene binmiş gibi görünüyordu kadın, sandalyesinin yumuşak kolluklarına yapışmış, kaskatı kesilmişti.

“Aradığınız güç kaynağı Tom. Sinyal güçleniyor, çünkü o da güçleniyor. Artık kim olduğunun farkında.”

 

**LUNA**

Harry kütüphaneye koşarken Luna arkasından çaresizce bakakalmıştı. Okuldaki katilin Tom olduğunu söylemişti Harry, ama Luna arkadaşının yanıldığını düşünüyordu. Tom’un son bir gündür inanılmaz garip davrandığına bizzat şahit olmuştu, ama usta bir insan sarrafıydı Luna, ve içinden bir ses katilin Tom olmadığını söylüyordu.

Tom’un kafasında muhtemelen şiddetli bir Mahfışt istilası gerçekleşiyordu, ve doğal olarak sağduyusunu etkiliyordu bu. Kafasını boşaltır boşaltmaz eski karizmatik iyi kalpli Tom’a dönüşecekti. Luna onun Pansy ve diğerleri gibi olmadığını biliyordu. Her ne kadar partiye saldırıp tüm geceyi berbat etmiş olsa da, Luna onu affetmeye hazırdı.

Luna, Dırdırcı’nın sayfalarını dalgınca çevirirken aklındaki tek şey Pulcherrima’ydı. Ve yavrular. Luna, kısa süre içinde hepsine veda etmek zorunda kalacaktı, biliyordu bunu. Bu yüzden bebeklere isim bile vermemişti. Bağlanmak istemiyordu.

Yasak Orman’daki korkunç sahne gözünün önüne geldi. Pulcherrima’nın Luna ve Harry’i nasıl kurtardığını hatırladı. _Bizi gerçekten seviyor,_ diye düşündü. Ama bu zalim dünya onu ve bebeklerini asla kabullenmeyecekti. _Hepsini bir yere bırakıp gitmek zorundayım, ve ona sebebini bile açıklayamayacağım. Umarım onu sevmediğimi düşünmez._

Gözleri dolmaya başlayan Luna, karanlık avludan gelen bir sesle yalnız olmadığını anladı. Kafasını kaldırıp baktığında çok sinirli görünen Tom’u gördü. Hızla yürüyordu, arkasından da gözü yaşlı bir Pansy onu takip ediyordu.

“Tom, çok özür dilerim. Çok özür dilerim, çok özür dilerim. Lütfen…”

“Bana sakın dokunma Pansy! Seni bir daha görmek istemiyorum.”

İkisiyle aynı avluda yalnız kalmak istemiyordu Luna, fakat şato sınırları içinde ona bir şey yapmaya cüret edebileceklerini düşünmüyordu. Bir çığlıkla tüm şatoyu ayağa kaldırabilirdi. Göz ucuyla ikisine baktı. Pansy yere kapaklanmıştı, Tom’dan af dilercesine dizlerine kapanmıştı.

“Snape’in derste yaptırdığı iksiri içtim, Tom. O yüzden yaptım. Yemin ederim ki normalde asla yapmazdım! Lütfen, Tom!”

“Kendini haklı çıkaramazsın. Yaptıklarının hiçbir mazereti yok. Benimle bir daha selamlaşabileceğini bile farz etme, Pansy. _Defol. Git._ ”

Tom, bacağını Pansy’den kurtardı. Hıçkırarak yerden kalkan kız koşarak şatoya döndü ve gözden kayboldu. Luna kafasını tekrar Dırdırcı’ya çevirdi. _Aşk İksiri Tarifi: Sevdiğiniz Kişi Size Koca Bir Gün Boyunca Çaresizce Bağlansın, Her İstediğinizi Yapsın._

Luna’nın vücudu yaşadığı idrak ediş ile baştan aşağı sarsıldı. Gözünün önüne Büyük Salon’daki Pansy geldi, ve maç öncesi Tom’un ağzına zorla dayadığı kadeh. Pansy, Tom’a aşk iksiri vermişti. Tom’un ani değişikliğinin tek sebebi buydu. Katil Tom falan değildi. _Oh, Harry! Lütfen aptalca bir şey yapma!_

Dırdırcı’yı kapattığı gibi ayağa fırladı Luna. Harry’i bulması gerekiyordu.

“Luna!”

Tom, yanına gelmişti. Luna’nın onu daha önce hiç görmediği kadar çaresiz ve üzgün görünüyordu. Yakışıklı yüzü tedirginlikle kasılmıştı, açık gri gözleri biri ölmüş gibi endişeliydi.

“Luna, özür dilerim! Hiçbirini kendi isteğimle yapmadım! Lanet olsun! Luna, çok özür dilerim!”

Tom titriyordu. Luna, aniden sarıldı Tom’a. Kollarının arasındaki çocuğun hızlı nefes alış verişlerini ve şiddetle atan kalbini hissedebiliyordu. _Biliyordum_ , diye düşündü Luna. _İnsan sarrafıyım, hiç yanılmam._

Luna, Tom’u sakinleşene kadar bırakmadı, birkaç dakika geçtikten sonra geri çekildi. Daha iyi görünüyordu Tom, fakat yüzü yine de endişeliydi.

“Harry’i bulamıyorum, Luna. Açıklamam gerekiyor. Ortak Salon’a hiç gitmemiş. Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?”

Luna ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. “Harry senin katil olduğunu düşünüyor,” diyemezdi ya. Luna bir bahane düşünüyordu ki, Umbridge’in büyüyle güçlendirilmiş tiz sesi tüm şatoyu bir anonsla inletti.

“Mr. Thomas Marvolo _Riddle_ -” Tom’un suratı bembeyaz kesildi aniden. Luna’ya bakan gözbebekleri kocaman oldu. “Derhâl Geçici Müdire Odası’na bekleniyorsunuz.”

Luna’nın kafası karışmıştı. “Riddle mı?” diye sordu.

Tom hiçbir şey söylemedi. Birkaç saniye inanamamazlıkla etrafına baktı, küfretti ve koşarak uzaklaşmaya başladı. Şatoya doğru koşmuyordu ama, arazinin açıklıklarına doğru gidiyordu.

Luna da aksi yöne doğru koşmaya başladı. _Lanet olsun, Harry! Ne yaptın?!_

Şatoya girdiğinde tam bir kaos ortamıyla karşılaştı Luna. Öğrenciler yapılan anonsla yataklarından fırlamış, koridorlara dağılmaya başlamıştı. Herkes Tom’un neden çağrıldığını merak ediyordu. “Katil o muymuş?” “Riddle da ne?”

Luna öğrenciler denizini yararak ilerledi ve büyülü merdivenlere ulaştı. Hareket eden tablolar bile dedikodulara katılmıştı, kendi teorilerini üretiyorlardı. “Hep o çocukta garip bir şeyler var diyordum zaten. Demiyor muydum, Dot?”

“Harry!”

Luna, Harry’i ikinci kat merdiveninde gördü. Harry’nin yüzü kül gibiydi.

“Bitti artık Luna,” dedi üzgün bir yüzle. “Olayı çözdüm.”

_Ah, aptal Harry. Olayı tamamen yanlış anladın._

Luna, Harry’i elinden kaptığı gibi hızla merdivenlerden inmeye başladı. Bir yandan da her şeyi anlatıyordu. İkili avluya vardığında hikâyesi bitmişti Luna’nın. Harry hüsranla ellerini saçlarına geçirdi, bembeyaz kesilmişti.

“Pansy’i öldüreceğim!” dedi. “LANET OLSUN!”

Luna, arkadaşının bağırmasıyla geri sıçradı. Harry, aniden Luna’nın omuzlarını tuttu. “Tom nereye gitti, Luna?”

 

**HARRY**

Kendi nefesini kafasının içinde duyuyordu. Aldığı her nefes, göğüs kafesine saplanan bir şiş gibi acıtıyordu. Ama durmuyordu Harry, hızla koşuyordu. Gece soğuğu keskin olmasına rağmen vücudu tepeden tırnağa terle ıslanmıştı. Hayatta yapacağı son şey olsa bile Tom’a yetişecekti. Yetişmek zorundaydı. Tom’un arazi sınırlarından çıktığı anda cisimleneceğini biliyordu. Harry onu bir daha görmemeyi kaldıramazdı.

Luna’nın anlattığına göre Tom, Hogsmeade’e giden patikada koşarak kaybolmuştu. Harry sahip olduğu tüm güçle, vücudunda kalan son güçle onun peşine düşmüştü. _Pansy’i öldüreceğim,_ diyordu her adımda. Kalbi çoktan durmuştu sanki, damarlarındaki kanın hızla dolaşmasını sağlayan öfkesi ve çaresizliğiydi.

Voldemort saçmalığı uzak bir evrendeki bir masaldan ibaretti sadece. Tom Lupin, Tom Riddle değildi. Hiç olmamıştı. Esrar Dairesi’nde tespit edilen eşi benzeri görülmemiş sinyalin de Tom ile ilgisi yoktu. Sinyalin kaynağı Pulcherrima’ydı, artmasının sebebi de doğan sekiz yeni yavruydu. Harry bunu bu kadar geç fark ettiği için tam bir gerizekalıydı. Gerçek katil ortalıkta dolaşırken, Harry, masum Tom’un güvenine ihanet etmiş ve onu sırtından bıçaklamıştı. _“Harry, az önce bahsettiklerimden kimseye söz etmemeni isteyebilir miyim?” “Tabii ki, Tom. Asla söz etmem.”_

Hiç bu kadar fena hâlde yanılmamıştı Harry. Az önce bir hareketle Tom’un hayatını bitirmişti. Sadece bir gün bekleseydi, veya önce Tom’la konuşsaydı her şey farklı olabilirdi. Suçlulukla yanıp kavruluyordu, ama her şeyi Hermione’yi kurtarmak için yapmıştı. Bir arkadaşı kurtarmak için başka bir arkadaşı satmak zorunda kalmak berbat bir histi.

Tom o kitabı neden almıştı peki? Aptallık etmeseydi Tom’a bizzat sorabilirdi bunu. _Belki hâlâ sorabilirim,_ dedi içindeki umut dolu bir ses.

Keşke Remus ve Nymphadora ortadan kaybolmadan önce nereden bir Zaman Döndürücü bulabileceğini sorsaydı onlara. Zamanı birkaç saat geri alabilmek için vermeyeceği şey yoktu Harry’nin. Sihir Bakanlığı artık Tom hakkındaki gerçeği biliyordu. Acaba Umbridge’e dönüp her şeyin koca bir şaka olduğunu söylese durumu düzeltebilir miydi? Tom’u kaybetmek istemiyordu. Bu durumu düzeltmek için her şeyi yapardı.

Harry bulunduğu yokuşu nefes nefese tırmanırken gri bulutlar geri döndü, gök gürültüsünü de beraberinde getirdi. Taze yağmur damlaları, Harry’nin terden ıslanmış yüzünü dövüyordu şimdi. Üç kocaman tepe aşmıştı Harry koşarak, ciğerleri iflas etse bile, bin tepeyi aşması gerekse bile devam edecekti ama. Böbrekleri bile sızlıyordu. Hogsmeade uzaktan görünmeye başlamıştı.

Şafak söküyordu. Kasvetli yağmur bulutlarının arasından oldukça sönük görünen güneş güne selam veriyordu, hava aydınlanmaya başlamıştı. Harry, dördüncü yeşil tepeyi tırmanırken kayıtsızca yukarı baktı ve onu gördü. Yüksek yakalı siyah paltosuyla orada duruyordu işte. Hogsmeade’e bakan tepenin yamacındaydı, kaşlarını çatmış, Harry’nin yokuşu tırmanmasını izliyordu. Harry merak etti, bir insanın kalbi aynı anda hem heyecanla zıplayıp hem de nasıl hüzünle çökebilirdi? Hissettiği şey oydu çünkü.

Adımlarını hızlandırdı Harry, ve tepeye ulaştı sonunda. Harry ellerini dizlerine koyup dinlenirken bir süre iki genç de bir şey söylemedi, sadece birbirlerine baktılar. Tom ile arasında hatırı sayılır bir mesafe vardı. Tom’un arkasından görünen yağışlı kasaba, küçük bir kartpostala benziyordu.

Lafa nasıl başlayacağını bilmiyordu Harry. Usulca Tom’a yaklaşmaya çalıştı. Harry’nin attığı her adıma karşılık geriye adım atıyordu Tom. İşe yaramayacaktı. Tom, ani bir hareketle asasını çıkartıp Harry’e doğrulttu. Harry yaklaşmayı bıraktı.

Harry’nin yeşil gözleri yalvarırcasına bakıyordu Tom’unkilere. Fakat buz grisi gözler, Harry’nin görmeye alışık olmadığı kadar donuk ve soğuktu bu sefer.

“Umbridge’e söyledin,” dedi Tom. Asası hâlâ havadaydı.

Çaresizlik denilen çukurun en dibindeydi Harry. İnkâr etmenin anlamı yoktu. Kara bulutlar tepelerine çöktükçe yağmur da şiddetini artırıyordu.

“Evet,” dedi Harry. “Tom, lütfen dinle. Kelimelerle ifade edemeyecek kadar üzgünüm. Sanmıştım ki-”

“Katilin ben olduğumu mu sandın, Harry? Tehlikeli bir manyak olduğumu düşündün, değil mi?” Tom’un sesi yüksek ve öfkeliydi, daha önce Harry’le konuşurken hiç kullanmadığı bir tondu bu. “Sana güvenerek anlatmayı seçtiğim bir sır yüzünden beni yargıladın. Ve bunu bana karşı kullanmayı seçtin! Lanet olsun, Harry, benimle konuşmak yerine sırrımı Sihir Bakanlığı’na mı yetiştirdin?!”

Harry, verdiği yanlış kararın yükünün omuzlarındaki ağırlığının arttığını hissetti. Bu tepkiyle karşılaşacağını biliyordu. Her şeyi mahvetmişti.

“Tom, eğer düzeltmek için yapabileceğim bir şey varsa, herhangi bir şe-”

“Yok, Harry! Yaptığın şeyi geri alabileceğini mi düşünüyorsun? Az önce hayatımı mahvettin!”

Harry, her zaman güçlü ve kendinden emin olan Tom’un sesinde ilk kez çaresizliği duyuyordu. Tom, yavaşça asasını indirdi.

Derin bir nefes aldı Harry. “Nereye gidiyorsun?” diye sordu çekingen bir sesle. Tom’un cevabı neredeyse otomatik gelmişti, ve duygusuzdu.

“Ülkeyi terk ediyorum.”

“Seni bir daha görebilecek miyim?”

Tom, burnundan gülmeye benzer bir ses çıkardı. “Hayır, Harry.”

Harry yenilgiyle yüzünü buruşturdu, artık gözyaşlarını saklamanın ne anlamı vardı? Hayatını bitirdiği çocuğun önünde ağlamaktan mı utanacaktı yani? Fakat yağmur öyle hızlanmıştı ki, Tom’un onun gözyaşlarını görüp görmediğini bile bilmiyordu.

Şiddetini artıran rüzgar, Harry’nin paltosunun önünü açtı birden.

Tom’un gözleri Harry’nin boğazındaki tel izine gitti hemen. Kızgın yüzünde merak anlamına gelebilecek bir ifade belirdi.

“Katil kütüphanede bana da saldırdı,” dedi Harry elini boynuna götürerek.

“Ve ben olduğumu sandın.”

Tom’un söylediği her şey canını acıtıyordu Harry’nin. Bir telle boğulmak, burada durup Tom’la yüzleşmekten daha az acı vericiydi.

“Bunu katilin kullandığı büyü yüzünden düşündüm, Tom. Katil, senin Kısıtlı Bölüm’den aldığın kitaptaki bir büyüyü kullanarak hareket ediyor.” Merakını gidermeye karar verdi Harry. Şimdi sormazsa hiçbir zaman öğrenemeyecekti. “O kitabı neden aldın, Tom?”

Tom boştaki eliyle paltosunun iç cebinden ince, kırmızı bir kart çıkarttı.

“Bunun için,” dedi sadece. Tom’un bir frizbi gibi fırlattığı kart, Harry’nin yanağına çarpıp yere düştü.

Harry, ıslak çimlerden çekip aldığı sert kağıdı incelemeye başladı. Bir mektup zarfından biraz daha büyüktü. Ön yüzünde kafasını karıştıran bir görüntü vardı: Siyah bir arkaplanın üzerinde ışıldayan, birbirine düzensizce bağlanmış milyonlarca küçük, kırmızı örümcek ağları. Ya da Harry ilk bakışında öyle olduğunu sandı. Dikkatlice incelediğinde, kartı tuttuğu yöne göre resmi yakınlaştırıp uzaklaştırabildiğini fark etti; ve resim yakınlaştıkça anladı ki, her bir örümcek ağı sandığı şey, milyonlarca sarmal galaksi kümesinin oluşturduğu büyüleyici ışıltıydı. Her bir spiral galaksiye olabildiğince yaklaşıp inceleyebiliyordu, her bir galaksinin içindeki her bir güneş sistemine, onun içindeki her bir yıldız tanesine kadar. Gerçeklerin Harry’nin kalın kafasına girmesi yine gereğinden fazla uzun sürmüştü. Tom, onun için küçük bir evren yaratmıştı. Kitabı Harry’nin geç doğum günü hediyesi için almıştı.

Zarfın arkasını çevirdi. Kırmızı fonun üzerinde parlayan beyaz harflerle yazılmış bir not vardı: _‘Parlak, mutlu, görüyorum dünyamı yeni renklerle. Ateşi yükseltir, gezerim evreni roketimle.’ Ben kendi roketimi inşa edip sana evreni gezdirene kadar bununla idare edebilirsin, Potter._

Ona İhtiyaç Odası’nda söylediği şarkının sözleriydi bunlar. Harry’nin görüşü gözlerinde biriken ıslaklıktan dolayı öyle bir bulanıklaştı ki, yazılar flu bir lekeye dönüştü.

“Bu, hayatımda aldığım en güzel h-”

Tom gitmişti. Hogsmeade peyzajının önünde tek başına duruyordu Harry. Göğsü, tir tir titreyen nefesinin ağırlığı altında ezilmeye başladı. İçinde biriken ve söyleme şansını bulamadığı her şeyin acısını boğazında hissediyordu. Vücudu hakim olamadığı bir şiddetle sarsılmaya başladı aniden, yere çöktü. Kırmızı zarfı göğsüne sıkıca bastırıp sarıldı; yağmur ve gözyaşı yanaklarında birleşiyor, acıyla kasılarak açılan ağzına giriyordu. Başka bir evrende başına gelen en kötü şeyin, bu evrende başına gelen en güzel şey olduğunu fark etti Harry, ve onu sonsuza kadar kaybettiğini.

 

Harry şatoya döndüğünde ıslaktı, yorgundu ve hayattan bezmişti. Spor salonundan veya dünya savaşından çıkmış gibi hissediyordu. Ağlamaktan kasları sızlıyordu artık, belki sadece bugün yaşadıkları yüzünden yüzünde kırışıklıklar oluşmuştu, kim bilir. Tek istediği uyumaktı. Uzun bir süre de uyanmamak.

Ayakları onu yedinci kata götürürken kimseyle muhattap olmadı. Ona selam verenleri görmezden geldi, arkasından fısıldayanların ne dediğini bile duymadı. Bugün tek bir şeyle daha uğraşmayacaktı. Yine de, şatodaki öğrencilerin normale göre fazla tez canlı ve huzursuz olduğunu fark etmişti yukarı çıkarken. Özellikle sabahın bu erken saatinde. _Tom hakkında yapılan anons yüzünden olmalı,_ diye düşündü.

Şişman Hanım’a şifreyi söyleyip (“Amara Pluviam”) Ortak Salon’a girdiğinde kimsenin orada olmasını beklemiyordu. Fakat Bütün Ortak Salon uyanıktı, Weasleyler, Hermione, Quidditch takımı, Harry’nin bütün arkadaşları. Kıpkırmızı gözleri kocaman açılmıştı hepsinin, çatık kaşlarla boşluğa bakıyorlardı. Hermione titriyordu.

Harry, ani ve çılgın bir düşünceyle onların kafayı bulduğunu düşündü, fakat bir kez daha annesinin talihsiz serüvenlerle ilgili söylediği sözü hatırlamasını sağlayan bir şey oldu. Ginny’nin orada olmadığını fark etti Harry. Ron kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. Dudakları titriyordu.

“Katil Ginny’i kaçırdı, Harry. Son mesajını Dumbledore’a yöneltmiş.”

Mesaj, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu’nun duvarına kazınmıştı bu sefer.

_Her Yerdeyiz, Albus Dumbledore. Ve Her Şeyin Başladığı Yerde. Gel Ve Kızı Kurtar!_


End file.
